Take a Chance on Me
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Cas and Dean met one night, strangers in a bar, and one thing led to another. But by the next morning Cas had gone. This is the story of them reconnecting, despite initial misunderstandings, and Dean's persuasion that Cas take a chance on him. Destiel Human AU. Extended to include Gabriel/OC relationship development in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears. Okay, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but, well, the idea came to me and I had to write it down right? So here is my latest Destiel story. The rating is T, as nothing is explicit, so I hope its okay. Give me a shout if you think I should change it.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

In the corner of the club two men kissed, locked in the embrace as the music was throbbing through their bodies, as the lights danced out on the floor and the alcohol flowed. But none of that touched them, secure as they were in their own world which consisted only of the other.

The shorter of the two men pushed the other against the wall, pressing their bodies together from shoulder to thigh. His mouth and tongue taking charge of the kiss.

Dean didn't mind the other guy taking the lead. Hell you add in the way there tongues were duelling and their lips locked together and it was fast becoming his idea heaven. His mind was a swirling mass of emotions, all thought having gone a long time ago. So when the other man pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Dean's hand he didn't even think to resist. Nor did he resist when he pulled Dean outside. In fact the only thing he did was to reply to the question that he knew the other man had tried (and failed) to make a statement.

"Let's go to your place." Castiel managed to say to the gorgeous green-eyed man next to him. The man who it seemed had the ability to make him forget everything. He liked that, and he didn't want it to end just yet.

"Yeah." Dean breathed in response to the gravelly voice he could listen to all day and the blue eyed intense stare which he couldn't look away from.

With that a taxi was flagged down and they were soon whizzing their way through the city to Dean's home. Not that either of them cared or took much notice, all their attention was locked to the other as they went back to exploring with tongues and hands.

* * *

Castiel lay on the bed staring up at the plain white ceiling. It would be wrong to say that he had just woken up for he had never been asleep. After coupling with Dean, (or at least that was the name the other man gave him, if it was correct or not Castiel did not know.) anyway after the fact, Castiel had lain there, watching Dean fall into an exhausted slumber. He had watched as his eyelids fell closed and his breathing evened out. And yet he was still there, in the other man's bed.

You see Castiel understood the protocol in these situations even if he had never done it before. He needed to leave before the other man awoke. So with a sigh he heaved his tired body out of the bed and collected his clothes before making his way out of the apartment door. Once outside he stared at the horizon that was just starting to lighten with dawn and decided to walk home. It would give him the time he needed to clear his head before being confronted with Gabriel. Not, that you understand, he didn't love his brother. He did, Gabriel had taken him in and given him his spare room when Castiel had finally seen the light and left his previous long term (10 years long term) relationship with the control freak (Gabriel's words) Michael. And for that Castiel would be forever grateful. Add in the fact that Gabriel had never once reproached him for his behaviour while he had been with Michael, though Castiel knew he deserved it and more for the way he had treated his family, and Castiel knew his brother would always be there for him and that they loved each other like brothers should. Even if the older man did had the ability to drive Castiel insane on a rather regular occasion. He still loved him.

Of course that did not mean he wanted his brother to know just what he had been up to that evening. But it seemed that the fates were against him, for he had forgotten that his brother was on nights at the hospital where they both worked in different capacities. As such, because he walked back from Dean's place, they both arrived home at the same time.

"Well, well Cassie. I would ask if you have a good night, but considering you're wearing the Ssame clothes you were wearing as you left last evening I'm going to take that as a given." Gabriel said with a proud smirk for his brother as they met outside the door

"Nothing happened Gabriel." Castiel replied guardedly, he really didn't want an inquisition just then thank you. His mind was still messed up with the amount of alcohol he had drunk, and what he had done.

"Oh please, even I, who has been working the night shift at the ER on a Friday night dealing with the drunken scum of the earth, know full well that no club in this city is open this late. So tell me, what was his name?" Gabriel asked ready to settle himself in for a good long chat about Castiel's new man. It was about time his brother got back on the horse after Michael, they had split a year ago after all. He wanted Castiel to be happy, and maybe this new guy would do that. Though this time Gabriel was determined to meet him before things became too serious. That way if needs be he could extract him from Castiel's life with no fuss from anyone.

"None of your business." Castiel replied with a sigh. Of course his brother would get the wrong idea. Castiel did not do one night stands after all. In fact Dean was the first man he had been with since Michael. So was he really surprised that Gabriel had gotten hold of the wrong end of the stick?

"Strange name, but okay. So when you seeing him again?" Gabriel persisted. He wanted to know everything Castiel did about his new beau.

"It wasn't like that Gabriel. It was just a moment of insanity that is best forgotten." Castiel responded through gritted teeth. He did not need this right now. No now he just needed nice dreamless sleep.

"Ur-uh. Okay, whatever you say." Gabriel replied studying his brother closely. This was not Castiel behaviour, but maybe it was for the best. He should have some fun after all, before getting into another relationship.

"I am going to bed. You might have had a fun night but I did not. See you later Cassie, oh and little bro? Sweet dreams."

With that and a smirk, Gabriel skipped his way into his room leaving Castiel shaking his head at his brother. He knew that while Gabriel may complain for the USA about his job as a doctor he loved every minute of it.

And so Castiel made his way to his own bed and fell into it closing his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow only to have his dreams filled with images of green eyes and cheeky charming smiles.

And across town Dean half woke and reached across the bed so he could curl up with the blue eyed, black haired man only to find himself along and the other side of the bed long gone cold. With a sigh he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was strange, he had had more than one one night stand in his life, and on the whole he was grateful when they left while he slept. But this time, he really wanted to wake with this guy. And hell, he didn't even know his name so he couldn't even try to find him. He was just some random stranger, a ship passing in the night. It was a shame, Dean really though he could have liked that guy, with that he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep dreaming of intense stares given in the most piercingly blue eyes he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. So here is another chapter for you all.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel didn't mention his night of indiscretion again which Castiel had to confess he was grateful for. He really didn't want to have to avoid the minefield he knew his brother could lay to get the answers he wanted. And so they went back into their normal routine. Gabriel was back onto day shifts at the ER and Castiel, well he worked all hours in the neonatal intensive care unit, being the senior nurse. His job was to care for the babies who needed all the help they could to fight to survive. And help them he did. He loved his job and he loved those in his care, and the parents of the children always found comfort in the silent presence of the nurse who gave their children all he could. It wasn't a job everyone could do after all. But even that couldn't eradicate the green eyes from his dreams when he fell asleep at night.

* * *

Dean on the other hand had put his night with Castiel to the back of his mind and got back on with his life. He went to work as a detective with his rookie partner Jo Harvelle, (who he known all his life considering she was the step daughter of his dads former beat partner Bobby Singer.) and he caught the bad guys. Sending them on to the courthouse where his brother, who was a prosecutor in the District attorney office, prosecuted them. It really was a family business.

And speaking of family, it was a couple weeks after his night with Cas, and Dean was now working the night shift at the precinct, as such he was home just making breakfast when his phone rang at four in the afternoon. Looking at the name on the caller ID he frowned as he answered the call from his very pregnant sister-in-law.

"Hey Jess what's up?" He asked concerned. I mean it wasn't unusual for Jess to call him, they got on well, she was like his sister, but it was unusual for her to call him at this time of day. Hell most people he knew didn't call during the day unless it was an emergency.

"My waters have broken and I can't get hold of Sam." Came Jess' reply making Dean stop everything.

"I'm on my way. Leave Sammy a message to meet us at the hospital." He said turning of the gas and grabbing his coat. It looked like it was time for him to become an uncle, he just hoped his brother got there in time for the birth. That was something he so didn't want to see thank you very much.

* * *

Castiel was at the nurses station when he heard voices coming down the hallway. Looking up he saw the man of his dreams walking through the door calling for some help with a heavy pregnant and, if he wasn't mistaken, in labour woman on his arm. He watched as a midwife rushed up to them with a wheelchair and got the woman to sit down. As they passed him he heard her address the couple.

"Mrs and Mr Winchester, if you'll come this way?"

Mr and **Mrs** Winchester. He was married. He had slept with Castiel while all the time having a wife somewhere else. Of course he had, a guy like that couldn't seriously be single after all. And it wasn't just a wife, he was about to become a father, what kind of man did that? If he had been a different sort of man he would be tempted to go and tell Mrs Winchester just what her husband got up to when she wasn't around. But he wasn't that kind of man. Maybe the child would change the way he was. It didn't matter. The one thing that Castiel did know was that he would be staying well away from Dean Winchester for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sam arrived half an hour after they had got to the hospital and Dean was never so glad to see his little brother, and not just because he was sure Jess had broken his hand by now, but also it seemed that the baby was in a rush to greet the world and as such was just about to be born. As such Dean made a very hasty retreat, making his way over to the nurses station to see if there was somewhere he could wait, or get a coffee or something.

When he got to the desk he leaned over it only to find himself staring at black messy hair, black messy hair that looked vaguely familiar. When the nurse raised his head Dean found himself staring into those oh-so-blue eyes once again. It was as if fate was smiling on him that he saw this man, Castiel Novak his name tag said, again. Oh yeah it was definitely destiny.

"Hey. You know, I thought you looked sexy in your other clothes, but in that uniform. Hot damn." Dean said once he got over his shock, his most charming smile on his lips. Maybe this guy would go with him to get a coffee while he waited for the birth of newest Winchester.

* * *

Castiel looked up to find himself confronted with Dean's green eyes and he narrowed his own. He could be professional when dealing with this man, but surely he should be in the delivery room with his wife right now, not hanging around the nurses. Then Dean opened his mouth and Castiel felt all his composure and the resolution that he would be professional fly out of the window. So without a word back he turned and walked away from the man who was being so very inappropriate.

And Gabriel who had come up from the ER to see if Castiel wanted to go and grab lunch watched the exchange with a puzzled look on his face. He was too far away to hear any of the words, but it looked to him that the blond guy that he vaguely recognised as some detective or other, (he had seen him around the ER on occasion) was very interested in his little brother, and Cassie had just blown him off in the biggest way possible. But, why?

"What's going on?" He asked as his brother saw him and made his way over and grabbed his arm turning him so they were both back through he doors.

"Nothing Gabriel. Why are you here?" Castiel asked once he had got both himself and Gabriel away from Dean. He did not trust his brother to do something highly unprofessional.

"To see if you want to have lunch. Who was that guy?" Gabriel asked not being deflected this time. He could see a possibility there for Cassie if he would just take the leap and give the guy a chance.

"That was nobody." Castiel replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right, and I'm the queen of Sheba." Gabriel snapped back with a roll of his eyes. Really he wasn't blind so there was no way Cassie would get that one by him.

"Really?" Castiel asked innocently making Gabriel glare at him.

"Castiel." he said in a threatening tone of voice. He wanted to know damn it.

"Fine. Remember that night I came home late?" Castiel asked knowing that he would lose any argument and he really didn't want to have one. Though he did walk away from maternity as he talked. Getting Gabriel far away from dean, he did not trust his brother as far as he could throw him sometimes.

"You mean your one night stand, wait was that him? Damn you've got good taste kiddo, I'll give you that." Gabriel replied catching on and trying to turn his brother back round so he could go back and talk to his bit of eye candy.

"It doesn't matter, he's married." Castiel responded in an emotionless voice. Not letting Gabriel have any idea how much that knowledge had actually hurt him, though why he had no idea. It was just a one night stand after all, and he was the one who had left, good thing to it seemed.

"No way." Gabriel stated stopping walking and crossing his arms. There was no way that that guy was with anyone.

"Yes way. And his wife is currently giving birth." Castiel stated in reply. He had had enough of this conversation.

"Nope, don't buy it. The way that guy was looking at you? He is all yours Cassie, there ain't no one else even on his radar." Gabriel responded vehemently. There was no way that guy had eyes for anyone other than his brother, and he certainly didn't have a wife in maternity and look at Cassie the way he just had. Not possible.

"Just forget it Gabriel." Castiel ground and started walking away once more.

"Fine." Gabriel replied and followed his brother. But in his mind he knew he couldn't just forget it. The guy obliviously had feelings for Castiel. He needed to get to the bottom of this. And he would, oh yes he would find out who this man was and why Castiel believed him married and about to become a father. But Castiel didn't need to know what he was doing, as such he let his brother believe that he had won.

And Castiel let out a sigh of relief that his brother wasn't going to cause any kind of scene or do anything. He needed to forget Dean Winchester even existed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured this story so far. You are all brilliant.**

 **So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel found out the identity of Castiel's new man by the simple means of describing him to the ER staff. It seemed someone who looked as sexy as that guy certainly didn't go unnoticed by some of the nurses or doctors. And so this was how he found out that he was Detective Dean Winchester. The next plan of action of course was to find out what the guy was doing in maternity, but to do that he would have to wait for Castiel to go home. His brother would definitely notice if he started snooping around while he was still there. And that was why, that evening Gabriel was hiding round the corner to the doors that led to Castiel's place of work, waiting for his brother to leave. His own shift had finished an hour ago, as had Castiel's, but still his brother was nowhere to be seen. Man did his little brother ever need to get a life. I mean there job was important, saving people and all that, but still, they did need to leave once in a while. They had a life as well after all, not just there patients. It was all about balance, and Cassie seriously needed some.

Finally Gabriel saw Castiel leave. And as such he snuck into the ward. He then made his way to the nurses station. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe one of them would be able to tell him what he was looking for, though looking at the staff he realised that none of them would have been on earlier today, as such he used his plan B. he walked up to the nurses station in his white coat and a smile firmly in place on his face.

"Hey, I was wondering what room the Winchesters are in? I had them earlier in the ER and I really wanted to see how it turned out. You know, with the baby and everything." He said to the cute redhead on the desk who smiled at him the way everyone did when it came to having babies. Or at least how everyone did from his opinion, he had never experienced it first hand, and he was happy to keep it that way in his mind.

"the Winchesters are in room 12." The perky nurse answered with a smile making Gabriel smile at her in return. Hell she was cute, why had his brother never introduced them? Oh yeah cos he thought Gabriel was scum when it came to his treatment of women. And hey, it wasn't scum, he just wasn't ready to settle down okay?

But that was beside the point. Right now he had to make his way to room 12. With the confidence that comes with being a doctor he pushed himself through the doors to find a very tired woman (unsurprisingly) and an extremely tall man (hell was this guy the big foot incarnate?) in the room. He turned and smile at them a ready excuse on his lips.

"Hi, I'm doctor Novak, just want to check your charts."

At that both the giant and the woman smiled at him in return, and in the plastic cot beside the woman's bed he saw the baby she had come in to deliver. He could work with that. Checking the chart he spoke.

"She's beautiful Mrs Winchester." He said with a cheesy smile on his lips. If you ever wanted to bond with parents on maternity always compliment their children. This was something he had learnt in his rotation on the ward many moons ago. Though it really wasn't the place for him, he didn't do mushy on a daily basis thank you very much. There was a reason he had become an ER doctor. Thankfully his patients were gone in a few hours, and were either someone else's problem or fine, or dead, but either way, he didn't have to deal with them or make a connection with them.

"She is." The woman replied smiling down at her child.

"And you are?" He asked gently turning to the giant of a man.

"Mary's father and Jess's husband?" The man replied dryly. I mean who else would they let in after visiting hours? surely the doctor knew that that?

Before Gabriel could respond with whatever pleasantry he was about to spew. At least he now knew Dean wasn't this woman's husband, the door burst open and there was Dean Winchester. Which lets be honest caused all eyebrows to raise.

"Hey, sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I? its just I left Jo in the ER with a suspect while I came to see my beautiful niece... and her parents of course." Dean said in a rush as he moved into the room, his eyes going to the baby in the cot rather than anyone else. Even the doctor held no interest to him.

"Of course. Why is your suspect in the ER?" Sam asked chuckling at his brothers gooey eyes for his daughter.

"Would you believe me if I said he ran into a wall?" Dean asked waving his fingers at the baby and making funny faces as she blinked up at him.

"No." Sam replied simply. Not that it would be his problem. He was off work for the next couple of weeks so he could look after his new family.

"Well its true. We had a drug bust and the guy was so high on his own product he missed the door completely and ran straight into the brick wall. So doc, all good here?" Dean asked finally tearing his eyes from the beautiful baby and turning to Gabriel with his trademark charming smile.

"Very good." Gabriel replied smirking back at him. He hadn't missed the word niece come out of Dean's mouth meaning he was the giant's brother, which answered all the questions he had had. He also found it hilarious watching the man go gooey over the new born.

"Dr Novak?" Dean asked taking at look at his name badge with a frown. Was this guy related to Castiel in some way? They didn't look alike, maybe he was his husband of something. That could explain the cold shoulder the nurse had given him earlier, though he really didn't think the guy was like that.

"Yes why?" Gabriel asked innocently. Lets see how much Dean wanted to know about his brother.

"Just I met a nurse earlier with that last name." Dean replied nonchalantly making Gabriel have to work really hard to not burst out laughing and rub his hands together with glee.

"No doubt it was my brother, he works in the neonatal intensive care unit." Gabriel answered with a casual shrug.

"Yeah? Castiel, right?" Dean asked, just checking that they really were talking about the same person, and that they really were just brothers.

"Right." Gabriel nodded and with that he left the room. He had discovered more than he had planned to. Not only was Dean not the child's father or Jess' husband, but he was definitely into his brother. Now all he had to do was get Dean and Castiel together and make his brother see the truth without letting him know he had been snooping. Hmm, that may be the difficult part, but he could work with it, at least he now he knew the truth.

* * *

Once the doctor had left Dean turned to his brother just in time to see him give him a bitchface.

"What?" he asked. He really had no idea what he had done this time.

"Chatting up the nurses were you?" Sam asked crossing his arms at his brother.

"Nurse singular. And its not like that, alright." Dean tried to explain. Though what it was like he had no friggin' clue. Maybe Castiel just wasn't that into him.

"Yeah, whatever you say Dean." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes. He couldn't take his brother anywhere.

"Shut it, bitch." Dean responded making his way to the door, and as he was leaving he heard his brothers response.

"Jerk."

With that Dean made his way back to the ER imagining all the things he would teach his new niece just so it would piss off her father. Oh yes, that was going to be so much fun. Though at the back of his mind he did wonder about Castiel and why he had walked away from him earlier, trying to think if there was anything he could have done different to get the man to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my angels. I would like to thank rainystv and linusfan13 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here we are, the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel spent his journey home trying to think of ways of getting the info he now had on Dean to Castiel without his brother finding out where it came from. The only way he could come up with was trying to get the people Cassie worked with to talk to him about the Winchesters. But that had two problems, one, It would let them know about Castiel's personal business, and that was something his little bro did not like, and two they would so tell his brother who told them to tell him, which meant Cassie would know that Gabriel was snooping for him. Which was what he really didn't want. It was these things that were still going through his head when he walked through the door only to be confronted by his little brother standing there with his arms crossed glaring at him. What the hell? Surely he had no idea what Gabriel had been up to right?

"Why are you back so late?" Castiel asked in a mock upset tone. He wasn't really upset, Gabriel could do as he pleased, but Castiel was intrigued about what his brother had been up to until this late.

"Working late?" Gabriel replied saying the first thing that came into his head and trying really hard to make it sound believable, which to be honest both him and Castiel knew it really wasn't.

"Try again." Castiel suggested sternly, though inside he was trying not to laugh. Why was his brother lying to him? Now he was seriously intrigued.

"What? It could be true." Gabriel argued back with a pout. He worked late on occasion.

"You arrive a minute before your shift starts and leave the second it ends. The concept of working late is not one I actually believe you understand. Add in the fact that I worked late today and yet your still later home than me and I don't believe you." Castiel replied with a smirk finding holes all over Gabriel's story making the other man glare at him while he came up with another lie.

"I went for drinks with the guys from work." Gabriel suggested, yes that was much more believable than him working late. He really should have gone with that first. Ah the luxury of hindsight.

"No you didn't. If you had you would have told me that as soon as you walked in." Castiel responded finding this highly entertaining now. He had never seen his brother so flustered.

"Fine. I had a date, okay? Jeez, inquisition much?" Gabriel finally ground out. There was no way that Castiel could see through that one, right?

Castiel just looked at his brother as if to say 'did you really just use that excuse?' before he spoke.

"You don't date Gabriel. I quote 'dates are for people who are looking for a relationship, I'm just looking for a good time.' And I wouldn't be questioning you if you had chosen a more plausible lie to start with." Castiel said pleasantly. Just what was his brother up to this time?

"What's it to you anyway?" Gabriel grumbled. He couldn't tell Castiel the truth, he doubted his brother would be too happy with him if he did.

"Honestly? I don't care. I'm just wondering what it is you don't want to tell me. It must be something truly scandalous." Castiel responded with a chuckle at Gabriel's behaviour. Anyone would think he was the older brother the way Gabriel behaved half the time.

"No, actually it's not at all." Gabriel defended, before mentally kicking himself, he could have let it drop there. Let Castiel believe he was having an affair or something.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Castiel asked sweetly smiling at his big brother making his eyes go wide and looking far to like a cute puppy dog for Gabriel's liking. And Gabriel knew he was done for. He could never say no to that look on his brother, damn little Cassie.

"Because you're going to be mad at me." Gabriel mumbled, trying hard to resist a little longer.

"Oh god Gabriel. What have you done this time?" Castiel asked truly alarmed now, because let's be honest, it really could be anything when it came to his brother.

"You make it sound like I'm always doing something." Gabriel grumbled. Really he wasn't that bad, was he? And anyway it was always for Castiel's own good.

"You are. So what is it?" Castiel asked unperturbed by Gabriel's hurt look. He wasn't fooled and now he really, really wanted to know.

"Well I found out that Dean Winchester isn't Jess Winchester's husband but her brother-in-law. He is a detective, is rather entertainingly gooey around babies, and has the serious hots for you. Oh and he is currently working nights." Gabriel replied giving in to his brother. He then pushed past Castiel who was standing there with his mouth open and blinking at the space Gabriel had just been standing. Gabriel then made his way to his bedroom, but before he went through the door he turned back to Castiel with a cheeky smile.

"Oh and you're welcome." He finished with before he disappeared behind the door.

And Castiel was just stood there, trying to process all that Gabriel had just told him. He wondered how on earth Gabriel had found out all that he had, but he felt it best not to ask. Though he was seriously confused about why Gabriel had gone to the trouble of discovering the truth. He had told him it meant nothing, and it did, really. Okay, so Dean wasn't married, that was good. It meant he wasn't that kind of man, but that didn't change the fact that Castiel was unlikely to see the guy again, so really why did his brother even bother? It wasn't like he liked Dean, and anyway, even if he did, nothing would come of it. He was not going to have a relationship with the guy, or any guy ever again. He had learnt from his mistake with Michael. He was better off alone. So he did not need to know anything about Dean Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my sweethearts. I would like to thank winchesteritious for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

By the next day Castiel had gone from confused about why Gabriel had felt the need to find out about Dean, to feeling guilty for the way he had treated the man. He had been unpardonably rude to him yesterday when he was working, and he really wished he could apologise, but it wasn't like Dean Winchester was just going to pop up in maternity. And anyway he doubted the guy even really cared. I mean he was nothing to him right? So did it really matter? But still he felt the guilt and he knew the only way to alleviate it would be to say he was sorry. It was just a question of how to do it when he had no way of contacting the man.

* * *

Sam had to confess he was intrigued about the nurse that Dean had been chatting up. And as he was spending quite a bit of time in the maternity ward, he decided he might as well try and see this guy for himself, you know, just to check him out. See Dean's latest crush. It was with that thought he approached the nurses' station with a smile on his face.

* * *

Castiel was at the nurses' station, a frown on his face as he was once again thinking about Dean rather than his job, which annoyed him. He loved his job and it was the most important thing in the world to him. He needed to get this man out of his head, fast.

* * *

Sam got to the nurses' station to be confronted by the back of some guys head as he was bent over some paperwork. As such he coughed to gain the guys attention only to have the head shoot up and stare at him with piecing blue eyes. Quickly looking at the name tag he saw that this was the man he was looking for. So he plastered on his big friendly smile once more.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, my wife gave birth yesterday." He said, not sure what reaction he expected from the guy, but all he got was a polite smile.

"Congratulations Mr Winchester." Castiel replied cursing his brother he hoped he hadn't been telling this man… well anything, really.

"Thanks. Novak hu? A doctor with that name came to check on Jess and Mary yesterday." Sam ploughed on trying to find an opening with this guy. Though he was wondering how Dean could be interested in someone who seemed so much hard work. Or maybe Sam was just tired.

"Was this doctor short, blond and highly annoying?" Castiel asked with a sigh. Of course there really was no question of it not being Gabriel, but after he had already jumped to one false conclusion this week he felt he should probably make completely sure before he cursed Gabriel's name.

"You know that's exactly how I describe my brother as well." Sam replied with a chuckle glad to see this man's professional demeanour crack.

"Dean isn't annoying, charming and arrogant maybe, but not annoying." Castiel corrected Sam before he had even thought of what he was saying. As soon as he saw Sam's eyes light up he realised his major mistake.

"You _know_ Dean." Sam stated very interested in this guy now. Cos this wasn't just a nurse Dean decided to chat up while waiting for Jess to give birth, not if he knew exactly who his brother was. And that description was, well pretty accurate really.

"I have met him a couple of times." Castiel replied cautiously. He didn't want to divulge his personal life at work thank you very much, especially not to a stranger.

"Really? Where?" Sam asked very keen to get answers now.

"Here and there." Castiel responded with a shrug not looking Sam in the eye. He was not going to go any further into this conversation.

"Okay, where is there? Cos I know you've met him here." Sam asked leaning over the station so he was close enough to Castiel that no one else would hear his words. He knew how to be discrete about his brother's extra-curricular actives thank you very much.

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked confused about how Sam would know that he and Dean had spoken at the hospital, unless Gabriel had talked, and if he had he was going to kill his brother, slowly, hmm, maybe he would cook him dinner, that was bound to poison the man if he did that.

"Dean talks, on occasion." Sam replied honestly. How else did this man think he knew about him and his brother?

"It was at a club. Now I must get back to work Mr Winchester, so if there was nothing else." Castiel said standing and moving away from the station ready to return to the intensive care unit.

"No, nothing. But it was good to meet you Castiel." Sam replied with a smile, and he meant it. Yeah, okay at first he might have just been looking to keep himself entertained by discovering who it was his brother was crushing on now, but this was different. Because as Sam was well aware, his brother, on the whole, never thought twice about his one night stands, and yet he had gone and talked to this guy and asked his brother about him, which led Sam to only one conclusion. This guy was more than just one night stand material to Dean, and that, that interested Sam greatly. He would very much like to see his brother in a happy relationship with someone and to stop rattling around running away from anyone who got too close. With that he returned to his wife and child. He had a lot to report back to Jess now.

* * *

Castiel frowned at Sam's use of his first name but just shook it off. It meant nothing, it was written on his name tag after all. But as much as he would like to also dismiss his conversation with Sam Winchester as easily he found he couldn't. The words that Sam had spoken went round and round in his head. Dean had talked to his brother about him. What had he said? It seemed that he hadn't told Sam about how rude he was, he doubted the other man would have been so sanguine if Dean had done that.

Castiel finally came to the realisation that while he may well not know what Dean had said, one thing was clear, Dean had talked about him. In which case he did care. And so Castiel needed to apologise even more now. The question was now was he going to do it? It was then he remembered that he did have one way of contacting Dean, if he was brave enough to take it. He did after all know where the man lived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It is rather long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was two days after his conversation with Sam Winchester and it was also coincidently Castiel's day off. He had tried to put Dean from his mind without any real success, as such he had decided that today was the day. He had no idea if the man would be home at midday, but there really was only one way to find out. As such Castiel Novak opted to walk back to the residence of one Dean Winchester.

He was pleasantly surprised that he found the apartment building without any trouble. Considering he had been drinking and it had been rather early in the morning, or late at night depending on which way you looked at it, he was surprised he could remember so well where he was going. But now he was just procrastinating.

Going up to the entrance door he briefly realised he had no idea which number apartment was Deans, but when he looked at the buzzers he saw that number 4B was labelled with Winchester. There was no way he could not go through with this now. So taking a deep breath he pushed the button and hoped. Though whether he was hoping Dean would be in or out he really didn't know.

* * *

Dean Winchester was sleeping off his last night shift when he was rudely pulled from his dreams of hot dark haired, blue eyed nurses, by his door buzzer sounding. With a groan he rolled over, he was tempted to ignore it. But he knew he couldn't. It was actually impossible for him to ignore anything really. He was far too curious, it was one of the reasons he had become a detective after all. That and his need to save people.

So after a few seconds of cursing whoever it was he pulled himself out of bed mumbling that he was coming. Not that the person on the other end of the buzzer would hear him, it was just he preferred to vocalise his displeasure when he had just woken.

* * *

Castiel had pressed the buzzer twice and got no response making him think Dean wasn't in. It was rather anti-climactic if he was honest. He had built up his courage to come here, but oh well. At least he didn't have to face the man. But he still wanted to apologise. With that an idea came to him as he started to search his pockets for a pen and bit of paper. He may not be able to say it to Dean's face, but he could leave him a note. Just as he was about to put pen to paper he heard a groggy voice over the intercom.

"Yeah, this is Winchester." Dean mumbled down the phone. He hoped that whoever it was was still there and that this really was important or he would be seriously pissed.

"Hello Dean. It's Castiel, Novak. The nurse from the maternity unit." Castiel stumbled out before closing his eyes had leaning his head against the wall by the intercom. Could he have sounded any more inane?

At those words Dean woke up rather quickly. Because the one who had pulled him from his pleasant dreams, was the man said dreams where about. Well hell, this he certainty hadn't expected. But he should probably respond now.

"Hey Castiel. What are you doing here?" He asked in a warm voice as he thought of those blues and messy hair, and amazingly kissable lips.

"Well I was hoping we could talk. Can I come up?" Castiel asked keeping eyes closed in case Dean told him to go to hell. In fact he really wasn't sure how he wanted Dean to reach to that question. But before he could work out his feelings Dean took the problem out of his hands.

"What? Oh yeah, course." With that Dean pressed the buzzer to let Castiel through the outer door and then put down the phone. He looked down at what he was wearing and realised that he had fallen asleep in a grotty old tee and his boxers, he really needed to get dressed. So running into his room he did the quickest change he could throwing on a pair of jeans and a clean black tee before running to the bathroom and quickly scrubbing his teeth and trying to sort his hair so it looked less like he had just got up. Before he could do much to it however there was a knock on his door.

* * *

Castiel had pulled open the door. He still couldn't believe he had sounded so stupid on the intercom, but he had to make sure Dean knew who he was. It wasn't like they were friends, or anything really if he was honest. Christ, they barely knew each other. But that didn't matter he was here now and Dean had let him in. Taking a deep breath he made his way up to the door of apartment 4B. Once there he looked down to make sure his shirt was straight and ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure they didn't have anything stuck in them, and he tried to comb down his hair with his hands. Though on the last he knew he failed miserably, he always did. Not that he cared what he looked like for Dean you understand. He just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the rather attractive man. Having made sure he was as good as he was going to get he knocked firmly on the door.

* * *

Dean raced to the door, but once he got there he took a moment to calm his breathing before he opened it with his most charming smile on his face. He had no idea why the guy was here, but he certainly wasn't going to say no to this act of providence.

"Hi Castiel. Come in." He said standing aside and waving the man into the hallway.

"Thank you Dean I-" Castiel started to say, wanting to get his apology out so he could leave. But before he could say anything more Dean spoke.

"Would you like a coffee?" Dean asked, he had a feeling that if he let Castiel finish what he was saying then the guy would leave. And Dean was not having that. Not this time. He had the guy in his home, he was going to make sure he stayed, at least for a little while. Enough to give Dean time to try and persuade him to go on a date with him at least.

"Yes, thank you." Castiel replied politely. He had been rude enough to this man the last time they spoke. He didn't need to compound that by repeating his behaviour in the other man's home.

"Sorry about how long it took me to answer the door I was in bed. I was working nights this week." Dean said conversationally as he made his way into the kitchen and started to grab everything needed to make the coffee.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I can go if you-" Castiel started to say gesturing to the door already thinking of turning and leaving this man to his bed. He knew what it was like to come off of nights after all.

"Na, it's all good. I should probably wake anyway, back to days next week so have to get the body clock back in order." Dean cut in with his charming smile firmly in place. He was not letting Castiel go that easily. No way.

"That can be difficult." Castiel agreed leaning back against the counter as he watched Dean move around preparing their drinks.

"Yeah it sure can. You work shifts at the hospital then?" Dean asked looking up at the man, trying to find out as much as he could.

"Yes. I work in the neo-natal intensive care unit, so it needs to be always staffed." Castiel replied, his eyes and voice softening with love as he spoke of his work. Dean seeing it smiled even more. Got to respect a guy who did his job out of love after all.

"Man that's impressive. That's got to be a hard job. I mean, Looking after ill babies." He said then realised just how stupid that sounded and hoped that Castiel didn't take offense, but it seemed that the other guy didn't, instead he had heard the truth in Deans words.

"It is. But it has its rewards. Yesterday one of our premature babies went home with her family after being with us for three weeks." Castiel said smiling at Dean. It was strange having someone who seemed genuinely interested in his work to talk to. Gabriel would listen, but his interest was more in the medical capacity, and Michael, well, he had never liked Castiel to talk of anything that wasn't approved of, and about, him.

"Wow, that's really cool." Dean replied looking ta Castiel with genuine interest. This guy really was amazing. Not only was he as hot as hell, but he cared about people. How in the hell was he still single?

"Yes. The most rewarding thing is when I get to see a parent hold their child in their arms for the first time after only being able to touch them." Castiel responded smiling with love, though when he looked up and saw Dean watching him with soft eyes he could feel himself blush at showing such soppy emotions to this man.

"Yeah I bet that's an amazing thing to see." Dean replied gently when he realised that Castiel was embarrassed about his outburst. He had no idea why he should be. Dean was sure he could listen to Castiel talk about his work all day, he spoke of it with such passion.

"It is. But then I hear you're a detective, that I'm sure has it rewards as well." Castiel said turning the conversation onto Dean making the other man's eyebrows rise as he handed Castiel his coffee.

"Yeah it does, but how did you know that?" Dean asked curiously. Just what spies did Castiel have?

"My brother, Gabriel, did some digging." Castiel explained, and while he was smiling, underneath he was cursing his brother for the information he had discovered, well maybe not all of it he thought when Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"Dr Novak." He said with humour. For some reason that didn't surprise him at all. It was then that he realised that that time in Jess' hospital room wasn't the first time he had seen Castiel's brother.

"Yes." Castiel replied slightly mollified by Dean's reaction.

"He doesn't work in maternity does he?" Dean asked, trying to confirm his suspicions.

"No. he works in the ER." Castiel replied with a ruthful smile at his brother's cavalier behaviour.

"I thought I had seen him before, and to be honest, maternity isn't somewhere I have ever been before Jess went into labour. She had to direct me to the ward when I brought her in, I had no clue." Dean said with a chuckle. Gabriel's' investigations sounded like something he would have done if he had found out that Sam had hooked up with someone, though not now of course, as his brother had Jess. But back in the day, well let's just say he may have run the odd background check on Sam's girlfriends in the past.

"Yes, about that. Dean, I came here to apologise for the way I behaved when I last saw you. I had mistakenly come to the conclusion that Jess was your wife rather than your brothers. Not that that excuses my behaviour but-" Castiel said putting down his coffee so he could say the apology he came here to say. But before he could complete his speech Dean interrupted him once more.

"Cas, chill. It's fine. Problem resolved now, right? And hey you're here with me so, I'm kinda pleased with the outcome."

Castiel stood there and stared at Dean for half a second in amazement, how could this man be so forgiving? But before he could even process that thought his body was moving. Without his conscious input he found himself taking a step closer to Dean, invading the other man's personal space, not that Dean seemed to care. He then took the coffee from his hand and placed it on the counter before bringing his hands up to Dean's face and pulling his lips down to meet Castiel's own. It was like a strange out of body experience, but when he found himself kissing Dean he didn't question it. He didn't have the strength to pull away from this man.

* * *

When they both finally came up for air Dean stood there blinking at Castiel as if in shock. Then his face split into the biggest smile as his arms came to wrap around the man who had kissed him in his kitchen.

"Very pleased with the outcome." He murmured as he lowered his head once more and pressed their lips together once again. And, well, yet again one thing led to another and soon Dean found himself back in his bed, but this time he wasn't alone. And he no longer had to close his eyes to see the nurse's messy black hair and piercing blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You're all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was once again lying in Dean's bed, though this time rather than staring at the ceiling he had the man in question spooning him. How did this happen? Well obviously he knew the answer to that but it really wasn't what he had come here to do. And he needed to leave now. He couldn't do this, one drunken mistake he could take, but two? And the second sober? That was verging onto things he refused to even consider, relationship like things. As such taking a deep breath he pulled himself from Dean's arms hoping the other man was asleep.

"Where you going Cas?" Dean asked from behind him. He had been a wake the whole time. Just blissfully happy about having Cas back in his arms and in his bed. It was so where he wanted him. He really liked this guy, he was starting to think that maybe Castiel Novak was a lot more than just good sex material. There could be a relationship here. I mean Cas was amazing. He was caring and beautiful and funny, easy to talk to and easy to listen to. Yeah, he was just the kind of guy that Dean could see himself actually being with.

"I have to go to work." Castiel said not turning round to the man still lying in the bed as he gathered up his clothes and started to get dressed. He didn't want to lie to Dean. But he also couldn't stay here. He just… he couldn't do that again. It was that simple.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe we could go for a drink sometime, or maybe dinner and a movie? Something like that?" Dean asked hopefully to the other man's back.

When Castiel heard the words come from Dean's mouth he froze. The man wanted to go on a date. And as Gabriel says, dates mean relationships. And… no he couldn't.

"I will have to check my schedule. I have swapped some shifts this week and I'm not sure which ones. I'll call you." He mumbled hating himself even as the words left his mouth. He was starting to remind himself far too much of his brother. And behaving like Gabriel was never a good thing unless you actually were Gabriel, and sometimes not even then. With that thought he quickly started to make his way to the door, not even hearing the words Dean was speaking. Once he was out in the hallway he ran to the front door of that apartment and through it. Throwing himself down the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him.

* * *

And back in the bedroom Dean sat naked in his bed with his mouth open his last sentence offering Cas his number having just passed his lips. And when he heard the door go he fell backwards on to his bed and mumbled to the ceiling.

"How the hell you going to call me if you don't have my number Castiel?" With that he picked his head up and banged it back down on to his bed. Cas was interested in a relationship. No, to him it was all about sex. Dean was just a freakin' booty call to that guy. How could he have been so freakin' stupid to fall for an act that he himself had performed many times before?

* * *

Outside the apartment Castiel stopped to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall and pulled his coat on. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had gone to apologise to the man and entered up in his bed, again. He couldn't even use the excuse that he was drunk this time. No his reason this time was something else entirely. He felt **far** too much for Dean Winchester, which led him to one conclusion. He could never see the man again. He would not go back to how he had been with Michael. Not for anyone. With that he pulled himself away from the wall and with his head held high he walked away from Dean's apartment, and away from having Dean in his life. Yes it hurt a bit. But it was a pain Castiel could deal with. It was better than the alternative that was for sure.

* * *

Dean finally pulled himself out of bed and had a shower before going back and changing the sheets. He didn't want anything left in his apartment that reminded him of Cas. The guy had made his feelings perfectly clear. All Dean could do now was move on with his life. So the guy wasn't interested in him. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last. He could deal with the slight hurt of rejection easily enough. He would just put on his charming smile and go back to his life as if nothing had ever happened. Yeah that's what he would do. With that decided he picked up his phone to see what his brother was up to. He could do with seeing his new niece right now and he knew that Sam and Jess had taken her home from the hospital yesterday. So now seemed as good a time as any to go round and welcome the baby to her new home.

* * *

Sam opened the door to see his brother's happy charming smile on his face.

"So where's my favourite niece." Dean demanded as he pushed his way into his brother's house making Sam roll his eyes and him. That nurse had been right, charming and arrogant really did describe his brother half the time.

Dean walked into the livingroom to find Jess lying on the couch relaxing as a baby slept in a mosses basket by the side of her. Dean sat down on the floor so he could stare at the sleeping baby, take in her tiny eyelashes and the smattering of dark hair she had on her head. The way her little tiny fingers curled round in relaxed little fists.

"She's going to be a fighter when she's older, aren't you sweetheart?" Dean said in a soft voice as he looked down at the baby and stroked a finger gently over her fists.

"I hope not." Sam replied sitting down in the chair he had been resting in before Dean had turned up.

"Don't you listen to your daddy, he's a wuss. Your uncle Dean will teach you. Yes he will." Dean said in a baby tone to the sleeping Mary.

"No he wouldn't, or your daddy will kick his ass." Sam replied mimicking Dean's tone perfectly.

"Your uncle Dean would like to see him try. Cos he will fail, won't he? Yes he will." Dean responded his voice going even more into that disturbing territory that people's voices always seemed to go to when confronted with new-borns.

"Are you too quite finished talking in those extremely disturbing voices to my daughter yet?" Jess asked from her position lying on the couch as she watched her brother-in-law look at Mary with such love in his eyes.

"Nope, never." Dean replied giving her a cheeky grin before going back to staring lovingly at his niece.

"Well I doubt she'll appreciate that in 15 years' time." Jess responded dryly. She could actually imagine Dean talking to her teenage daughter with a baby voice. Especially in front of all her friends and any boys she might like. It would be his way of making sure they stayed away from her. Well that and pointing his gun at them no doubt. It was probably a good thing Dean was never likely to have children. He would be so over protective they would probably want to kill him.

"How you doing Jess?" Dean asked finally pulling himself away from looking at his perfect niece.

"Tired, sore. You know, like I just had a baby." Jess replied rolling onto her back with a smile for her husband who was watching her every move in case he could get her anything. He was just as protective as his older brother when he wanted to be.

"Shouldn't you still be in hospital?" Dean asked worried suddenly that something would happen to Jess. It would break Sam if anything did.

"What so you could come and visit us and you could chat up Castiel again?" Sam interjected when he saw the protective frown on his brother's face. If they weren't careful Dean would have Jess packed into his car and back at the hospital in a second. Time to change the subject to Dean himself.

"What? No. there's nothing between me and Cas." Dean replied defensively. He had come here so he didn't have to think of that man, of his body… of what they had been doing together only an hour ago.

"Cas is it?" Sam asked with a smirk, though inside he was cheering. If Dean had given the guy a nickname then they were definitely on the right tracks.

"Shut up Sam." Dean snapped at him. He couldn't take that right now. Not after… everything that had happened today.

At that Sam looked closer at his brother and realised that while on the outside he might project that he was his usual fun-loving self. There was something off. Something Dean did not want to discuss. Sam could respect that.

"Want a beer?" He asked instead, standing and making his way to the kitchen to grab him and Dean One.

"Yeah sure lets wet the baby's head." Dean replied following him.

With that Sam dropped all conversations about Castiel Novak. But he was really intrigued about what had happened that had caused Dean to react like that. Because he certainly hadn't been that defensive at the hospital. The only thing Sam could assume was something had happened between then and now, but what it could be he had no idea. After all when he talked to Castiel he had got the idea that the guy liked Dean as much as he thought his brother liked him. So what could have changed in the last two days?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank CaptianAckles and linusfan13 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Castiel to be greeted by... well he guessed they should be nice smells, but it actually smelt more like someone was trying to burn, something, or maybe somebody. Making his way into the kitchen he found Castiel standing at the sink glaring at the pan that was in it. A pan Gabriel could have sworn was supposed to be steel, but was now black. Oh man, it was never good when Cassie tried to cook. And not just because of the high risk of the him accidentally burning the place to the ground. But also because he only did it when he had too much going on in his head, and too many emotions swirling through him. Gabriel had had to buy three new pan sets within the first six months of Castiel's split from Michael and moving in with him. But he had thought his brother was over that stage now. So why was he back there?

"What's up Cassie?" He asked gently guiding his brother from the sink and away from the kitchen. Best to put as much space as he could between the two right now.

"I made a mistake, and I behaved like you." Castiel replied sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had done. That just wasn't him. Damn Gabriel and his influence, and Dean and his attractiveness. They were equally to blame in this.

"Okay, what mistake?" Gabriel asked manfully ignoring the comment about him. He would get that answer from his brother later. Right now he needed to know what was wrong so he could help fix it. He just hoped the mistake his brother was talking about wasn't anything to do with that good for nothing bag of dicks Michael. Not that Gabriel had strong feelings for the man at all you understand.

"I went round to Dean's to apologise for being rude to him." Castiel explained after taking a deep breath. He needed to talk to someone about this, and his brother was the closest thing he had to a friend, so he guessed Gabriel would have to do.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Gabriel replied confused by this. Though he was also relieved that this was about Castiel and Dean rather than the douche bag.

"It wasn't. It was what happened next that was wrong." Castiel stated with a frown. He was embarrassed and ashamed at his behaviour. He still couldn't believe he had done it. It just wasn't like him to jump into bed with just any guy.

"And that was?" Gabriel asked when Castiel didn't continue. This was starting to be a bit like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"I slept with him, again." Castiel mumbled putting his head in his hands once more making Gabriel's eyebrows rise.

"So what? He's a one hit wonder?" He asked trying to work out just what was wrong with Cassie enjoying himself with an attractive, consenting, guy.

"What?" Castiel asked looking up at him in confusion. What on earth did Gabriel mean?

"Was it really bad this time or something?" Gabriel asked explaining what he was saying in a more simplified way.

"What? No, of course not. It was... amazing actually, but that's not the point." Castiel replied his eyes getting slightly glazed as his mind went back to his time with Dean, in his bed, naked, together.

"Okay, so what is the point?" Gabriel asked snapping Castiel out of his memories and back to reality.

"I left, I told him I had to work and that I would call him, even though I don't have his number." Castiel said with a sigh. He really didn't like himself for doing that, but he still couldn't come up with anything else he could have said at the time.

"So you ran." Gabriel responded understanding suddenly entering his head. His brother had paniced and ran and now he was beating himself up about it. That he could work with.

"Yes." Castiel nodded. Thankful that Gabriel now understood.

"And that was your mistake?" Gabriel asked just to check that he was on the same wavelength as his brother. Castiel of course frowned at this question. It seemed Gabriel hadn't understood at all.

"No sleeping with him was." Castiel explained. How could Gabriel think it was any other reason?

"Cassie, I'm confused. What happened to make you run?" Gabriel asked realising that he was seriously missing something here and this conversation was starting to give him a headache.

"He asked me on a date Gabriel. A date!" Castiel exclaimed. He still couldn't believe Dean would do that.

"Right, and that would be bad because...?" Gabriel asked still not really understanding the problem here. Cos while he may dislike dates and anything to do with relationships, that had never been Castiel. He was the one who liked that shit.

"I am not having another relationship Gabriel. Not after... everything." Castiel stated wondering why Gabriel hadn't realised this before.

"Michael." Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of something he could say to his brother to convince Castiel that that man was a bastard and not how most guys were.

"You know your relationship with him wasn't the norm right?" He asked hoping that that at least Castiel had worked out for himself by now.

"And how would you know? You've never really had one." Castiel argued back at him and crossed his arms making Gabriel lean his head back and look up at the ceiling as if asking god for patience.

"Well true enough, but Dean's nothing like him." He tried again. It was obvious to him. In fact he would go so far as to say that Dean was most likely the complete opposite of Michael.

"I can't take that chance Gabriel. I just can't." Castiel responded sitting on the couch and just shaking his head. He couldn't do that again. Because he knew that he would never be able to pull himself out of that situation again. He had barely survived doing it once.

"So what are you going to do now?" Gabriel asked hoping that his brother wouldn't do what he had a horrible feeling he was about to do.

"I will simply make sure I never see Dean Winchester again." Castiel stated as if that was the answer to everything. With that decided Castiel got up and returned to kitchen. He needed to try to scape the burnt food off of the pan.

"Right, like that's a good thing." Gabriel muttered as he watched his brother leave. He knew that Dean wasn't like Michael. And he was pretty sure that if he would give him a chance, then Dean could make Cassie happy. But he couldn't force his brother into a relationship with the guy... but he could help Dean change Castiel's mind. And if the guy really did like his brother as much as he thought he did, then Dean would be willing to give it a go.

With that thought Gabriel leaned back on the couch and smiled. All he had to do now was wait for the next time Dean Winchester came into the ER so he could have a word. Yes that would work. Gabriel just hoped it didn't take to long. He didn't want Dean forgetting about Cassie in the mean time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my angels and demons. I would like to thank CaptianAckles for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You're all awesome.**

 **So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was a week after his unexpected visitor and Dean had more or less put Cas out of his mind, a lot less than more, but that didn't matter. He had accepted that Cas wasn't interested and as such had moved on with his life. It wasn't like he and the guy had had a relationship or anything. It was just a possibility, and possibilities happened all the time. It was all about whether you chose to act on them or not. Castiel had obviously decided to not act. But that was all beside the point, because Dean really hadn't given Cas much more thought since that day. Yeah okay, he may have taken up permanent residence in the back of Dean's mind, but as long as he stayed there the man did not mind. It was when he pushed his way to the front that pissed Dean off. But he wasn't thinking about him, so it was fine. He was fine.

And so life went on. Dean came back onto days at the precinct and as such started sleeping at night once more, and as he was working days his suspects where less high/drunk/careless/idiotic/violent (fill in with the most appropriate) he hadn't been back to the hospital since the man had run into a wall. And now he was home one nice calm evening, happily making burgers for his dinner. And he was so happy and calm that when he went to slice open the burger bun with the bread knife he managed to slice open his hand as well. It looked like he would be visiting the ER after all this week. What a shame.

* * *

Gabriel was back to working the night shifts in the ER. Not that he minded. He actually preferred them. You always got the more interesting cases in the evenings. Plus there was the added fact that the police were more likely to bring people in in the night shift. Not that he knew why, but it seemed criminals were much more likely to get themselves hurt when it was dark. But he didn't care why, he was just happy that that fact increased his chance of grabbing Dean and having a little chat with the man about his brother.

But right now there was nothing really interesting happening in the ER. Only a nurse asking him to consult on some idiot who sliced open their hand while making dinner. I mean who did that? Really? What can't they work a knife? Shaking his head at the stupidity of his fellow man he followed the nurse to the appropriate cubicle and pulled back the curtain.

"This is Mr-" The nurse started to say as the curtain pulled back to reveal the one person Gabriel really wanted to see. Though he hadn't expected to see him as a patient.

"Dean?" He asked in disbelief making Dean look up from the cut on his hand to which he was applying pressure.

"Dr Novak?" Dean asked completely not prepared to come face to face with Cas' brother. How much did the man know about what had happened between him and Cas?

"Yes. Nurse I'll take it from here. I'm sure you have other patients to see." Gabriel replied turning to the nurse with a charming smile. She gave him a strange look but walked away leaving him and Dean in the relative privacy of a curtained cubicle in the ER.

"So how the hell did you cut your hand open Dean-o? I didn't take you for being an idiot." Gabriel said in a pleasant voice as he gently examined Dean's hand.

"I wasn't paying attention." Dean replied gritting his teeth when Gabriel starting poking the cut. Did he really have to do that?

"Oh? To busy thinking of Cassie were you?" Gabriel asked with a smirk and looking up at the man whose hand he had completely control of.

"What? No." Dean denied a little too vehemently, making Gabriel chuckle.

"Me thinks the man doth protest too much. You're going to need stitches." He replied getting Dean to reapply the pressure.

"Great." Dean muttered sarcastically. That was just what he needed, a reason for everyone at work to mock him. Hmm, maybe he should tell them he tried to stop a knife wielding mugger or something instead of the truth.

"Don't worry, my needle work is flawless." Gabriel replied before he disappeared to collect all he needed to clean the cut and sew Dean back together. This was even better than if he had come in with a suspect. Because now Gabriel had Dean at his mercy for as long as it took to put him back together.

Once he had all he needed he came back and sat down so he could concentrate on the job in hand. Of course that didn't stop him talking, nothing could do that. He was Gabriel after all.

"So you and Castiel." He said as he worked.

"What about me and Cas?" Dean asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what this man knew or what he was trying to get at. Dean just hoped he hadn't done anything to piss the doctor off. He really didn't want a horrible scar just because Cas' brother wasn't very happy with him.

"Cas is it? Good." Gabriel replied with a nod of him making Dean frown in puzzlement.

"Why's that good?" He asked, he had no idea what Gabriel was getting at here.

"It means you actually like him for more than just his body." Gabriel replied with a smile up at him before he looked back at his hand.

"What the hell?" Dean screeched, a little louder than he probably should but luckily no came running.

"Well I presume you like his body considering you keep seeing it naked." Gabriel commented. He was enjoying this conversation very much.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Dean stated. Nope, no way was he discussing his hook ups with Cas with his brother.

"Fine. In that case you don't want my advice on how to get my brother then." Gabriel said in a sickly sweet voice that Dean just knew would end in nothing but disaster.

"He isn't interested, he's made the pretty clear." He said through gritted teeth. Though this time more because the topic of conversation than what Gabriel was doing to his hand.

"On the contrary, he is very interested. That's why he keeps running." Gabriel replied simply. He would wonder how Dean couldn't see that, but he had to give the guy a pass on this one. It wasn't like he actually knew Castiel well after all.

"What? That makes no sense." Dean said confused. Why run if you like someone? I mean really?

"Cassie's been burnt before. If you want a relationship with him you're going to have to work for it Dean Winchester. Think you're up for that?" Gabriel asked looking up at him and stopping his work to just stare at Dean waiting for a reply.

"What happened in the past?" Dean asked suddenly very interested in this conversation. If there was a reasonable excuse for Cas' behaviour, then maybe there was a chance for them after all.

"That's not my story to tell I'm afraid Dean-o. Only know that it wasn't good." Gabriel replied completely serious, before he went back to work.

"Why would I want to be with someone who's so much work?" Dean asked curious as to why Gabriel would be saying this stuff to him. I mean, he didn't even know the guy.

"Because Dean-o, as the advert says, he's worth it." Gabriel replied finishing up the stitches and picking up a bandage.

"He really likes me?" Dean asked hopeful now. Maybe there was a chance for them, and yeah he was pretty sure that he had already worked out that Cas was worth it. I mean they guy was gorgeous and caring and nice. What more could any guy want?

"Oh yes. He really does." Gabriel replied wrapping up Dean's hand.

"So what do I do?" Dean asked though he couldn't quite believe that he was doing so. I mean who asked there crushes brother for advice about how to get them?

"Don't give up, and don't take no for an answer. Wear him down, you'll get there eventually." Gabriel replied with a shrug finishing off his work.

"Right. So, is he working nights as the moment as well?" Dean asked taking back his hand. He wanted to start this plan to get Cas as soon as possible, and he was here already so what better time right?

"Yes. But I won't go straight from here to maternity if I was you." Gabriel answered standing and tidying away the equipment he had used.

"Why not?" Dean asked confused. This guy had just been telling him to go after his brother but now he was telling him not to go after him now?

"Because I would prefer not to have my brother trying to kill me." Gabriel replied with a smile and a nod at Dean's hand. Castiel wasn't stupid, he would know full well who had just treated Dean if he went straight up to maternity now. And Gabriel really didn't want Castiel coming home and reading him the riot act… or trying to cook. With that he turned to leave but not before turning back to Dean and speaking over his shoulder.

"Cassie's last night shift is tomorrow. If that's helpful at all."

Dean sat in the cubicle and watched Gabriel walk away, not that he was paying any attention. His mind was trying to think of the best way to get Cas to agree to go out with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank CaptianAckles for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was just finishing up after a very long and tiring night. Though technically his shift ended over an hour ago, but he had wanted to stay had help settle the new baby they had in the unit, and to offer his parents all the support he could. But now he was done and quite frankly he was glad that he had a few days off before he went back onto days, he felt like he could sleep for a week right now. Coming out of the doors of the hospital he just stood there and breathed in the crisp morning air with a deep relief. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Hey Cas." Said a voice behind him making him turn quickly only to come face to face with Dean. What was going on?

"Dean. What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly unfriendly tone. He didn't need this right now. He needed to go home and go to bed, alone.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab some breakfast, or a coffee or something." Dean replied with his most charming smile. He would not be put off by Cas' offish attitude. Gabriel had told him he had a chance and he would have to work for it, so work he would.

"Sorry but no. I'm tried and just want to go home thank you." Castiel replied turning to walk towards his car.

"That's fine, I understand. How about dinner later instead?" Dean asked following him making Castiel sigh. Did this man not get the message?

"No, I'm very tried, I wouldn't be leaving my apartment for the rest of the day." He replied with more of a bit in his tone. He needed Dean to leave now. He wasn't going to date the man. He needed to accept that and move on. Even if the idea of Dean moving on caused Castiel pain.

"That's cool. Now about tomorrow night?" Dean asked again, he was going to get Cas to agree to a date with him if it killed them both.

"No. I'm busy." Castiel replied. He couldn't come up with any other excuse.

"The day after? Anytime you name it, breakfast, lunch or dinner." Dean suggested getting rather desperate now. How was he supposed to get Cas if the guy kept saying no?

"Dean no. please take that as a universal answer to all your suggestions." Castiel finally replied with a sigh turning to look at the man as they got to his car.

"And what if I don't?" Dean asked, he really didn't want to take that as a final answer thank you very much.

"My answer will not change. Goodbye Dean." Castiel stated with finality as he turned and got into his car.

"Yeah bye." Dean answered as he watch Cas drive off. Well that hadn't worked. In fact he was pretty sure all he had managed to do was piss the guy off. How was he to get Cas to go out with him without that happening? He had no idea. He really didn't know Cas after all. The only solution he could come up with was that he would have to speak to Gabriel again and get some more advice. His current approach was definitely not working. But not now. Gabriel would have left the hospital long ago. He had been outside waiting for Cas for over an hour after all until the man showed himself after all, and it had been damn cold. Hmm, looked like he would be visiting the ER this evening, he just hoped Gabriel was working. With that Dean turned to go and get himself some breakfast and a hot coffee. He had his own job to get to after all.

* * *

That evening Gabriel was hanging around the nurses station chatting away when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw Dean Winchester standing there which caused his eyebrows to rise.

"Dean-o, what can do for you?" He asked, surely Dean should be wooing his brother not hanging around him.

"Any chance I can have a word?" Dean asked smiling at the nurses and deftly removing Gabriel from the group of people.

"What's up?" Gabriel asked once Dean had moved them into a quiet corner.

"Cas won't go out with me. I basically asked him to name the time and he said never." Dean replied running at hand through his hair in frustration. He couldn't persuade Cas to be in a relationship with him if he wouldn't spend time with him.

"Right. Okay. What you doing four nights from now?" Gabriel asked after thinking for a second. He should have foreseen this. Castiel could be extremely stubborn when he chose to be.

"Um, nothing why?" Dean asked confused by this question. Why was Gabriel asking him about his life?

"Because now you're coming round to ours for dinner. I'll buy something edible or we can get take out, don't worry." Gabriel said nodding his head at his plan. Cassie couldn't ignore or avoid Dean if he was in their apartment after all.

"I'll tell you what, you provide the beer, I'll provide the food." Dean replied his brain developing the idea at Gabriel's words that he would buy something edible. I mean who didn't like a guy who could cook right? He could cook Cas dinner, he would have to talk to him then.

"Why?" Gabriel asked confused by that. I mean why would Dean provide them with food?

"I like cooking. Plus I make a mean burger." Dean replied smiling at the shorter man as if Christmas had come early, which Gabriel didn't understand. He hated cooking even if he could actually do it, unlike his brother. There was a reason they lived on ready meals after all.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you operate the bread knife." He finally said in response making Dean groan at the reminder of his hand. Though in truth he was rather glad he had sliced his hand open as it had brought him the hope that he and Cas could be together.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He asked Gabriel ruthfully. He had a feeling that the other man was going to be mentioning that for the rest of their lives.

"Nope, never." Gabriel replied with a smirk at Dean. I mean did he really think he would?

"Fine, what's the address?" Dean asked.

And with that Gabriel told Dean all he needed to know to get to his and Cassie's place and they arranged a time before the other man walked away leaving Gabriel smirking and wanting to rub his hands together in glee. There was no way that Cassie could avoid Dean if he was cooking them both dinner in their apartment after all. Hmm, maybe he should have thought of his before. And Gabriel sensibly ignored all thoughts of what his brother would do to him when he found Dean in their kitchen. He just hoped the sight of Dean-o wielding cookware would be enough to calm Cassie down so he didn't kill him. Hmm, maybe he should hide the knives from both Dean and Castiel that evening?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank CaptianAckles, linusfan13 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel walked through the door of his and Gabriel's apartment four evenings later after a long and tiring day at work, only to be confronted by amazing smells and laughter coming from the kitchen. With a curious frown he made his way into that room only to come face to, well, back, with Dean Winchester… In his kitchen… cooking? Why was Dean cooking? But that was beside the point. The main one was that Dean was there at all. Turning to the other person in the kitchen he found himself looking at the smuggest look he had ever seen grace his brother's face as Gabriel leant against the counter, taking a swallow of the bottle of beer in his hand without saying a word.

"Oh hey Cas. I, er, hope you like burgers." Dean said when he realised that Gabriel had gone rather quiet and the hairs on the back of his neck had raised.

"Hello Dean, and yes I do. Thank you. Gabriel may I have a word please." Castiel replied though he didn't remove his eyes from where they were glaring at his brother.

"Sure thing little bro. Dean-o, you alright to be left in the kitchen with the knives? Not going to slice your hand open again? Cos you know, I really don't want to have to patch you up, again. Can't guarantee my work after a few beers." Gabriel said with a cheeky smile to Dean who just glared at him and then rolled his eyes as he realised that he was going to have to get used to comments like that from this guy for, well, pretty much the rest of life. Unless of course he stopped talking to Gabriel, which would be an attractive proposition, but the idea of being with Cas was more attractive in Dean's mind. So he was going to have to put up with Gabriel's comments.

"Oh ha, ha Gabriel. Very funny. I will be fine, you two go… talk, just don't end up in a punch up. I don't want to have to arrest anyone tonight." He replied glaring at Gabriel as if to say that no matter what if Cas got hurt he would be arresting Gabriel had throwing away the key. Which Gabriel actually found rather entertaining, as well as being reassuring. If he would look at him, Castiel's brother, that way, then there was no way that Dean would ever do anything to little Cassie.

"No promises. Come on then Cassie, let's get this over with." Gabriel said smiling up at Dean and practically prancing out of the kitchen, oh how he loved when his plans came together. And he just knew that this one would. Mainly because Cassie was still in the apartment and hadn't turned round and walked right out again when he had seen Dean. That was definitely a plus in Gabriel's mind.

* * *

Gabriel led Castiel to the living room before turning to his brother with a calm look and waited for the explosion to come.

"What is Dean doing here Gabriel?" Castiel asked without any preamble. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Though he had an idea what his brother was up to. He just really hoped he was wrong. Nothing was going to happen between him and Dean. Hell, nothing was going to happen between him and anyone.

"At the moment, he's cooking us dinner." Gabriel replied simply making Castiel glare at him. Wow, he was getting a lot of hostile looks this evening. Though that was, he guessed, to be expected.

"You know what I mean." Castiel growled at his brother and crossed his arms to stop him from grabbing him and demanding answers, not that he was a violent man, but Gabriel really did seem to bring out the worst in him at times.

"What? I'm not allowed to invite friends over now? Is that it?" Gabriel asked with fake indignation. He knew that that line of reasoning wouldn't fly with his brother. But it would wind him up, and let's be honest he couldn't let a chance at doing that pass him by.

"You and Dean are not friends." Castiel replied through gritted teeth. For some reason he really didn't like the idea of Gabriel having any kind of relationship with Dean. It was stupid and selfish, but he wanted to keep the man for himself, well not for himself as he had sworn to stay away, but he didn't want Gabriel anywhere near him, ever, thank you very much.

"Sure we are. Best buds and everything." Gabriel exclaimed accompanying that sentence with an all-encompassing hand gesture.

"Really? And when did this happen?" Castiel asked sarcasm coursing through his tome as he raised an eye brow at his brother. He did not believe him for a second. But he would let Gabriel play it out, and get himself into a knot of lies, then he could pick them all apart and make him confess the truth.

"When he came in to the ER. We got talking and found we had much in common." Gabriel replied with a shrug. He knew exactly what Cassie was doing and he wasn't about to fall for that thank you very much. He had had a year of practice at avoiding Castiel's interrogation techniques.

"Such as?" Castiel asked innocently. This he knew was where Gabriel's story was going to fall apart.

"You." Gabriel replied with a smug smile on his face as Castiel opened his mouth and closed it again before he replied with one word.

"Gabriel." Castiel growled. He couldn't believe his brother had just basically admitted that this was all a plan to get him and Dean together. He had to say, that was something he had never expected, and as such really didn't have any other response than his brother's name.

"He's a nice guy Cassie. Just give him a break okay? And anyway it's not like we can kick him out how that's he's actually cooked." Gabriel argued sincerely. Castiel needed this, he just had to take the risk. And Gabriel really wanted him to take that risk with Dean, they were perfect for each other after all. Anyone could see it. Or well, at least he could see it.

"Where did he find the food to make burgers from?" Castiel asked deflecting away from Gabriel's request. He would not give him a direct answer thank you very much. Though his brother was right that they couldn't kick out the guy who had just cooked them dinner. However much Castiel may wish to. The idea of spending an evening with Dean terrified him, because he knew if he got to know the guy any better, then his resistance would end up melting away. He had no will power to keep saying no after all.

"He brought it. I supplied the alcohol." Gabriel responded with a wide smile. He knew he had won, and now all that was left was to get Cassie pleasantly drunk so his worries melted away. And that he could definitely do.

"That sounds about right." Castiel muttered shaking his head at his brother. If Gabriel had supplied the alcohol no doubt the house was full of the stuff. Which could be a good thing. Maybe Castiel could drink himself insensible, then he wouldn't do anything he would regret in the morning.

"It works. Now let's go be sociable shall we?" Gabriel suggested gesturing to the doorway.

"Fine. But only to him, you I am still pissed at." Castiel replied turning and walking through the door heading back to the kitchen.

"That I can deal with." Gabriel replied with a chuckle as he followed Castiel. That certainly went better than he had hoped it would.

And Castiel hearing him didn't dignify that sentence with a response. Instead once he returned to the kitchen he grabbed himself a beer and turned to have a light hearted conversation with Dean. And it was so light hearted and general that neither of them even noticed Gabriel was in the room with them.

That man, against his normal nature decided to stay silent, drink beer and just watch the Dean and Cas show. It was definitely one of the best he had seen in a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. Have another chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

As the evening progressed Gabriel did join in on the conversation between the other two, but he was definitely playing a more supporting role. Which was fine with him. And so once the burgers, which both Castiel and Gabriel had to agree were bloody fantastic, had been consumed and more beer drunk, Gabriel decided that there was one to many people in the scene. As such he got up, said goodnight to the other two and made his way to bed. The rest was all up to Dean now. After all, you can only lead a horse to water, you can't make it drink.

* * *

Once Gabriel had gone off to his room a silence descended on the remaining two occupants of the living room as they realised that for the first time that evening they truly were alone together. And neither of them truly knew what to say.

"Well, I guess I best head out to. Don't suppose you know a good taxi company do you? I definitely drank too much to drive." Dean said into the silence as he put down his empty bottle of beer, not turning to look at Castiel. He wasn't sure what to do here, well he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if the other guy would appreciate it. And he really didn't want to ruin any progress he had made that evening by rushing things.

"You could always stay here Dean, if you wish." Castiel replied. He had drunk rather a lot that evening, but not enough to get him wasted as he had intended. Instead he was at the point where he just didn't want Dean to leave. He wanted to fall asleep in this man's arms in a way he had never let himself do before. And he wanted to wake up in them in the morning. He knew that he was on dangerous ground with these thoughts, these thoughts that he had managed to lock away in the harsh light of day since he had met Dean. But it wasn't day now, and he wasn't exactly completely in control of his rational faculties. As such the thoughts had been released, and there was nothing he could do to stop them, not now.

"Yeah, if you're sure? I mean the couch looks comfy enough." Dean responded turning to Castiel with a charming smile on his lips. He was not going to assume that Cas meant stay **with** him unless he explicitly stated it. He was not going to be jumping to any conclusions when it came to this man.

"It is, but I didn't mean for you to sleep on it." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear as he moved closer to the man and pressed himself against his side.

"You didn't? Then where do you suggest I sleep?" Dean asked in a breathless voice at the feel of Cas against him.

"In my bed, with me." Castiel suggested innocently pulling away and giving Dean his best come to bed with me eyes.

"I think I could manage that." Dean replied smiling at him. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Good." With that Castiel stood and grabbed Dean's hand. He knew he would regret this in the morning, it wasn't like he could leave his own place after all. But right now Castiel Novak did not care. All he wanted was to spend the night with Dean Winchester, what happened after that, was not his concern right now. No right now he was just living for the moment.

* * *

Castiel woke with a warm body behind him and he instantly started to panic. He couldn't breathe, he just wanted to get out of the bed and run as far away as he could. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be like this, not again, he would not be with Michael again. Then the memories of the last evening came back to him and he remembered that the man behind him, holding him in his arms, was Dean and not Michael. With that he felt himself calm and his body once again relax.

Once he had settled he realised that his panic had not gone unnoticed by the beds over occupant. Dean's hands were gently stroking his arms as he held him close. He had no idea what to do now, but luckily Dean took that away from him.

"You okay now, Cas?" Dean asked gently. He had no idea what that was about, all he knew was that he had been happily lying in that in-between state of waking and dreaming when he had suddenly felt Cas tense in his arms and felt his breathing and heart rate accelerate in panic. He had had no idea what to do, but then he remembered Gabriel saying that Cas had had a bad experience with relationships and he guessed it was somehow connected to that. As such he did the only thing he could think of to do. He tried to soothe the man lying next to him as he would have Sam when he was little and woke from a bad dream. Try to make it so Cas knew that he was safe, that nothing bad would happen to him while Dean was there to protect him.

"Yes, thank you." Castiel replied quietly before taking a deep breath and turning so that his blue eyes met the sleepy green of Dean's.

"You want to talk about it?" Dean asked gently.

"No." Castiel replied leaning in to kiss the man sharing his bed. That one question confirmed to him, removing any lingering doubt, that this man was not Michael. This was Dean, who was kind and sweet and funny. He was nothing like Castiel's ex-boyfriend.

"Okay. You want me to go cook you breakfast?" Dean asked with a smile letting it go. When he was ready he hoped Cas would explain what had happened to him to make him so scared of any form of affection. But he knew that that time wasn't now, and he certainly wasn't going to push the guy. He had a feeling that if he did that he would just be pushing him away.

"No, well, not right now anyway." Castiel replied smiling back at Dean and leaning in for another kiss. Right now he just wanted to remove any thought of Michael from his mind, and there was one sure fire way he knew of doing that. Or at least one way when he had Dean naked in his bed.

"Oh yeah? So what we going to do instead?" Dean asked in a teasing tone waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

"I think I can think of something." Castiel responded moving so he was pressed skin to skin against Dean.

"Yeah me too." Dean replied wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him to him for a deep and passionate kiss meant to clean his mind of the past and think of only the here and now. And it worked, extremely well. And Castiel just let go of his mind and just let himself feel.

* * *

And when Gabriel got up half an hour later to get his own breakfast he rolled his eyes at the noises coming from his brother's room. Though he was secretly very happy that Dean had stayed over. He just hoped that til would go further. Relationshiply speaking.

* * *

And when Dean did finally get up he didn't have time to cook anything as both he and Castiel had to get to work. What he did have time to do was ask Cas the question he had asked him rather a lot of times before.

"Hey Cas, want to come out for dinner with me tomorrow evening?" He asked hopefully, though he was well aware that what had happened that night and morning could well change nothing, but he had to try.

Castiel opened his mouth to refuse but then he closed it again without saying a word. He remembered back to when he had woken and realised that Dean was not Michael. Was he letting his worry and animosity to his past influence his future too much? Could Dean be different? Was Gabriel right? Was what he and Michael had not the normal way of relationships? There was only one way he could find out. He needed to decide whether he was going to spend his life living in fear of what had happened, or if he was going to give a different possibility a chance. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

Dean stood there watching Castiel thinking something through. He had no idea what it was, he just hoped that the fact he was thinking meant that the was a chance that Cas wouldn't say no. But maybe say, well, maybe? He watched Cas open his mouth with baited breath.

"Yes." Castiel replied, and while he had hoped it would come out confident and self-assured, to his own ears it sounded shaky and unsure. But he had done it. He had agreed to go on a date with Dean Winchester.

And Dean hearing that perfect word fall from Cas' lips just smiled the widest he could in pure joy. He was one step closer to getting this man where, he had come to the realisation, he desperately needed him. By his side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank CaptianAckles, rainystv, CastiellaWinchester94 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is another chapter for you all, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel had spent the time between him agreeing to dating Dean and the actual date panicking, and trying to think of ways to cancel on the man. Of course Dean had done a very sensible thing and not given Castiel his number. So there was no way that he could just call him up and pull out. It was for this fact, and this fact alone, that Castiel was standing in his room fresh from the shower and frowning at his closet. He had no idea what to wear. I mean what did people where when they went out? Before, Michael had always decided all his clothing choices, and all the nights he had gone out since the spilt Gabriel had always helped him decide, but this time, for some reason, he wanted to do this one on his own. Not that that conviction helped him make his choice.

"Hey Cassie, so how's the date prep going?" Gabriel asked pushing open his brother's door and leaning against the doorframe as he watched Castiel frown at the shirt he was holding up and put it back in the closet.

"I don't know what to wear." Castiel stated pulling out another shirt and frowning at that one to.

"What my help?" Gabriel offered. He wasn't going to jump in and take over, Castiel hadn't come to him to ask for his help, and that, in Gabriel's mind, was a big step forwards from the Castiel who would ask his suggestion on every little thing after he had left Michael.

"No. I just… I don't know." Castiel replied frustrated with the lack of suitable clothing in his wardrobe, he should have gone out and brought a new outfit, but he had been too busy trying to think of ways to cancel the date entirely to try and work out what he was going to wear.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" Gabriel asked in a soothing voice and moving so he was sitting on his brother's bed. He had a feeling that Castiel needed moral support right now more than anything else.

"Nothing, Gabriel, I'll be fine." Castiel replied with a sigh as once again the thought that he wished he could just call Dean up and cancel went through his head. This was all so much hassle, it would have been a lot easier if he had just said no, but he hadn't, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"You made the right choice you know." Gabriel said as if he could read his brothers mind, which he couldn't. But he could read his facial expressions.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked turning his frown on his brother in puzzlement. What was Gabriel talking about now?

"Agreeing to go on a date with Dean." Gabriel replied with a sunny smile as Castiel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hmm." Was all the younger Novak said before turning back to his clothing with another sigh. He was never going to find anything that would do for dating Dean.

"And he'll think you look gorgeous no matter what you're wearing, so go for something comfortable and be yourself." Gabriel continued moving to give his brother a quick hug and turning him so he was looking at the well-worn shirts and t-shirts that he liked to wear on a daily basis.

"Thank you." Castiel replied leaning in to grab his favourite blue one. Gabriel was right, it was him Dean had asked to date, so he should just be himself. If Dean didn't like that then he could go screw himself.

"What are big bros for? Well except annoying their younger siblings." Gabriel replied as he danced out of Castiel's room leaving him to get ready for Dean's arrival, and feeling much better about the evening ahead.

* * *

Dean pulled his car up outside of Cas and Gabriel's apartment building a few minute before he had arranged to be there. That was good, it was always better to be early than late. Checking his hair in the car mirror he jumped out and made his way over to the door to go and see Cas. It was time to get their date on its way, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on the couch with his coat on when the buzzer went. Leaping up he ran to answer it before Gabriel could even think to move, he found it entertaining how much his little brother was reminding him of all the times Cassie had had a play date as a kid. He had always been so keen to go, but scared about it as well. It was good to know certain things didn't change with his brother.

"Hello." Castiel said down the intercom phone.

"Hey Cas. It's Dean." Came the reply making him involuntarily smile at the other man's voice.

"I'll be right down." With that Castiel hung up and shouted a goodbye to Gabriel before he was out the door and running down the stairs going to meet Dean.

* * *

Dean had smiled when he heard Cas' voice, and when the man came through the door in person Dean's smile widened, he looked amazing.

"I wasn't imaging it then. You really do scrub up nice." He said with a flirtatious look in his eyes as he swept his gaze up and down Cas.

"Thank Dean, you look very good as well." Castiel replied, he could feel his cheeks colouring slightly at the compliment from Dean. After all he had taken Gabriel's advice and he wasn't actually wearing anything special.

"Cheers. Shall we go?" Dean suggested gesturing to his car, proud that he had managed to make Cas blush with his compliment. The man looked even hotter when he blushed, hmm, Dean was going to have to think of other ways to get him to do that.

"Of course." Castiel replied walking towards Dean's big black car. Once there Dean opened the passenger door for him and he got inside. It was a comfy car, even if it was old. Though he guessed Dean would say it was a classic. Castiel didn't know anything about cars if he was honest. As long as they got him from A to B he was all good.

Dean got in the driver's seat of the impala and turned the key in the engine. Rock music started coming out of the speakers, though he had remembered to turn to down to a reasonable level before he had gone to get Cas. Smiling at the man in the passenger seat who returned it with equal measure, he pulled away from the apartment building. Time for their date to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank linusfan13, HinaLuvLuvChan, CaptianAckles and rainystv for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here it is. The date. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean drove them to a small family run Italian place. It wasn't all posh and fancy, which Castiel was glad of, but it was nice and friendly and had an intimate atmosphere that he found pleasantly relaxing. Smiling as he sat in the chair Dean held out for him Castiel started to relax, just a little bit. It seemed Dean was doing all he could to make sure Castiel had a good time.

Dean on the other hand was as nervous as hell. He had chosen this place cos it was a nice restaurant, and one he wouldn't feel out of place or uncomfortable in. he just hoped that Cas liked it. He didn't want to put the man off by not taking him to one of the high end places in town after all.

"I hope this is alright. I know its not much, but I like it here." Dean said once they were settled with a smile trying to hide his nvres from the other man.

"It's fantastic Dean, stop worrying." Castiel responded not being fooled for a second. And he liked that. He liked that Dean seemed to care about what he felt about the place he had taken him, that he seemed to care about Castiel's own personal comfort.

"Not sure that's going to happen any time soon. Its sort of my default, worrying about people." Dean replied ruthfully not really that surprised Cas had seen through him.

"well it's a good one to have, if your are worrying about others safety and such." Castiel replied hoping to put Dean at his ease as was his default.

"Yeah I guess so." dean answered with a smile relaxing into the date.

At that point the waiter arrived with their menus and taking them, they both smiled as silence descended as they perused them.

Castiel wasn't sure what to have. There was much choice, and, well to be honest, he hadn't chosen his own food in a restaurant in a long time. There was so much choice.

"I think I'm going to have a pizza. What about you Cas?" Dean said into the silence having read the menu.

"I have no idea, what would you recommend?" Castiel asked looking up at his companion and wondering if this would be the point where Dean would tell him what to order as Michael always had done. Though in truth Michael hadn't even given him the menu in the later stages of their relationship, but at the being, that was always how it went.

"Any of it. Its all great. Take your time." Dean replied with a smile for the other man. Cas could have whatever he wanted and he could take as long as he like to choose. Dean didn't mind waiting, hell it gave him the perfect opportunity to just stare at the guy across from him. To study his facial features, to study his eyes. Man, he was beautiful.

At those words from Dean, Castiel relaxed some more. This was not Michael, this was Dean. Who by all appearances was kind and considerate. Reading through the menu once more Castiel made his decision.

"I think I'll have a pizza too." He said smiling gently at Dean who returned it with full force.

They placed there orders for food and drink, choosing this time not to have alcohol, Dean because he was driving and Castiel because it seemed every time he drank with Dean they ended up in bed together, he conveniently forgot that they had ended up there sober as well. No he wanted to enjoy his night with Dean, getting to know the other man as one did on a date.

And hopefully Dean could push Michael from his mind. So far he was doing rather well at that.

So the night continued and Castiel and Dean talked. They discovered that they had a very different taste in music, not that this seemed to put Dean off, in fact he liked it. Who wanted to like the same things after all. It was good to be different from each other on some things. And Castiel found this opinion refreshing and new. He liked it.

Then they discussed movies and Dean was horrified to discover Cas had never seen Stars Wars. That was something he was definitely going to have to rectify. On there next date maybe, not that he said that bit out loud. He didn't want to spook Cas with talk of the future. This was after all, there first official date.

As they talked Castiel relaxed more and more, coming out of his shell and speaking what was on his mind. And Dean didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he seemed to like the fact that Castiel had opinions, which just made him voice even more. It was without doubt one of the best evenings Castiel had ever had.

The two of them didn't notice how long they had been sitting there talking until the waiter came up and pointedly gave them the bill. It seemed that the restaurant was closing. At that Castiel blushed, he couldn't believe he and Dean had lost track of time so easily. But it was obvious that the evening was coming to and end, or was it? Maybe he could invite Dean back for coffee? Would that be too much? Theses were the thoughts going through Castiel's head as Dean paid for their dinner and they walked back to the car. He was stilling trying to decide what to do when Dean pulled up outside his building.

"I had a great time tonight Cas." Dean said smiling at the man sitting in the passenger seat. The date had gone so much better than he had expected, or hoped, it would.

"As did I Dean." Castiel replied returning the smile as he turned to his date. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Would you like to come in for coffee?" He still wasn't sure what answer he wanted Dean to give to that question. They both knew exactly what 'coffee' meant after all.

"Thanks for the offer Cas. But not tonight. It's only our first date after all." Dean replied with a cheeky smile, though he did lean over and kiss off the pout which had appeared on Cas' lips at his refusal.

"Another time, definitely. But maybe we should wait until we know each other a bit better." Dean continued when he pulled back from the gentle, sweet, first date kiss he had just given the other man.

"Very well Dean." Castiel replied smiling at him as he got out of the car and waved at Dean as he drove away. It wasn't until he was halfway up the stairs that his mind caught up with what Dean had said, and what he meant by it. Dean wanted to go on more dates with him. Get to know him better. He was looking to turn whatever it was going on between them into a relationship. Stopping where he was with his hand on the side rail Castiel contemplated this idea. Yes it scared him. The thought of going back to what he had been in before, but there was something else as well. Something that he had started to feel at the way Dean had treated him all evening. He had behaved like a gentleman. Oh yes, Castiel was well aware that it could all be a front to get him, but he hoped it wasn't. Because he knew that Dean was making him start to waver in his conviction that he would never get into another relationship again. As long as it was with Dean, he felt that he might just be able to do it. The thing was, he wasn't sure if he was scared or excited by that realisation. Probably a combination of both.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13, CaptianAckles and HinaLuvLuvChan for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next day Castiel was at work trying hard to put all thoughts of Dean, and what could be with Dean, out of his mind when a delivery guy arrived with a bunch of twelve red roses. He frowned as he saw the man approach the nurse's station, I mean red roses weren't typically the type of flowers sent to people in the maternity unit. They were more for the beginning of a relationship, when the passion was still abound, but who was he to judge right? If someone wanted to send their wife, or girlfriend, red roses for having their child then it was better than them sending nothing at all. As such he shrugged and gave it no thought. He wasn't the one who took deliveries for the regular patients after all. It was not his concern.

"Hello there, do they need signing for?" Charlie the nurse who was working that day with him, and who had become the closet thing he had to a friend in the unit, asked the delivery man.

"Umm, actually I have very specific instructions that I had to deliver them to the recipient." The delivery man replied sounding uncomfortable, though that was probably because he was in maternity. Some guys got like that.

"I sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you in to see any of the patients." Charlie replied firmly though she was still smiling.

"Oh these aren't for a patient. They're for a nurse." The delivery man replied as if that was obvious making Charlies eyes go wide with glee. Just which of her fellow colleagues had gone and got themselves a partner, one who obviously really liked them if they were sending a dozen red roses to their place of work.

"Really? Which one?" She asked with excitement.

"A Castiel Novak?" The delivery man replied making Charlie squeal and Castiel look up with his mouth open. Sure Dean hadn't… had he? Really?

"I'm Castiel Novak." He said faintly then signed the pad given him automatically, before taking the flowers from the delivery man and staring at them. No one had ever given him flowers before. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Who they from Castiel?" Charlie asked excited that it seemed he had finally found someone. She had come to the conclusion some time ago that the man needed to get a life, but he never wanted to go out for work drinks or anything, he always keep himself very much to himself.

"A friend." Castiel replied absently as he put down the flowers in favour of pulling out the card and reading it. And when he read it a glow appeared in his eyes at the words.

 _I remember you saying last night that you like flowers. Hope you like roses._

 _I had a great night and I can't wait to do it again._

 _Dean_

And Charlie who was watching him rolled her eyes at Castiel response, there was no way whoever had given him those flowers was just a friend. But she wouldn't intrude, it was his personal life, she would allow him to keep it to himself, for now at any rate.

* * *

Dean went to the hospital straight after the end of his shift in the hopes that Cas would be working late as he usually did and he would be able to grab him before he went home. He had been thinking about the guy all day. Remembering his amazing smile and his deep voice. How he seemed to open up as the date had gone on. It was an awesome night in Dean Winchester's mind. That was why this morning, as he was collecting his and Jo's coffee, he had on impulse gone into the florist next door to the coffee house and sent Cas a dozen red roses. Yeah he knew it was cliché and tacky, but, well he was kinda a secret romantic, and he liked the idea of showering the guy he liked in romantic shit like flowers and chocolates. And well Cas certainly deserved everything Dean could give him. Dean got the distinct feeling that in his last relationship Castiel had been given nothing.

Once at the hospital Dean made his way to maternity, there was no way he was going to be hanging round outside today, Cas may have gone home on time after all. Approaching the nurse's station he saw a pretty red head behind the desk so giving her a charming smile he spoke.

"Hi, I'm looking for Castiel, is he still around?"

"You're in luck, he's in the ICU, but there's a waiting area just outside if you want to sit there." Charlie replied so glad that she had agreed to cover half of another nurse's shift. I mean first roses and then this highly attractive man looking for Cas? Oh yes these two so had something going on.

"Thanks I will." Dean replied with a nod and made his way to the neo-natal ICU. Though he didn't get to sit down in the chairs as when he got there the door opened only for Castiel to walk and, almost, straight into him.

"Whoa. Hey Cas." Dean said grabbing the other guy by the arms and stopping them from colliding.

"Dean." Castiel replied his eyes going wide in surprise, then his face coloured as he realised the Dean had a hold of him arms.

"Yeah it's me." Dean answered letting his hands slide down Cas' arms before returning them to his pockets.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you, but this is my work and…" Castiel rambled before stopping himself and taking and deep breath. He then raised his head so that his eyes met Dean's.

"What I mean to say is thank you for the roses, they were lovely." Castiel said smiling up at the other man with slightly pink cheeks at his words. He sounded so sappy.

"Glad you liked them, I wasn't sure." Dean replied softly smiling widely at Cas. He found it rather endearing that the nurse had got flustered by seeing him there.

"I do." Castiel confirmed, making sure Dean knew that any gift would be happily accepted. They made him feel… special.

"Good. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime?" Dean asked the question he had actually come here to ask. Biting the bullet even though he knew it was probably too soon to do it. He didn't think he could go on mentally planning all the dates he wanted to take Cas on without knowing if the other guy would be willing to go on them with him.

"Yes, I think I would like that." Castiel replied steadying his breathing. He had decided that with Dean he would give this a try, so give it a try he would.

"Tomorrow night good for you?" Dean asked hoping that it wasn't too soon. He just wanted to spend more time with Cas, get to know him better.

"Yes." Castiel replied with resolution. He even accentuated that resolve with a nod of his head.

"Great, I'll see you then then." Dean said with a massive smile on his face, he then turned to walk away making Castiel frown.

"You know you could have called me to ask that." Castiel called after him making Dean turn back with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I could have, if I had your number." Dean replied simply with a waggle of his eyebrows before turning back to walking away with a distinct swagger of his hips.

Castiel was confused. Dean had said nothing about what time or where they were going, and he didn't have his number either so it wasn't like he could call him to ask. With a shake of his head he headed down to the locker room to change and collect his flowers. He was sure that Dean would turn up at some point tomorrow to fill in the details. He had the distinct impression that Dean hadn't told him anything so there was no way he could change his mind. That should have sacred him, but it didn't, in fact he found it a worryingly appealing trait. He trusted Dean not to make him do anything he didn't want to. It was strange, trusting someone after so long. He wasn't entirely sure of what to do with that. But that didn't matter, what mattered now was getting home and to his room without Gabriel seeing the flowers. Not that he held out much hope of that happening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank roughenedverses, HinaLuvLuvChan, rainystv, linusfan13 and CaptianAckles for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update. You guys are so awesome.**

 **So here we have the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel was happily singing away to himself in the kitchen attempting to make dinner when he heard the front door go. Leaving everything on the stove he went to greet his brother assuming he would come straight to the kitchen to find him. He wanted to know all about last night, and how his little brothers date with Dean-o had gone.

"Cassie." He shouted from the kitchen doorway when he saw his brother was retreating to his room, he so wasn't going to let that happen. What he didn't expect was for said brother to jump like a foot in the air at his call. That instantly put Gabriel on high alert. Castiel obviously had something to hide. Gabriel just hoped it was a good something and not a bad something, like for example he had seen the douche bag or his date had bombed.

"Gabriel. I'll be with you in a moment, I just need to go to my room." Castiel replied trying to get to his room without showing Gabriel the flowers. He was just a few feet away.

"Uh-Hu. Why?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door jam. He was extremely intrigued by his brother's behaviour right now.

"No reason." Castiel lied poorly. His voice actually went slightly squeaky towards the end making him close his eyes and curse his inability to lie to, well, anyone really.

"You want to try that again? Maybe facing me this time?" Gabriel suggested humour lacing his tone and Castiel knew that his brother was never going to let it go. Might as well get it over with sooner rather than later and all that.

And so while uttering his response of "fine." Castiel turned giving Gabriel a perfect view of the flowers in his hand.

At the sight of the dozen red roses Gabriel whistled appreciatively, obviously whoever had sent them to his little brother was very interested. Hmm, it had better be Dean and no one else.

"Nice blooms. Who sent you those?" He asked cheekily, though if the name Michael came out of his brother's mouth he might just have to go and commit murder.

"Dean." Castiel replied through gritted teeth, he had a feeling that Gabriel was never going to let him live this one down.

"Well, I knew he had good taste what with dating you. This just confirms it. Come on let's get those flowers in a vase." Gabriel replied with a smile surprising Castiel as he had expected some ribbing from his brother about how girly it was getting flowers… And wait a second, did Gabriel just say-

"You own a vase?" Castiel in complete disbelief. Because out of all the things he expected Gabriel to have, a vase would never have featured on the list, anywhere, ever.

"Yes, I'm not a complete plebeian." Gabriel replied with a chuckle at Castiel's reaction. If he'd known he would get this response he would have brought flowers and showed them off in his vase ages ago. Cassie's face was just so… priceless.

"Really? You surprise me." Castiel replied recovering quickly from the discovery that Gabriel owned more than porn, and well, more porn.

"Good. Now put them down there and bash their stems while I get the vase." Gabriel instructed pointing to the empty side as Castiel came into the kitchen following him. He needed to see this mystical vase of his brothers. And wait what?

"Excuse me? Why?" Castiel asked extremely confused now. Because why would be bash the stems? I mean what the hell?

"It makes them live longer. Really Cassie, don't you know anything?" Gabriel asked with an air of this being common knowledge to all as he pulled out the vase from the back of the cupboard, and giving it a rinse before placing it next to the flowers.

"Apparently not. Though I am intrigued about how you do." Castiel replied dryly, he was well aware that this was not the sort of information that Gabriel would just know. I mean flowers weren't really his brother's forte, in fact Gabriel refused to buy them for people on some principle, His words.

"I may have dated a florist once upon a time. You pick up the odd thing or two." Gabriel replied nonchalantly taking the prepared flowers from Castiel and placing them in the vase so they were arranged to his satisfaction before going and adding the water.

"That sounds about right." Castiel replied happily giving over the job of putting the roses into a vase to Gabriel. In fact watching him move around with them was fascinating, if it had been up to Castiel he would have just dumped them in some water and had done with it. But Gabriel arranged them and everything. It was definitely something that needed to be seen to be believed.

"So I'm guessing the flowers mean that last night was a success? I wasn't sure, what with you being alone this morning." Gabriel said once the flowers were done, he then proceeded to take the vase into the living room, Castiel following him wondering just what surprise Gabriel was going to give him next.

"Dean didn't want to stay over on our first date. He feels we should get to know each other better before we go there again." Castiel replied as he watched Gabriel place the flowers on the table before stepping back looking at them and then moving forwards again to turn the vase slightly. This really was a side of his brother he had never ever seen. It was a revelation. And Castiel was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Really? I give that a week." Gabriel responded turning back to Castiel after deciding that the flowers were good.

"Gabriel." Castiel replied with a frown. Did his brother have to bring everyone down to his own level? It was Gabriel, of course he did.

"What? You telling me you don't want to get busy with Dean-o again?" Gabriel asked cheekily perching himself on the arm of the couch as Castiel sat down on the cushions.

"It's not like that. We are getting to know each other better first." Castiel stated. Though he was still alarmed slightly by what that actually meant.

"So you thinking that this might become like a 'thing'?" Gabriel asked going serious. I mean yeah he wanted Dean and Cassie to get together, he just hadn't thought in a million years that Castiel would actually give it a go. Not it reality, only in his dreams.

"If by 'thing' you mean relationship, it's too early to say." Castiel replied primly. He was not explaining any of what he was thinking to his brother thank you very much.

"But you're thinking about it, right?" Gabriel asked waggling his eyebrows and poking Castiel with his foot.

"I might be." Castiel begrudgingly replied when trying grab the poking foot had no real success.

"Way to go Castiel. I approve." Gabriel nodded before falling onto the couch next to his brother and grabbing the TV remote.

"Do I need your approval?" Castiel asked with the raise of an eyebrow. What was he, a 19th century woman needed her elder brother to approve her chosen partner?

"No but I give it any way." Gabriel responded with an air of superiority.

"Thank you." Castiel replied with fake gravity at Gabriel's graciousness. It was at that point the smell of burning reached them from the kitchen.

"So what is for dinner?" Castiel asked smugly making Gabriel jump up swearing as he ran into the kitchen and pulled the burnt pans from the stove.

"Umm, take-out?" Gabriel asked sticking his head back out of the kitchen while simultaneously waving a dish cloth in a vain attempt to dispel the smoke.

At that Castiel had to chuckle as he moved to the draw filled with different menus. He wasn't sure he would have wanted to eat whatever Gabriel was cooking anyway, while his brother may well be able to, most of the time, not burn things. That did not mean they were always edible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. I would like to thank HinaLuvLuvChan for the lovely review, and I must say, good question, hadn't really thought about that. We'll have to see, I think.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter, because I'm feeling in a mushy mood, though it wasn't the one I originally planned to write, but what can I say? Gabriel insisted, so blame him.**

 **Anyway enjoy my dears.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel had spent the day wondering and worrying about his date that evening with Dean. The man still hadn't contacted him to let him know where they were going. Or what time they would be going there. Castiel would be worried that Dean had forgotten about it, but every time that thought entered his head he pulled out of his uniform pocket the card which had come with the flowers the previous day and re-read the message. Reminding himself that Dean had gone to the trouble of ordering him flowers which now sat on the table of his home. There was no way that Dean would forget there date, or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Dean on the other hand was having a very busy day. You see he had two dates he was really determined to take Cas on, he just wasn't sure which to do for their second date. One was… well it was very personal to him, and was that too soon? I mean second date really wasn't 'personal territory' was it? But the other was rather intimate, which again wasn't really the second date area, that was more third date zone. Though whether that really mattered considering he and Cas had slept together more than once already he wasn't sure. All he knew was he didn't want to screw this up or make it so it was a boring, let's go for a drink in a bar, thing. No he wanted every date he had with Cas to be special. And so after much thought, umming and ahhing, going back and forth between the two options he decided there was really only one thing he could do. He would ask Gabriel what he thought. As such it was with some trepidation that he entered the ER the afternoon of his date with Castiel.

* * *

Gabriel was just a bout to take a late lunch when he saw detective Dean Winchester walk through the doors and look around uncertainly, he also saw one of the new doctors, Lisa he thought her name was, manoeuvre to go and talk to him, which he found rather entertaining cos let's be honest she stood no chance. Hell he had more chance with Dean than she did. Well now, that was an idea. He thought evilly as he watched the doctor batting her eyelids at him and smiling flirtatiously up at him, not that Dean seemed to be paying much attention, oh he was charming enough, just not reciprocating. Gabriel stood and watched for a minute before he decided to go and rescue the man.

"Dean-o, darling. What can I do for you today?" He asked loudly making heads turn in his direction, including Dean's, who looked at him with narrowed eyes. Well if he was going to date his brother, he was going to have to put up with Gabriel being, well, Gabriel on occasion.

"Gabriel, can we talk?" Dean asked through his fake smile as he noticed how many people were now watching them.

"Of course, step into my office said the spider to the fly." He replied with a chuckle as Dean rolled his eyes at him. He then decided he had had enough fun for now, didn't want Dean dropping Cassie because of him after all. As such he guided Dean back outside and round to the small green area that the hospital optimistically called a garden.

"What's up?" He asked once they were in relative privacy.

"I have a date with Cas tonight." Dean started to say but before he could continue Gabriel interrupted.

"Really? That's fantastic. Oh loved the flowers by the way, roses, nice touch." Gabriel said with a smile while making a perfect 'o' with his finger and thumb making Dean blush slightly, he wasn't sure if Gabriel was being serious or sarcastic.

"Yeah well I-" Dean started to say once more rubbing his neck in embarrassment that he was here asking Cas' brother for advice, again, when it came to dating. Damn, what was wrong with him?

"If you want me to cancel for you, you have another thing coming Dean-o." Gabriel interrupted once more, but gone was the playful fun loving Gabriel that Dean knew, and in his place was a hard eyed older brother. It was a look Dean recognised from the mirror on occasion. As such he rushed to reassure Gabriel that he had no intention of cancelling on Cas, ever.

"What? No way. It's just I have two ideas of dates I want to take Cas on and I'm not sure which he would really like." He explained in a slightly begging tone, hoping Gabriel would understand.

"So you came to ask my advice?" Gabriel asked in a gleeful tone. He was rather delighted that Dean had come to him. Showed the man had sense.

"Yeah, so the two are-" Dean started to explain, only to have Gabriel once again interrupt him by putting his hand up in the universal sign of stop. He was starting to get irritated by the interruptions, but for Cas he would put up with it.

"Hold it right there Dean-o. You asked for my advice so here it is. Tell him the options and let him decide." Gabriel said simply. And though it may sound like a cop out to most he knew that being given the opportunity to decide would be the best gift Dean could ever give his little brother.

"Really?" Dean asked in disbelief. To him that sounded like such a loser thing to do. He had asked Cas out after all, surely he should have the plan right?

"Yeah, really. Trust me. That will make it the best date he has ever had. Getting to choose." Gabriel replied with rare sincerity in his voice.

"His ex really did a number on him didn't he." Dean said in sudden understanding, making the connection between this conversation and Cas' awe at choosing what he wanted to eat in the restaurant on their first date.

"Believe me Dean-o. If I ever see that dick again you'll have to arrest me." Gabriel replied in a conversational tone which made Dean think that Gabriel was being completely truthful.

"What for?" He asked cautiously, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Murder." Gabriel replied with an evil smile on his face and a look in his eyes that told Dean he really would do it given the chance. He would probably get away with it to knowing the guy.

"Right. Remind never get on your wrong side." Dean muttered looking at the man and wondering if he wasn't slightly crazy.

"Never hurt Cassie and you won't." Gabriel responded simply with a shrug.

"I don't plan to." Dean replied with absolute sincerity. He knew that this was Gabriel's way of testing him, seeing if he was good enough for his little brother, and hell, he couldn't fault him for doing it. As an older brother himself, he knew that impulsive very well.

"Never thought you did. If I had I wouldn't let you within a hinder miles of my brother." Gabriel responded with a smile and in a cheery tone which left Dean's mind reeling. Wow this guy was in a league of his own when it came to switching his moods and threatening people with a smile. Dean betted that none of Gabriel's patients ever forgot to take the drugs he prescribed them or didn't follow his 'advice'.

"Okay. Umm, thanks, I think." He replied somewhat warily. Maybe he should stay clear of Gabriel from now on.

"You're welcome Dean-o, any time. Enjoy your evening." Gabriel replied with a smile as he turned to leave.

"I'll be with Cas, of course I will." Dean responded as if that was a foregone conclusion making Gabriel turn back to him with a genuine smile on his lips.

"Good answer." He said and with that he waved and left Dean outside to go back to whatever he had to do.

And Dean, now he had Gabriel's advice that he let Castiel decide, well he now had two dates to organise and plan. Not that he minded, if Cas would like it then he would do it gladly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Iwovepizza, CaptainAckles, HinaLuvLuvChan and linusfan13 for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Also I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors in this story, I'm dyslexic and such things are a complete mystery to me. Therefore I have to depend on word to correct things for me.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here's the next chapter, it's a longish one. I hope you likey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled up outside Castiel's apartment that evening and turned off the engine. Then getting out of the car he went to the trunk to check the things he had in there, just to make sure that everything would be ready no matter which date Cas decided they should go on. Once he had confirmed that yes, he did indeed have everything, he shut the trunk and taking a deep breath made his way to the door to call for Cas. Time to get the show on the road.

* * *

Castiel had for once left work on time. He was now busy alternating between pacing the hallway by the door and ranting a Gabriel who had ceased to listen at like the second repeat. But he did know it was usually something that went along the lines of

"I don't know what to wear… I don't know what time he is coming… How can I be sure he'll turn up? I mean maybe he's forgotten me. And if he hasn't then he should have contacted me to tell me the details… I do not like surprises… What do think the surprise is?... Does he really like me do you think?… I knew I shouldn't have gone on that date with him. This is all your fault..."

It was usually at that point that Castiel marched back to the hallway to continue his pacing and Gabriel just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the paper.

Castiel was midway through a lap of the corridor about to start another rant when the buzzer rang freezing him to the spot.

"You going to get that Cassie or are you just going to look at the communication device in the hopes that mentally it will answer all you questions?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle as he pulled himself up off of the couch so he could watch and listen from the doorway. He wasn't going to keep his nose out this time. Not when he had spent the last god knows how long dealing with his ever so slightly crazy little bro.

"No you get." Castiel replied after a minute of silence and the buzzer going off once more.

At that Gabriel just shook his head. He really did not have a clue what was going through the brain of Cassie right now.

And in all honesty, Castiel wasn't so sure either. He just didn't want to a) answer the intercom to find out it wasn't Dean and have got his hopes up for nothing, or b) let Dean think he had been pacing by the door waiting for him to arrive. Even if that was exactly what he had been doing. No need for Dean to be made aware of that right? Though knowing Gabriel, he would not put it past him to share that piece of information. But before he could change his mind and answer the intercom himself Gabriel picked up the phone.

"Hola, mi amigo." He said in a jaunty tone smiling at Castiel as he did so.

"Gabriel, is that you?" Deans voice asked from the down the line, he sounded somewhat confused.

"Well du!" Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. I mean, who else would it be? Well Cassie maybe, but with that greeting? Really?

"Right, is Cas there?" Dean asked when Gabriel didn't say anything more or buzz him up.

"Yep." Gabriel replied still not hitting the button to release the door down the stairs.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Sure." Gabriel replied and this time he did hit the buzzer letting Dean through before he replaced the handset.

"Gabriel." Castiel screeched as his brother put down the phone. He then scrambled to get into his room, he hadn't actually got round to changing since coming home from work, being too busy wondering when Dean would arrive to think about what would happen when he did.

* * *

Dean was confused about why Cas hadn't answered the intercom. Of course it was then he thought over when he had asked Cas out and how he may have forgotten to tell him a time. Crap, did Cas think he wasn't coming? Or did Cas not want to go out with him now? Only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath he made his way up the stairs to the right apartment only to find Gabriel leaning against the doorframe with a look of extreme amusement on his face.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked trying to see round his date's older brother.

"Trying to decide what to wear. But considering he has no idea where he is going, he really hasn't got a clue. Of course he also doesn't have a lot of clothing options so, he shouldn't to long." Gabriel replied with a shrug, though he did make sure that he was blocking Dean's entrance into the apartment.

"Right, well. You think it would be alright if I go talk to him?" Dean asked gesturing for Gabriel to get out of the way. He knew he was just trying to stall for Cas, but Dean didn't care what Cas wore. Hell he could wear a trash bag for all Dean cared, though thinking about it, he might get a little cold in one of them.

"As long as you knock first, oh and no funny business while I'm awake." Gabriel shouted after stepping aside and Dean practically ran down the corridor to Castiel's bedroom door and knocked.

* * *

Castiel had managed to pull on his jeans and was currently standing in front of his closet staring at the shirts and tee's trying to decide which would be the best when the there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Gabriel just stall him." He said through gritted teeth. Surely his brother could manage that. I mean the guy could talk for the US if he needed to surely.

"Umm, actually, it's Dean." Came the muffed reply making Castiel's eyes widen and him to spin so he was facing the door. Quickly running a hand through his hair making it stick up everywhere he made his way over to the door and opened it a crack hoping that that way Dean wouldn't notice his state of undress.

"Dean. Hi." He said with a strained smile on his face. Of course Dean wasn't looking so much at his face as he was the sliver of chiselled chest he could see through the gap in the door. The sight made his mouth go dry and he almost forgot what he was there to say.

"Can I come in?" He asked tearing his eyes away from Castiel's naked body.

"Of course." Castiel replied stepping aside and letting Dean in. He then shut the door very firmly as he had caught sight of Gabriel standing by the door to his room with his stethoscope in hand. Knowing his brother he was going to use that to listen in at the door, damn him.

"So Cas. Well thing is, I wanted to ask what you wanted to do this evening." Dean asked unaware of their audience.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked confused. Surely Dean had a plan, he had been the one to ask him out. Maybe he had forgotten or something after all.

It was that question that made Dean curse himself in his mind. He had had a whole speech planned and he seemed to have skipped it and gone straight for the punch line. He had better of start at the beginning.

"Well see, I have two ideas of what I what us to do tonight and I thought you could decide which we did." he explained but before he could continue Castiel interrupted him.

"You want me to decide?" Castiel asked with a slight touch of awe in his voice and wide eyes as he stared at the man standing in his room. No one had ever asked him what he wanted to do on a date before, it was… strange but also… something special.

"Well yeah. I mean I want you to enjoy it as well." Dean replied with a smile when he realised that Gabriel had been spot on. Asking Cas what he wanted to do was definitely the right idea.

"Right. Yes, of course. So what are the options?" Castiel asked shaking surprise from his mind and trying to concentrate on the words Dean was saying.

"Well, this may sound kinda sappy, but, I have this place I like to go, you know to think and relax and stuff and I would like to show it to you. That's the first. The second is a movie night at my place, which I know sounds lame, but I thought we could watch the Star Wars movies as you haven't seen them. So what do you think? I mean if you want we can always just go for dinner or a drink or something instead. I don't mind." Once Dean had finished he found himself holding his breath waiting for Cas to cast his judgement on his ideas. Now, saying them out loud, they sounded really stupid to him.

"I think I would like to go on the first one, if that's okay with you." Castiel replied with a shy smile. The idea of Dean wanting to share somewhere that was obviously special to him as a person was a wonderful and personal thing. He had decided to try and have a relationship with Dean. And this was definitely a step in that direction.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Fantastic." Dean responded with relief a massive smile splitting his face as he stared at Castiel.

"Excellent… are you going to leave while I change?" Castiel asked when Dean just carried on standing there staring at him and smiling.

"Do I have to?" Dean asked his voice lowering slightly as his eyes swept over Castiel's half naked body.

"No but if you don't we might not get anywhere this evening." Castiel replied dryly taking note of the look in Deans eyes which told him his mind was most firmly on something else, something that involved them both removing their clothes rather than him putting any on.

"I'm not seeing problem with that." Dean responded taking a step closer to Castiel so he could wrap his arms around him and pull him closer.

"And there I was thinking you wanted to get to know me better before we did that again." Castiel replied in a low voice as he brought his hands up to rest on Dean's chest.

"Yeah, but seeing half-dressed is really testing that theory." Dean answered with a cheeky smile which Castiel just had to kiss off his face. Only he made sure to keep the kiss sweet, innocent and chaste.

"Go on, shoo. Go talk to Gabriel." He said as he pulled himself out of Dean's arms and waved his hands in the universal signal to leave.

"Fine. Oh and Cas? Wear something warm and comfortable." And with that Dean left with a new spring in his step, a spring that not even discovering Gabriel standing next to the door whistling, with his stethoscope in hand could remove. It didn't even leave when Gabriel spoke.

"Good work Dean-o." He said with a smirk and a wink before going into his room to return the medical equipment.

* * *

And Castiel stood there in the centre of his room staring at the door with a massive smile on his face before he shook himself and pulled out of his closet some warm comfortable clothes. And throughout the whole process the smile did not dim a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv and HinaLuvLuvChan for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Jason Manns.**

* * *

Dean drove them out of the town and down dark back roads. Castiel thought he should probably be worried by this, but he wasn't. He trusted Dean not to kill him and bury him in some field. So instead he leant back in the passenger seat of the impala and listened to the musics that Dean had playing quietly as the darkness sped past him. It was then he realised what it was that Dean was playing, and it made him smile.

"I thought you said you didn't like this kind of music?" He asked turning to Dean with a soft smile on his face which the other man caught out of the corner of his eye making him respond with a smile of his own.

"I don't." Dean answered eyes firmly placed back on the road as he tried to ignore the crooning voice and the gentle tones coming out of his speakers, if he had done this for anyone else it would have been an affront to his car. But for Cas, he would let it slide, this once. Though that was seriously hard to do.

"Then where did you get a tape of Jason Manns?" Castiel asked smirking as he watched his driver pretend that it was no big deal that he was playing music he didn't like in his car, whereas Castiel knew full well that it actually was. He was sure he had heard a story which somehow involved the words driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole when Sam had suggested different music to his brother.

"My brother. He's a fan." Dean replied as casually as he could even though he knew full well he was failing miserably, he also knew that Cas was well aware that he did not listen to stuff like this without the pain of death being threatened, and perhaps not even then.

"And it's in your car because?" Castiel continued. He was determined to get the answer out of Dean.

"You like this emotional crap." Dean replied gruffly though he did turn to smile at Cas, hoping to make him realise that he didn't mean his gruff tone. Castiel just sat back and smiled even more. Dean had allowed him to pick the date and he was playing Castiel's favourite music in his car. If nothing else had, both those things confirmed to him just how different Dean was to Michael, and how much he could like him. It made him feel peacefully and … happy.

* * *

Dean drove for about another half an hour more before he pulled off the road and into a seemingly normal empty field. He then parked and shut off the engine, plunging them into total darkness and quiet.

"Where are we Dean?" Castiel asked into the silence, he could see nothing after all.

"Just some place quite and peaceful. There's something I want to show you." Dean replied with a smile even if Castiel couldn't see it.

After a few minutes his eyes adjusted to the dark and then he grabbed Cas' hand and gave it a squeeze before he climbed out of the drivers side of the car and made his way over to the passenger side to help Cas get out and join him.

"What do you want to show me Dean?" Castiel asked in his deep voice as he climbed out of the car and found himself standing remarkably close to Dean. In fact, if he just leant forwards, just like that, he could press there bodies together.

"Behave Cas. Or I'll have my wicked way with you in the back of my car." Dean murmured into Cas' hair as he felt certain area respond to the body pressed against his.

"Really?" Castiel asked looking up at Dean and even in the dark he could see the twinkle of intrigue and mischief in Cas' eyes making him chuckle and shake his head as he responded.

"Oh god, I just gave you ideas didn't I?"

"Maybe." Castiel replied with a shrug and a smirk as his mind went where it seemed to go far to often when Dean was with him. Namely to them with no clothes on.

"Later. For now come here." with that Dean pulled Cas round to the front of the car and with no warning picked the man up and placed him on the hood earning a surprised gasp from his companion. Then Dean jumped up onto the car next to Cas and pulled so the man was lying down next to him.

"There. That's what I wanted you to see." Dean said once they were both comfortable on the hood of the impala.

"What the night sky?" Castiel asked turning to Dean with a frown of confusion. I mean, it was just the night sky, why was that so special?

"Yeah, I like the stars. They seem so peaceful and unchanging. Make me realise how much more there is in the world than just me. Helps put my problems in perspective." Dean replied softly with a smile staring up at the sky, not turning to look at the man next to him.

At that Castiel turned so he too was looking up at the sky. Seeing the stars differently that he had ever seen them before. He could, lying here next to the man, see what Dean meant. In a way. Though rather than perspective, they seemed to pushed his problems away. They made him feel... free.

Or of course that could just be his companion, but he didn't think so.

"They are majestic." He finally responded in a low tone.

"Yeah they are." Dean replied with a whisper though he was no longer looking at the stars but instead of the man lying next to him. The man he had such powerful feelings for. He didn't understand how they had happened so fast, but he knew that he never wanted them to leave. Just as he never wanted Cas to go anywhere. Not that he was going to say any of that to the man next to him. Hell it would probably make him run for the hills, but nothing could stop Dean from closing the distance to Castiel's lips and kissing him gently and sweet, the underlying tone of passion banked, kept in check.

And Castiel, while he enjoyed the kiss a lot, he had come to the realisation that the passion was something he would very much like to experience right now, under the stars, in there isolation. As such he set about doing all he could to break through Dean's wall.

It didn't take long as I'm sure you can imagine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So I know this chapter is shortish, but it is also very important.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel were laying naked in the grass, surrounded by their discarded clothes, and in each other's arms when Dean finally felt able to move. With a groan he pulled himself into a sitting position causing a small whimper to come from Castiel's lips at the loss of the body next to his.

"Hey you got the rest of your date to come yet." He said playfully to the man who was stilling lying next to him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"There's more?" Castiel asked his eyes brightening at the idea and deciding that he would sit up to.

"Yeah, I had this whole romantic picnic planed until you distracted me." Dean responded with a chuckle as he moved to stand and walk back to the car.

"Hmm, yes. I have definitely worked up an appetite." Castiel replied in a sultry tone and with a smirk on his lips.

"You're a scandalous minx, you know that right?" Dean replied over his shoulder as he went to get the picnic basket out of the back of the car, and returning he spread the blanket he had brought and made Castiel move onto it before be brought out the plastic tubs filled with food he had. He had planned to turn on the head lights so they could see what they were eating, but with the moon and that fact that both of their eyes had had more than enough time to adjust to the dark, he decided to leave them off. That way neither of them would be embarrassed about being butt naked in a field, and no one else would be able to see them.

"I'm not you know." Castiel said once Dean returned to sit beside him and they both had chosen some food, only being able to see the shapes and not realising completely what they were putting in their mouth until the taste registered on their tongue.

"You're not what?" Dean asked confused. He wasn't sure what Cas was getting at here.

"A scandalous minx." Castiel replied.

Dean waited for him to say more, he had a feeling that the dark and what had happened between them had opened the man beside him. He just hoped he would tell him whatever it was that had happened in the past so he could make it right. He would do anything to make sure that Cas got what he deserved, which in his mind was everything he ever wished for.

* * *

Castiel sat in the silence, he didn't feel the need to fill it, nor did he feel the pressure to explain to Dean. But he felt he… wanted to tell him, something at least. Something to explain if he ever… ran.

"I was in a relationship for a long time… during that… I lost myself… I have spent my time since trying to find who I truly am. I'm still not sure if I have." He finally said pausing often as he chose his words with care. There was much he did not want to discuss with Dean, but he felt the man deserved that much at least. He should know some of what he was getting into after all.

* * *

Dean sat there in silence waiting for Cas to finish. He knew that what he was saying was majorly important to whatever they would be, and he wanted to make sure that whatever happened, Cas knew that Dean would be there for him, every step of the way.

"You know Cas, I don't think anyone truly knows themselves, I sure as hell don't. But if you ever need time, to work through it, be alone, or hell just to slow down. All you have to do is say and it's yours." He replied hoping to god that he was saying the right thing to keep this amazing, gorgeous man at his side.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel responded in a whisper. He wasn't sure he could get the words out in a louder tone, not past the lump in his throat. Dean had, without thought, just said everything he had wanted to hear. He had given him everything he needed without any prompting or force. He had given it feeling, and that alone made Castiel want to give him whatever he wanted in return. It was the only way he could think to show this man how much he appreciated his words.

So leaning forwards Castiel kissed Dean once more, ready to do whatever Dean wished him to do to show his gratefulness.

Dean was surprised by the kiss, but when he understood what Cas was getting at he understood the meaning. And there was no way he was letting that happen. He and Cas would be together because they both wished it, and not as a way to express gratitude, ever.

"Hey, none of that. Eat the food." He reprimanded gently pulling himself away from the other man. Hoping Cas would understand what he was truly saying.

And Castiel did. He wasn't sure what to do with this response, but he understood its meaning. Dean expected nothing from him that he didn't truly want to give. To feel. It was a revelation in his mind. Someone who would expected nothing from him in return for what he had been given. It was a strange concept, and one he would. it seemed at least, have to get used to while dating Dean.

And so they both went back to eating the picnic with smiles on their faces at the company and in a gentle silence. But round Dean's head went the questions of what the hell had Cas been through that he thought that he had to pay for the slightly bit of humanity? And who was it who had done this to him? Because he was pretty sure that if he ever found out Gabriel wouldn't have to kill the guy, he would do it gladly. Hell they could pair up, between the two of them they could easily get away with the bastards murder. And from what Dean had heard it was nothing more than he deserved.

But he shook his head and put those thoughts from his mind he was on a date with Cas, and he had to make the other guy realise how special he was. That was Dean's new mission in life. Showing Castiel Novak that he was the most important person in his world, ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13, CaptainAckles and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was midnight by the time that Dean once again pulled up outside Castiel's apartment. The night had been perfect in both their minds, for Castiel because of the way Dean had treated him, like he was somehow special, even if he knew he was not, and for Dean because he was with Cas. He had shared a private part of himself with the other man and he had taken it with a smile and joy. That sharing had also opened Cas to the idea of just being himself, and that that was all he wanted.

But now it was at an end. It was time for them both go their separate ways for the rest of the night, though Castiel didn't know why. They had already broken Dean's 'no sex until they knew each other better' rule but before he could think of a way to approach the subject Dean spoke.

"I had a great time tonight." He said with a smile turning to the man sitting next to him.

"Me to." Castiel replied before taking a deep breath and speaking what he was thinking.

"It doesn't have to end yet." He breathed turning to stare at Dean's lips as he imagined them on his own, as well as other places.

"Yeah Cas, it does." Dean replied with a gentle smile, hoping that Cas would understand.

At that sentence Castiel felt his heart rate speed up and turned away from Dean to look out of the window. What did Dean mean? Did he mean that the evening had to end, or was there some deeper meaning. Was he saying that _they_ needed to end? That he didn't want anything more to do with him after his earlier revelation? Or was it that now Dean knew the truth he no longer felt like he needed to play the gentleman with him. Was he going to turn into another Michael?

Dean watched Cas' face fall and turn away from him at his sentence. He watched in the reflection of the window as a lost and hurt look replaced the smile that had been there previously, and he wanted to kick himself for his stupidity, as such he quickly moved to reassure Cas.

"We can see each other tomorrow night, it's just I've got to sort out the left overs." He said in a rushed voice.

"Really?" Castiel asked with hope in his voice turning back to Dean, though thinking about it, he didn't want Dean to think that he had to see him if he didn't want to. He knew what it was like to be forced to do something that you didn't want after all.

"How about we do the movie night at my place?" Dean asked with a smile on his face to reassure the man next to him that there was nothing he wanted more than to spend the next night with him. Hell yeah, they could have the other date he had planned and everything. It would be awesome.

"I would like that." Castiel replied with a smile of his own when he realised that Dean actually meant what he was saying. He wanted to spend time with him.

"Awesome. And maybe, if you want to, you can stay over? I can drive us both to work or something. I mean just seems sensible, right? Then neither of us have to worry about you getting home... " Dean trailed off wondering if that suggestion really was such a great idea, what if Cas didn't want to and just agreed because he had said it?

"I would like that very much Dean. Thank you." Castiel rushed to say, it was his place to reassure Dean this time, reassure him that there was nothing more he wanted to do right now than spend the night with him. And if it couldn't be tonight, then tomorrow would do just as well.

"No Cas. Thank you." And with those words, seeing he had done what it took to put the smile back on Cas' face Dean leaned over and kissed him. A kiss filled with love and a promise of future passion. Not that Dean would phrase it that way. Not yet at any rate.

* * *

Castiel walked through his front door with stars to rival those he had just seen in his eyes. And Gabriel who had been on his way to bed stopped and reversed. Taking one look at his little brother Gabriel broke out into a really bad rendition of 'I'm walking in the air' from the Snowman. It was so bad because as a full grown man there was no way he could actually sing as high as a choir boy. Not that that stopped him from trying of course. It just made it that much worse on Castiel's ears. Though even that couldn't stop the blush that was forming on his face, because he really was walking on air right at that moment.

"Shut up Gabriel." He mumbled making Gabriel smirk and thankfully stop trying to sing, or trying to do a really good impression of a yowling cat, Castiel wasn't exactly sure which it was. But it was definitely closer to the second in his mind.

"So, good night then was it? I was thinking I wouldn't see you home, but obviously I was wrong. Hmm, maybe I should speak to Dean-o about you having a curfew." Gabriel said following his brother as he went to hang up his coat.

"Well tomorrow I'm staying over at his, so good luck with that." Castiel replied nonchalantly over his shoulder, then turned back round quickly so Gabriel wouldn't see the smile that that sentence caused to appear on his face.

"Really Cassie? A sleepover already? What happened to waiting and getting to know one another?" Gabriel asked in mock disapproval, cos wow, they hadn't even lasted the week he had predicted.

"We may have broken that rule this evening." Castiel responded smugly as he remembered his tumble in the grass.

"Really? Where the hell did you go where **that** was possible?" Gabriel asked actually shocked for once. The last time he checked on most dates you couldn't get down and dirty, it was kind of frowned upon in public places after all.

"A field." Castiel replied still looking smug.

"Wait, Dean-o took you to a field?" Gabriel asked, cos there had to be some catch there right. No one in their right mind went on a date to a freaking field for god's sake.

"Yes to look at the stars and have a moonlit picnic." Castiel replied his voice going all wistful and a misty look appearing in his eyes, making Gabriel's open wide in horror.

"Oh my god, I am so going to hurl at the sweetness of that date. Please don't repeat those details in my hearing ever again. They make feel violated just thinking about it." He replied in genuine alarm. He did not do romance thank you very much, like ever.

"It was wonderful Gabriel. And nothing you can say can change that." Castiel stated simply pushing past his brother and starting to make his way to his room.

"Really? Want to put money on that?" Gabriel asked bouncing back to his usual persona as he followed his brother down the corridor, almost walking on his heels.

"No." Castiel answered. He really wasn't that stupid.

"So what you doing tomorrow apart from having copious amounts of sex?" Gabriel asked as they got to their bedroom doors and he leant against the frame of his own.

"Gabriel!" Castiel snapped turning to his brother with a frown. Did he really have to be so crass?

"You saving that you won't?" Gabriel asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"We are having a movie night. Dean is showing me the Star Wars movies." Castiel stated crossing his arms and glaring at his brother.

"Okay, I bet you don't even get through the first. Though the actual first was crap so that would be understandable." Gabriel replied conversationally making Castiel's glare turn into a frown of confusion.

"I don't understand that sentence." He murmured more to himself than to his brother but Gabriel still replied.

"You will, if Dean-o makes you watch all the Star Wars movies."

"Very well. I'm off to bed now." Castiel said shaking his head away from Gabriel's confusing conversation.

"Okey-dokey, sweet dreams Cassie, may they be filled with green-eyed, blonde haired men called Dean." Gabriel responded in a sickly sweet tone as his brother opened his door.

"And I hope yours are filled with wonderful moonlit picnics." Castiel deadpanned back with an innocent look on his face as he turned with the door open.

"I hate you." Gabriel glared back at him. Where had this Castiel come from? He didn't remember him.

"No Gabriel, you love me." And With that Castiel slipped into his room with a smirk leaving Gabriel standing there staring at his closed door with his mouth open.

"Damn, Cassie got sassy, I like it." Gabriel finally murmured before making his way into his own room and trying really hard to put all thoughts of Dean and Castiel's date from his mind. It didn't work, and as such woke up with a frown on his face. He so didn't do romantic mushy crap. The sooner Dean-o and Cassie got over the honey period the better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank CaptainAckles, rainystv, linusfan13 and masterjediratgrl31 for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, and well, all I can say is I'm feeling decidedly mushy today. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel came home on time the next evening so that he would have time to make sure he packed everything he would need for spending the night at Dean's. Once done he changed his current clothes and decided to drive to Dean's. That way he could drive himself to work the next day without having to be an inconvenience to Dean. Once organised he then sat on his bed tapping his foot and checking his watch every five seconds to see if it was time to set off yet.

* * *

Gabriel who had watched this all from the safety of the doorway found it highly entertaining, but he didn't comment, he didn't think his brother was in the mood for his idea of humour right then.

* * *

Finally it was a time that Castiel could reasonably leave and as such he was out the door like a shot and running down the stairs to his car. He was so excited for this date. He couldn't wait to spend the evening with Dean, curled up on the couch together, watching movies. It would be fantastic.

* * *

Dean answered the intercom in his apartment as soon as Castiel buzzed, it was almost as if he had been standing by the entrance phone waiting for him. That thought made Castiel smile as he remembered the times he had been waiting for Dean to come to his. Once the other man buzzed him through Castiel tried to slow himself down as he made his way to Dean's apartment door. He didn't want to be seen running up the stairs after all. Once he got to the correct landing he found Dean with the door open leaning against the door frame a kitchen towel over his shoulder.

"Hey Cas. Come in. Um, I thought we could have some dinner before watching the movies." Dean said once he was in front of him.

"That sounds good." Castiel replied, and as he moved to make his way into the apartment Dean's arm shot out and around him pulling him close, causing his eyebrows to raise in question.

"Just want to welcome you properly." Dean said with a cheeky smile before he lowered his lips to Castiel's and gave him a gentle sweet kiss making Castiel hum in appreciation. And when Dean pulled back Castiel tried to follow.

"Later. Come on in." He said chuckling at how much Cas was always so open to physical displays of affection. It was strange, he had thought that when they first got together he wouldn't be like that. But it seemed the more time they spent together the more affectionate Cas seemed to get, not that Dean minded, hell he loved it.

After hanging Cas' coat he led him into his living room hoping that what he had done wouldn't seem too cheesy to the other man. See this was the other possible date and as such was a lot more than just watching movies and eating popcorn.

* * *

Castiel, following Dean into the apartment could smell amazingly yummy things coming from the kitchen and he smiled even more at the thought that Dean had gone to the trouble of cooking for him. It made him feel... cared for. But walking into the living room and seeing what Dean had done made his jaw drop open, this was so much more than that.

For the living room was lit only by the light of candles on different surfaces, the main ones being positioned on the table which was intimately laid for two.

"I know its cheesy but... I hope you like it. We can blow them out if you don't." Dean murmured when Castiel said nothing at seeing the room, he was starting to get embarrassed by this crappy romantic gesture he had decided on. Perhaps he should have just stuck to the movies and popcorn after all. It was just, Cas was so special, he wanted the other guy to see what he did when he looked at him. See how he felt about him.

"Its perfect Dean." Castiel finally whispered turning back to his host and moving into his personal space and pressing his lips reverently against Dean's. He couldn't get over the fact that Dean had done this for him, him. It made him feel warm and safe and cared for, and once again reminded him that this man was not Michael. And if he continued like this he never would be.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I was thinking steak and fries for dinner, sound good?" Dean replied smiling when their lips parted, though this time it was Cas who pulled away and him who wanted to follow, I mean, that was some kiss the guy had just given him. It turned all his insides into jello. And He loved it.

"Yes Dean. I would like that." Castiel replied smiling up at the man his eyes shining.

"Awesome, well you wait here, put on some music or something, and I'll go get the food." Dean responded making his way out to the kitchen leaving Castiel to explore this room as he had never had a chance before. He went over to the selves by the TV and found they were filled with movies, most of which he had never seen but by the state of the cases thy seemed well loved. Moving to the side he found some books, though less than the movies, but that he expected, he had already discovered that Dean wasn't a massive reader. But the books he had were again, obviously well loved and well read. Moving on he found a collection of vinyl's and tapes making him smile even more. It seemed Dean did not do the modern digital age.

Looking through the music on offer trying to find something that would suit the mood, not that he really felt they needed it. They had each other and that was enough for him. But if Dean wanted music, he would find some for him. Pulling out a record and turning it round he found it was a copy of the Beatles "Hey Jude" album. Before he could put it back Dean spoke from behind him.

"That was my mom's. Hey Jude was her favourite song." He said placing the food down on the table and walking over to join Castiel at the vinyl collection.

"It is a good song." Castiel agreed with a nod as he turned the record in his hands.

"You want to play it?" Dean asked coming and putting his arms around him from behind.

"We should not, it is old and no doubt very valuable." Castiel replied somewhat wistfully aiming to put it back. Michael had had many such records and he wasn't ever aloud to touch them, let alone play them.

"No point owning something and not using it Cas. That's a waste." Dean replied reaching out his hands and stopping Cas returning it to the pile. Instead, with his arms still round Cas, he slowly pulled the LP from its sleeve and placed in on his turn table. He then put it on to play. And Castiel leaned back in Dean's arms and closed his eyes as he heard the crackle of the record starting, he always loved that sound. Then the soft music came out of the speakers and he felt himself swaying to it.

"Come on. Foods getting cold." Dean whispered in his ear after a minute of standing there holding Cas and swaying with him. God he could stand here all night like this, with Cas wrapped in his arms and the Beatles crooning out of the speakers.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied straightening and pulling himself from Dean arms with much effort. He would have happily stood there all evening if given the chance.

With that Dean led Cas to the table and held out his chair for him before going round his side and sitting, and the two of them settled in for an intimate, romantic evening. The music warping round them and making them feel as if they were the only ones alive in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv, IsabellaFaye11, CaptainAckles, Tie-Dyed Broadway, Iwovepizza, KAL (Guest) and masterjediratgrl31 for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, and it seems I'm still in mushy mode, as well as a little bit cheeky, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, the Beatles lyrics or Star Wars.**

* * *

Castiel finished the dinner Dean had cooked for him with a sigh of appreciation as he placed his knife and fork together just so, (A habit drummed into him after many meals with Michael).

"That was wonderful Dean." He said with a smile for the man sitting opposite him making Dean's eyes sparkle in the candle light.

"It's not over yet Cas. Got pie for dessert." Dean replied, watching Cas really was his favourite thing in the world.

"Pie? Why does that not surprise me?" Castiel asked humorously, he was well aware of Dean's love of pie.

"Cos you know as well as I do that pie is the greatest food on earth?" Dean asked innocently making Castiel chuckle at him.

"Yes, that must be it." He replied in a voice which implied he was just humouring Dean, but in a good way.

With a nod of acceptance at Cas' words Dean stood to collect the plates and take them into the kitchen. It was then that the song that had just started on the record caught his attention, he had almost forgotten all about the music, but he couldn't ignore 'Hey Jude' when it started to play. Not when he could still remember his mom singing it to him. So instead of taking the plates into the kitchen he impulsively held out his hand to Cas.

"Dance with me." He said softly so Cas could hear the song being played.

"Dean, I can't dance." Castiel replied truly regretful, he would love to dance with Dean, but he had two left feet. Michael had said in often. He had long since given up even trying to dance.

"Come on Cas. There's no one here to see. Just you and me, and hey we'll take it easy, you just have to sway in my arms… please?" Dean asked begging slightly. He didn't know why but he felt getting Cas in his arms again was a necessity for him to stay alive. And he felt that they needed to dance to this song. Though whether that was because it was so important to him, or for another reason he had no idea. He just accepted they needed to do this.

And Castiel thought over the words Dean had spoken, so different from the ones he had heard for 10 long years. Michael had never let him dance even in the privacy of their own home, saying that he embarrassed him, but Dean… Dean was encouraging him to do so.

"Very well, as long as it is just swaying." He finally replied carefully while taking a deep breath and reaching out to take Dean's hand.

Once Castiel hands was enclosed by Dean's he found himself being pulled to his feet and into the other man's arms in one seamless gesture. Dean took one of Cas' hands in his and pulled it to his chest while he placed the other round his neck, he then placed his around Cas' waist to give him the leverage to move the other man. And then he started swaying gently, relaxing Castiel into the movements. And when Castiel's head came to rest on his shoulder he turned his own and started to sing the words he knew as well as his own name into the other man's hair. Whispering them through the night just as he remembered his mom doing so long ago.

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
 _By making his world a little colder_  
 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

And when the song got to the nah, nah, nah, nah, nah's Castiel found himself joining in, singing the words along with Dean with a smile on his face. This truly was a new experience for him. Dancing with a man who cared for him, singing along to the song no doubt out of key, and just relaxing and, well, letting himself just… be, without thoughts of whether he was doing the right thing intruding. It was a revelation of grand proportions, and Castiel wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. So he turned it from his mind and just concentrated on enjoying the moment. He could deal with his new found insights later, for now he was just going to enjoy this moment for as long as he could, for he knew, that no matter how great Dean was, these sorts of moments could not last forever. Nothing ever stayed this good, not in the long run. So he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

And Dean, while swaying with Cas in his arms was thinking how perfect this was. He had never felt this great with another guy before in his life. It was as if Cas was made just for him, that was how perfect he was. And all he was truly wondering was how in the hell he was going to make sure that things stayed this perfect for however long they were together, and he knew that given the choice, he just knew he would choose to be with Cas forever.

Once the song finished Dean and Cas came out of the strange fantasy like world they had inhabited, pulling apart with smiles on both their faces. They had no need for words to discuss what had just happened, it had and that was that. Therefore Dean guided Cas to the couch and got him to sit down while he went and got them pie. Once they were both seated on the couch, extremely close together with pie in their hands, Dean put 'stars wars episode four: A New Hope' in the DVD player and blew out the candles. Castiel questioned why they were starting with number four but Dean just chuckled and said that that was the way it was, so Castiel shrugged and turned to the TV.

The music for the opening credits flooded through the surround sound system surprising Castiel, making him jump, but it also made him smile and his heart to speed up just a fraction, and as soon as the words

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

Appeared onto the screen he knew he was hooked. He knew that this movie was going to be amazing. And by heck was he ever right about that. In fact it was so good that he couldn't wait to see the next when A New Hope had finished.

* * *

"Come on Cas time for bed." Dean said once the end credits started to roll, it was now one o'clock in the morning and they both had work the next day. They both had jobs where they actually needed to be coherent at work after all.

"But I don't want to go." Castiel replied with a pout and turning so he was lying against Dean's chest and looking up at him with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Really? You telling me you prefer Star Wars to lying naked in bed with me? I'm not sure if I'm offended or impressed with that." Dean responded with a chuckle looking into Cas' eyes. He knew if the guy kept looking at him like that he would cave and let him watch the next movie.

"Hmm, naked you. I like that idea." Castiel replied in a sultry tone as he slid so he was lying across Deans legs and closed his eyes and he rubbed his body against the other mans.

"Well if you want naked me you'll have to let me get up." Dean responded not making a move to try and dislodge Cas. Hell he would be happy for him to stay there forever.

"Don't want to." Castiel replied curling himself round Dean so he was firmly positioned on his lap.

Dean watching him smiled even more and shook his head. It seemed instead of a boyfriend he had brought home a cat. Though this one he definitely was allergic to. With that thought he raised his hand and stroked Cas' hair behind his ear as you would a feline.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked cracking his eyes open. That wasn't the way Dean normally played with his hair.

"Well you're doing a really good impression of a cat. I was just wondering if it extended to you purring when I stroked your fur." Dean responded with a straight face, trying to look innocent.

"I'm sure there is some fur I have which if you stroke, I will definitely purr." Castiel replied with a twinkle in his eyes which clearly hinted at very naughty thoughts.

"Wow, I was right. You really are a scandalous minx. Come on bed with you, or no sex." Dean answered after blinking a few times to make sure he had heard correctly. That was not what he had expected Cas to say. And he loved that, that this guy was constantly surprising him.

"Fine." With that Castiel smoothly went from lying all over Dean's legs to standing and holding out his hand. And Dean still bemused by the man with him, put his hand in Cas' so that he could pull him up and to him room.

It seemed it was time for the next part of the evening activity's to commence.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank linusfan13, rainystv and CaptainAckles for the wonderful reviews.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel woke once more in the warmth of arms wrapped around him and he once again tensed, because his brain had yet to truly wake up and remind him he was with Dean, his body tensed ready to run. This time though it did not take long for his mind to catch up and for him to relax back again the man holding him before turning in Dean's arms and snuggling up to him, burying his head into Dean's chest making Dean chuckle.

"Morning kitten." Dean murmured when it seemed Cas had got himself comfortable.

"Purr." Cas mumbled in reply before closing his eyes and just enjoying being here, being with Dean.

And Dean, well he held Cas close and pressed a kiss to the top of his messy hair. He wanted to rid the man of all the bad thoughts and feelings that caused him to tense in the mornings, caused him to hesitate and second guess himself so often. But most of all Dean just wanted Cas to know and accept that he was loved. Wait, what? Love? Was he-? It was then with widening eyes that Dean Winchester realised he had gone and fallen in love with the other man, in less than the week. Okay that was big, he really wasn't sure what to do with that actual word, I mean it was one thing to think he liked him and try to make him feel special, it was another to realise that all of that could well stem from the fact he loved him. He loved Cas. He had never really been in love before, of course Dean had also never really been in a real relationship either, not one that lasted at any rate. He wanted to turn to Cas and tell him his feelings, but considering how skittish the guy was about dating him he doubted it would go down to well. He would have to wait until Cas was ready to hear it, he just hoped that that wasn't too long away.

"So Dean, are we going to watch the next Star Wars movie tonight?" Castiel asked into the silence finally making his eyes open, they would have to get up soon after all.

"Is that the only reason you want to see me?" Dean asked with mock hurt in his voice making Castiel move his head so there eyes connected and he could give Dean a sultry look.

"Not the only reason." He murmured to the other man his eyes lowing to Dean's lips imagining kissing them again.

At that look Dean opened his mouth, but luckily stopped himself before the words came out. He had been so close to saying 'I love you.' he really needed go get a handle on this, and to do that he would need time apart from Cas. He certainly couldn't think straight when he was with him after all.

"Good, but I'm afraid not." He replied to the question Cas had asked and by-passing the suggestion in the other man's tone.

"Then when?" Castiel asked turning them so Dean was pinned under him and he could cross his arms on his chest with a pout. He didn't like the idea of not seeing Dean. He had decided to give this a go, they should see each other as often as possible correct? He didn't want Dean thinking he wasn't keen.

"When's your next day off?" Dean asked thinking quickly what he could offer Cas that he would hopefully accept and give Dean the time he needed to make sure he had control of himself.

"In three days." Cas growled glaring at Dean. He better not be suggesting what Castiel thought he was. It would mean he would have to put up with Gabriel in the evenings once again.

"Great so's mine, well technically it's in two days, but that doesn't matter. Why don't you come over the night before your day off and the next day we can spend in bed and lazing round the apartment in our pj's watching Star Wars okay?" Dean suggested hoping that Castiel would go for it. It would give him the time needed, he hoped.

"So we are not going to be seeing each other for three days?" Castiel asked sitting up and frowning down at Dean. What had he done wrong? Why was it Dean did not want to see him?

"Yeah, that's alright right?" Dean replied pulling himself so he was sitting opposite Cas.

"Of course." Castiel replied automatically making Dean sigh and grit his teeth. It wasn't Cas' fault that he would agree to everything Dean said, especially if he really wasn't happy about it.

"Cas, if you don't like the idea just say." Dean said moving to take the over man's hands in his. At the move Cas smiled, he eyes watching as dean stroked his palms and the backs of his hands before locking their fingers together firmly. The way Dean was being didn't seem to him like someone who didn't like him anymore. At least that was what he hoped. And maybe they were moving too fast, maybe they did need to slow it down a bit. He needed time to think after all. Work out what he wanted from this and not just get swept away on the tide of pleasure and fun.

"No Dean its fine. In fact I think it might be a good idea to take some time to reflect on what has happened this week." He finally replied looking up from the joined hands and smiling genuinely at Dean making him smile in return.

"Okay just don't reflect and decide you don't want to be with me any more okay?" Dean responded with a jokey tone, though there was a very real fear that that might happen just underneath.

"Okay." Castiel replied still smiling at him. He wasn't sure he could decide he didn't want to be with Dean. It was more how he wanted to be with him that he was concerned with.

"Right then, breakfast." Dean responded pulling Cas towards him for a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away Castiel found them lying down with him once again on top of Dean.

"Breakfast?" He asked with the raise of his eye brow.

"Later." Dean responded before pulling Cas back into a kiss. As long as his lips were occupied with the other man there was no way he could accidently blunt out that he loved him. And let's be honest, occupying his lips in such a way was extremely pleasurable.

* * *

When Dean and Cas finally got out of bed and grabbed a quick bite they then made their way out of the apartment and to their separate cars. Once there they gave each over a deep, poignant, kiss goodbye before driving off in different directions to start there couple of day's separation. Both hoping that the other wasn't going to go cold on them with the time apart.

Castiel because he had discovered that he actually liked being with Dean, as they were at any rate, he was not ready for a relationship or to call Dean his boyfriend just yet, but maybe one day he would be.

And Dean because he had realised he was in love with his boyfriend and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life trying to make the guy realise just how wonderful he truly was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank masterjediratgrl31, The Magnus Bane, CaptainAckles, linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway and rainystv for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Gabriel with a sigh and a heavy heart. It wasn't even 24 hours since he saw Dean, it was more like, and at that thought he quickly looked down at his watch and did a calculation, 11 hours and 23 minutes. So why did he feel like he did? Was it because he knew he wouldn't see Dean for another 48 hours, give or take? And if it was why did he feel like that? I mean he liked Dean of course, but, it was just like. He barely knew the guy, well okay, that wasn't strictly true, they had talked a lot on their dates and he had learnt much about the other man, but they had only known each other for a few days, a week, it wasn't like he could have so quickly formed strong feelings for the man, was it? There was also the fact that he had decided that he was going to take this one slow, he had rushed into a relationship with Michael, throwing himself in head first with that man and look where that got him. So no, there could not be any strong feelings in their relationship so far. But that did not tell him why he felt so miserable about the thought of not seeing Dean for another two days.

* * *

Gabriel heard his brother return and as such with a smile on his face he skipped into the hallway to greet him and see how his 'sleepover' with Dean went.

"Hello Cassie, so is this just a fleeting stop before you head back over to Dean-o's or what?" He asked in his usual sunny, probing voice, while smirking at his little bro.

"No I won't be see him tonight." Castiel replied not really paying much attention to the conversation with Gabriel. He was still too busy trying to work out what was going on with him and Dean.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked, a frown showing in his eyes as he studied his brother closer. And looking he realised that Cassie was not a happy bunny. Something had happened. But what Gabriel had no idea. He just hoped it wasn't something serious.

"Because that is what we agreed." Castiel answer with a sigh at Gabriel's stupid question. Why did he think? Not that he was really paying 100 % attention.

"Right. So how did last night go?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms to stop him grabbing his brother and shaking him to make him tell him everything that happened so he could fix it.

"I do not wish to talk about it Gabriel." Castiel growled defensively, turning from his brother intending to head off to his room.

Gabriel stood there and his eyes widened when he heard the tone of his brothers voice. That was a tone he had heard so many times before but not for a long time. It was the tone from the beginning of Castiel and Michael, before the bastard had made Cassie choose between him and his family, not that there had been much 'choice' about it. But that tone, it was one that brought all of what he had allowed to happen to Castiel to his mind. And he was not going to stand by and let anything happen to him, not now, not ever again. He had learnt from his mistakes of the past and he would watch out for his little brother, no matter what. As such he shot out his arm and grabbed his brothers, spinning him round so he was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Castiel." Gabriel growled in a voice which held so much raw emotion that his brothers.

And Castiel's eyes widened, his brother was forcing him to turn and look into his eyes, eyes which were burning with something rarely seen in Gabriel. It was raw, powerful, fury. It was something Castiel did not like seeing in Gabriel. It frightened him. That his funny light-hearted brother could look like that.

"When are you next seeing Dean?" Gabriel asked in a low controlled voice, he had seen the fleeting look of fear in his brother's eyes and he did not want to scare Cassie. He had been through too much in his life already, he did not need anything more. As such Gabriel tried to rein himself in, to control the guilt fuelled emotions which were coursing through him.

"What does it matter to you Gabriel? You are not my keeper. I will see who I want, when I want. Please leave me alone." Castiel replied straightening his spine. He refused to be cowed by anyone, not any more. His brother did not have any power over him.

And Gabriel looking in his eyes saw pain and confusion there as Castiel answered, and he noticed Castiel's lack of actual answer. What the hell had Dean done to his brother?

After a beat Castiel ripped his arm out of Gabriel's grasp and stormed off to his room, leaving Gabriel standing there trying to control his breathing and to stop him from putting his fist through something. He would prefer not to make a hole in his wall. If he was to punch anything then it was going to be the smug face of one detective Dean Winchester. Because no one hurt his little brother and got away with it. Not anymore. He would not allow that to happen.

* * *

Castiel made his way into his room and shut the door, pushing the conversation he had just had with Gabriel from his mind with ease, the assbutt that Gabriel was didn't even really register in his mind at present. With that he went back to trying to work out just what he was feeling, and what really was going on between him and Dean. It confused him. He knew that when he was with Dean he was happy and safe. He knew the man would never hurt him, nor it seems would he ever try to control him. He was the very anti-Michael as it were. The two men could not be more different, which was a definite plus point in Castiel's mind.

But now he had a chance to take a step back. To actually look at it all in a detached, clinical fashion, he could see that the feelings he was having for Dean were very strange, and certainly too fast. He needed to work out where he was willing to go on the road now, they had already travelled further than he had planned, so he needed a new plan. A new line he would not cross.

It was just, he had no idea what that line was. The idea of Dean made his chest ache, and clouded his mind. How was he supposed to think properly when his mind kept conjuring up images of Dean every five seconds to distract him? It was highly annoying and something he was definitely going to have to take his remaining time until he saw Dean once more to try and work through. He needed to work this out. He had told Dean he did not know who he truly was and that had not been a lie. And while yes, when he was with Dean he did feel as if he was finding who Castiel Novak was deep inside, he wasn't sure if that person was real, or if he was dependant on Dean presence in his life. And he would not let another man make him into what they wanted, not again. No this time, this time, he promised, he was going to do things his way. He just… he needed to find what way his way was.

* * *

The next morning Castiel got up and he still hadn't come up with any thoughts that explained things to his own personal satisfaction, nor had he found any solutions, as such he was still in his quiet and reflective mood when he went to get breakfast. Though he had completely forgotten about his conversation with his brother by then. He had too much on his mind right now to let Gabriel have any part of it. Which in retrospect, may not have been the best idea, but we'll come to that one later.

* * *

Gabriel stood in the kitchen, watching every move Castiel made with the keen vision of a hawk realised that whatever Dean had done was rather major. Cassie was no better than he was when he got home last night. He still seemed listless and puzzled, there was also shadows under his eyes which made Gabriel believe that Castiel hadn't slept much the previous night, not that he had either…

But, and it was a big but, Gabriel knew his brother would never tell him what was on his mind. He didn't really do that, the only way he ever got answers from Cassie was with persistence and force, and he really wasn't feeling very patient today. But, and here was the idea that made a cold and sinister sneer appear on his face. A look that while was not a normal one for him, he managed to pull off with panache. Cassie was not the only one who knew what was going on between him and Dean. It took two to tango after all. As such once he waved his brother off to work, Gabriel went and got dressed. He had a police precinct to visit. It was time for Dean Winchester to learn just who he was messing with. And time for him to find out just what the hell was going on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I must say, I had great fun writing this. I hope you like it as much as I do. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was sitting at his desk, trying really hard to concentrate on his work and not let his mind wander to a certain nurse with messy black hair and heavenly blue eyes. The same nurse he was completely and utterly head over kneels in love with. Yeah like that was going to happen. There was no way he was ever going to get Cas out of his mind. The last 24 hours had been his own personal hell, and he knew that it was all his own fault. He was the one who suggested the separation after all. But now he was starting to crawl up the walls wishing he hadn't been such a fool. How the hell did he actually think that he could do without Cas for three friggin' days? Was he completely insane? Seemed so. Cos while he had wanted the time to supress his true feelings for Cas, it seemed that the enforced isolation just made them ten times worse. He really needed to get a handle on himself, Jo, his partner, was already giving his strange looks at the amount of times he seemed to space out, hell he had even allowed her to drive, the police vehicle it was true, there was no way in hell she was driving his baby, but yeah he didn't usually let her behind the wheel, of anything. So he needed to get a grip on himself otherwise he just knew she would get every last secret out of him. She was like one of the narco dogs. Once she got a scent, she wouldn't stop till she got it all.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and his head shot up as his hand went automatically to his gun. What the freakin' hell?

* * *

Gabriel stood outside the police precinct to collect himself and try to rein in his temper as much as he could. He wanted to hear what Dean had to say before he killed him after all. Due process and all that, hear the defendants evidence before letting the axe fall, it seemed he had forgotten about the whole innocent until proved guilty part. But be that as it may. It was time. So straightening his shoulders and with a fire in his eyes he marched up the steps and pulled open both the double outer doors. Then with a power he very rarely ever showed he pushed open the double doors protecting the interior of the building. Such was the force of his push they banged loudly against the wall making all heads turn to him. And well, Gabriel couldn't let a chance like this pass him by. He was after all ever the dramatist. As such he made sure his cold sneer was firmly on his face as he spoke in a low growl that he projected throughout the room.

"Detective Dean Winchester you get your sorry ass out here right now, or so help me god, I **will** throw you into the deepest pits of hell."

His voice was rather terrifying, as such it made the officers nearest to him raise their guns and click the safety off, but before any of them could speak Dean was there with his hands out in a placating, stop position as he spoke to them.

"Whoa, weapons down gentleman." Dean said before turning to Gabriel with a glare and grabbing his arm so that Gabriel had his back to the rest of the officers, yet Dean could see every move everyone in the room made. As well as the man in front of him, who in all honesty, he wasn't the best pleased with right now.

"Gabriel, what the friggin' hell are you doing here?" He growled quietly. He didn't want everyone to hear this conversation. Though considering everyone in that room could probably hear a pin drop right now he guessed no matter how quiet he was they would hear. At that he turned to glare at those watching him, especially the ones who still had their guns drawn, even if they were pointing them at the ground rather than at Castiel's brother. Hmm, he should probably make sure Gabriel didn't get shot, Cas would probably not like it if he did.

"I'm hear to decide if I am going to beat you to death, and no doubt spend the rest of my life in jail, or if I should let you tell me why Cassie is walking round looking like a whipped puppy." Gabriel replied loudly. He didn't give a rat's ass who heard him. He was there for one thing and one thing alone. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What the hell you talking about?" Dean asked confusion clouding his eyes as he returned them to Gabriel. Just what the hell was going on here? Was Gabriel crazy or something?

"What did you do to my brother Dean?" Gabriel growled at him narrowing his eyes when he saw the confusion.

"Nothing. We fine… awesome… I think?" Dean replied with a helpless look on his face. What had happened in the last 24 hours with Cas? Was he thinking of breaking up with Dean? Was that why Gabriel was here, cos Cas was saying he didn't want to be with him anymore? How would Dean cope if that was the case?

Gabriel on the other hand stood and watched these thoughts flitter through Dean's mind through the emotions that whizzed through his eyes and he let out an internal sigh. It seemed he may had got the wrong end of the stick here, which meant that Cassie probably had as well. Time to get answers.

"Well he doesn't seem so awesome to me. What happened? Tell me everything." He finally answered though less loudly this time and with less of a fire in his eyes. It was still there, Dean could see that, but it seemed that Gabriel was banking it, which was probably for the best.

"Well, um, I kinda needed some time to work through something." Dean replied trying to get away with not confessing his feelings to Cas brother. I mean surely he should say them to Cas first right?

"Oh god, did you tell Castiel that?" Gabriel asked suddenly going alarmed. I mean even he knew that was code for I'm trying to decide if I actually want to be with you or not. No wonder his brother was so distracted. Of course then he realised that Dean was talking about dumping his brother, why? He could feel his ire rising again but he grabbed hold of it. He needed answers, and however much he would love to punch Dean, this probably wasn't the best place to do it.

"I just suggested we didn't met until his day off, well the night before, but that's it. Just three days." Dean replied quickly hoping Gabriel didn't hit him. He had the look of guy who really wanted to after all.

"Three days?" Gabriel asked completely confused now. Cos surely if your planning on breaking up with someone you don't go round arranging another date, right?

"Yeah." Dean nodding seeing that Gabriel now looked less homicidal and more confused, confused was good, he could work with confused.

"What are you trying to work through Dean?" Gabriel asked with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He may have let his guilt about what happened with Cassie and Michael cloud his judgement here. Just a little, tiny-winy bit.

"It's nothing." Dean mumbled in replied no longer looking Gabriel in the eyes. Instead he looked everywhere else, making him look decidedly guilty about something.

"If you wanted three days to work through it. It's not nothing, tell me or I will punch you, screw the consequences." Gabriel responded clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes. He was going to get answers, and he was going to get them right now.

"I realised I love him alright? I love Cas." Dean replied rather loudly making more than Gabriel turn to look at him with surprise. Which of course made him turn bright friggin' red as he realised.

Gabriel looked at Dean and blinked. Did he just say… he wanted time off from Cassie cos he loved him? Did he really think that had a hope in hell of working? Oh my god, he and Castiel were made for each other. They both friggin' ran. Then all that Gabriel had thought and done came to him and he found there was really only one response he could give to this piece of information. He laughed… and laughed… and then laughed some more. In fact he was laughing so hard he had to bend double to hold his sides as they started to hurt and he found it hard to breathe. All this was about Dean-o being in love with Cassie. It was without a doubt a classic, and he loved it. Especially when he remembered the slight fear in Dean-o's eyes at the start of this conversation. He found it very good that Dean-o was scared of him.

Dean stood there and crossed his arms and glared that the laughing man. He did not find this funny. He had just informed all his colleagues and his boyfriend's brother that he loved Cas, before he could even tell Cas that fact. Dean was not a happy person right then. And when it seemed Gabriel would continue laughing all day he decided that it was time to wrap this up.

"If you don't stop I'll shoot you myself." He said glaring down at the man bent double in front of him.

"Sorry, but this is all about how you are running away from the fact you're in love with my little bro. it's hilarious." Gabriel replied pulling air into his lungs and trying really hard not to burst out laughing again. I mean seriously, could you get a more ridiculous situation than the one they were all in right now?

"I'm not running away. I just didn't think he would appreciate me telling him after only a week of dating that I had completely fallen for him and wanted to spend the rest of my life at his side." Dean replied through gritted teeth. He thought if anyone would understand it would be Gabriel, but it seemed he had missed the point completely.

At his words Gabriel sobered. Yeah okay. That was a different take on this.

"Yeah okay, when you put it that way, maybe I get your point." He responded with a frown as he thought.

"Exactly, I just wanted some time so I could learn to stop myself from blurting out my feelings every time he looks at me." Dean said with a sigh. At least Gabriel didn't look like he was going to kill him now. That was a start he guessed.

"Okay. Umm, sorry for you know… this." Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand, though the apology didn't sound so sincere to Dean, but he let it slide. This time.

"That's okay. I get it… I would have done the same if anyone ever hurt Sam so, I get it." Dean replied with a nod and out of the corner of his eyes he saw that everyone had gone back to their work after his outburst, thank god. He really didn't like having an audience.

"Good. Now I'm going to give you some more advice." Gabriel responded in his usual chipper voice making Dean shake his head. Nothing could keep Gabriel down it seemed.

"Do I really want to hear this?" He asked with the raise of his eyebrows. He wasn't sure he wanted any advice from Cas' brother, though it was usually rather spot on.

"I don't know. But I'm going to say it anyway. Stop thinking so much. Yeah Cassie may freak if you tell him you love him, but he'll come round, eventually. He may not admit it, even to himself, but he likes you, a lot. Give him the chance to decide for himself how he's going to react. Don't just assume the worst." Gabriel suggested sagely. Now he knew the situation, he could fix it.

"I'll think about it." Dean mumbled, but he could already feel his heart beating faster with excitement and trepidation at the idea of telling Cas how he truly felt.

"Good, oh, and can you please see if you can get him to smile, give him a call or something." Gabriel suggested with a wave of his hand.

"Fine, now go before some decides to arrest you for disturbing the peace and threatening a police officer." Dean replied with a sigh. This guy really was crazy.

"Ah Dean-o, you would really let them arrest me?" Gabriel asked making his eyes go wide and trying to do his best impression of Cas' puppy dog eyes. He failed miserably making Dean smirk at him and a glint to appear in his eyes as he replied.

"Gabriel, I will be the one putting on the handcuffs, with glee."

"Oh, kinky Dean-o. Save that for Cassie yeah?" And with a wink and a smirk Gabriel sashayed out of the precinct making Dean shake his head and roll his eyes before taking a deep breath and turning to face the very intrigued face of his partner. The only one who hadn't gone back to work after his confession. One look told him there was no way in hell that Jo was going to let this go, like ever. Great, fan-bloody-tastic. That's just peachy. This was going to be such a freakin' awesome day. With a sigh he went over to join her. There was no point putting off the inevitable after all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank linusfan13 and masterjediratgrl31 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel pulled his car up outside his and Gabriel's apartment after a long and tiring day. He still hadn't found any answers concerning him and Dean, and right now he was too tired to even think about it. Of course that didn't stop his heart leaping when his phone rang, not that he thought it would be Dean, but it was a possibility. As such it was with much trepidation that he checked the caller ID before he answered, almost dropping the cell when he saw Dean's name proudly displayed on the screen. Taking a deep breath he touched the answer button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Dean." He said in his deep voice down the line making the man on the other end close his eyes in an effort to stop himself from groaning with pleasure at hearing his voice once more.

"Hey Cas." Dean finally pulled himself together to answer in a soft and gentle tone. God it hadn't been that long, but he missed his man something stupid.

For the minute they both just sat there in silence with smiles on their face at who was on the other end of the line before Castiel pulled himself together and moved to get out of car as he spoke.

"Dean, is there any particular reason for this call?" He asked as he walked towards the front door of the apartment building.

"Does missing you count as a particular reason?" Dean asked cheekily down the line making Castiel chuckle as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm not sure. But I do believe it is a good one." Castiel replied smiling even more at the thought that Dean missed him. It made him feel all warm inside.

"Yeah me to. I can't wait til tomorrow night." Dean responded his voice going wistful at the thought that tomorrow he would see Cas again. Man who knew three days was so friggin' long?

"Neither can I." Castiel replied simply. It was true, he could not wait to see Dean again and now he was talking to him, all the thoughts and worries he had had in his head about where they were and where they were going in there relationship seemed to just disappear from his mind.

"So you spoken to Gabriel yet?" Dean asked with caution. He was wondering if the other guy had said anything about there… conversation earlier, or about how he was in love with the guy he was currently talking to.

"About what?" Castiel asked in confusion. Why was Dean asking about his brother, I mean they didn't really know each other, did they?

"Nothing, just I saw him today is all." Dean rushed to say. He really didn't want Cas asking questions about that particular conversation.

And Castiel who had just walked through the door and seen his brother try to walk stealthily past him stuck out his hand and grabbed Gabriel's arm while he spoke.

"Where? It was his day off." He said staring into Gabriel's eyes and seeing the look of alarm that briefly flittered behind them. What had Gabriel done now? And why?

"He stopped by the precinct." Dean replied as evasively as he could.

"Why?" Castiel asked in a growl narrowing his eyes at his brother whom he still hadn't let go of.

"I think you'd best ask him that." Dean responded. There was no way he was going to tell Cas the ins and out of that conversation.

"Well considering I'm staring at him and he is looking decidedly guilty about something, I think you should answer me Dean." Castiel stated in a tone of voice that the other man was not prepared to mess with. Gabriel could deal with Cas' reaction to what he had done. As long as Dean's secret stayed just that, it would be fine.

"Well he seemed to think that I'd hurt you and wanted to know what was going on, that's all." Dean explained hoping he wasn't getting Gabriel in too much trouble here.

"Oh god. Did he embarrass you?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes even further at his brother.

"Not really?" Dean replied and though he really wanted it to come out as a statement he found it come out more as a question.

"Did he have a go at you?" Castiel asked with a huff off air. What had his brother been doing?

"Depends on your definition of having a go?" Dean replied trying to avoid actually replying.

At that Castiel let go of his brother's arm and glared at him as he thought.

"Hmm, how big is your trunk?" he asked Dean finally, making the other guy pull the phone from his ear and look at it quizzically before he replied.

"Sorry what?" Dean asked in complete confusion. I mean one minute they were talking about Gabriel and now Cas wanted to know the size of his trunk?

"The trunk of your car, how big is it?" Castiel explained with a smirk for Gabriel who he saw could see exactly where he was going with this sentence and was now glaring at him in turn.

"Urr, big, why?" Dean answered, he was completely confused now.

"Well mine is not large enough to get a body in, I was hoping yours would be." Castiel replied in a conversational tone making Dean do a double take.

"Why you need to transport a body Cas?" he asked with laughter in his voice. This was the weirdest conversation he had had in a long time.

"Because I am currently planning various ways of killing my brother." Castiel answered in a cheery tone making Gabriel roll his eyes at him and relax back against the wall so he could unashamedly listen in on his brother and Dean-o's conversation. Got to make sure he was treating his brother right after all.

"You know, I can't really let you do that right? What with being the police and everything." Dean replied with a chuckle taking Castiel's words as a joke, or at least he hoped they were. He would prefer not to arrest the man he loved for murder after all.

"Fine. I'll just cook him dinner and make him eat it instead. That won't kill him, but it will be close." Castiel sighed as if Dean was stopping all his fun.

"You can cook me dinner Cas, if you like." Dean responded with a smile. He could think of nothing better than Cas cooking for him.

"Dean, I cannot cook. I burn toast, to charcoal." Castiel stated as if he was crazy. There was no way he would ever cook for Dean. He was not that cruel after all. Especially as he just knew Dean would eat it all and claim it was wonderful even while it no doubt poisoned him.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad." Dean cajoled. I mean no one was that bad, right? I mean people kinda needed to eat, so they cooked. Right?

"I really am, if not worse." Castiel responded in a completely serious voice startling Dean. Could Cas really not cook? Cos if so, then there was definitely something he could do about that.

"Well, I could teach you, if you'd like that is." He said down the line not completely sure but with a hopeful tone. He would like to teach Cas to cook. To be able to share that with him.

At his words Castiel turned away from his brother with his eyes going wide. He can't have heard that right, right?

"You'd teach me to cook Dean?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah. If you want." Dean replied wondering what was so astonishing about that. I mean it was something pretty normal and simple right?

"I… err… I don't know what to say." Castiel found he was completely lost for words. Dean wanted to teach him to cook. It just blew his mind away.

"It's no big deal Cas." Dean replied getting a little weirded out by Cas' response.

"It is to me Dean. It is to me." Castiel replied leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes as he let the emotions roll through his mind and body.

"Why?" Dean asked cautiously. There seemed to be something more going on here that he didn't know. But he wanted to, he wanted to know everything about Cas after all.

"Because I have been told I can't do things for so long. Told to not even bother trying. This is the first time in over a decade someone has offered to show me how." Castiel whispered in reply his eyes still closed as the shock was still going round his mind. Dean wanted to teach him to cook. Him. He couldn't believe it.

"Well then. I am definitely teaching you to cook Cas." Dean responded with a growl as if to say there would be no agreement about that. Though he did wonder who the hell would tell someone not to even try when they couldn't do something. Surely if you cared for someone you encouraged them to do the best they could at everything they tried, and if they failed, you helped pick them up so they could try again, right? Surely that was normal behaviour when you cared for someone.

"Yes, I would definitely like that." Castiel responded a smile stretching across his lips as he heard the tone of Dean's voice. He really was the most amazing man, and he surprised Castiel at every turn.

"Awesome. Anyway I'd best go. Got to get my dinner and all that." Dean finally replied into the silence that had settled between them after Castiel's words. If he didn't get off the phone to Cas soon he knew he would find himself saying more than he was prepared to right now.

"Yes me too. Though by the looks of it my dinner is going to be takeout again. Doesn't require much effort on my part." Castiel replied opening his eyes and straightening from the wall.

"Well soon you'll be able to wow Gabriel with your awesome culinary skills." Dean responded with a smirk at the thought.

"I'm not sure that that will ever be true, but thank you for the support." Castiel replied smiling as he turned so his back was resting against the wall and he could smile out at nothing but the sound of Dean's voice.

"Always Cas, always." Dean replied meaning so much more with that reply than he was ready to say. But one day, one day he would tell Cas just what he truly meant to him, and he would make him realise he deserved the best of everything.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said softly the smile obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Bye Cas." And as he hangs up, Dean whispered I love you into the empty room of his apartment before shaking himself and moving to the kitchen, and while he prepared his dinner he planned a meal he and Cas could cook together, something simple yet good.

And Castiel well he just stared at his phone with a dreamy look in his eyes until Gabriel waved the takeout flyer in front of his face being him back to the real world, it was then Castiel remembered all the thoughts he had been having about trying to work out just what he had with Dean and he suddenly had the lightening insight that maybe, just maybe, it really didn't matter. What was was, and nothing could change that. Their relationship was going well, they were both happy and going at a steady normal pace. Yes, he just needed to stop analysing everything, that was something Michael used to make him do. He would be much happier then.

So with a smile he turned to his brother so they could argue over what takeout to have for dinner. And Castiel did not at all think how much he couldn't wait for the next 24 hours to fly past so he could see Dean once more. So far these two days had been he longest he had suffered in a long time, but that was perfectly normal for a new relationship he was sure. Everything was going to be fine.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway and linusfan13 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I sat down to write a chapter for another of my stories, but this was crying out to be written so I had no choice. I hope you like it. Though I should warn you writing this chapter did make me think of a couple of sequels/companion stories I could write. Oops.**

 **Anyway I hope you likey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel left work the next day on time and with a spring in his step, not long now before he saw Dean once more. That thought alone made a massive smile split his face and Charlie who was walking with him and the others who had just finished there shifts looked at him, she was about to ask if he wanted to join them for a drink, but one look at his face and she guessed the answer was going to be no. Though she did wonder if it was the cute guy from before who had made Castiel smile like that. As they walked outside Castiel waved a vague goodbye to his colleagues as he made his way to his car. He really wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy looking for his keys, but once he found them he looked up to where he parked to find someone leaning casually against the side. For a second he feared it was Michael waiting for him for some reason, but then the man moved and he saw that he had flowers in his hand. There was only one man who had ever given him flowers. His smile going even wider, if that was in fact possible, as he made his way to the car.

"Hello Dean." He said softly making Dean straighten up and smile back at him.

"Hey Cas. I brought these for you." he said holding out the flowers. They were yellow roses this time, and pulling them close and smelling Castiel found they had a fragrance which filled his mind with bliss.

"I hope you like them, I thought they suited you better." Dean explained rubbing the back of his neck hoping he hadn't made a mistake with the yellow instead of red roses.

"Oh? Whys that?" Castiel asked tilting his head at him. Why did Dean feel the yellow flowers suited him better?

"Cos they're not just beautiful, they also have a purpose." Dean responded with a self-decrepitating smile. He couldn't believe he had just said that. It was just, it was something the florist had said. When he went in to get Cas a dozen red roses she had suggested the yellow instead. Saying they not only looked pretty but smelt wonderful. And surely that was the purpose of a flower right? To smell as beautiful as they looked?

"I like that. Thank you Dean." Castiel responded feeling a warmth grow inside of him at the idea that Dean didn't just see him as a handsome face, but something more as well. That was the greatest compliment he had ever been paid.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean responded relaxing now he knew Cas liked the flowers.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was coming round yours." Castiel asked with confusion now he had got over the fact that Dean was there, meeting him, with flowers once again.

"Yeah well, maybe I got fed up with waiting to see you again?" Dean replied wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him close, making Castiel chuckle at him. I mean really, Dean could not have been that desperate to see him.

"Plus, I'm kinda hungry and as you're helping me cook dinner I really wanted to make sure you left work on time. Of course I also hoped I would get to see you in your sexy nurse's uniform, but I guess a guy can't have everything." Dean continued as he smiled down at the man who was in his arms. Damn Cas felt so right there. As if that was where he was always supposed to be, and Dean hoped that was true. But he had to watch himself. No blurting out 'I love you's' Cas, not yet at least.

"You know one of these days I'll insist on seeing you in your police uniform Dean." Castiel replied with a sultry tone making Dean raise his eyebrows at that. Yet again this guy surprised him, kept him on his toes.

"But Cas, I don't I have one. I'm a detective." Dean replied trying very hard for an innocent tone, not that he truly pulled it off, but Castiel let him get away with it and decided to play along all the same.

"Shame. I think I would have liked to have seen that. Especially if you were removing it especially for me." He murmured in a deep sensual voice which went straight to an area Dean really felt didn't need any more stimuli right now, not if he was going to actually be able to walk back to his car.

"Ah what the hell, for you I'll borrow one from the department." He said with a fake put upon sigh before turning to Cas with love shining in his eyes. Cos while he may have said the words as a joke, if that was what Cas wanted, then that was what he would get. Dean would make sure of that.

At that sentence Castiel chuckled and wrapping his arms, flowers and all, round Dean's neck and pulled him to him for a sweet prolonged and endearing kiss. Neither even thought about who might be watching, what did they care? They had each other, the rest of the world had disappeared in their mind.

* * *

Charlie of course was practically jumping up and down with excitement from where she was standing watching. She had seen the man waiting by Castiel's car and hung back to make sure he was okay. He obviously was if that kiss was anything to go by. She needed to find out who this man was and get him to come out with them. It was about time Castiel joined the nurses on their drinks, and she would be happy for him to bring his boyfriend along as well. Yes that would be fantastic.

* * *

"Now, I have to pop home, seems I have some flowers I need to put into water and display prominently so Gabriel can stare at them while I'm away, but I'll come round to yours after that. Now go." Castiel said when his and Dean's lips finally parted. He then pushed himself out of Dean's arms and made shooing motions with his free hand. He had his flowers to protect with the other after all.

"Okay Cas, I'm gone." Dean replied with a cheeky grin as he moved quickly in and kissed Castiel once more briefly before walking away with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait til Cas came to his. He had a great night planned for the two of them, and great day tomorrow, which admittedly involved many hours spent in bed together, and most definitely very little sleeping.

"Missing you already Castiel." He shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. Time to go get the everything ready for Cas' cooking lesson.

And Castiel just shook his head as he got into his car and drove back to his apartment to inform Gabriel he needed the vase once more. He placed the roses, once again arranged by his brother, he swore Gabriel had a secret passion there, on the table before packing up his things, including his PJ's so he could lounge around Dean's apartment in them the next day, into a bag. And with a quick goodbye to his brother he was gone.

And Gabriel, well he went and sat on the couch with a shake of his head as he flicked on the TV. Ah young love, how sweet it was. With that thought his eyes cut briefly to the roses on the table and getting up he moved them slightly so they were better displayed. With a nod of his head he sat back down. But as much as he wanted to he found himself being very bored, alone in the apartment he had got used to sharing with his brother. I mean there was no one to tell him off for watching some crappy reality show. With a sigh he looked over at the yellow roses once more. But nope, his mind was not going there. She was long gone now. So with a sigh he settled into his guilty pleasure of real life celebrities doing stupid things to make people remember their names, and resolutely refused to think about her, the florist who had taught him all he knew about flowers.

The only woman he had ever actually brought flowers for, the one whose favourites he knew, were yellow roses. She had always liked flowers that smelt as beautiful as they were.


	29. Chapter 29

**PLEASE READ**

 **Hello my darlings. I would like to do a quick poll here. I am in two minds and I was wondering which you would all prefer. See I can keep this a Destiel only fic and write Gabriel's story separately, or I can include it in this one. If I do include it (which I think would work well) then this story will become a lot longer than I had planned it to be, not that that surprises me in anyway really. But I don't know, so I want you guys to decide. Please leave me a review with your preference and I will go with the one that gets the most votes.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Anyway back to the story. I would like to thank masterjediratgrl31, rainystv, linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean looked round his kitchen to make sure he had all they would need to cook the simple meal of Spaghetti Bolognese when the buzzer to his apartment went. Moving quickly he answered with a wide smile on his face. He knew who would be on the other end after all.

"Hey Cas." He said down the intercom.

"You know I could have been anyone." Castiel replied with a chuckle in his voice at Dean's way of answering his buzzer.

"But you're not." Dean pointed out making Castiel laugh out loud at his reasoning.

"True. Can I come in?" He asked once his laughter died down.

"Yeah, okay." With that Dean buzzed Castiel through the bottom door and pulled his open so he could watch his boyfriend come up the stairs.

* * *

Castiel walked up the stairs with a spring in his step still and a sway in his hips. He was going to spend the night with Dean, and he was going to get to watch the next Star Wars movie, which in all honesty, he really wanted to see. There was also to be his first cooking lesson. Or so Dean hinted. So yes, all in all he was looking forward to this evening with extreme excitement, even if that excitement was tempered by a slight amount of doubt at the thought of trying something he knew himself to be bad at. But Dean would be there with him, and he wouldn't say anything if he, Castiel, did it wrong. He said nothing about his lack of ability at dancing the last time after all. So hopefully he will be the same if Castiel makes a mistake in the kitchen, failing that Castiel would just have to find a way to distract the other man. Hmm, he could think of quiet a few ways to do that. But first things first. It was with that thought he walked up the last flight of stairs to Dean's door to find it open and the man himself once again leaning against the doorframe, though he moved as soon as he saw Castiel, to grab him and drag him into his arms. Not that Castiel was complaining, he rather liked it in Dean's arms after all.

Dean leaned down to give Castiel a welcoming kiss that made the other man hum in appreciation. Yes he could get used to being greeted this way that was for sure. But when Dean went to pull away. They had lots to do after all, he found himself being pushed up against the now closed door with Cas pressed to him, not that he was complaining or anything but…

"Cas, we have things to do, angel." Dean murmured as Castiel started to kiss his way down his neck. Damn, how he could even try to think coherently was a mystery to him right then.

"Angel?" Castiel asked stopping what he was doing and looking up at Dean with a frown and a tile of his head. That was the first time Dean had called him any sort of pet name, and if he was going to use one, Castiel did not feel angel was the most appropriate. He was no angel, he had turned his back on his family and he had allowed Michael to treat him the way he did. He should have known better and he should have had the strength to walk out of the door long before he did.

"Yeah." Dean responded seeing the confusion in Cas' eyes and not being able to stop himself from raising his hand to stroke Cas' cheek. He was just glad he was able to stop the love word from escaping as well. This was getting to be really hard, and Cas had only been there a few minutes. But he could do it. The time wasn't right, not yet.

"I am no angel Dean." Castiel replied still frowning as his eyes connected to the green of the man in front of him. Eyes that seemed to have so much care and feeling in them as they looked at him. He was not used to seeing that look on anyone's face when they looked at him.

"You are to me. Now come, let me show you how to cook pasta." Dean responded simply with love shining in his eyes. Cas really had no idea what an amazing person he truly was, and Dean just wanted to do everything within his power to show him.

"Okay." Castiel replied with a shy smile. Agreeing to more than just learning to cook. He was agreeing to let Dean call him angel, and he liked it. As long as he didn't think about it too much. What he liked most was the idea of being Dean's angel. Yes that he could do, he would be Dean's angel.

* * *

Dean dragged Cas into the kitchen and placed him in front of a chopping board which held an onion. Castiel turned to him with a frown and a puzzled look. What did Dean want him to do?

"You need to cut the onion into small pieces Cas." Dean said in response to the confused look and with a smile at how endearing he looked right then.

"How?" Castiel asked frowning down at the vegetable studying it as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Like this." Dean replied standing behind him and getting him to pick up the knife and showing him how to hold it. He then carefully guided the other man's movements until the onion was finely chopped in front of them and Castiel was beaming from ear to ear at having succeeded.

With that Dean continued to guide Cas around the kitchen, showing him how to cook the onion and the mince and getting him to add the tomato sauce, and he did it all from behind the other man so that Castiel felt that he was doing it mostly himself, and that Dean was there just to give him the reassurance that he would not let anything go wrong.

"And now for the secret ingredient." Dean whispered sensually in Cas' ear. Who knew teaching someone to cook could be such a turn on? For Dean, it really was. But right now he needed to think about what it was they were doing. He didn't want the first meal Cas cooked in his house to burn. The first of many he hoped.

"What's that then Dean?" Castiel asked leaning back against the rock hard body behind him. He loved the feel of Dean's muscular chest against his back.

"Red wine of course."

With that Dean grabbed a bottle from the side that he had already opened and poured a generous amount into the pan and got Cas to stir it in while making sure none of the sauce came out of the pan.

With the wine included Dean moved and grabbed a couple of glasses to pour him and Cas some before moving to put on the spaghetti.

"The secret to great spaghetti Cas, is seasoning the water and putting a touch of oil in as well." He said as he did just that before submersing the pasta.

And Castiel just watched him with joy in his eyes. He had cooked, he had done it. And he hadn't failed, and Dean hadn't made him stop and taken over. It was a refreshing, blissful feeling and Castiel realised that it was one he never wanted to let go of. This feeling of being able to succeed in something he had failed at so many times before. And in that moment he finally understood the sentence, that if at first you don't succeed, then try and try again. Because eventually you will do what it is you wish. And it was worth every bit of the effort.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again. I would like to thank masterjediratgrl31, KAL (Guest), furyofnature and rainystv for the lovely reviews.**

 **Also so far the vote is going in the add Gabriel in to this story direction. The next chapter is where that will come into play if I do include his love life, so you probably have another hour to cast your vote or I will go with what I've got. What can I say? Its Friday night (Saturday morning?), so I don't have to get up at stupid o'clock tomorrow and I'm in a writing mood, and as people who have read my other stories know, I do love a bit of Gabriel. He is actually my favourite to write (shhh it's a secret).**

 **Anyway here is another chapter for you'll. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Star Wars.**

 **Oh I should also say, spoilers for Star Wars episode 5 and 6, just in case you haven't watched them yet. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean and Cas relaxed down in front of the TV to eat their home cooked dinner, and Dean professed it the best he had ever eaten, and while Castiel knew he was lying, he also felt a warmth spread inside him at the praise. Then it was time for another of the things Castiel was looking forward to. Time to watch Star Wars episode 5 'The Empire Strikes Back'. As such he settled down snuggling close to Dean who put his arm around him as if he didn't really even register what he was doing and waited for those words to once more appear on the screen, and for the movie to take him to the galaxy far, far, away.

* * *

After the revelations in that movie, I mean, Darth Vader is Luke's father? Castiel felt as if he had been flung through the mill, but when Dean noticed this and suggested that they go to bed and watch the sixth and final one in this section tomorrow he received such a glare of disapproval from the man next to him that he soon changed his tune and put the next movie into the DVD player. He then returned to his seat right next to Cas, but this time the other man didn't snuggle up to him. It seemed Cas had caught the Star Wars bug and was going to give that his whole attention. And so Dean, having watched his favourite in The Empire Strikes Back, decided to lay down on the couch, resting his head in Cas' lap.

And Castiel smiled down at the man when he felt his head in on his knees, brought his hand up so he could stroke Dean's hair gently while they watched the movie, the movie that he decided was definitely the best of them all. He did like a happy ending after all. And that ending was happy, Luke became what he should be and his father redeemed himself. It was perfect.

* * *

When the movie finished Castiel looked down at Dean to find that he had fallen asleep, his head in his lap and his mouth open. This just made him smile softly at how beautiful Dean was even with his eyes closed. But he needed to wake now, there was no way that Castiel could carry Dean to bed after all. As such he shook him gently making Dean's eyes open and blink.

"Time to go to bed Dean." He whispered down at the half awake man. He didn't want to remove that gorgeous sleepy look from Dean's face.

"s'alright." Dean mumbled and rolled off of Castiel's knee and the couch finding himself on his hands and knees on the floor. He was tempted to just flatten out there and go back to sleep, but he knew that if he did that he wouldn't get to sleep with Cas. And he wanted to sleep with Cas. He wanted the man he loved in his arms, always. So pulling himself up Dean managed to stand, though on wobbly legs.

Castiel stood as well and looking at Dean saw that while he may be upright, he was in no way awake. As such he took the man's hand and guided him to his own bed and had the great pleasure of undressing him. Not that anything was going to happen between them right now, Dean was barely able to keep his eyes open after all, but that didn't stop Castiel appreciating his lovers form and amazingly muscular body. But then, he doubted there were many people who if they had Dean Winchester naked in front of them would be able to look away from such perfection. Once he was naked he pushed Dean towards the bed and Dean obliged, very willingly, and curled under the covers. He then held his arms out for Cas with his eyes closed.

"I must get ready for bed too Dean." He whispered.

With that he turned to use the bathroom, hearing but not being able to understand Dean's mumbled reply, though whether that was because Dean was so sleepy or because his mouth was against the pillow Castiel wasn't sure.

Returning to the room and undressing Castiel slide under the covers so he was next to Dean. He was about to pull the man to him and wrap him in his arms as Dean always seemed to do with him, when Dean suddenly moved and grabbed him and pulled him to him still with his eyes closed. In fact Castiel was sure that Dean was actually asleep at this point and that his reaching for him was just a reflex reaction. Something that was confirmed by the words, that while mumbled were clear to understand, that left Dean's mouth. And left Castiel feeling as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice over him.

"I love you, my angel." Dean mumbled in his sleep, and Castiel lying in his arms found he couldn't breathe. He couldn't be here. Not after that. With that he pulled himself out of Dean's arms with such force he rolled himself right out of the bed and found himself crouching on all fours on the floor. For minutes he stayed like that, trying to catch his breath, to make the black spots that were floating in front of his eyes disappear, to try and rid his mind of the buzzing. Finally he could breathe enough to move, and one thought came clear in his mind. He had to get out of there, and he had to do it now. With that he grabbed his clothes he had just taken off and running into the corridor he put them on. He then grabbed his coat and car keys from by the door where he had left them and exited the apartment as if the hounds of hell were on his tail, not caring if the door banged shut behind him. He needed to go, where he had no idea, he just knew he had to leave, now. With that he flew down the stairs and to his car, starting the engine without thought and putting it into drive. He didn't know where he was going, he just drove and refused to let his mind even try to catch up with what had just happened.

It wasn't until he had managed to push Dean's words to the back of his mind and his breathing was almost normal that he came back to his surroundings and realised just where he was heading, all he could say was he was glad it was so late at night (early in the morning?) that there was no one else on the road with him. But that didn't matter, now he knew his instinctual destination he wasn't going to stop until he got there. He needed to work out what this meant for what he had thought was going on with him and _him_. And where they would be going now, if anywhere at all.

And Dean waking for a reason he didn't know frowned when he found the other side of the bed empty yet all the lights out. Where was Cas?


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again, again. I would like to thank masterjediratgrl31 for the loving reive. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So it's decided, Gabriel is having love in this story as well. As such I hope you like this chapter.**

 **The bits in italics are a memory.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean lay in the empty bed staring out at the darkness as his mind starting working and the frown slowly left his face. Cas must have just gone to the head, and that must have been what had wakened him. Cas leaving his arms. Well he was awake now, might as well wait for the love of his life to return, maybe they could do what he had originally planned they do before he had fallen asleep. With that thought he rolled onto his back and linked his hands behind his head with a smile on his face as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to show Cas how much he cared, showed him without words that he loved him.

It wasn't until Dean turned to check the clock and realised that Cas had been gone for ten minutes that the frown returned. No one spent that long in the head, surely? With that thought he pulled himself out of bed to go and see if Cas was alright only to find there was no lights on in the hallway, and the bathroom door was open and the room in darkness. At that he felt the start of fear course through him as he methodically searched his apartment to try to find Castiel, and when it was obvious he wasn't there, to find any trace of where he might be. It was then he realised that there were no clothes belonging to Cas in his room expect the bag the man had brought with him, and he noticed the absence of both Castiel's coat and his keys and yet the man's mobile was still sitting on the table in the livingroom. What the hell had happened?

Closing his eyes Dean tried to recall what he could remember from his vague sleep filled memories. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as something he hope to god was just a dream, came to mind. Returning to his room for the only hope he had, hope that there was another reason for Cas to have left, or failing that, a way to communicate with him. With that in mind he grabbed his phone and scrolled through the numbers until he found the one he needed and he dialled. He didn't give a damn if it was three in the morning, and he knew once he had explained the guy he was calling would feel the same way.

* * *

Gabriel had finally got to sleep. Leaving the room with the damn flowers which made the memories try to rise. Add in Dean and Cas' sickly young love shit, and it seemed his mind was not going to leave him in the peace he had hoped it would for the last year. And so he had retreated to his room with alcohol in the hopes it would dull his memories, and stop them from rising. And so he had gone to sleep late that night, and rather drunk, as such he was impressed that his phone ringing woke him. Though maybe he shouldn't have been, two decades of being on call made it impossible for him to sleep through a ringing phone, no matter what. As such he didn't think to check who was calling before he pressed answer automatically and pulled it to his ear.

"Yes." He said beadily, this had better be important.

"Gabriel, its Dean. Is Cas with you?" Dean asked starting to get frantic.

"What? Why would he be?" Gabriel asked completely confused. He was missing something here, but his sleep and drink filled mind wasn't able to work as quickly as it usually did.

"Please, can you just check his room or something?" Dean asked desperate. Please let Cas be there. Please let him be able to explain.

"Why?" Gabriel asked waking up some more and going on alert. Just what the hell had happened between Dean-o and his brother this time?

"Gabriel, please." Dean begged. He didn't want to talk to anyone other than Castiel right then.

"Explain." Gabriel growled fully awake now he heard the desperate plea in Dean's voice.

"He isn't here. He was when I went to sleep, but I just woke up and he's gone. I was hoping you knew where he was." Dean said as succinctly as he could without telling Gabriel anything. And Gabriel with a roll of his eyes knew that there were more important things than getting the truth out of Dean Winchester right then.

"Fine I'll check." He replied with a sigh as he heaved himself out of bed and went to look in Castiel's room and when he found it empty and dark he proceeded to check the whole apartment. Nothing.

"He ain't here Dean-o. You know why he left?" Gabriel finally responded making his way back to his own room and sitting down on his bed with a yawn.

"I had hoped you'd called with some family emergency." Dean responded desolately. It seemed that his memory was not a dream however much he wished it was.

"Ur, no. what happened?" Gabriel asked with a sigh. Why was it he was always sorting out these two? Why couldn't they just talk to each other rather than going through him for god's sake?

"I think I may have told him I loved him when I was half asleep." Dean responded in a sheepish voice.

"And he vanished?" Gabriel guessed with closed eyes. He so did not need this right now. They were grown men!

"Yes. That's all I can figure anyway. Do you know where he would go?" Dean asked hopeful that as his brother Gabriel would have all the answers.

At that Gabriel lay back on his bed and closed his eyes and wondered once more why he was the one having to deal with this shit. But deal with it he had to. Cassie had a right to know how Dean-o felt about him sure, he just wished Dean-o had told him when he was awake enough to convince him to stay. With a sigh he tried to think of places that Castiel would go if he was troubled, cos he obviously hadn't returned to him, so that narrowed it down at bit, plus the fact it was three in the morning, there weren't that many places open right now.

"You could try the hospital. He goes there when he needs perspective sometimes." Gabriel suggested in a vain attempt to be helpful.

"Thanks Gabe." With that Dean hung up leaving Gabriel with a dead phone to his ear as he lay in the dark. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. One of the memories he had tried so hard to suppress rose no matter how much he wanted it not to. Damn brothers and they lovers.

 _He was lying in bed with his girlfriend, he had his arms around her and they were both fast asleep in his bed. Just where he wanted them to stay. He knew that he was falling for this girl, she was something special, with her love and passion for her flowers combined with her love of superheroes. She was definitely something special. But those coherent thoughts weren't the ones in his head right then. Mainly cos he was asleep. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by his phone sounding, making them both blink awake as he rolled over to answer it. He couldn't not after all. It could be an emergency._

 _"Yes?" he said sleepily down the phone as he tried to force himself awake. Of course the voice that came back to him woke him as nothing else would._

 _"Gabriel? It's me, its Castiel." Came the broken sound down the phone. It had a resemblance to the voice he had heard nine years ago telling him that he never wanted to see him again, but it was so… so broken, what had happened to make it sound like that?_

 _"Cassie?" he breathed not sure if this was a dream or reality. It was that surreal and unexpected._

 _"Yes. Gabriel, please, help me." Castiel responded in a voice barely above a whisper causing Gabriel's heart to break just to hear it. There was nothing else Castiel needed to say. At those words Gabriel was out of bed collecting his clothes as he talked._

 _"Where are you Cassie? I'll come get you." Gabriel replied. He could find out what had happened later, all that mattered now was bringing Cassie home._

 _"I… I left him Gabriel. .. I walked away." Castiel responded in a voice which sounded as if he was shocked by his own actions. As if he still wasn't sure that he had done the right thing._

 _"Where are you kiddo?" Gabriel asked softly, using the name he hadn't called Castiel since he had hit puberty._

 _"Telephone booth, near where I work." Castiel replied sounding as if he was running out of breath. As if he was questioning what he was doing._

 _"And where's that Castiel?" Gabriel asked in a stern voice, trying to sound as much like their father as he could in the hopes that that would force Castiel to reply from the years of indoctrination to it._

 _"Hospital, Pontiac. Illinois." Castiel replied with a sigh as if with those words he was leaving his faith in the hands of another, just where he would prefer it to be._

 _And Gabriel hearing that did some quick calculations in his head before he responded._

 _"It's gonna take me a few hours to get you Cassie. Is there anywhere you can wait?" He asked hoping there was a dinner of something Castiel could sit in. He didn't want to leave him waiting out in the open after all._

 _"I'll... I'll wait here." Castiel responded. And with the line went dead making Gabriel go frantic. What had happened to make Castiel leave that asshole after 10 years? What had he done to his brother?_

 _"Gabriel?" Poppy said from his bed having tracked his movements with his eyes. She always knew better than to interrupt him when he got late night calls._

 _"It's my brother, Castiel. He needs me Poppy." Gabriel turned to her with fear and pain radiating clearly in his eyes. Eyes she could read so well._

 _"Okay." She replied wondering what Gabriel wanted her to do. He had told her the story of his lost brother after all. And she would do whatever she could to help him bring him home._

 _"I don't know really, I have to go. Look I'll probably be helping him for the next few days, but I promise, I call you." Gabriel replied with his mind already half on the journey and wanting to get on his way to help his brother he had thought he would never see again._

 _"I understand. Take as long as you need Gabriel, I'll wait for you." Poppy replied with a nod. She had no idea what this Castiel had gone through, but she did know that Gabriel would put him first. If he felt it best she not be around for his return then she would retreat. But she wanted to make sure he knew that if he ever needed her, all he would have to do was ask and she would be there._

 _"What did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you?" Gabriel asked now fully dressed as he crawled onto the bed towards her._

 _"I don't know, just luckily I guess. Now go to your brother. I'll make sure that my stuff is gone before you return." Poppy replied with a smile as she put her hands on each side of his face as it came close to hers._

 _"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked, he was torn. He didn't want to shut Poppy out, but he also wasn't sure how Castiel would feel having someone he didn't know around. I mean he had no idea what Michael had put Castiel through all these years, but he knew that it wasn't good._

 _"You've told me the story Gabriel, I understand that if Castiel has left this Michael then he will need you at his side. Don't worry about me, you just concentrate on helping him." Poppy replied with a gentle smile that left him in wonder at her. That she would put his brother, who she didn't even know, before them. She was amazing in every sense of the word._

 _"Okay." He whispered, he could feel the words 'I love you' on his lips but he knew it was too soon to say them. He would wait until after he had Cassie settled and he sorted out just what had happened to his brother over the last decade. He would not fail him this time, he would look after him and he would help him, and he would make sure that douche bag stayed well away from his little brother for ever more. With a sweet quick kiss and a smile he left to go and collect Castiel._

 _Once they returned Poppy had been as good as her word, and walking into his apartment there was no evidence she had ever been there. As such he set about helping his brother, who was in a worse state than even he could contemplate. For the first few weeks Castiel couldn't even get up and get dressed without asking Gabriel for his advice, but he slowly started to get better, oh he wasn't ready to be on his own, but he was getting better. The problem was that Gabriel felt such guilt at leaving his brother in Michael's clutches he kept putting of the call he promised to make. And soon day's turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and finally when he felt Cassie was fine six months had passed. There was no way she would have waited for him that long. As such he put her from his mind, and went about finding others who could… alleviate his needs and vice versa. He wouldn't date or do relationships or any of the crap. No he couldn't. Cos when he thought of a relationship there still was only one person who came to his mind. Poppy. The florist. The first and only woman he had ever brought flowers for, excluding his sister of course._

The Gabriel of now blinked his eyes as he managed to force the other memories from his mind. He should be worrying about Cassie, helping Dean find him, but he really couldn't bring himself to do. As such he decided to leave this one to Dean-o. He was sure that man could and would find Cassie and fix whatever happened. With a sigh he rolled over hoping to sleep without dreams, but he didn't put much faith in that, which was probably a good thing considering as soon as he drifted off to sleep he saw her face swimming in front of him and she filled his dreams in a way she hadn't since the being of their separation.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well good morning, cos seriously, where I am, it really is. Oops. Will be going to bed for a few hours after this one. Right then I would like to thank** **masterjediratgrl31 and linusfan13for the great review.** **So here we are, the chapter that tells it all. I hope you like it.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

After hanging up on Gabriel, Dean jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed as he made his way to the door to grab his coat and keys. He had a hospital visit. Dean drove like he was possessed and arrived at the hospital in record time. Jumping out of his car he ran inside and to the maternity unit, those he passed smiled thinking he was an expectant father, not that he paid them any attention. In fact he did stop running until he got to the nurses station, out of breath, startling the women who were behind the desk.

"Cas, is Cas here?" He asked between taking deep breaths in the hopes of calming his racing heart, though he thought it was racing more from the need to find Cas than the dash he had just made through the hospital.

"I'm sorry, who is Cas?" The nurse asked her fingers posed over the keypad in front of her to look up the records.

"Castiel Novak. He's a nurse here." Dean replied trying to behave in a more acceptable manor, this was where Cas worked after all. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to his boyfriends colleagues.

"Castiel? He isn't working this evening." The nurse replied startled by his words. She was sure this man was here for a birth, but instead he was here for a nurse, a male nurse at that.

"I know, but has he come in?" Dean asked desperate, giving the nurses behind the counter his most charming smile hoping that he could get them to tell him even if Castiel had given instructions that he was not to be told.

"I'm sorry but Castiel has not been in this evening. If you wish to leave a message I will make sure he gets it on his next shift." The nurse behind the desk replied with such a sincere look that Dean believed her. As such he agreed to leave a message and grabbed a pen and pad and wrote for Cas to call him, before leaving the ward. If Cas wasn't here where would he be?

Dean got to his car before he stopped and leaned back against the door and turned his head to the stars. The sight which made him realise that there were bigger things in the world than him. It was then he remembered the date he had taken Cas on, the date to the field, where he had told him how he found looking at the stars as giving him perspective in his life. Was it possible? Had Cas taken his words to heart? Was that where he was now? Dean didn't know for sure, but he had nowhere else to look. With that in his mind he got back behind the wheel of his baby and started to drive to the field he had once taken Cas to. It was a long shot, but it was all he had right now, he just hoped that it was right. He needed to see Cas, to explain. He couldn't cope with the idea that he was out there hurting without him, or he was hurting because of him. Dean had no idea what had happened to Cas in his life, but he knew that he wanted nothing more than to make it all go away, and make it better.

* * *

Castiel had finally pulled his car off of the road in the place he remembered and pulled up into the field. Why his subconscious had decided he should go here he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that here he was alone. There was no Dean with his words of… feeling, nor was there Gabriel watching his every move with his hawk like eyes. No here there was just him and the sky and the field. As such he turned off the engine, including the lights, he could live without them. It was better in the dark. Getting out the car he made his way to the centre of the field, he had intended to lie down and stare at the sky but it seemed that this was as far as he could go before he broke. Instead of settling down to see the stars he found himself falling down in the middle of the field with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head bent forwards and his eyes closed. He then started to rock himself in contort, something he had not done in almost a year. But this time it was different. While before he would rock himself in privacy, hoping not to attract first Michael and then Gabriel's attention, now he found himself humming 'Hey Jude'. As soon as he recognised the song he was involuntarily humming he found the words coming to his lips, and murmuring them he was able to lift his head to the stars he had come here to see. He didn't let go of his legs, nor did he stop rocking, but still he sat there looking up at the night sky above him and let his mind empty of all thoughts murmuring the lyrics to the famous Beatles song.

He heard the sound of the impala come up the lane the field was on but he didn't move or stop what he was doing. If he did then reality would intrude, and he liked this peace he had found, in his own little world.

The headlights from the new car cut off with the engine and he was glad. He didn't want any artificial light to intrude on him here. To this little bit of peace he had found. And he kept singing as he heard the sound of footfalls which he knew, how he had no idea, but knew, belonged to Dean. Maybe because it was the impala he had recognised coming up the lane by the roar of the engine? There was no one else he knew who drove such a loud car after all. But these thoughts didn't really matter, they just flittered through his mind as he sang on. He also heard when Dean stopped and sank down to sit near him. Not next to, giving him space, which Castiel appreciated he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with physical contact right now. But he knew Dean was watching him rather than the stars. As such the song petered out on his lips. He could not sing for toffee after all. And so suddenly the two where sat in silence, Castiel with his legs pulled to his chest yet his head tipped back to look at the stars, and Dean sitting oh so casually, with is hands behind him and his legs in front. A comfortable silence, but it was a silence of night. A silence of the dark which invited secrets to be told.

"I met Michael when I had just graduated college and became a nurse. I choose to specialise in midwifery and he was so supportive. At the beginning. He was a high class businessman. A man used to being in control. A powerful man. I was… infatuated with all he could give me. He wooed me with dinners and parties. Name dropping and promises to improve my life… I was young and naïve and I fell for every one of his lies. The only area I would never let him into was my career… He kept telling me he knew people, he could get me any job I wanted. But I was happy, I was helping people, and that was all I ever wanted to do… after six months he asked me to move in and I agreed, I thought he was my prince charming, in my mind he was perfect… but once he had me under his control… I still don't know how he did it, but I told my family I never wanted to see them again. I told Gabriel that I… he didn't accept it, he tried to make me see reason, but I thought myself in love. Whatever Michael wanted I would do. He was my forever… but then it started, small things at first. He would choose my food in a restaurant, I thought it was sweet, the places he took me weren't the sort of places I had I ever been so I was relieved in some ways… but then came the suggestions I should stay at home. He had enough money for the both of us, but those I always refused. For ten years I said no to giving up my job, but nothing else. Anything he asked I did without thought or question… he told me I couldn't dance, so I didn't dance, he told me I couldn't sing so I didn't sing, he told me I couldn't cook, so I didn't cook… he chose my clothes saying I had no taste. Told me what to wear and when and I never questioned it, not once in all the years we were together. He wore me down so much I couldn't make a decision without him. Until that night. That one fateful night where it all came crystal clear in my mind." Castiel had no idea where that had come from. But he wanted Dean to understand. And the night seemed to beg to be filled with his heart and his thoughts.

"What happened Cas?" Dean asked softly, realising that one wrong word here and Cas would shut him out. He was opening as he had never seen him do before and he wanted him to tell him more.

"He hit me. I used the wrong fork at dinner and he hit me… its strange. I had endured ten years of his servitude, but even that hadn't erased what I had been taught. The morals I had been brought up to live with. Never hurt another. That was always my father's favourite. He always claimed that there was a peaceful resolution to every. Not that I believed him, but as soon as Michael sent that back hand my way, so causally as if it was nothing, I knew… I knew I had to go. I waited until he was asleep and snuck out, called the only person who I thought might help me." Castiel responded as if he was reciting something from a book rather than his own life.

"Gabriel." Dean said. It wasn't a question. From what he had seen of the brothers that was a forgone conclusion.

"My brother. The only one who tried to pull me away from Michael. He was the main reason Michael insisted I end all communication with my family you know. Gabriel never did like him." Castiel agreed in a conversational tone. That sentence alone made Deans opinion of Gabriel raise a hundred fold. He was obviously a good brother. Even if he was annoying as hell.

"Why'd ya leave Cas?" Dean asked hoping to bring the conversation back to the current situation they were in.

"The first time he said he loved me I was overjoyed. I was falling head over heels and running so fast to the finish line I didn't have time to think. It was so quick. The journey from us dating, to being together, to living together, to me being the object on his arm." Castiel replied as if that explained everything. And in Dean's mind it made him realise just why Cas had freaked and left him.

"I'd never do that Cas. I love you." He said with such force of truthfulness he just hoped Cas would believe him. Believe he wouldn't become another Michael.

"That's what he said, that was his reason for everything, I love you Castiel, I want you to be the best you can be. With me you will do everything right." Castiel replied with a cynical tone, and though Dean couldn't see it he could imagine the sneer on the other man's face.

"I'm not asking you to do anything Cas." he said hoping to show Cas he wasn't that kind of man.

"Not yet." Castiel replied with a sigh as if Dean had missed the whole point of what he was saying. As if he knew that now Dean loved him, he would try to mould him to who he felt he should.

"I never will. I'll make you a promise, here and now, and if I ever break it you can rain hell fire down on my ass." Dean responded instantly. He needed Cas to understand that he would never do what Michael did to him. And he would do whatever it took to make Cas realise he was not that kind of man.

"What promise?" Castiel asked, not turning to look at Dean but the other man heard the underlining hope that resulted in that question being spoken.

"Whatever you want is wants going to be. If you want to be friends with benefits, then we'll be friends with benefits, if you want a causal relationship we have one of those, you want something more then I'm there. Cas whatever you want from us then I'm with you. You want to slow down then fine I will. I love Castiel Novak and I will do anything to make sure your happy and comfortable, I just don't want to let you go." Dean replied the answer coming from the deepest parts of his soul. It wasn't' like him to bow to another's decree, but when it came to Cas he would happily do anything he asked of him.

"I don't want to let go of you either Dean." Castiel replied after a moment of silence as he considered Deans words.

"So we agreed. We'll be together, on our terms." Dean stated. So glad that he still had Cas in his life he would jump for joy in a minute.

"No." Castiel replied simply.

"No?" Dean asked confused and hurt. Why did Cas not want to be with him? Surely he had proved he wasn't like Michael right? So why the no?

"No. that would make me no better than Michael. I may not be able to… reciprocate you feelings right now, but I don't want you to bow down to my will Dean." Castiel replied looking away from the sky but not turning to face Dean. Instead he looked into the darkness before them.

"Then what do you want Cas?" Dean asked in a breathless voice. He just hoped to god that the answer wasn't that he never wanted to see Dean again, cos he wasn't sure he could manage that one, not while he lived at any rate.

"I want us to continue as we were. I don't want to forget how you feel, that would be wrong. But… I want… I just want to continue to learn who I am. And I want to do that with you in my life." Castiel responded with a frown. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he enjoyed his time with Dean. He had become more of who he felt he truly could be since he had come into his life and he didn't want to lose that.

"I'm always here for you Cas. And working at a speed is right for you is nothing like that dick. I'm happy to work to your timetable with our relationship." Dean responded with a sigh of relief. At least Cas wasn't trying to get rid of him.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied with a smile into the dark though he still didn't turn to Dean. While they may have agreed to go at his pace he was not yet sure what that was. Finally he came to a conclusion. As such he turned to Dean with a shy smile upon his face as spoke.

"Dean, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah Cas, I will." Dean replied with a relieved sigh and a smile of his own.

At that Castiel moved so he was close enough to Dean to plant a sweet kiss upon his lips. A sweet, endearing kiss that latest all of 30 seconds before they both deepened it to something more. Then some more again. And what can I saw, that field was christened once more by their love making, but this time there was something more there. This was their first coupling as a proper couple in both their eyes, and hell it was freakin' fantastic.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank CaptainAckles, Iwovepizza, rainystv, linusfan13, M.Y (Guest), masterjediratgrl31 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, and all I can say in my defence is I'm feeling mushy again. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel woke the next morning to once again find himself in Dean's bed with Dean's arms around him. It took less time than before for him to remember that the man behind him wasn't Michael, but as his breathing started to even out and he could feel his body relaxing back against Dean's the memories of what had happened during the night rose in his mind. Dean telling him he loved him, him running to the field, Dean finding him. Him telling Dean about Michael, about his past.

Him asking Dean to be his boyfriend.

Was he insane? What was he doing? He knew that that path never ended well, no matter what Dean said, it would end in tears, and they would probably be his own. He needed to stop this madness right now before it could go any further. He needed to turn around in this bed and tell Dean that he felt they should not see each other anymore. Yes it would hurt, but it would get better in the long run, and it was better than getting more involved, and... Everything.

With that resolve in his mind Castiel gently turned in Dean's arms expecting to be greeted by the half-awake man. After all Dean was usually the first up in the mornings, but when he turned he found himself staring into the sleep face of his boyfriend. Looking at him he catalogued Dean's long eyelashes that brushed his cheeks when his eyes were closed, his hair which had gone fluffy where he had rubbed his head against the pillow, the gentle smile which was on his lips as if he was remembering a particularly nice memory, the stubble that had grown up on his face over the night. The lines of his bare shoulders above the bed covers and the definition of the muscles in is arms as they hung loosely round Castiel's own waist. His chiselled chest which could be just seen in the gap between their two bodies.

Taking all of these things in, Castiel remembered the words which had been spoken from those lips just a few hours ago. The promise that they would go at his pace, that Dean would always be there for him. And Castiel knew, there was no way he could walk away from this man. Not now, not after all that had happened between them. Strangely enough though, that thought didn't bring about the panic he expected to feel at the realisation that he needed to stay with Dean. No instead, lying there staring at his boyfriend, Castiel found the realisation that he needed to, no, wanted to stay here felt like some invisible weight being lifted from his shoulders. As such he relaxed, snuggling down under the duvet so he could lie there watching Dean sleep. Watching how his eyes started to move under his closed lids as he came towards wakefulness.

"You know staring at me like that is kinda creepy." Dean mumbled a few minutes later without opening his eyes. He had woken to find that thank god, Cas was still in his arms, though now he was turned to him, and he could feel his eyes on his face.

"Are you saying you don't like it Dean?" Castiel replied his voice even deeper than normal as it still held the remanence of sleep.

At those words Dean blinked open his eyes to find that they were met by the most gorgeous pair of blue ones shining right back at him.

"No. how could I not like waking to your beautiful face and gorgeous smile, angel?" with that Dean leaned towards him and gave him a sweet good morning kiss before he continued. "It was more a case that I was planning on sneaking out of bed while you slept and making you breakfast, but that seems to be out of the window now."

At that Castiel smirked before moving forwards and pushing Dean on to his back so that he ended up underneath him.

"How about we work up an appetite and then make breakfast together?" He suggested in a low growl as he lowered his naked body onto Dean's and slid them together.

"You know what Cas? I think that's the best idea I have heard in at least a few hours." Dean replied breathlessly at the sensual feel of the man on top of him, of skin against skin.

With those words Castiel smiled sultrily down at Dean before placing his lips on the other mans in a searingly passionate kiss.

* * *

Some time later found Dean still on his back, with his arms still around the other man, but now Cas was resting his head on his Dean's chest, listening to his heart beat return to normal after their morning fun had accelerated it.

"So breakfast. What does my boyfriend want to eat?" Dean asked looking down at the messy black curls of Cas hair making the other man move so he could met his eyes.

"I don't know. What does my boyfriend have?" Castiel asked smiling up at Dean as the word boyfriend left his lips. He liked it.

"Pancakes?" Dean replied his own smile widening at Cas calling him his boyfriend.

"Sounds good." Castiel nodded, but instead of moving and letting Dean get up he burrowed closer to him and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Okay, but Cas? If you want them, you're gonna have to move." Dean said when he realised that Cas had no intention of letting him go.

"Don't want to." Castiel mumbled into Dean's chest. He very happy where he was right now thank you very much.

"Come on let's put on our pj's, get some food and then snuggle up under the duvet on the couch and watch the next lot of Star Wars movies." Dean suggested trying to sit up only to find Castiel's hold made it impossible.

Castiel meanwhile was thinking over the words. He was hungry, and he did want to watch the next lot of Star Wars movies. Therefore there really was only one thing he could do.

"Okay." He finally sighed before he moved off of Dean and pulled himself out of his side of the bed as Dean did the same, shaking his head as Cas' reluctance to get up.

Going into the kitchen Dean pulled all the ingredients needed to make pancakes from the cupboard and the fridge. Then grabbing a bowl added them to it before handing Castiel the whisk making Castiel blink at him then the implement in his hand, then back at Dean.

"Come on Cas. Got put your back into it." Dean said in a jokey manor making Castiel raise his eyebrows at him.

"What am I supposed to be doing Dean?" He asked crossing his arms. Though yeah sure he could work it out just fine. But he remembered his cooking lesson last night, and he liked having Dean behind him, showing him how to do things. He wanted that again.

"Whisking the batter. Here, shall I show you?" Dean asked with an innocent look, though he was sure that that was exactly what Cas wanted. And even if it wasn't, it was definitely what Dean wanted. Being behind Cas and showing him how to use a whisk sounded like great fun to him.

"Yes please."

With that Dean came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the man and showed him how to whisk the pancake batter. Though this was less successful than the Bolognese sauce the previous evening, Dean wasn't sure it was because a) they had just got up, and b) he kept distracting Cas by kissing his neck and ear. But whatever the reason, once the batter was smooth Castiel found he had rather a lot of flour covering his top. With a frown he tried to brush it off but it wouldn't budge and Dean just stepped back from him and chuckled, making Castiel turn and glare at him. Before Dean knew what was happening Castiel had got a handful of flour and thrown it at his chest.

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" Dean responded to the white powder hitting the front of his t-shirt. Castiel smirked at him and crossed his arms, but when he saw the gleam in Dean's eyes he wondered just what it was he had started.

"So tell me Cas. You ticklish?" Dean asked advancing slowly.

"No." Castiel replied firmly. He just hoped Dean didn't realise he was lying.

"Really?" Dean asked still coming forwards making Castiel step back involuntarily.

"Dean." He said in a warning tone holding his hand out to him to stop the other man.

"Cas." Dean replied in the same tone relentlessly approaching Cas.

"Dean." Cas almost squealed before turning with a laugh and running out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. And Dean, well he followed, a laugh of his own on his lips.

Dean caught Cas by the couch, which he thought was very handy, and when he starting tickling Cas he fell onto the soft cushioned piece of furniture, trying to wriggle out of Dean's grasp. And Dean, well he wasn't going to give up until Cas surrendered. As such he found himself straddling his boyfriend and tickling every little bit of him he could find.

Castiel couldn't talk, hell he couldn't breathe he was laughing so much. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. But despite his inability to communicate, he was not going to let Dean win. As such he waited for just the right moment, and while he was still giggling away he hooked his leg around Dean and flipped so suddenly he was the one on top. And Dean well he lay under Cas blinking. He had no idea what had just happened. Suddenly he found hands going to his sides oh hell no, that was not happening. This was war. With that Dean grabbed Cas' hands and pulled them above his head before he rolled them both of the couch and onto the floor with Cas underneath him.

"Do you give up?" Dean asked the man he had pinned under him.

"Do you?" Castiel replied with a waggle of his eye brows as he shifted his hips in just the right place to stir certain parts of Dean's anatomy.

"Agree its tie?" Dean growled down at Cas. There was no way he was going to win this one it seemed.

"That I will accept." Castiel conceded magnanimously making Dean chuckle as he lowered his lips to Cas'.

"Good." He whispered just before they met so that Castiel would have no chance of having the last word in this conflict. And Castiel, well he let Dean have that one. This time.

Standing and returning to the kitchen via Dean's room where they both changed their tees, they managed to finish making breakfast and carried it into the living room where Dean then proceeded to grab his duvet and wrap them both in it as they settled down to watch Star Wars Episode One. And Castiel snuggled closer to his boyfriend as the words once again appeared, prepared to be entertained in the perfect company.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank balex85, linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

By the end of the last Star Wars movie Castiel felt the need to stretch out his body before he snuggled back close to Dean's warmth under the duvet. Burrowing himself close.

"I don't want to go home." He mumbled into his boyfriend's chest.

"Then don't Cas. Stay another night." Dean replied smiling down at the black curls which were all he could see of the man. He loved it when Cas did his cat impersonation.

"Don't you have plans tomorrow?" Castiel asked turning to look at Dean with hope in his eyes.

"I'm going to see my brother and his family. You can come if you'd like." Dean replied trying for nonchalance, but failing. He really wanted Sam and Cas to meet so bad, he just hoped they got on. There where after all the two most important people in his life.

"If you're sure." Castiel answered after a beat of silence as he sat up and contemplated Dean's words. Meeting his brother could be taken as a big step, but it wasn't like he hadn't met the man before, they had talked briefly in the hospital after all. And he could always spend his time checking over the baby. That was his chosen career field as it were.

"Yeah I'm sure. Sam would love to meet you, properly this time." Dean replied sensing Cas' uncertainty and wrapping him arms around him and pulling him close.

"Very well, but only on one condition." Castiel said turning to Dean and pushing away so he could look sternly into his eyes as he got his agreement on this one.

"What's that?" Dean asked smiling at Cas. He would agree to anything the guy asked for right then, he looked so cute when he was being all serious.

"That we stop off at my apartment first to grab a change of clothes. I don't think I should turn up in the same ones I was wearing yesterday." Castiel answered simply with a nod to himself. I mean he had only packed for staying overnight for one day, and he had already had to change his t-shirt once. He would need clean clothes if he was to be presentable to Sam.

"You could always wearing something of mine." Dean suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows. Though he was only kidding around, of course he would take Cas to get some clean clothes from his place. It really wasn't an issue.

"What? trousers which are too loose around the waist, a t-shirt with some rock band I have never heard of on it and a flannel shirt? I think your brother may just realise that those clothes belong to you. I want to be comfortable when I met him." Castiel responded giving Dean a disappointed look that just made him smile even more but he couldn't keep up the charade, not in the face of those big blue eyes.

"Of course we can stop by your place so you can change Cas. Now how about we go to bed early. I think we can find something to keep us occupied for a while." Dean murmured into his ear as he leaned forwards to plant sweet kisses on Cas' neck making the other man moan with pleasure before finding himself once more on his back with Cas on top off him.

"Why do we need to go to bed Dean? I think we can amuse ourselves just as well on the couch." Castiel whispered to him in a sultry voice before pressing his lips down on Dean's in a searing kiss.

They did make it to the bed in the end, but it was much later by the time that happened.

* * *

The next morning they woke, Dean first, getting up to make the breakfast in bed he had planned on making Cas the previous morning, before they both got up and showered and then, Castiel wearing Dean's clothes with the belt pulled tight around the jeans to keep them on his hips, they both made their way to the impala and Castiel's apartment so he could get himself something he felt was suitable for meeting Dean's family.

* * *

Dean followed Cas into the apartment, but when he peeled off to his bedroom he made his way into the livingroom and saw, sitting prominently on the table, the yellow roses he had given his boyfriend only two days ago. How much had happened in that time. But that didn't matter, all was good now, and it was obvious Cas liked the flowers. They were displayed with a certain amount of skill, reminiscence of the way he had seen the florist do it when he was trying to decide which to buy.

"What do you think?" Castiel asked coming into the livingroom wearing his stable of jeans and yet another soft blue shirt.

"I think we might be late for seeing my brother." Dean responded going to him and wrapping his arms around the man as he lowered his lips to Cas'.

Before the kiss could go where Dean would love to take it Castiel pulled away and smiled at him as he stepped out of his arms, aiming to go and get his coat.

"I like the flower arranging you did." he said casually as he watched Cas pull on his coat making the man frown until he remembered the roses on the table.

"Oh that wasn't me. That was Gabriel. I have never had flowers before, I was all for just throwing them in water. In all honesty I was surprised we even had a vase." Castiel replied with a shrug but a smile played on his lips at that fact that Gabriel knew about flowers. That still surprised him.

"Gabriel arranges flowers? For fun?" Dean asked in shock. There was no way a player like Cas' brother was into flower arranging as a hobby. No way in hell. Though the thought did make the most amusing images come into his head.

"He said he learnt from a girl he dated." Castiel replied a frown crossing his forehead as he thought over those words. He hadn't really thought about them when Gabriel had spoken them, but now, now they made him frown in puzzlement.

"What's with the frown Cas?" Dean asked frowning himself at seeing the confused look on his boyfriends face. He didn't like seeing that. He wanted to make it go away.

"My brother doesn't date. Nor does he ever buy flowers. So how was it he did?" Castiel asked turning to Dean continuing to frown up at him.

"I guess he wasn't always that way. I mean he can't have been single his whole life." Dean replied with a shrug, he didn't really put much thought into the love life of Gabriel Novak after all.

"True, but why odes he stick to those rules now then?" Castiel asked still confused. What had happened to make Gabriel go back to that way of living?

"Maybe he had a bad break-up. Can put people off of relationships." Dean suggested. Not that he really cared, but Cas did so he would try to give him an answer.

"I am aware. When I came back I was certain I was never going to get into a relationship again." Castiel replied with a sad smile as he remembered that time.

"But then you met me, and my awesomeness got you to change your mind." Dean replied hoping to get Cas back into the happy mood he was in just a minute before. He was cursing himself for even mentioning the flowers now.

"More like I met you and your persistence changed my mind." Castiel responded dryly a small smile on his lips.

"Same thing." Dean replied airily glad to see happy Cas coming back. The Cas he knew and loved.

"Maybe…" Castiel said then stopped talking as he stared off into space as an idea came into his head. It would be no more than Gabriel deserved, and after all, he had done the same thing to him. Making him give Dean a chance.

"Maybe what Cas?" Dean asked cautiously. There was a glint in his eyes which was eerily reminiscent of Gabriel, and that was a look Dean was sure he was kinda afraid of.

"Well Gabriel was right when he said I should give you a chance. Maybe we could find someone for him?" Castiel suggested the glint turning into a look of mischief making Dean's eyes widen.

"Oh no. I am not playing matchmaker for you brother." Dean said sternly. If Cas wanted to do so, then so be it. Dean wouldn't stand in his way, but he was not getting involved.

"Why not? Don't you think he deserves to be happy?" Castiel asked giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes hoping to sway him to his way of thinking.

"Yeah I do. But I also value my life and I really don't want him hunting me down and killing me for meddling in his life." Dean replied turning Cas so he could push him out the door in the hopes that that would stop this line of conversation.

"Then I guess I will have to do it on my own." Castiel replied already musing over how he was going to go about finding Gabriel his perfect woman.

"He won't thank you for it, believe me. Let him be, he'll find someone eventually." Dean replied with a shake of his head. He knew that no matter what he said Cas was going to go and do it, just as he knew that he was going to get pulled into this craziness by his boyfriend. Oh man, what had he done to deserve this?

"Hmm." Was all Castiel replied deep in thought. So deep in fact he had stopped walking in the doorway to the livingroom.

"Come on let's get over to Sam's and you can play with baby Mary and give Jess some time off." Dean said hoping the idea of having a baby to play with would pull Cas from his plans for Gabriel.

"And what are you going to do? Stand around drinking beer with your brother like a 'real man'?" Castiel asked in mock fury placing his hands on his hips as he turned to glare at Dean, though there was a smile on his lips. He could think about the Gabriel thing later, when he had the time.

"Na, I'm more likely to try and steal the baby when no one's looking. She is so freakin' adorable." Dean replied with a cheeky grin.

"I can just see it now, you trying to hide a baby in your jacket." Castiel responded with a shake of his head. If Dean was going to steal a baby, he would need a bigger coat.

"Yeah your right, your trench coat would be much better for the purpose. You steal the kid I'll distract her parents." Dean replied his eyes lighting up at the idea so much that Castiel had to laugh at his look of boyish excitement.

"I am not kidnapping your niece Dean." He finally replied.

"Why not?" Dean pouted looking just like a kid who had been told no.

"Because you wouldn't help me get rid of Gabriel's body when I wanted to kill him." Castiel replied with a sunny smile on his lips.

"That's so unfair." Dean murmured but he was smiling to. Hell how could anyone look at Cas' face when he looked so happy and not smile in return? It was surely impossible.

"Deal with it." Castiel replied sassily before turning on his heal and walking towards the door with Dean following him, watching the way cas' hips swayed with appreciation as he did so.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11, linusfan13, masterjediratgrl31and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam was waiting for Dean to arrive. His brother had called and told him he was bringing a surprise with him, Sam just wondered where they were going to put this next, noisy toy that Dean had no doubt brought Mary. Seemed every time Dean came round to see his daughter he brought her something else which was completely useless and impractical for a new-born baby. But Sam never said anything. He found it sweet that his brother was so keen to be a part of Mary's life. I mean he was so much of his, he was glad Dean wanted to be part of his daughters as well. So it was with a smile, and a little caution, he went to open the door when he heard his brother knock, already planning where he would stash the toy so he could accidently break it later. Especially if it sang at him continuously as the last one had. But when he answered the door he was in for a shock, cos while yeah, there on his doorstep was his brother, Dean was empty handed, well almost empty handed he corrected, attached to one of them, very firmly he might add, was that nurse from the hospital. Oh god Dean had better not dragged the guy here to give Mary a check-up or something, he really wouldn't put anything past his older brother right now.

"Hey Sammy, I want you to meet my boyfriend Cas. Cas, my little bro, Sammy." Dean said with a smirk on his face as if he could read his brothers mind.

"Its Sam. Hi Cas, pleased to meet you. Come in." Sam replied the first bit an automatic response to his brother's introduction of him. Though he did smile friendly at the guy. He hadn't expected Dean to turn up with a boyfriend, but hey, he was glad. As long as Cas treated Dean right that was. His big brother was a bit of a newbie when it came to relationships after all. Sam couldn't remember him ever really having a serious one.

"Thank you, you too." Castiel responded with a smile of his own, though he gripped Dean's hand a little tighter. He was nervous to be meeting his family now they were here. This was new territory for him after all, he just hoped they liked him and he didn't do anything that would reflect badly on Dean.

Once inside Dean made a beeline for the mosses basket on the floor by the couch, and because Castiel still had a hold of his hand he pulled him with him. The basket was next to Jess who resting as her daughter slept. Giving her a perfunctory smile Dean quickly sat by his sleeping niece and gently ran his finger along her cheek.

And Castiel, well he stood there awkwardly for about half a second until Dean pulled on his hand and he found himself sitting on the floor next to his boyfriend and looking down at the baby girl.

"She is looking very healthy." He said automatically cataloguing her colour and weight.

"He meant beautiful." Dean replied with a shake of his head at his boyfriend's behaviour, showing that he really was a nurse through and through.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry." Castiel responded flushing slightly as he hung his head making Dean snap his eyes to him with a look of worry at how he had accidently hurt Cas. He didn't know what to say to make it better though. Luckily Jess had caught the whole show, and while she may not know what was going on, she had no issues with a nurse who worked with new-borns telling her her daughter was doing well. In fact it helped ease her mind, she imagined it would help any new mother to hear those words from one whose profession it was to know.

"Don't be sorry Cas. I value your opinion. You work at the maternity unit don't you?" She asked with a smile for the man, hoping to make him feel welcome in her home.

At those words Castiel looked up at her with a grateful smile on his face and love in his eyes.

"Yes. I work in the neo-natal unit."

"That must be a hard place to be." Jess said with a smile at him, hoping to get the man out of his shell.

"Yes and no. The joy you feel when you helped a baby fight to live and they succeed outweighs the sorrow when one tries and fails. The good generally outweigh the bad, and even when they die you know they gave all they could. It's the parents your heart goes to at those times." Castiel replied with a slightly sad smile on his face as if he was remembering some of the times he had had to comfort people in such a situation.

"I can't imagine that kind of pain." Jess responded, her eyes automatically going to her daughter who she already loved more than life.

"Well your daughter is fine, so you do not have to worry about that." Castiel stated firmly. He did not want this woman worrying herself for no reason. Her daughter was perfectly fine and healthy after all.

"Thank you." Jess replied with a sincere smile at the man.

The tender moment was broken by Mary waking with a cry. Dean immediately picked her up and pulled her close making sounds of comfort to her, not that that stopped her cries. It was then the smell from her diaper reached his nose.

"You know the best thing about being an uncle Cas? You get to give the baby to her parents when she needs her diaper changing." He said smirking holding the squalling bundle out to his brother who gave him a bitchface, yet still reached for his daughter only to stop when Cas spoke.

"I can change her if you wish. I would be happy to in fact. It's been some time since I have done that without an incubator between us."

At that Jess and Sam exchanged looks before Jess nodded and pulled herself up from the couch.

"Come on then Cas. Let me show you the way and you can show me how an expert does it." She said with a jokey smile on her lips.

"Okay." Castiel replied taking the baby from Dean's arms with ease and standing with her as if he had been doing it for years, which in fact he had, what with working in maternity units for over a decade.

Dean's eyes tracked Cas' every move until they left the room and where no longer in sight. He then turned to his brother to see him smirking at him.

"Shut up, bitch." He said pulling himself up from the floor.

"Never said a word, jerk. Soda?" Sam replied with a chuckle. He didn't need to say anything for Dean to know he was smirking at his sappy behaviour. It was a novel experience to see that lovey-dovey look on Dean's face after all.

"Sure." Dean replied and with that they both headed to the kitchen to grab not only drinks for themselves but for their respective partners as well.

"So you and Cas? It's serious then?" Sam asked as he pulled the cans from the fridge.

"I love him Sam. I want to spend the rest of my life with that man. He's my Jess." Dean replied simply. There was no reason to lie to his brother about this. He knew Sam would support and encourage him.

"And does he know that?" Sam asked his eyebrows raising. He was well aware that Dean and Cas were a new development, wasn't it a little soon for his brother to professing his love?

"That I love him? Yeah. The rest? Not so much. Don't want to frighten him away." Dean replied taking the can Sam held out to him before they both headed back to the living room.

"Don't think you could do that Dean. Not if the way he looks at you is anything to go by." Sam responded with a smile as he remembered the stare Cas gave Dean as he first sat on the floor and looked at his daughter. Whereas most people would be looking at the baby, Cas it seemed was looking at Dean, watching how he behaved towards Mary before turning his eyes to her as well.

"You think?" Dean asked hope in his eyes and his voice at the idea that maybe Cas could love him as well. After all the guy had been through with Michael he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to love again. But Dean hoped he could. And he hoped that what Sam had seen was true.

"Oh yeah. He has it bad for you bro." Sam replied with a nod to emphasise his point. There was no question in his mind that Cas loved Dean, whether he was ready to realise and accept that yet? Well that was another thing entirely. But he knew if Dean felt as he claimed about the guy then he would wait for however long it took for Cas to realise the truth of his feelings.

"I hope so." Dean responded with a sigh and wishful look in his eyes before changing the subject to the latest football game as they sat on the couch to wait the other three's return.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello again. Another update for you. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Jess took Cas to the dining room where they had set up the downstairs changing station. It had become rather apparent early on that they needed one and as such she had made Sam go out, buy it and put together. Once Cas had put her daughter down and got to work, making it look as if it was so easy she broached the subject she really wanted to know about, one she also knew her husband would want to know about as well. Namely her brother-in-law's relationship with this man.

"So you and Dean, hu? How long has that been going on?" She asked cheerfully, though she knew that it wasn't that long. Dean hadn't said anything about this development the last time they had seen him after all.

"Not long." Castiel replied with a small smile as he thought over the whirlwind that had been his relationship with Dean. It really hadn't been long, but if felt… right somehow. He didn't really want to go into thinking about the how right now. He would wait until he wasn't surrounded by his boyfriend and his family before he looked into what had happened over the last few days.

"But it's going well?" Jess asked hoping to get Cas to talk more about it. See if she could find out his exact feelings for Dean.

"Yes very. Dean is … an amazing human being." Castiel replied his eyes glazing over slightly as he remembered the conversation in the field. Not what he had talked about, but how Dean had responded. How he would go with whatever Cas wanted them to be. That was the actions of a selfless man if he ever met one.

"Yeah I agree with that. I know he has been a great brother to Sam." Jess responded getting the same misty eyed expression, though hers was more at the thought of her husband than his brother, which was good really.

"And vice versa from what I hear. It's good that they are so close. Brothers should be close I think." Castiel replied with a smile bringing them both back to the here and now.

"I agree. Are you close with yours?" Jess asked wondering more about Cas' family. She vaguely remembered the doctor Novak that had come to see her just after she had given birth, but to be honest she wasn't all there at that time.

"Gabriel? We live together." Castiel replied with a chuckle. He wasn't sure you could get any closer than that.

"Oh well, that could be too close." Jess answered with a chuckle of her own. It was bad enough when Dean came and stayed with them for holidays sometimes. Those two could bicker for the US if they put their minds to it. She sometimes liked to ask if they were the ones who were married rather than her and Sam.

"It could be, but it isn't too bad. I love him and he loves me. He is the best brother I could ever hope to have." Castiel replied with certainty. After everything Gabriel had done for him, he wasn't sure how he would ever replay that. Even if he did on occasion feel like killing the man.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Jess asked investigating further. The more she found out the more she could tell Sam when he asked. And he would ask, of that she was sure. He would want to know everything there was about the guy who was close to his brother.

"I have sister, but I haven't seen her for a long time." Castiel replied not really looking at her any more. That was something he didn't want to talk about. He hadn't reached out to any of his family since his return, though he guessed Gabriel would have informed him that he was living with him now. There had been no communication between him and the rest of the Novak's for a decade now.

"Why not?" Jess asked a frown on her face. What would cause someone not to keep in contact with his family? Because it was clear to her that family meant something to Cas.

"Things happened. There we are. One clean diaper for your little princess." Castiel said clanging the subject as he closed up Mary's baby grow. Making Jess realise there were some things that he did not want to discuss. She could understand that. They had only just met after all.

With that Castiel and Jess returned to the living room to find Dean and Sam sitting on the couch discussing some sport thing, Castiel didn't really know. But as soon as Dean saw him return he jumped up with a massive smile on his face. Though Castiel was unsure if it was because of him, or if because of the baby he had in his arms. Either way it was a smile he found he liked seeing on Dean's face. One of pure unadulterated happiness. It made him smile in return.

With that the four of them settled down for an afternoon of talking and a game of pass the baby. It was a good relaxing time, and when Dean and Cas left as evening started to draw in, Sam pulled his wife against his chest as they watched the impala roar off down the road.

"I think he's good for him don't you?" He asked into her hair with a smile at the fun time he had had in both Dean and Cas' company.

"I think they are good for each other." Jess replied before turning in his arms and kissing him gently. With that they went back to the livingroom and their sleeping daughter, both happy that Dean seemed to have found someone who cared for him as much as they did.


	37. Chapter 37

**And number three (and the last) for this evening. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean had not wanted to leave Sam's, cos he knew that when he did Cas would be going back to his place and that would be the end of the best few days of his life.

"You sure you don't want to stay at mine again tonight?" He asked as he drove them back to his apartment so Cas could pick up his stuff and his car.

"I would, but you have to work tomorrow and I think I should probably spend some time at my apartment." Castiel replied with a soft smile. He really would like to spend more time with Dean. But he was starting to be overloaded with all that had happened and he really felt the need to spend some time alone working through it all.

"Okay. So when I going to see you next?" Dean asked knowing there was no point trying to persuade Cas to his way of thinking. The guy needed his space once in a while, Dean could respect that. Even if all he would do was pine for their next met up.

"How about you come round after work the day after tomorrow and I will attempt to cook you and Gabriel dinner? And if that fails we can always get a takeout." Castiel suggested with a smile to the man next to him. He may need time to work through stuff, but he also didn't want to go too long without seeing Dean.

"Sounds good to me." Dean replied as he pulled up outside his building and turned to stare at Cas who just stared back.

"I need to get my stuff." Castiel said after a minute of silent staring.

"Yeah okay." Dean sighed in return before pulling himself out of the car.

As such they made their way to Dean's apartment and Castiel grabbed his bag and pulled Dean into a searing, possessive kiss before whisking himself out of the door. He didn't want his boyfriend forgetting about him after all. Not that that was at all possible, but still, he liked to make sure.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting on the couch flicking through TV channels yet again, contemplating going out that evening, he had kinda got bored of being by himself, when he heard a key turn in the door. Flicking off the TV and jumping up he made it to the hallway just as the door opened greeting Castiel with a smirk and crossed arms as he oh so casually leant against the wall.

"Well, well. The wanderer returns. I'm guessing you didn't do a complete disappearing act on Dean-o then." Gabriel said in a sing-song voice and with a smirk firmly on his face for Castiel.

"How know do you know about that?" Castiel asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Because really, how had Gabriel came to know of **that** adventure?

"Dean-o called me at three in the morning looking for you." Gabriel stated with a shrug, not sure if he was surprised or not that Dean hadn't told his brother that fact.

"Sorry." Castiel replied with a wince. He didn't like to think that he was the reason Gabriel had been woken up after all.

"No probs. Not like it's the first call I've got at that time. I answered his questions then just rolled over and went back to sleep. So tell me, were you at the hospital?" Gabriel asked following Castiel as he made his way to his room to empty his bag.

"No. Why would I be there?" Castiel asked frowning at him as Gabriel made himself comfortable on his bed.

"It was my guess." Gabriel replied leaning back on his elbows and waggling his eyebrows at Castiel.

"You sent Dean to the hospital?" Castiel asked in disbelief. That was the other side of town from Dean's apartment. The man must have been driving round for ages before he found him, yet he never said a word about it.

"Yep. So if not there where were you? Or did Dean-o come home from searching all over the town for you only to find you sitting on his doorstep like the ending of some sappy rom-com." Gabriel asked sitting up straight and waving his hands around as if he was some sort of director painting the scene for his lead actor.

"No actually, he found me in a field." Castiel responded smugly. Though of course as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He realised he had just given Gabriel exactly what he was after.

"Oh so many jokes, so little time." Gabriel responded with a sigh, his eyes twinkling at ideas of farmyards, and animals, and Dean-o and his brother behaving like farmyard animals.

"It was the one he took me to for our romantic picnic date looking at the stars." Castiel argued. He would not have Gabriel making their special place seem dirty in any way.

"Of course it was. So every sorted?" Gabriel asked rolling his eyes at his brother's words. Like he would be **that** mean.

"Dean and I are now officially in a relationship if that is what you mean." Castiel replied with a pride at the words. The fact he could say them without a waver in his voice or fear in his eyes was a major achievement in his mind. And Gabriel watching him had to agree.

"Glad to hear it." He said in a serious yet gentle tone. His brother was firmly on the road to recovery and he couldn't be happier for him. He really couldn't.

"Enough about me, what have you spent the last few days doing?" Castiel asked as he turned back to his task making Gabriel's eyebrows raise in surprise. Since when did Cassie ask him about what he had been doing? Didn't he know better?

"Weeeelllll-" He said elongating it until Castiel turned and glared at him making him chuckle as he replied with the truth. "Working. That's about it."

"You haven't gone out? Found yourself some 'company'?" Castiel asked cringing at the word and what he could very well be inviting Gabriel to tell him. But he needed to know. If he was going to try and set his brother up, he needed to know he was still available after all.

"You asking if I got laid? No Cassie, I haven't, sorry to disappoint." Gabriel replied. He was so shocked he couldn't even come up with a lude response to his brother's question. Why was Cassie so interested in his sex life all of a sudden?

"Why are you single Gabriel?" Castiel asked turning to stare at his brother who just sat there blinking up at him.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked, cos surely Cassie hadn't just asked-

"You heard." Castiel responded and crossed his arms and planted his feet in such a way that Gabriel was sure he wouldn't be moving until he gave him an answer.

"I like it that way?" Gabriel tired. He really didn't want to go into the whys of his relationship status with his brother thank you very much. There were things Castiel never ever needed to know. And that was top of the list in his mind.

"Don't lie Gabriel." Castiel growled at him. He needed an honest answer to this.

"Guess I just never met the right woman." Gabriel replied taking a deep breath and staring into his brothers eyes without flinching. He refused to even think about Poppy. About how she always seemed to have flowers in her hair and a smile on her face even when she had been at work for over fourteen hours.

"But if you did, would you consider a relationship?" Castiel asked tilting his head at his brother. He didn't see the lie Gabriel was feeding him. He took Gabriel at his word, what with the way he held his eyes and didn't look away. In fact Gabriel face didn't change once when he replied to Castiel's question.

"Why?" Gabriel asked narrowing his eyes now. What the hell was Cassie up to? Cos it was not going to end well for him, of that he was becoming sure. He flatly refused to even contemplate that that a serious relationship was just the way he and his florist had been headed before he was an idiot.

"I'm just wondering." Castiel replied with a shrug, his eyes shifting to the side even as the twinkle Dean had seen earlier appeared once more in his eyes. It was that twinkle that made Gabriel stand abruptly so he was toe to toe with his brother.

"Oh no. I know that look. It's one of mine. You are not settling me up Castiel and that is final." He growled at him. There was no way he was letting his brother play bloody matchmaker for him. God knows who he would end up with if he did that. With that sentence he turned and walked out of Castiel's room, though he did try hard to keep his steps light rather than a march.

"I just want you to be happy." Castiel replied following Gabriel out. If his brother could pester him then he could do the same. All's fair in love and war after all.

"I'm very happy as I am thank you very much little bro. you just enjoy your time with Dean-o and his smiles, leave me be." Gabriel responded over his shoulder, his sunny smile firmly in place.

"Fine, but if you end up dying old and alone surrounded by cats don't come crawling to me." Castiel replied with a pout. He had wanted to help his brother find happiness, but if he wasn't open to the idea then there wasn't much Castiel could do now was there?

"Well now that's an image Cassie. I like it. But can we change the cats for dogs? I prefer them." Gabriel answered with a smirk as he sat back down on the couch.

With that Castiel hmphed and crossed his arms, not dignifying that with a response as he slouched down in the couch.

And Gabriel chuckled as he flicked the TV back on to try and find the program which would most irritate his brother. It didn't take long, some farcical medical drama was on and soon Castiel was muttering about how they were getting it all wrong. Gabriel was busying chuckling at his brother's response, glad that it seemed that he had put all thoughts of trying to find him a special someone from his head. All in all Gabriel decided it was the perfect end to the day.

And Castiel once he made his way to his bed and lay down and thought over all that had happened the last few days smiled. He was with Dean and he was cautiously happy, and Gabriel hadn't said an outright no to the idea of being with someone, he could work with that, he would just have to be a bit more subtle about it. What Gabriel didn't know wouldn't hurt him. All in all his life was pretty good right then. With that he rolled over to dream of the next time he would see his boyfriend.

Gabriel on the other hand found his dreams filled with beautiful smiles and flowers stuck haphazardly in dark curly hair that seemed to want to escape the hair band it had been forced into.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello my angels, and demons. I would like to thank rainystv, thefriendlyguy63, linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway, balex85 and masterjediratgrl31 for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **Firstly I would like to apologise to those of you who are following my other stories, I promise, I sat down to write them, but this came out instead.**

 **Also I have to say, when I was writing the last chapter and I wrote the line where Gabriel was sitting on the couch flicking through TV channels I was reminded of 'Changing Channels', I was even tempted to put in how there was 300 channels but nothing on, but I refrained. Wasn't sure if anyone else would see that and chuckle about it too, or if it was just my slight (teeny tiny) obsession with Gabriel episodes.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When Castiel returned to work a day later the smile which being in a relationship with Dean had put on his face was still firmly in place. In fact it was so prominent that when Charlie saw it she had to blink in surprise before breaking out into a massive grin of her own and following Castiel into the break room with bounce. She so needed to get the lowdown from him about the man who had picked him up after his last shift.

"So Castiel, good few days off?" She asked as she positioned herself next to his locker so he couldn't avoid talking to her. He had a tendency to do that after all, especially if it concerned anything personal or her trying to persuade him to go to drinks with her and the rest of the team.

"Yes thank you." Castiel replied trying to hide his smile but finding it impossible as the image of Dean, with his green eyes twinkling, kept appearing in his mind.

"Do anything special?" Charlie asked oh so innocently. She was going to hound Castiel until he talked this time. I mean for the first time there was something actually worth discovering.

At her question Castiel clamped his mouth shut. He liked to keep his private life just that, private.

"Oh come on Castiel, please. Did you have a good date with the hotty that picked you up from work?" She begged but there was a twinkle in her eyes at the thought of Castiel and his man finding true love.

"He wasn't picking me up." Castiel said before he could think to deny any knowledge of what she was talking about.

"Right, so he just hangs around in the parking lot with flowers waiting for random male nurses to come out." Charlie replied sarcastically and with the raise of her eyebrow. Surely Castiel could do better than that, and if he hadn't wanted to discuss it he would never have mentioned it in the first place.

"No." Castiel replied shutting his locker and glaring at her before turning round to make his way out of the room only to have Charlie on his heels.

"Soooo, he was picking you up." She said with a waggle of her eyebrows. She was so like Gabriel sometimes with her perkiness and persistence. It really was rather annoying.

"No, he was surprising me." Castiel finally replied when he realised that staying silent wasn't going to work. She was not going to leave this alone.

"Why was it a surprise?" She asked getting excited. Was there anything more romantic than someone coming to meet you from work because they couldn't live without seeing you ASAP?

"Because I was under the impression that we were meeting at his. Why am I even telling you this?" Castiel asked rhetorically as he picked up files for his patients and made his way to the neonatal unit, hoping that that would be the end of his interrogation, but he was wrong.

"Cos you know I wouldn't leave you alone until you do and I'm helping in the neonatal unit today. So what's his name?" Charlie asked matching him stride for stride.

"Dean." Castiel replied with a sigh, it was meant to sound annoyed but in the end it became wistful due to the smile that broke out on his face at just saying his boyfriend's name.

"Dean, hu? So what does he do?" Charlie asked smiling at the dreamy look that hat appeared in Castiel's eyes.

"He's a detective." Castiel replied with pride.

"Oh, got yourself a man in uniform. How long you been dating?" Charlie asked gleefully. It was perfect, a policeman and a nurse, could you get any more romantic? Maybe he would have a hot female partner? Hmm, now there was a thought. She did like a woman in uniform.

"He's plain clothes and not long. Anything else?" Castiel asked turning to face Charlie as they reached the door to the neonatal intensive care unit.

"Oh hon, I have a long list of questions." Charlie replied with a cheerful smile making Castiel just roll his eyes at her before turning to approach the door, hoping that once inside she would stop quizzing him about Dean.

"So it just casual? Or can you see a future?" Charlie asked quickly as she saw him make his way to the door. She was a professional and wouldn't continue this conversation once inside, so she really had to find out as much as she could right now.

"Dean is my boyfriend if that is what you mean. Now, can we please get on with some work?" Castiel asked with little hope she would let him, but he had to try.

"Fine, but only if you promise to bring Dean out next Friday night." Charlie replied with a smug smile. She could find out all she wanted if she could meet the guy.

Castiel opened his mouth to say no but stopped to think. He had been trying to work out how to find out more about Gabriel's tastes when it came to women but he had come up blank. He had realised that his brother had never brought anyone back to the apartment since his return, and so he really had no idea what he looked for in a romantic partner. What if he and Dean went out for drinks with the people he worked with and he invited Gabriel as well? I mean most of the people on the maternity ward were female, so he could watch his brother and see who he talked to most to get an idea of the type of person he gravitated towards the most. It could work, and it was all he had thought of so far.

"I'll tell you what, I'll even get my best friend to join us so he wouldn't be the only one who is new to the group. What do you say?" Charlie cajoled. It was about time that that girl got her ass back out there after all. Get that douche out of her mind, she deserved better in Charlie's mind and if she ever found out who he was she would kill him. But she was getting off topic, if Castiel was worried that Dean would be like the main attraction at a freak show, which to be honest with the girls who would be going out and the fact he was Castiel's boyfriend he might well end up being, then what better than to give them someone else to divert their attention to? And if it killed two birds with one stone and got her best friend back in the game then where was the harm in that?

"Very well, I will have to check with Dean, but if he is free then yes. Though my brother will probably also tag along, I hope that's okay." Castiel replied with a sigh, hoping to pull off a put upon look all the while thinking this was just the chance he needed to find out more about Gabriel's romantic interests.

"Fine. The more the merrier in my mind." Charlie replied smiling happily now that Castiel had agreed. If she wasn't mistaken Castiel's brother was a doctor in the ER and she had heard he was a bit of player. That could be good for her friend, at least it was someone she could have some fun with at any rate.

"Good, now shall we do some work?" Castiel asked with his dry humour looking at her as if asking her permission making Charlie chuckle. He was the senior nurse after all.

"You're the boss, point where you want me." She replied moving and opening the door to the unit and waltzing in making Castiel shake his head before he directed her where she was needed the most.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely review, and I must say, reading it I was tempted, but I'm not that mean.**

 **So here is the next chapter, time to meet the illusive Poppy I feel.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Poppy Rusoe had worked with flowers most of her life. She came from a poor family, she was the only child of a single mother who had been the live-in housekeeper for the rich and powerful Milton family. From an early age Poppy had taken upon herself the job of arranging the flowers that arrived each morning before school.

She had grown up with the Milton's son, Jason, who was the same age as her. The family had even paid for her to attend the same private school as him, and as such she had had a first class education. When her mom had died when she was eighteen they offered to pay for the next stage of her education as well, but she had declined. It was time she stood on her own two feet. As such she found herself a job with the local florist, and worked every hour she could. Learning the trade from the ground up and saving every penny she had until she had enough money, and enough skill, to open her own place. It was a small shop, but throughout the last four years she had gained a reputation of honesty and good work, as well as selling the best flowers around, and as such her business had bloomed, pun intended.

She now not only sold flowers, but did the arrangements for people's weddings and parties, and she loved every minute of it. It was her favourite part of her chosen career, being able to create works of art from nature was, in her mind at least, the best job in the world. To take what most people would see as merely pretty and turn it into something beautiful. It was an amazing feeling.

Due to her hard working ethic, she had had not much of a romantic life, cancelling dates without a thought when a job came up that clashed. But a year and a half ago that had changed when a handsome blonde guy walking into her store wanting flowers to be delivered to his sister for her birthday. Oh she knew his type with one look. The one's that didn't know what to get so went for flowers as the easiest option, and the bigger the arrangement the better, made them look more expensive, even if they did insist she put in the cheapest flowers.

She had wanted to roll her eyes when she had asked him what he wanted and he had shrugged and replied with a cheeky smile "that all flowers are the same, right?" She had been ready to dismiss him then and there except for two things.

The first being when she asked for the name of his sister he said it was Anna Milton, who she knew was the wife of the boy she had thought of as a brother for the first years of her life, not that she kept in contact with the man. But it was a strange coincidence and caught her by surprise. But the thing that most made her to decide to give him a chance was what happened at the end of their transaction.

"Could I also buy all your yellow roses?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes as if he was playing a prank of on her of some kind.

"That will be expensive." She replied refusing to fall for whatever game he was playing.

"I'm doctor, I'm sure I can afford it." He replied leaning on the counter with a cheeky smile and looking deep into her eyes.

"And so modest." She replied dryly shaking her head at the man, but she couldn't help but smile in return. He had that sort of look on his face, one you couldn't help but smile at. One that had the ability to make everything seem just that little bit brighter, as if he could, and would, do anything at that moment just for her amusement.

"Very. So can I buy them?" He asked his smile slipping from cheeky to sincere and a tender look appearing on his face as he looked into her eyes. That look made her briefly wonder who the luckily woman was. Because anyone who had this man look at them like that on a regular basis was very luckily indeed. And if he was buying all her yellow roses, her pride and joy, then that woman had to be very special to him indeed.

"Of course, would you like then wrapped?" She asked shaking her head and returning to her professionalism. Here he was buying all her roses for another woman and she was staring at him wistfully, she needed to get a grip on herself.

"Actually I would like them delivered." The man replied his smile going cheeky once more and the tender look leaving his face so quickly she wondered if it had ever been there in the first place.

"The name?" She asked grabbing her pen and getting ready to write it down.

At that the man frowned then picked up one of the business cards she had stacked neatly on the counter. Reading it he looked up and answered.

"Poppy Rusoe. I imagine you know the address."

"Excuse me?" Poppy asked surprised shock blanking her face of all expression. Was this guy for real? Was he really buying her all the yellow roses in her store? Why for god's sake?

"You heard. Now can I borrow your pen so I can write the card?" He asked pulling the pen from her lax fingers and grabbing a card from the pile by the cash register and scribbling on it quickly before handing it back to her.

Poppy was still in shock when she took it, and as such found her eyes automatically going to the card in her hand. Usually she didn't read them, but he had said these flowers were for her? What was he playing at?

Reading the card she couldn't believe the words.

 _Poppy,_

 _You outshine all the flowers in your store, hell, you could outshine the sun. Please have dinner with me._

 _Gabriel._

Blinking she just stared down at it. This couldn't be happening. No one had ever brought her flowers, and he wanted to buy her all the yellow roses in her store? How did he know they were her favourites?

"So what do you say?" Gabriel asked smiling hopefully at her but there was a slight nervousness in his tone which pulled her out of her daze.

"How did you know I liked yellow roses?" She asked looking up at him with a frown.

"The way you look at them, the fact you insisted that they be in my sister's bouquet and you're wearing them in your hair." Gabriel replied with a shrug, it really wasn't that hard to work out. She was a very passionate woman, especially considering he had been captivated by her the minute he had walked through the door and as such had spent a good five minutes watching her every move before he had approached the counter.

"Oh." Was all Poppy could think to reply to that. I mean this was becoming like some corny scene from a rom com here.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Gabriel asked starting to feel like he may have just made a huge mistake. Maybe he should have just asked her out, not gone with the crazy idea of buying her flowers that had entered his head, I mean, he didn't do this kind of thing. Like ever.

"I have a large order I have to fill this evening." Poppy finally replied coming back to the world, she briefly felt a pang of disappointment at that sentence, but it was true. She had to work.

"Okay. What's your favourite takeout?" Gabriel asked smiling at her. She hadn't said an outright no, so he was going to take that as a yes.

"Are you always this persistent?" Poppy asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I don't like to lose." Gabriel replied waggling his back in return making her chuckle.

"Fine."

And that was it. That was how Poppy lost her heart to Gabriel Novak, damn the man. And why a few months later when his brother had returned she had promised to wait for him. Wait for the only man who had ever thought to buy her flowers, who had seen without effort which were her favourites. And wait she had. She had waited for him to call, waited and waited, the first few months with hope, the last few with pain.

But all that changed when a man walked into her store and ordered a dozen red roses to be delivered to Castiel Novak. Especially when she checked and found that this man was **not** called Michael. It seemed that Gabriel's brother had got better and moved on, and obviously Gabriel had as well. She was holding a candle for a man who had forgotten she even existed. It was at that moment she blew out the flame, or at least tried to. It was time to get back on with her life. Learn to live more, go out there and find a nice, normal guy who wouldn't hurt her so much… Who wouldn't excite her so much. No, Gabriel Novak was dead to her. She needed to push him from her mind, something she was rather adapt at doing after a year of practice. She was just glad that she never told her best friend his name. She had been so tempted to tell her and find out all the gossip on the handsome doctor, but she hadn't. Even then it seemed she had been afraid of what she would uncover. And then when she was going to, her friend had told her of the new nurse in her department, the one she was trying to make friends with, the one called Castiel Novak. And she knew she couldn't do it. Gabriel hadn't wanted Castiel to know about them for reasons she understood, and so she had kept his secret. Even now she kept it, while he may have betrayed her, she would not reduce herself to his level and do the same. Especially when it would no doubt not hurt him at all. Easier to let sleeping dogs lie and all that.


	40. Chapter 40

**IMPORTANT. READ THIS, PLEASE:**

 **Okay I just noticed I missed something rather important in the last chapter, I have corrected it but it was just a line so I'll put it here for those of you who don't want to go back and read the whole chapter.**

 **"How did you know I liked yellow roses?" She asked looking up at him with a frown.**

 **"The way you look at them, the fact you insisted that they be in my sister's bouquet and you're wearing them in your hair." Gabriel replied with a shrug, it really wasn't that hard to work out. She was a very passionate woman, especially considering he had been captivated by her the minute he had walked through the door and as such had spent a good five minutes watching her every move before he had approached the counter.**

 **"Oh." Was all Poppy could think to reply to that. I mean this was becoming like some corny scene from a rom com here.**

* * *

 **Anyway, hello again. I would like to thank masterjediratgrl31 for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie pulled her rickety old car to a stop outside The Flower Fairy. The florists that her best friend Poppy Rusoe owned and ran. Some would say they were a strange pair to be friends, her being a nurse and Poppy a florist, but they had met when she had answered an ad for a flatmate. As soon as they had started talking they realised that they got on like a house on fire. Mainly due to them both having a love for nerdy things, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter being the main two, but there was plenty of others as well. And even when Poppy had brought her store with is small apartment above and Charlie had begun earning enough to pay for the rent on her own apartment they had stayed friends, meeting up and spending hours talking over a bottle or two of wine. Poppy was the one who was there for her when she and her ex-girlfriend had split, and she had been there for her when the douche never called. Nothing would ever get in the way of their friendship.

With a smile on her face and a bounce in her step Charlie got out of her car. There was no way Poppy was going to say no to her plan to get her out drinking this time. Her friend had always seemed interested in hearing about how Castiel was getting on, and so now she had the perfect card to play to get her out of her apartment and back into the game.

Walking through the door she smiled at the image that greeted her, it was one she was so used to seeing. There perched on the stool behind the counter with her dark curly hair fighting its way out of the bun it was supposed to be in, and thus the frizz surrounded her face like a halo, was Poppy, her red rimmed glasses that hid her bright green eyes slipping down her nose as she frowned in concentration at the fiddly work she was doing on a pose in front of her. And of course in her hair, stuck like chopsticks into the bun, were two flowers. Looking closely Charlie saw they were yellow roses, and she was surprised by that. See she had learnt early on that she could tell what mood her friend was in by what flowers she had in hair. Roses were her favourites, but she hadn't seen her wearing the yellow one's ever since the douche had left never to return. Surely this meant that Poppy was finally over the guy and ready to get back out there. It was definitely promising for her plans. With that she went up to the counter and jumped upon it, though she did make sure she didn't disturb any of the flowers or implements on it.

"Hey flower girl." She said in a cheery voice. When they had first met and Poppy had told her her story Charlie had called her Eliza after Eliza Doolittle from Pygmalion, but it seemed to confuse people too much for her to continue, so she contented herself with flower girl. It worked just as well she guessed.

"Char. Hi. What you doing here?" Poppy asked with a genuine smile on her face as she looked up and pushed her glasses back. She was always pleased to see her best friend after all.

"I've come to beg your assistance." Charlie replied making her eyes go as big as she could and trying for the puppy dog look which, if she said so herself, she was rather good at. Not that it ever seemed to have an effect on Poppy, but it was always worth a try.

"With what?" Poppy asked with a chuckle at Charlie's face.

"Well you know Castiel from work? The one who never goes out?" Charlie asked making herself comfortable as if she was ready to tell some great story.

"Yes, I think you may have mentioned him once or twice. What about him?" Poppy asked dryly while raising her eyebrow at her friend. What did Charlie want that had to do with Castiel Novak?

"Well he's got a boyfriend and I have got him to agree to go out for drinks with us next Friday." Charlie explained excitement coming out in her voice making Poppy smile fondly. She knew how frustrated Charlie had been about never being able to get Castiel to go out drinking with them.

"Great. Where do I come in to this?" Poppy asked wondering just what Charlie had got her into. Cos she knew that Charlie had already said she would do whatever it was.

"well, see thing is, the only way I could agree was if I said I would bring my best friend in the whole wide world, who was also not from the group so that Dean, that's the boyfriend's name, he's a detective. Anyway to make sure Dean wasn't given the Spanish inquisition." Charlie explained hoping Poppy wouldn't refuse outright.

"You know I get up early to go to the flower market on Saturday mornings." Poppy replied in an even tone. She knew she should say no outright and be done with. The less she had to do with any Novak the better, but there was a temptation there. This was Castiel, Gabriel's fabled brother who she had heard so much about but never met. She might be able to get answers, find out why Gabriel never called, from meeting Castiel. She could feel the temptation of closure as if it was the apple in the Garden of Eden and she was Eve. She could be tempting the devil, but...

"You don't have to stay late. Just come for one." Charlie cajoled, overjoyed that Poppy hadn't said an outright no. There was definite progress here. And this she could work with.

"When have we ever only been out for one?" Poppy asked in disbelief at that sentence. She didn't think that they even really knew what just one was.

"Come on, pretty please, for me?" Charlie begged putting her hands together and bouncing up and down on the counter.

"Why are you so interested?" Poppy asked instead of answering, she was still toying with the idea of finding her closure. Then of course there was the possibility that if Castiel was there, then Gabriel would be as well. Though whether that was what she wanted or not she had no idea. She knew she did not want to get back with him, but… that damn but again.

"I want to meet this guy. Make sure he's good enough for Castiel." Charlie explained honestly and Poppy knew she meant it. Charlie had this protectiveness over those she called her friends. She did not want them to be hurt, and if they ever were she had a tendency to rain hell fire down on the ones who had caused the pain, and let everyone know she was doing it. It was one of the reasons Poppy had never told her Gabriel's name.

"Really?" Poppy asked cheekily, just cos she knew it was true, wouldn't stop her questioning. That was what friends did right?

"That and you never know he might know of a hot policewoman who really wants a sexy nurse." Charlie replied with a cheeky smile of her own making Poppy laugh.

"You're terrible, you know that right?" She got out, wondering how many times she had said that to her best friend. She was pretty sure it was too numerous to count.

"It's why you love me. So that a yes?" Charlie asked hopeful. They could make it like old times.

"Fine. I'll come for one, but only one, Charlie." Poppy warned thought she doubted that Charlie really heard the words.

"One it is." Charlie replied with a nod and an attempt at a serious expression on her face, though there was a twinkle in her eyes.

At that Charlie proceeded to tell Poppy all she had learnt about Dean and all the other gossip she had found out since last they saw each other. Poppy nodded in the right places and made the right noises but she wasn't really listening. She was trying to work out just why she had agreed to go for the drink. Was it because she wanted closure on her and Gabriel? To find out from his brother that he had in fact moved on? Or was she secretly hoping that he would be there as well. And if he was, what did she want from him? An explanation was the obvious answer, but she knew she wanted something more. And she knew that the possibility that he would be there had just been too tempting to turn down. Just as she knew that she would be shutting up shop early on Friday so that she could make herself look the best she could, just in case he was there. Though she still wondered whether that was because she wanted him to see what he had given up on, or if she wanted to tempt him back to her side. Not that she wanted him back, but she did wonder if she still had that power over him, and if she did, what would she do with it?


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello again. I would like to thank linusfan13 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Okay this is it for the night, I really need to go to bed however much I want to carry on writing.**

 **Anyway hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel left work on time that evening. He had plans with Dean after all. His boyfriend was coming round to his, and Castiel had decided that he was going to cook, or at least try to. He may only be able to make Spaghetti Bolognese but he was sure that Dean would like that. And he felt it was about time he returned the favour for all the times Dean had cooked for him. And so returning home he made his way into the kitchen and started pulling out the pans and ingredients he needed.

And Gabriel returning half an hour later was somewhat alarmed by the sounds coming from the kitchen, and not just because for the first time he could remember Castiel was home before him.

Oh god was Cassie cooking again? What the hell had happened in the past ten hours that he had missed? And so with extreme caution Gabriel made his way to the kitchen and glanced round the doorframe to find his brother frowning at a frying pan and stabbing at it with a spatula.

"Um, Cassie. You okay?" He asked cautiously making his way through the doorway, ready to duck if the pan got tossed, or caught fire. Either was a possibility at the moment.

"I am fine Gabriel. But I do not believe this should be like this." Castiel replied with a glare at the pan as if it had personally assaulted him.

"Why you cooking?" Gabriel asked, hoping they could sort this out, without ruining anymore of his pans.

"I wanted to cook Dean dinner, like he showed me, but something isn't right. It's still red." Castiel replied in a sulky voice making Gabriel inch a bit closer to see what it was Castiel was trying to do.

"Um Cassie, I think you need to turn the gas on." He said when he saw the mince in the pan yet no flame underneath.

"Of course. Thank you Gabriel." Castiel replied with a smile turning it on full making Gabriel wonder if he wouldn't have been better off not saying anything at all. As such he decided it would be best if he stayed in the kitchen and watched over his brother, not that he wanted to be involved, but he also didn't want his apartment to burn to ashes around him.

And so Castiel cooked the Bolognese sauce as Dean had taught him, with maybe a little help from Gabriel, who would jump in when the sauce started to stick and such. But by the time the buzzer of the apartment went, there was an edible dinner for them all. Whether it would taste good or not remained to be seen, but it wouldn't poison them, and that was a definite improvement in Castiel's cooking skills.

And so when Dean buzzed Castiel left Gabriel in the kitchen to keep an eye on everything while he went to greet his boyfriend.

* * *

Dean had been looking forward to seeing Castiel ever since he had left his apartment, if his partner Jo had known he knew she would say he was being sappy idiot, but he didn't care. He loved Cas and wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. As such he had rushed home from work and grabbed the bag that he had packed the previous day, he was going to go straight to work from Cas' the next day, and he was out the door. When he got to Cas' and was buzzed up he bounded up the stairs to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in his causal clothes, though it looked like he had blood on his shirt, what the hell?

"Cas you alright?" He asked rushing to him to inspect the red stain, though on closer inspection he realised it was too bright to be blood.

"Dean what? Oh yes. I cooked dinner." Castiel replied with pride, though then he realised that he had sauce on his shirt. Gabriel should have told him so he could change.

"Well it smells great." Dean replied so relieved that nothing had happened to Cas. At that he pulled him into his arms and kissed him long and passionately.

"Uh-hm. Sorry to interrupt and all, but I'm hungry Cassie. Feed me food first, you can feed your boyfriend later." Came Gabriel's voice loudly from the kitchen. He could only take so much of the two of them kissing each other to death after all. Was this what they were like all the time when they were alone? Did they never, I don't know, just talk?

"Yes, of course. Dean and I can wait for dessert." Castiel replied with smirk up to Dean who just chuckled and shook his head as he made his way into the apartment dropping his bag into Cas' room before making his way into the kitchen to greet Gabriel.

"Hey Gabriel. How's it going?" He asked looking into the pans to see what his boyfriend had created for them.

"Well I've made sure that Cassie isn't going to poison us, but that's about as far as I can say." Gabriel replied cautiously giving the sauce another stir. He wasn't completely sure he really wanted to eat this culinary delight, but his brother had made it so he would do his best.

"I sure it'll be great." Dean responded with absolute confidence making Gabriel raise his eyebrow at him. Did he know something he didn't?

"Well I'm glad one of us is. Let's plate up."

With that Gabriel and Castiel plated the Spaghetti Bolognese for them all and Gabriel grabbed the remains of the bottle of wine. He felt if he drank enough he might not be able to taste what he was putting in his mouth, and with Cassie's cooking, that could only be an improvement.

With their plates sorted the three of them made their way into the livingroom and sat at the table, which still had the yellow roses blooming happily on them. Though Gabriel was sure they did it just to mock him. He wished they would die already, but no, he wasn't going to be going there right now. So instead he moved them off the table and put them on the side, the side which conveniently was behind him so he didn't have to look at them while he ate. He could only take so much at once after all.

"Dean I was wondering, are you working Friday night?" Castiel asked causally into the silence that had descended once they all sat and started to eat. The food wasn't that bad, actually it was rather good. Not that Gabriel was going to admit as much.

"No, why?" Dean asked smiling at Cas. It was obvious that he had some plans for them and he was happy to do whatever Cas wanted, as long as he was with him he was happy after all.

"Well Charlie, a friend from work, has invited us out for drinks with the team and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Castiel asked trying to sound casual but it was ruined by the choking sound coming from the third person round the table.

"You're going out drinking with the guys from work Cassie?" Gabriel asked once he had gulped down some wine to dislodge the food that had gone down the wrong way at his surprise at Castiel's words.

"Yes. It's perfectly normal, is it not?" Castiel asked rather enjoying Gabriel's shocked response. It served him right for not mentioning the stain on his shirt.

"Sure, just don't remember you ever doing it before." Gabriel replied shaking his head to get over the fact that Cassie had decided to socialise with the people he worked with. Where was the brother who refused to allow any personal and professional mix?

"Well Charlie saw Dean waiting for me in the parking lot at the end of my last shift and invited us. I felt it would be fun. What do you think Dean?" Castiel asked turning back to his boyfriend and dismissing his brother who just watched amused.

"If you want to go, then I'm all for it." Dean replied with a nod and smile, though he as suspicious as Gabriel, though for a different reason. He was more wondering what Cas was up to, than why they were going out drinking with his work friends. Cos he knew that Cas had an ulterior motive here. There was no way he would bring this topic of conversation up over dinner unless he wanted Gabriel to know about it after all, so what was he up to?

"Hey Cassie, maybe I'll tag along too, you know just for moral support." Gabriel suggested with a smirk and glint in his eye, waiting for Castiel to go up in flames at the suggestion. Though it seemed he was to be surprised for a second time that evening.

"If you wish to join us Gabriel you would be more than welcome." Castiel replied amiably, but Dean could see the twinkle in his eye and he knew that somehow Gabriel had just fallen into the trap he had set him. Dean wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know what was going on, but he knew he would be asking Cas later, but for now he would just sit back and enjoy the show of Cas getting one over on Gabriel.

"You what now?" Gabriel asked his eyes going wide at that sentence. Where was the whole you are not going near my colleagues, I don't want you sleeping with them blah blah blah?

"You heard." Castiel replied simply smirking now. He couldn't not. Not at the look of shock on his brothers face. Oh how he loved this, it was so much fun. He should have tried turning the tables on his brother before now.

"Really?" Gabriel asked just to make sure. He suddenly wondered just what his brother was up to. The thought fleeting crossed his mind that Cassie was trying to set him up with someone he worked with, but even if he was Gabriel could easily get round that. He was very selective about who he spent quantity time with after all.

"Of course Gabriel. I know you are not really going to hit on every one of my colleagues just for fun. Why shouldn't you come and meet them?" Castiel asked in an innocent voice giving his brother such an honest expression it made Gabriel narrow his eyes. That was the look he didn't trust, never had, and never would.

"What you up to Cassie?" He asked in a low tone. Was Cassie really trying to tempt him to hit on all his colleagues? No he couldn't be, so what was it?

"Nothing." Castiel replied simply taking a mouthful of food as if this was a perfectly normal conversation.

Gabriel thought for a moment. He was tempted to say he wouldn't come, cos he was sure Cassie had some kind of plan. But then there was the other side, the stronger side, the side that wanted to know just what his brother was going to do. I mean now he was on to him it wasn't like he could trap him in any way, so where was the harm, really?

"Hmm, okay. Well I'll come. Make sure none of them are going to lead you astray." He replied after a minute of thought. And while he was there he would watch Castiel like a hawk.

"Hardly likely when Dean is with me." Castiel said with a roll of his eyes at Gabriel's pronouncement. But he had got what he wanted, Gabriel to go with them so he could see what type of women he liked.

"You never know Cassie. I think as your big brother I should come just make sure. Get a read on them all, especially the single women." Gabriel replied with a cheeky smile and glint in his eye trying to rile Castiel up, but all Castiel did was smile at him serenely making Dean chuckle before he turned the conversation to inconsequential things. He didn't know what Cas was up to, though he had an idea.

* * *

Later that night in Cas' room, as he and Dean lay in each other's arms after their 'dessert' Dean decided to find out just what Cas' game was.

"So what's the real reason you want Gabriel to come out drinking with us Cas?" he asked into Cas' hair, he loved the soft feel of it against his skin.

"I want to see what kind of woman appeals to him so I can find a suitable partner for him." Castiel replied stretching cat like against him and turning so he could smile up at the man with him.

"You gonna try and fix him up with people you work with?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows, cos even he knew that that was never a good idea. Especially if it didn't work out and you ended up in the middle.

"No, but it will give me an idea of what he likes, I hope. I don't really know what I'm doing." Castiel replied with a sigh as he settled his head back against Dean's chest. He loved lying like this, where he could listen to Dean's heartbeat.

"Don't ask me for help, the last time I tried to set up my brother was in tenth grade." Dean responded with a chuckle as he tighten his hold on Cas. God, if only they could spend every minute of the day like this, in each other's arms, he would be in eternal bliss.

"Hmm, enough about Gabriel, lets sleep, we both have to work in the morning." Castiel said deciding that they had discussed his brother enough for one evening. As such he moved to give Dean and kiss goodnight before he turned so that Dean was spooning him.

"Night Cas. Love you." Dean murmured into the back of his neck without thought at the words.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel replied and for a moment he opened his mouth to return the affectionate statement as an automatic response, but he quickly closed it again without saying a word. He did not love Dean, not now, it was too soon. He couldn't have those feelings for this man, he was taking it slowly. But did Dean expect him to return the sentiment? Would he be cross if he didn't? But before Castiel could work himself up by these questions he heard Dean's breathing even out and a soft snore come from him. It seemed that while Dean may feel happy to tell him he loved him, he did not expect Castiel to say it in return. With a sigh of relief at that Castiel relaxed and settled down to sleep in his boyfriends arms.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway, masterjediratgrl31, balex85 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was Friday night and Dean found Castiel and his friends from work in the bar already with a drink in hand and Gabriel was busy charming all the women in sight, though they all seemed to understand it was in good fun. One look at the situation and Dean knew Cas would get no detailed information about who Gabriel would likely be interested in with this evening, and he was pretty sure that Gabriel was determined to make sure it was that way. He flirted with everyone present, even the male nurses, just to keep Cas on the back foot, it was rather ingenious, or it would be if it didn't irritate his boyfriend so much.

As soon as he arrived Castiel had grabbed Dean and kissed him before asking if it really was illegal to kill ones brother as he dragged Dean to the bar, not that he needed much dragging in all honesty. After confirming that yes, it really was. Dean moved Cas back to the group so he could introduce him to them all. Hopefully showing him off would get Cas mind off of trying to set up his brother. The brother who it seemed **really** didn't want to be set up. You know, if Dean was a meddling kinda guy (which he wasn't) he would have found that a rather intriguing piece of information. Though he was a detective and did love a puzzle, and Gabriel was presenting a great one at present. Just why was Cas' brother so against the idea of being with someone? What had happened in his past? Cos he showed no signs of being backwards when Dean had gone to him for advice about Cas. But Dean was definitely not getting involved. With that reminder in his head Dean turned to the bouncy redhead Cas was introducing as Charlie. So this was the friend. Definitely someone Dean wanted to get to know.

"Hi Charlie. Pleasure to meet you." He said with his most Charming smile prominent on his face. He wanted to make a good impression after all. He didn't want these people telling Cas he wasn't good enough for him or anything like that.

"You to Dean. So Cas tells me you're a cop." Charlie replied with a smile of her own glad that it seemed Dean was making an effort to Charm her. That was a mark in the plus column if he wanted to make friends with Castiel's colleagues.

"I am." Dean responded with a slight hesitation at her upfronted attitude, he was used to a more subtle approach, but ah hell, he liked it.

"So you have a partner?" Charlie asked deciding to slam him with her craziness as much as possible from the off, best way to get rid of the waste of spaces after all in her mind.

"I do. Why?" Dean asked giving her a puzzled look though he was smiling as well. She seemed one of these people who wasn't backwards in coming forwards.

"I was just wondering if said partner was an attractive woman in uniform." Charlie challenged, wondering how he would take her suggestion that she expected him to set her up with his partner.

"Well Jo would kill me if I said no. Truth is, she's a skinny blonde and can kick my ass, plus we don't wear uniforms." Dean responded without missing a beat making Charlie bark with laughter.

"I like you." She decided with a nod of her head.

"You like me? Or the idea of Jo?" Dean asked with a smirk on his lips as he waggled his eyebrows at her in fun.

"Can't it be both?" Charlie asked with an innocent look make Dean laugh in return.

"You know what Charlie? I like you to." He replied putting his arm around her and pulling her into a half hug. He had a feeling that this girl was going to find a way wheedle herself into his heart just as Jo had.

"So what's your opinion on Harry Potter?" Charlie asked completely happy with Dean's arm around her shoulders, she could see herself having great fun with this guy in the future, they could be good friends, or at least she hoped they could.

"That my brothers read it and so I haven't? The movies were okay. Nothing to shout about." Dean replied with a shrug before he looked at her face, seeing the narrowed eyed expression he was sure did not bode well.

"Hmm." Was Charlie's response and as such Dean tried to find a way to remedy the situation ASAP.

"The Lord of the Rings is awesome, though the book was better than the films." He said hoping that would work, and watching her face he saw this did indeed seem to make her feel a bit better towards him.

"Okay, I'll let you off." Charlie replied after a beat of thought. She had to agree the Lord of the Rings did indeed surpass Harry Potter, but only just in her mind, and only cos her mom used to read it to her to get her to sleep at nights.

"Gee thanks." Dean responded with fake relief making Charlie chuckle and push him away. It was at that point she looked behind them and saw who had just entered the bar.

"Ooooh." Charlie squealed and ran away from Dean. Following her movement he saw her greet a beautiful dark haired woman and Dean suddenly wondered if Charlie was already spoken for and if the Jo thing was just a test, which would be good cos then he wouldn't have to let her down by mentioning that as far as he knew Jo was straight.

* * *

Poppy had closed the shop at five on the dot. She had agreed to meet Charlie at six thirty in the bar and that gave her time to get herself ready, including the fun job of making her hair turn into the ringlets of a goddess rather than the fuzz of a florist. And that required a good half an hour with her with her hair tongs, and then it was only if she was really nice to them. But by the time she was done she had perfect ringlets in her hair. And once she donned her contacts and war paint (make-up for most people), concentrating on her greens eyes, defining them with eyeliner and dark silver eyeshadow she had to confess, she looked damn good. Definitely ready to meet up with Gabriel, if by the off chance he was there.

Choosing an outfit had been the simple bit, she didn't have that much nice stuff and she was only going to a bar. As such she had opted for her smartest jeans and a dark green short-sleeved velvet top which with its low cut, set of her womanly assets admirably, and also the colour made her eyes shine.

As such she walked through the door of the bar at six thirty with confidence, a confidence which wasn't dispelled when she saw many of the men present heads turn to look at her. With a secretive smile on her lips and a sway of her hips she made her way to where she could see her redheaded friend talking to Dean. So the Novak contingent had turned up, the question was, was Gabriel with them?

Suddenly she heard Charlie squeal and looked back at her. That was a good thing, it seemed her eyes had had a mind of their own and had been searching the crowd for a specific blonde head. But now they snapped to her best friend who came hurtling at her and pulled her into a death hug.

"Char, need to breath, love." She gasped as she was practically strangled by the other woman.

"Sorry. But I'm so glad you're here, and looking like that, damn girl, I'd do you in a second." Charlie replied moving back and giving her friend a once over.

"Well thanks for the offer and all that, but I'm not looking right now." Poppy replied with a chuckle at Charlie's response. It was a standard one when they were going out. Charlie would never let her leave the apartment until she declared she would have her in a heartbeat.

"Please, that is your pulling gear, can't tell me it isn't." Charlie dismissed Poppy's statement that she wasn't looking. There was no way that her friend would come out dressed like that if she wasn't after a bit of fun. Which was great in Charlie's mind, cos from what she had seen this evening Castiel's brother, Gabriel. Was just the same. They could so totally hook up and have some fun in her mind.

"I just wanted to look good you know? It's been to long since I got dressed up." Poppy deflected, finding her eyes going back to the group Charlie had just left looking to see if Gabriel was there. She saw a flash of blonde that she thought might be him and as such her heart beat faster, but then she looked again and saw it was just a pregnant woman. She needed to get a hold of herself, concentrate on Charlie, that was the key. Concentrate on her friend.

"Yeah okay. I'll believe you, cos I'm your best friend and that's a best friend's job. But it's also a best friend's job to introduce you to all the single men here, but first come and met Castiel and Dean. They as so sweet together, it's enough to make anyone single sick at the sight of them." Charlie said pulling her friend towards to two men who seemed to be watching there approach. And Poppy, well she was determined to not look for Gabriel any more. After all she was here to meet Castiel and that was about to happen.

"Lead on, fearless leader." She muttered with a smile for her friend as Charlie grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the men.

"Hey this is my best friend in the world, Poppy." Charlie stated as they got to them.

"Hi, I recognise you. You're the florist." Dean replied looking at her. He had been wondering why she was familiar but as soon as he saw her up close he recognised her as the woman he had purchased all the flowers he had brought for Cas from.

"Florist?" Castiel asked his eyes going to her and scrutinizing her more closely than she had expected. I mean her job surely didn't require that look. Unless he didn't like the flowers, she guessed then he was no doubt remembering where to never go and get his flowers from.

"Yes I am." Poppy replied waiting for some backlash about how his flowers had dies within days or some crap like that. She got that far more times than she could count, even if she told people how to make them live longer they never listened.

"I got your flowers from Poppy, Cas." Dean said when he saw his boyfriends calculated look. He wasn't stupid, here was a gorgeous woman who sold flowers for a living, and Cas was wondering if Gabriel would like her, or if even if she was the one his brother had dated. If so it would give Cas an idea of what Gabriel was interested in. But right now Cas needed to be polite to the woman and forget his brother.

"Well I must say they were beautiful, though I had no idea what to do with them. No one had ever given me flowers before, but my brother, Gabriel, had. He showed me what to do." Castiel replied with a sunny smile at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful and he couldn't see Gabriel going for anyone less, it was possible that she was his mysterious florist. Wouldn't that be so wonderfully romantic if Gabriel met up with his old flame and they got back to together tonight?

"Your brother knew?" Poppy asked with disbelieve. The Gabriel she had first met hadn't known the first thing about flowers after all, sure she had tried to teach him, but she never thought he had taken a word of what she had said in.

"Yes. It seems he dated a florist once." Castiel replied with an innocent tone while in truth he was wondering how this woman would respond to his words.

"Dated? Right, yes that would explain it." Poppy responded with a forced smile on her lips. So that was all she was to Gabriel was it? A florist he had once dated and as such knew how to look after flowers? Why was she even surprised? He hadn't called her and this just confirmed to her why that was. He wasn't interested in her, she was just something to pass the time. Well at least now she knew how Gabriel truly felt about her. That was all she had come here for after all.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway,** **linusfan13 and** **rainystv for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel had been happily flirting with the pregnant member of Cas' team, he knew he was perfectly safe with her after all. That was until he heard a squeal from Charlie that made everyone in their group turn to watch her go towards a woman. At first all he saw was a mass of dark ringlets which were scarily reminiscent of... Then Charlie separated from the woman ad he could see her face. There was no resemblance, she was Poppy, looking as beautiful and gorgeous and sexy as he had ever seen her. Oh good god, had Cassie arranged this? how had he found out that she was the one? That she was his one? No, there was no way he could have done that. And so he watched as Charlie took Poppy to his brothers side and he felt a pain sear through him. It should be him introducing her to Castiel, saying here, meet your future sister-in-law. But he had never picked up the freaking phone, and now she was here looking… there was no words, and he couldn't even go over and flirt with her. He couldn't do anything cos he had messed up, in the most royal way possible. He needed to look away, talk to the woman at his side. Taking a deep breath he turned to back her with his charming smile back in place.

"Go talk to her. Don't let that one slip through your fingers." The pregnant woman at his side said with a smile. She had seen how stunned he was by the girls beauty, it was like a fairy tale, their eyes meeting across a crowded bar kind of story.

"It isn't that simple I'm afraid." Gabriel replied with his usual sunny smile slightly dimmed by the sight of Poppy in the bar.

"Of course it is. Your single, and if that's who I think it is, so is she. In fact I heard she was waiting for this guy for ages until she realised what a douche he was recently. Or at least that's what Charlie told me." The woman imparted to the nice man next to her unaware that he was the douche she was referring to.

"How recently?" Gabriel asked his heart starting to beat faster at the thought that maybe it wasn't too late for him and Poppy.

"I don't know? But it can't have been more than a few weeks, why?" The woman asked with a puzzled look. That was a strange question to ask in her mind.

"Just wondering. Maybe your right, maybe I should go over and say hi." Gabriel replied his smile firmly back in place. She had waited for him. Now if only he could convince her that he had been an idiot and was worthy of second go, then maybe they would stand a chance.

With that Gabriel moved towards the group which included his brother and Poppy. Which on one hand was a good thing cos it gave him access, on the other he really didn't want Cassie connecting the dots here. But there was nothing else for it. if she had waited until recently, then he definitely needed to give this a shot. He had thought there time had been and gone, but what if he had been wrong? What if he had dismissed her promise to soon? Was it possible that he could get her back even now after all this time? With these thoughts and his usual sunny smile on his face he moved to place his arms around Cas and Dean separating them, a sure way to make sure that they knew he was there.

"Hey there kiddo's. Having fun are we?" Gabriel asked in his usual jokey manor. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, to not just grab Poppy out of the group and pull her away with him. Take her back to his apartment and not let her go until they had properly talked. But he couldn't do that, that would just be weird and creepy.

"Gabriel. Yes we were just meeting Charlie's friend Poppy, she's a florist." Castiel said with an innocence that if Gabriel had been concentrating more on his brothers words and less on the woman in question would have worried him. But at that point his eyes had locked with Poppy's and his mind was solely on her.

"Is that so. I can imagine she would sell many flowers, even if she does outshine them all." Gabriel replied smiling at her with his most endearing look making Poppy's heart start to beat faster.

She had forgotten this. The ability Gabriel had to make her think she was the only one in the room when their eyes met. But she needed to pull herself together, that was done and dusted. There was no her and Gabriel, not anymore.

"Actually I have been told that I add to their radiance." Poppy replied holding out her hand to Gabriel. For while she could say until she was blue in the face that there was nothing between them, she knew that she could not go on with this meeting without touching him in some way. As such she spoke the words he had once spoken to her in their time in the past.

"that I can imagine. You would add radiance to anything." Gabriel replied his heart in his mouth as he moved his own hand from Dean's shoulders to take hers delicately and raise it to his lips, the whole time holding her eyes with his own. It was as if there was no one else present, all he could see was her, Poppy's smile and her beautifully twinkling eyes. She was perfection on earth in his mind. Always had been and always would be to him.

"Poppy can I introduce you to Castiel's brother Gabriel, Gabriel, my best friend in the world Poppy." Charlie said with a note of glee in her voice at the looks the two were giving each other. This was so much more than she had hoped for, they obviously really like each other, more than just for a night of fun if she had to guess. Now all she had to do was work out how to make sure this happened, cos it was destined in her mind. Those looks made her think she might just get to be a maid of honour, and soon.

"Pleasure to met you Poppy." Gabriel said not being able to release her hand as he stared into her gorgeously, sexy green eyes.

"I would say the same, but I'm not entirely sure it would be the truth, and I hate to lie." Poppy replied with a smile on her face but Gabriel could read the look in her eyes. She may have been overwhelmed when she had first seen him, but she had come back to herself now. As such he let go of her hand so she didn't have to make a show of pulling it away from him. They had a secret to kept and he knew that she would keep it... he could see it in her eyes.

"Well maybe I can connive you of the truth of my worlds." He replied with his usual joyful charm though he looked into her eyes trying to make her see the truth behind the words.

"And why would I believe anything you have to say?" Poppy asked in the same casual tone but her eyes spoke the stark truth belying the gaiety in her tone.

"Because only fools dismiss without thought. And you do not strike me as a fool." Gabriel replied in a last ditched attempt to get her to give him a chance to explain to her why he hadn't called. Though still he spoke in a light-hearted tone hoping none of those present could read the undertones.

"Oh I'm not. Of that I can promise you. I'm just going to get a drink." With that Poppy dismissed Gabriel and moved towards the bar, she had taken note of his full glass and as such there was no reason he could give to follow her. She had to get away. She couldn't continue the casual conversation when there was so much going on underneath. She would explode if she did. So all she had to do was make sure she didn't meet Gabriel again that evening. She had forgotten, in her hatred, how he could hold an innocent looking conversation while underneath he was saying more than anyone else would ever see, and just how soothe he was at doing it. She had also forgotten how, by having such conversations, he could make her pulse race. But that was Gabriel for you. He always presented a face for everyone, she had just been stupid enough to think that the one he showed her was the true Gabriel. But she wouldn't make that mistake again.

* * *

She was standing at the bar waiting to be served when someone joined her. For a second she had thought that Gabriel had followed her after all, but no, it was his brother.

"I'm sorry for Gabriel. He can be a bit much sometimes." Castiel said as he stood there staring at her with such compassionate intensely that she was startled into a response she really shouldn't have given.

"And yet others not so." She said in a off-handed voice, yet she knew she had just answered the question that Castiel had come to her to find. He wasn't so different from his brother it seemed.

"You know him." Castiel stated. That was what he wanted to know. If this was the woman his brother had dated. The only one he had ever heard of his brother dating, because if so, then she was definitely something special in Gabriel's mind.

"I do." Poppy replied with a sigh, there was no use lying any more about that fact.

"What happened?" Castiel asked simply.

"The past is sometimes a story best left untold Castiel. If you want the answer to that you will have to ask him. I will never tell." Poppy replied gesturing to the free bartender so he could come to serve her.

"Very well. if I don't get the chance to tell you later, I'm glad to have met you Poppy." Castiel responded. He knew that she wouldn't tell him. It was something obviously big, but what made him have hope was the fact that she wouldn't tell him. Surely that meant she still had feelings for Gabriel right?

"You to Castiel, you too." Poppy replied as he moved along the bar to grab the other bartenders attention leaving her in peace. With that Poppy was determined that she would make sure that the rest of her evening was Novak free.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv, Tie-Dyed Broadway and linusfan13 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, this one has been going round in my head since I decided to add Gabriel's romance to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Poppy spent the rest of the evening moving from person to person to make sure that she wasn't in any group which included Gabriel. It was really rather exhausting, especially as she wasn't really drinking due to the fact she did have to get up early to get to the flower market the next day. But she had promised Charlie she would come out, and now she had seen Gabriel she was not going to let him think that he had the ability to make her turn tail and run from her friend. And so she stayed, and politely, yet studiously, ignored him.

It didn't take long for the man to get the message, and Gabriel reading Poppy's intentions loud and clear, decided that it would probably be in everyone's best interests if he facilitated her plans. As such he stayed away from any group that contained Poppy and Charlie. But it was all so politely and expertly done, that no one present was any the wiser of their avoidance actions, well almost no one, there was a detective present after all, and there really wasn't much you could get past Dean when his interest was peaked, and after watching the double sided conversation between Gabriel and Poppy earlier, he was very interested indeed.

But it soon came the time where Poppy could reasonably make her farewell to Charlie without her best friend thinking something was up. And so Poppy waved goodbye to the people present and with her head held high she made her way to the exit. Once outside she took in a deep breath. She hadn't imagined she would still have those kind of feelings for Gabriel when she had planned on seeing him again in the hopes of getting answers, but there was no way she could deny that he still had the ability make to heart beat faster and to warm her inside and out. She needed to stay well away from him for her own sanity it seemed. It was over and done with, she didn't need answers for closure, she just needed distance, and as much of it as she could get.

* * *

"Hello Poppy." Came the voice behind her making her turn swiftly. She knew who it was, but it was still unexpected. There goes the distance plan, and there goes her heart, hammering once more at just the sound of his voice. Damn the man with his silky voice and cheeky smiles.

"Gabriel." She said deciding that less was more right then. She did not want him to become aware of what he could still do to her, that he still had that power. Oh man, was it really only the other day she was thinking she would be the one holding the power here? She was crazy. When it came to her and Gabriel she had never had the power, he had always held the winning hand, and it seemed he always would.

"You look amazing, but then, you always did." Gabriel said moving so he could lean against the wall and take his fill of the sight her. So he could look at her the way he couldn't have done inside when he had eyes on him. Caressingly and slowly, and yet with a banked hunger, as his eyes roamed leisurely over her low cut top and her tight jeans before returning to her styled hair and made-up face. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and just looking at her made him want to beg her to give him so mission to fulfil to gain her heart like the heroes of old. Hell, with a word from her mouth and he would do anything, she held him spellbound.

Poppy waited until Gabriel's eyes returned to her own before she spoke. His scrutiny of her did not embarrass, she knew she looked good, and in all honesty she would have been offended if Gabriel hadn't taken to time to look now they were alone.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked opening her mouth before she could think through what words were going to come out. Once she heard the ones that had she closed her eyes. She had so wanted that to sound as if it was purely academic curiosity on her part. But she had horrible feeling that instead she had sounded more like a simpering schoolgirl having her heart broken for the first time. God could she get any more gauche?

"Cassie was worse than I thought. It took longer than I ever imagined, and when he was ready, I really didn't think you would still be waiting." Gabriel replied with sincerity making Poppy turn to him with a frown on her face as she studied him, trying to catch him out in the lie, but he held her stare. He was speaking nothing more than the truth after all. He could only hope against hope that she believed him.

"So you didn't even try to find out? I waited for a year Gabriel. I waited up until the point where a handsome man walked into my shop wanting to deliver a dozen red roses to Castiel Novak." Poppy said in a fierce voice as she walked right into Gabriel's personal space until they were practically nose to nose. Throughout her movement she never once let her eyes move from his and once there was barely any space left between them, she stared into his eyes looking a flinch of guilt or sorrow, some show of emotion from this man who she knew could put a mask on anything, hid all emotions with a joke and a smile.

"Why?" Gabriel asked rather than showing his guilt at what he didn't do. There was nothing he could do to change the past. He had made his decision, he was going to have to live with it. What he wanted to know was why she gave up then rather than months ago as he thought she would. Was it possible that just maybe, maybe he wasn't the only one in the relationship who had felt the first stirrings of love between them? Was it a mutual feeling, or at least, was it then? And was there any chance that it could be again?

"Why what?" Poppy asked stepping back her anger leaving her as quickly as it had come, she realised that they were currently in the perfect kissing distance, just the slightest of movements form either of them and their lips could have met, and that was something that would not be happening this evening, or any evening in her mind. She would not kiss Gabriel Novak again. Of course that line of thinking did make her eyes drift to his lips, and for her to remember the feel of them on her own, slightly dry but firm, experienced and yet not jaded, almost as if every touch was something new, a surprise to be discovered.

"Why did you stop?" Gabriel asked quietly. His eyes had watched hers go to his lips and he had found his doing the same. They were as perfect as he remembered, full and kissable. The lipstick she had been wearing had been worn off now, and as such they were back to their natural rosy colour, the colour he loved them as. He had always preferred the Poppy he had first met in the shop with flowers in her frizzy hair, her glasses on and no make-up on her glowing skin.

"Because I asked for the man buying the flowers ID to make sure he wasn't Michael." Poppy replied turning away from Gabriel. She could feel the intenseness in the air and it was suffocating. She knew if she continued facing him then it would lead to where she was not willing to go, not again. She couldn't let this man break her heart, not again.

"You did that?" Gabriel asked pulling his mind from thoughts of kissing this woman to the amazement of her words. She had made sure that Michael wasn't still after Cassie, he hadn't called her in a year and yet she still checked to make sure his brother was still good.

"Of course." Poppy replied turning back to him with a soft smile as she relaxed back against the ballistae. Then tension had gone as quickly as it had come with the topic of conversation changing to Castiel. But then that described their whole relationship, every second was different to the last.

"What would you have done if he was?" Gabriel asked his tone slipping into the casual friendly one that he had always used when they were alone.

"Refused his delivery? Called you? I don't know." Poppy answered with a shrug. In all honesty she had no idea what she would have done, but she knew what she wouldn't have, that was make that delivery without knowing what was going on in more detail.

"For the first time I'm wishing Dean-o was the douchebag." Gabriel replied with a sigh as he stared out at the stars, thinking about if Michael had ever really fought for his brother. Tried to win him back, if he had maybe he and Poppy would have joined together to fight against him. But he hadn't, the douche had washed his hands of his unruly boyfriend and moved on. It was one of the things that had screwed Castiel up so much. He hadn't wanted to go back to Michael, but the guy deciding he was more trouble than he was worth had hurt Castiel. Made him feel even more worthless, it that was even possible.

"It's too late Gabriel. You left me for a year, and I'm not stupid. I know what you've been up to. You're a player, nothing is going to change that. I guess I was stupid for thinking that you could be anything more." Poppy replied with a sigh of her own as she took one last look at Gabriel's handsome face, took in the details she had forgotten one last time. Now she knew it would be the last time she saw him, she wanted to remember it all. The last time she had been in a rose-tinted world and had never really considered that she wouldn't see his eyes, and his smile again sometime soon.

"Poppy-" Gabriel started, straighten as if to move towards her and grab her, do anything he could to get her to stay with him, to not walk away from what they could have, what he now knew they had both wanted with all their hearts.

"No Gabriel. I'm done. It's over, it's been over for longer than we were ever together. Goodbye Gabriel Novak." Poppy replied with finality holding up her hand staying his movement. She then turned and ran down the steps and out into the dark parking lot.

And Gabriel, standing on the deck, heard her car door open and close and the engine start. In fact he stood there until he heard her disappear into silence. It was at that point he was trying to decide whether to return inside and see if he could put on his happy mask after Poppy had walked out of his life for good, or if he should just follow her example and leave. He really wanted to the do the latter, but he didn't want people inside getting the wrong impression and thinking he and Poppy had left together. With a sigh he lowered his forehead to the rail and closed his eyes. How could he had been so stupid all those months ago? How could he have dismissed what they had so lightly? Why had he been such a coward that he hadn't picked up the phone when there was still time?

* * *

"You really screwed that one up didn't you?" Came Dean's voice from behind him and before Gabriel could turn he found a glass of whiskey being handed to him.

"Seems so." He replied taking a long swallow of the drink. He wondered briefly how long the guy had been there, but right then he didn't care. No, all he needed right then was something to drown his sorrows.

"So how you gonna fix it?" Dean asked in a casual tone as he placed his hip next to Gabriel and faced him.

"You heard her. There is no fix this time Dean-o. Time to let it be." Gabriel replied finishing off the drink his brother's boyfriend had brought him.

"Ur-uh. Let's go back inside, Cas'll start getting worried." Was all Dean said in response. He could see the heart break in Gabriel's eyes and he knew, however much he had said he wasn't getting involved, he couldn't stay out of this one. Gabriel had helped him get Cas, it was the least he could do to help the guy get his woman, right? Plus Cas would love the assistance in setting his brother up.

"Yeah, he might think I'm stealing you away from him." Gabriel replied, his usual smirk on his face and spring in his step as he moved towards the door.

"Hardly, he knows I've got better taste." Dean answered cheekily getting an outrageous look from Gabriel as he chuckled and moved through the door. Time to find his better half, they had a job to do, and plans to make.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **rainystv,** **Louisa-1875547 (Guest) and linusfan13 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Also I would like to say merry christmas and I hope you all have a good new year.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It wasn't until much later that Dean had a chance to have a private conversation with Cas about Gabriel. Well, it could have been earlier, but talking about your boyfriend's brother was a definite mood killer, and as such Dean waited until he had Cas in his arms in the blissful happiness of post-sex relaxation before he brought it up.

"So you get any idea of who to try and pair Gabriel up with?" He asked leisurely as he ran his hand through Cas' hair, trying to gauge how much of what had happened that evening Castiel had registered.

"Some. You know Poppy was the one he dated before I came back." Castiel replied with a smile on his face at how Gabriel would react if he never knew when and when they had had this conversation about him. No doubt his brother would he would shudder in alarm at the idea of him and Dean naked in bed talking about him. That thought alone was almost enough to make Castiel accidently let it slip, almost.

"That so?" Dean asked with a smirk as he looked down at the top of Cas' head. He was glad he had an observant boyfriend.

"Yes. I think he still likes her." Castiel responded completely unaware that Dean could confirm that as truth after the conversation he had overheard earlier.

"Well then, maybe you should see if you could get Charlie's help getting them back to together, I mean she seemed keen on the pairing." Dean suggested. He had seen the twinkle in the woman's eyes and he was sure she was the meddling, matchmaker sort when it came to her best friend. Of course it didn't even cross Dean's mind that Charlie might not be so keen if she knew of Poppy and Gabriel's past relationship.

"You think so?" Castiel asked turning so he could rest his chin on Dean's chest and look him in the eyes. He liked this, being able to discuss random things while he lay in bed with his boyfriend.

"Yeah I do." Dean replied smiling into the deep blue eyes looking at him with such feeling.

"And you? Do you think it's a good idea to try and get Gabriel back with his ex?" Castiel asked. After all when he had first suggested getting his brother together with someone Dean had been against it, yet now he seemed to be coming round to his way of thinking. He hopes so, he was sure he could use Dean's help when it came to settling up Gabriel and Poppy.

"I think your brother would like nothing more than to be with Poppy." Dean replied earnestly. He may not be willing to divulge all he had heard, and figured out, about Gabriel and Poppy, there relationship and why they had broken up, but he would tell Cas that.

"What is it you know that I don't?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes at the certainty in Dean's voice. It seemed he was missing something here and he wanted to know what it was right now.

"I may have overheard them talking just before Poppy left." Dean replied with an innocent shrug making Castiel roll his eyes. He had wondered where Dean had vanished to around that time. At least now he knew the answer, he was following Gabriel and eavesdropping.

"So that's where you went, to listen in. what did they say?" Castiel asked not at all annoyed with Dean for doing it. In fact he was kicking himself for not doing it too. Then he wouldn't have to find out all the information he needed second hand.

"It seems your bro screwed up and has no idea of how to make it right again." Dean replied after a second of working out how to summarize what he had heard without giving away any actual information.

"How do you think he should do it?" Castiel asked sincerely as he moved off of Dean to lie next to him staring up at the ceiling while sharing the pillow.

"What? Without him knowing he's doing it? No clue." Dean replied with a chuckle. There was no way that he was going to give Cas ideas that he could use without Gabriel being aware. That would not go well for anyone.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked turning to him with a frown.

"It seems Gabriel felt rather defeated at the end of the conversation and was going to just let her 'it's over' decree stand." Dean replied turning on his side so he could stare at Cas' profile.

"Well we can't have that. I will speak to Charlie tomorrow, I'm sure she will be able to help me work out how to get Poppy to change her mind." Castiel responded resolutely and staring up at the ceiling once more as he tried to work out how he was going to start that conversation.

"I'm sure that between the three of us they will stand no chance." Dean replied in a gentle murmur as he moved his hand so that this fingers were now making patterns on Cas' chiselled chest. They had talked long enough about Gabriel. They had much better things to do while in bed together in his mind.

"Three? You're joining me then?" Castiel asked turning slightly with a smirk on his face as he saw the desire in Dean's eyes. He did love that look on the other man's face.

"Yes Cas, I'll help." Dean responded moving his head so he could nuzzle as Cas' neck trying to get his mind where Dean would very much like it to be.

"Thank you Dean. I know with your ideas it will work. You persuaded me after all." Castiel replied turning so he could warp his arms around Dean and pull him on top of him.

"Did I now? And there was me thinking I still had work to do on that one." Dean responded in a sexy tone as he lowered himself to Cas' chest and started to kiss it reverently.

"Hmm, well if this is your idea of persuasion, then I'm all for you doing as much as you feel you need, and want, to do." Castiel replied with a sensual murmur. He loved the feel of Dean against his skin.

"Good, cos I want to spend forever persuading you to stay with me my angel." Dean whispered to him as he moved so his face was level with Cas'. Once the words were out Dean quickly lowered his mouth onto Cas' so the other man could not reply, and he then proceeded to distract him from the words he had just uttered without thought. He didn't want Cas running again cos he had just basically confessed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him after all.

* * *

Later, once it was dark and Dean was asleep, Castiel lay there and thought over the words the man had whispered to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about them. He had come to accept Dean's love, and yes academically he knew that that meant Dean wanted to be with him for life, but to hear Dean state it in such away… He just really wasn't sure how he felt. Though thinking about it, that was definitely an improvement on how he would have reached before. He knew how he would have felt about it then, he would have run and never looked back. So he was making definite progress with just staying there, in the bed next to his boyfriend. He guessed he didn't need to know how he felt, not yet. He could leave that to be a future problem, yes that was what he would do. Leave it for a future time to resolve. So with that he snuggled down in the bed and closed his eyes, drifting happily into a peaceful sleep with Dean's warmth wrapped around him, protecting him from the night.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway and masterjediratgrl31 for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next day Castiel was hanging around the nurses station waiting for Charlie to show. She wasn't with him that day so he would need to have this conversation around here, though he hoped that he could have it in some semblance of privacy, he did not want to discuss his brothers relationship history with everyone on the ward, it was bad enough he was having to get Charlie's help. Though Dean was right it did make sense asking Poppy's best friend for her assistance. She could work on Poppy while he worked on Gabriel. It was the perfect solution, he just wasn't sure he particularly liked it.

It wasn't long before his persistence was rewarded, on all fronts. Charlie was just coming over when he was left alone at the desk.

"Hey Cas. Have a good night last night?" She asked with a cheery grin. It had been a great night in her mind, the only problem was after the initial greeting between Gabriel and Poppy, they seemed to miss each other for the rest of the night. Which was a shame, she was sure she saw mutual attraction between those two. But hey, there was always a next time.

"Yes thank you." Castiel replied with a stilted smile. He wasn't sure how to get to the topic of conversation he wanted to discuss with Charlie, but he knew he needed to do it soon, they would not be alone for long.

"I like your Dean. He's cool, and has an awesome taste in movies." Charlie continued unaware of Castiel's preoccupation within his own mind.

"I'm sure he does. He has made me watch all the Star Wars movies, and there are many more he has lined up." Castiel replied a wide smile appearing on his face as he remembered the Star Wars marathon and the idea of having more movie days with Dean.

"Ah, that's so sweet." Charlie replied getting dreamy eyed as she saw the love shine through on Cas' face for his boyfriend. It was like some romantic movie the way those two behaved. It was just plain adorable.

"Thank you. Anyway, Poppy seems nice." Castiel said trying to get the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"She's great. And her and your brother, I saw sparks a flying." Charlie replied thinking Cas was hoping as she was of getting them together again so they could 'get together'.

"Well they did date-" Castiel responded with a frown wondering why Charlie was talking of them having sparks. I mean it was obvious that they would, wasn't it?

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked her smile disappearing in second at those words. She had a horrible feeling that she was going to find out something that she really didn't want to know right now, but know it she had to.

"Gabriel and Poppy used to date. Surely you knew that?" Castiel asked with a frown. I mean as Poppy's best friend no doubt the women had discussed it. Wasn't that what best friends did?

"No I didn't. When was this?" Charlie demanded with a hard-eyed look making Castiel wonder if he had just made a massive mistake. But he couldn't back out now, maybe Charlie would know why they broke up, what it was that Gabriel did, even if she hadn't known they were together.

"Before I came here, but I don't know when exactly. Why?" Castiel asked intrigued despite himself. He needed the knowledge that Charlie had.

"A year ago Poppy was in a relationship with a guy she really liked, not that she ever told me anything about him. I got the feeling that if I knew his name I would know who he was, if you catch my drift-" Charlie explained making Castiel frown even more.

"No sorry I don't." he interrupted her. What was she talking about?

"That the guy worked at the hospital and was a bit of a player. Remind you of anyone?" Charlie replied with a glare as she spelled it out for him. Castiel wanted to refuse the implication she made that it was a perfect description of Gabriel, but he wanted the information she had more. And the fact that Poppy had split with this man a year ago made a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. He just hoped to god he was wrong and that this had nothing to do with him coming home.

"What happened between Poppy and this man?" He asked cautiously, one side of him didn't want to know, but the other had to find out. Poppy had said that it wasn't her story to tell when he had asked her, she had told him to talk to Gabriel. Was this what she meant? That it was his return that caused them to break up? But how?

"Well about a year ago, I don't know when exactly, he promised her he would call, and he never did. She carried a touch for that douchebag for nearly a year, only giving it up recently." Charlie explained when she realised that Castiel had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe she was wrong and it wasn't Gabriel. Maybe they had dated before that, it was just… Charlie had never really seen her friend ever look at anyone the way she looked at Gabriel the last evening in the one brief conversation.

"Why?" Castiel asked through his closing throat. The timing fit, but what had happened recently to make Poppy give up waiting for the call? Had she heard something about his brother?

"She said she had decided to move on. Don't know why but I remember when. It was the day your Dean sent you those red roses from her store." Charlie shared, she remembered that day cos she had gone round to Poppy's apartment after her shift to have a chat and had mentioned the roses. It was then that Poppy had said that she had decided she was done with the douche, though not in quite those words, but close enough.

"Oh god." Castiel whispered closing his eyes. It had been Dean buying him roses that had made Poppy move on? He didn't know why or understand completely, but he did know that this was somehow all his fault.

"Cas, what is it?" Charlie asked becoming alarmed when she saw him pale visibly in front of her. That wasn't like Castiel, nothing ever seemed to affect him.

"I must get to the Neonatal unit. I will see you later Charlie. Thank you for the information." Castiel replied spinning on his heal preparing to walk away but Charlie grabbed his arm and spun him back round to face her.

"Wait, you think it was Gabriel don't you? The guy who broke my best friend's heart?" She demanded of him tightening her grip until he replied.

"Yes, but I also think he had a reason." With that Castiel ripped his arm from her grip and walked fast away from her.

"What reason?….WHAT REASON?" Charlie shouted after his retreating back but she got no response and soon Castiel was gone from view.

"Damn it, looks like Poppy and I'll be having a frank conversation tonight." She muttered in anger as she started slamming the files as she got to work.

* * *

As soon as Castiel had got round the corner he started to run. He ran until he could no longer hear Charlie's voice and she wouldn't be able to catch up with him. Then he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to pull air into his lungs through his tight throat.

"Oh Gabriel. What did you do?" He whispered out at nothing before taking a deep breath and pulling himself together. He didn't have time for this right now, he had work to do. As such he used his age old mechanism of locking all the thoughts and feelings in a box and pasting his professional smile on his face as he headed to the unit. Though he did make sure to avoid Charlie for the rest of his shift.

And as he left work that evening Castiel rang Dean asking him to come round to his and Gabriel's apartment that evening. He had a feeling he was going to need support and help if his suspicion as to why Gabriel had never called Poppy was confirmed. Because if his brother had given up his chance at happiness for him, then Castiel was going to do everything in his power to get it back for him, whether he liked it or not.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank linusfan13, Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine, Tie-Dyed Broadway and masterjediratgrl31 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **Now I have been asked if Michael will be showing up in this story and I have to say that I currently have no plans of including him, I don't really want to make Gabriel and Dean spend the rest of their life in prison for murder.**

 **That been said I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel took a deep breath before he opened the door to the apartment. He wished Dean was with him, but his boyfriend had yet to finish work, though he had promised to come over as soon as he had. Maybe it was better this way, just him and Gabriel involved in the conversation. Less likely his brother would be able to worm himself out of it without actually answering any of Castiel questions. And he was going to get answers. That was for sure. The journey home had allowed the mental box to be reopened and he had plenty of time to have the emotions wash through him at what he thought had happened, but he had come to the conclusion he needed to truth before he could truly understand his role in all that had happened between Gabriel and Poppy.

Walking through the door Castiel could hear the sound of the TV. Thus after hanging his coat he made his way into the livingroom and just stood there in the doorway watching his brother who was sprawled on the couch, TV control in hand as he changed the program as soon as his attention started to wander, which being as this was Gabriel, was every minute.

"You gonna stand there all day Cassie or are you coming in?" Gabriel asked not removing his eyes from the TV as he moved to make space for Castiel on the couch with him.

But when Castiel did walk into the room he didn't sit down. Instead he stood in front of the TV and looked down at his older brother, making Gabriel raise his eyes to his and raise his eyebrows in question. He had no idea what was going on but it seemed Cassie was pissed at him, though about what he had no clue. I mean, he didn't flirt with the wrong person or upset someone the previous night did he? He didn't think so, his mind was too busy being focused on Poppy.

"Okay Cassie either give me whatever lecture it is you're dying to spill or move would ya? I'm tired after all that caring for people I had to do today." He whined at his brother, though there was a humorous undertone to it. But all Castiel did was frown at him and tilt his head. It was starting to irritate him. Gabriel did not like being on the receiving end of Castiel's intensive scrutiny, especially when he had no idea why he was.

"Cat got your tongue Castiel?" He asked glaring up at his brother. He had had enough.

"You are Poppy's ex-boyfriend." Castiel stated there was no question in his tone. And when Gabriel opened his mouth, Castiel spoke again before he could. "Don't try to pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about. You and I both know that would be a lie."

"We dated sure. What's it to you?" Gabriel asked trying to keep the defensive tone out of his voice, even while everything inside he was going on high alert and telling him to run. How had Castiel found out even that much? Had Dean said something?

"Why did you never call her?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes at his brother as he crossed his arms. Gabriel's reply was not one he liked.

"Don't think that's any business of yours Cassie." Gabriel responded standing and aiming to move around his brother and leave the room. He felt flight was the better option than fight about this one.

"Of course it is. You said you would call her at the same time as I came home, and you never did. I want to know why?" Castiel growled in annoyance at Gabriel's back making him freeze and then spin to face the person he had given it all up for. Castiel had no right being pissed with him about this, if anyone had that right it was him. Screw flight, he was going to fight.

"What is it you really want to know Castiel?" He sneered back. He was so done with this. Keeping everything inside. He was done with it all.

At the look in Gabriel's eyes and the sneer on his face Castiel knew that he had been right. He was the reason that his brother wasn't with Poppy. This was all his fault. But even with that knowledge speaking to him without words he still had to hear it.

"Was I the reason you never called her?" Castiel asked after a beat. He tried to keep his tone calm and controlled but Gabriel heard the sound of the lost little brother he had helped get back on his feet and deflated. There was no way he could ever tell Castiel the truth. It would destroy him, and Gabriel hadn't giving up everything, done so much, gone through so much, just to be the one who broke his brother once more.

"Does it really matter? It's done, neither you nor I can change the past." Gabriel replied with a defeated sigh. He wanted to be able to say no of course not, but he knew he couldn't outright lie to Castiel. Not about this.

"That means I was." Castiel whispered in answer as he sank onto the couch. He had thought he was, he was, been sure he was. But it wasn't until his brother had confirmed it for him that it truly hit him. He had ruined Gabriel's life. Maybe Michael had been right, his family were better off without him, and he really was more trouble than he was worth.

"No Cassie. It wasn't you fault." Gabriel rushed to say as he quickly moved to sit next to his little brother who looked so lost and alone. He had promised himself he would never see that look on his face again when he had brought him home, and yet here it was, back again a year later.

"Then please, tell me what happened." Castiel begged turning to Gabriel with pleading eyes, begging him to say that none of it was his fault. And he knew that he couldn't refuse that request. But he could also not tell Castiel the truth. He would have to elaborate on some of the smaller reasons, make them the bigger ones. It wasn't lying so much as manipulating the information for his own purposes.

"I was with Poppy the night you called. She offered to give us space. I had told her what a douche I thought Michael was, and let's be honest Cassie, we hadn't seen each other in almost nine years. So sure, I promised to call her once you were settled." He said but then he stopped, trying to work out what to say from there. There was so much Castiel never needed to know.

"But you never did." Castiel supplied thinking that the reason Gabriel had stopped speaking was because it hurt him too much to say the words. Hurt to even think what he had thrown away for him.

"Not for the reason your thinking. Yeah okay the first few weeks I was all about helping you. But I could have still kept in contact. I chose not to." Gabriel said after taking a deep breath. That was a story he could spin, one that he knew would work. So he was just going to have to go with that.

"Why?" Castiel asked frowning now. Why had Gabriel not called her if it wasn't because of him? He could see no other impendence to his brother and Poppy being together back then.

"Cos I'm a fool? A coward? I don't know." Gabriel replied with a rare self-deprecating smile.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked again when Gabriel said no more. He needed to know, now.

"I loved her Cassie, hell, I think I might still. That's a scary realisation to have when you haven't been with someone long, and you know me. I didn't change that much in the years you were gone. I've never been what you would call relationship material. So rather than deal with all that crap I took the easy option and never picked up the phone." Gabriel finally said as he rested his elbows on his knees and stared out at nothing. He couldn't look at Castiel while he said those words.

"And now? What do you want now Gabriel?" Castiel asked gently with a sympathetic tone. He could understand being scared for forming emotional attachments to people. After all, he had run from Dean every chance he had at the beginning.

"Doesn't really matter does it? She said it's over, the best thing I can do is give her what she wants." Gabriel replied with his usual sunny smile on his face as he turned to his brother.

Castiel was just trying to think of a response that would persuade Gabriel to try and get Poppy back when a new voice joined the conversation from the doorway.

"Someone once convinced me that it wasn't what the person I cared for wanted that was important, it was more what they needed. Oh and you guys really should keep you door locked." Dean said from where he was standing leaning against the doorframe. He had caught enough of the conversation to get the gist of it, and while he wasn't completely convinced with Gabriel's arguments, I mean no guy who was scared of commitment would have spent the time Gabriel did to convince and help him get with Castiel, he wasn't going to bring it up. Gabriel was allowed his secrets just as everyone was.

"Dean." Castiel said turning at the sound of his voice and a huge smile spreading across his face when he saw his boyfriend still in his leather jacket and boots.

"Hey angel." Dean replied moving into the room and to Castiel's side as if drawn by his smile. Once he was sitting next to him he pulled him into his arms and kissed him with passion. He had missed his Cas all day after all.

"Really? I'm sitting right here." Gabriel sing-songed with a roll of his eyes at the smooching couple. Then when that didn't stop them he tried again. "We were discussing my relationship crisis, not making out."

"I told you already Gabriel, you ain't my taste." Dean smirked at him as he pulled himself reluctantly away from Cas.

"Should I ask?" Castiel asked with a confused frown, though he was still smiling, he liked how his boyfriend and brother got on so well. It was a novel thing in his mind after all.

"Probably best not to. So how we going to get Gabriel his flower girl back?" Dean asked looking at the two people in the room.

With that the three of them settled down to try and come up with a plan. Gabriel realised within seconds of Dean's words that there was no way he was going to get out of this one, and if he didn't get involved he wouldn't put it past the other two to come up with ideas behind his back. It was probably best if he was involved in the decision making stage, as well as all others. At least that way when it didn't work he could say he tried. He had absolutely no faith that there was any way he could win Poppy back, he had burnt that bridge to ashes. But he could deal with that, and eventually he would be able to move on, he hoped.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank masterjediratgrl31, rainystv, brantleyh936, Tie-Dyed Broadway and linusfan13 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie pulled up outside the side door that lead to the apartment above The Flower Fairy florists and happened to be Poppy's home. She frowned up at the lights she sure shining though the windows as she tried to get her head into gear for the conversation she was about to have. She had had her whole shift to stew and plot after all, and she had managed to work herself up somewhat. I mean why had Poppy never told her she was having a relationship with Gabriel Novak? Well there was only one way to find out the answer to that question, and that was to go and ask. So grabbing the bottle of wine she had brought with her, she had a feeling they might need it, she made her way to the door and knocked.

* * *

Poppy was just relaxing onto her couch after a long day on her feet in the shop and at the market. Though she had to admit, keeping busy had kept all thoughts of Gabriel from her mind. Now though, now that she had nothing more to do she could feel them trying to crowd into her mind. Clouding it with thoughts and feelings for the man she had been sure she had put from her heart. Just how deluded did she really think she was? She had been living in the lovely bubble of denial for so long, she just wished she could go back there. With a sigh she considered getting up and getting a glass of wine, but she didn't want to become some clichéd single women drinking alone in her apartment, next she would be getting herself twelve cats and treating them like her children. Okay, that might be a slight over-exaggeration, but still, she wasn't going to drown her sorrows alone. As such when she heard the knock on her door she was over joyed. Jumping up from the couch and running down the stairs she flung it open deciding any distraction would be better than letting Gabriel back into to her mind. And hell, finding Charlie on her doorstep was the best distraction of all.

"Char. Come up." She said smiling so genuinely Charlie could help but respond, though she was in no smiling mood with her friend right then. Not until she got her answers.

Poppy had taken note of the wine in Charlies hand and as such when she got back to her apartment she went to the kitchen to grab the corkscrew and a couple of glasses, returning to the living room to open the bottle and filled the them, she then handed one to Charlie. Though she felt a sense of foreboding from the fact that all this was done in silence. Usually Charlie was regaling her with the latest gossip or something, so what was wrong?

"What's up Char?" Poppy asked once she was able to lean back on the couch, take a sip of wine, and meet her friend's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked without preamble. She had been holding the words in ever since she had seen her friend, but she felt she should wait until there was nothing to distract Poppy from her questions.

"Tell you what?" Poppy asked frowning at what Charlie was asking about. She genuinely didn't know what was going on which made Charlie sigh and relax back into the couch next to her.

"That the douchebag you dated was none other than Doctor Gabriel Novak." She said smiling smugly when she saw her best friends eyes widen in shock. There was no way Poppy could deny it after that response.

Poppy in her own turn, looked away from Charlie and tried to get her mind under control. This had supposed to be a distraction from any thoughts of Gabriel, not a conversation about the man. She wondered briefly how Charlie had found out, but she knew that that didn't really matter right now. What did was her answer to the question her best friend had posed. So taking a deep breath and still not meeting Charlie's eyes she answered.

"At first it because you had told me of his reputation and I really didn't think it would last. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with someone you worked with."

"And later? Why then?" Charlie asked, though no longer confrontational but with a gentle understanding. She knew this was difficult for Poppy to say, they were best friends after all, they didn't need to have eye contact to know the others moods and emotions.

"I don't know. I guess I liked having him as my secret. And then when I was ready to tell you, we split so… didn't seem much point then." Poppy replied with a sad smile as she turned to Charlie with a shrug as if to say that's it, but Charlie just frowned at her choose of words.

"You didn't split Poppy, he left you holding a candle for him for a year." Charlie exclaimed. How could she let that dick off so easily?

"That was my choice Charlie. You told me the gossip about him, I chose to wait for him to come back to me. There is no one I can blame for that other than myself." Poppy replied with a self-deprecating smile. That sentence was nothing more than the truth after all, it was her choice, and yeah maybe she had chosen poorly, but she couldn't change the past, and in all honesty she wasn't sure she would if she could. Strange as that may seem. Unless it was to get him to call her. But then she could have always picked up the phone herself. She had his cell number after all. So it wasn't all Gabriel's fault that they didn't work out. It was just that he had never cared for her the way she had about him. She had to accept that.

"Why did you wait so long? I never understood, it seemed obvious to me that he had gone." Charlie asked. It was a question she had posed many times before, but this time it was different. This time she knew they were talking about Gabriel freaking Novak. To her that made the question even more of a confusing one. Cos seriously? Who would wait for a year for that guy to call them? Hell he probably didn't even remember the name of the last woman he bedded, let alone remember to call someone he dated a year ago.

"There were extenuating circumstances." Poppy responded simply. There was no way she was going to tell Charlie the truth of that. She worked with Castiel after all and from what she had seen, the guy had gone to great lengths to make sure no one at the hospital knew the truth of his past. In fact she was pretty sure only a very few people did. And as one of those privileged few, she would not share the secret with another.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Charlie asked in disbelief. What the hell could be so important that Poppy would let Gabriel get away with not calling her for so long? For holding the candle for so long?

"Sorry Charlie, I can't answer that." Poppy responded with a sincere smile as if she knew how it would frustrate her friend to no end to not know, but nothing would induce her to share.

"Why not?" Charlie asked instead. Maybe if she knew the reason she could work out what the great secret was, or she would be able to understand why her friend was keeping it from her. After all Best friends told each other everything right?

"It's not my story to tell." Poppy answered simply revealing nothing of use to Charlie.

"But Castiel knows though, doesn't he?" She asked a calculating gleam appearing in her eyes. If Poppy wouldn't tell her then maybe he would. And after the way he had reacted today when they had been talking she would put money that he knew a lot more than she did about all of this.

"What makes you say that?" Poppy asked with a frown. As far as she was aware Castiel had no clue and Gabriel wanted to keep it that way. So why would Charlie think he did? Oh god, she hoped her friend hadn't said anything to the man at work today about, well, anything. Damn it, this was getting confusing now.

"We were discussing you and Gabriel earlier, it was him who told me you were together once, but when I told him what I knew about how your relationship ended he paled. Why?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes at Poppy as she saw her eyes widen at her words. What was it everyone but her knew?

At that Poppy went speechless as she closed her eyes. That confirmed it. After all this time, it seemed Castiel had found out the secret both she and Gabriel had tried to keep from him. Oh god, she hoped he was okay, though now she had met the man she wasn't sure that would be completely possible. How would he react when he found out the truth? Though maybe it wouldn't be that bad, I mean Gabriel hadn't felt for her the way she had for him, so there was a chance that he could sort it out without Castiel taking the blame, but still… Oh good lord, what had she done?

"Poppy, you all right?" Charlie asked when Poppy didn't reply to her words just sat there with her eyes closed and a look of pain shooting across her face. She was getting seriously worried now about her best friend. Just what had Gabriel got her involved with?

"I can't tell you Char, sorry. I wish I couldn't but I can't please don't ask me to anymore." Poppy whispered as hurt and pain and guilt radiated through her. She had thought she had put it all behind her but she should have realised when she asked Dean for his ID that she hadn't. That somehow even without being involved she had taken some of Castiel's protection onto her own shoulders. And now it looked like she was to blame for him getting hurt. She didn't want that, she had never wanted that.

"Okay Poppy, okay. Just answer me one thing, do you still love him?" Charlie asked a sudden realisation coming to her mind which would explain so much. Again this was a question she had asked before and Poppy had always responded with a resolute no, but now? Now she knew it was Gabriel and she had seen them together for herself last evening? What would her friend say now? Cos she had a feeling that Poppy had been lying all those times before, to both of them.

At that Poppy thought, did she still love him? Had she ever loved Gabriel Novak? The answer to that was yes. But did she still? Before last night she would have said no, she had said no, but now, now she wasn't so sure.

"I don't know. I think if I let myself I could." Poppy finally whispered in reply before turning to her best friend with tears in her eyes as she realised that she would never get him back now. She had told him to keep away, and this was Gabriel. He would not make any more efforts to re-ignite what they had. There were plenty of other fish in the sea after all. Had she ruined it all?

"Oh my girl." With that Charlie wrapped her in her arms and held her close as Poppy's tears started to stream down her cheeks. God damn it, it was just all too much after all this time. All the feelings and thoughts from before had returned in full force and she had no idea what to do with them. Especially as it really didn't matter, she had truly lost him this time. And there was no one to blame but her own stubborn pride and lack of trust she had in the man. This was all her own fault.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello again my sweetlings. I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel, Dean and Gabriel had moved from the couch to the table in the hours since Dean's arrival. The empty takeout boxes from their dinner had been just pushed to the side as they continued to try and come up with some sort of plausible plan to get Poppy back to trusting Gabriel once more. It was a lot harder than they thought it would be.

"Okay, the only way you're gonna get her to even think about getting back with you is if she sees you, a lot, and you try to woe her." Dean stated not for the first time in this conversation. It seemed to him they were going in circles, mainly cos Gabriel refused all the suggestions they made claiming they were to soppy and not him, or to outrageous that Poppy would not appreciate the gesture.

"Really Dean, woe? And can I just point out that the last time I saw her she said she didn't want to see me again?" Gabriel replied sarcastically, he was getting fed up now. It was late and he wanted to go to bed. He knew this was pointless and they had yet hit upon any idea he would even consider trying. Especially when he knew it was going to fail. He was not going to make an ass out of himself on some fool's errand.

"But if you don't, you wouldn't be able to get her back. Dean is right." Castiel argued at him. He was getting to the point where he would very much like to hit his brother, he was being far too obtuse for Castiel's liking.

"I am not taking up stalking the woman, just putting it out there." Gabriel said simply. He wasn't going to follow Poppy round begging her to take him back. He had his reputation to protect here. Plus he was pretty sure stalking was illegal and he would prefer not to have Dean-o arrest him for doing just that.

"Maybe you could turn up at places she likes to go, take up the same hobbies as her?" Castiel suggested in a last ditched attempt to find a plan, though even he knew that it was a lame suggestion.

"Pretty much they only thing she does is work. That's her hobby." Gabriel replied shutting that one down before it could even get started. He knew she ran the florists on her own, did they really think she had time to spend outside of it? I mean she worked more hours than he did and he was an ER doctor.

"Then go and buy flowers from her." Dean said as if it really was that simple.

"Excuse me? And who am I going to be sending them to? Cos I think Anna might start getting suspicious if I keep giving them to her." Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. Just what was Dean-o thinking?

"Who's Anna?" Dean asked with a frown, wondering if this was some other woman Gabriel had on the go, and if it was the case, then why were they even bothering with this?

"Our sister." Gabriel replied as if he should have known that. But then one look at his brother's boyfriend's face he realised he had been unaware. Oops. Oh well that was Cassie's problem to deal with.

"You have a sister?" Dean asked turning to Cas with a slightly puzzled look, though Castiel could also see hurt in his eyes that he hadn't told him that fact about his family. Though to be honest Castiel had spoken little about them at all.

"Yes, though I haven't spoken to her since my return. But that doesn't matter, how about sending the flowers to Poppy?" Castiel asked turning back to his brother and refusing to be drawn into a conversation about Anna with Dean. He had seen how close he was with his brother, he doubted he would like the fact he hadn't spoken to his sister in almost a decade.

"I did that the first time round. Be kinda stupid repeating it." Gabriel replied going with the flow. Castiel and Dean could work out there family issues later, when he wasn't around to see them 'discuss' it.

"Not if you did a different take on it." Dean suggested taking his cue from Cas. If he didn't want to discuss it then fine, he knew he would eventually, and he didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready to reveal. It was the foundation of their relationship in Dean's mind. Waiting for Cas to talk to him when he was ready, and so far, it had gone… okay. But he still felt hurt that he hadn't told him about his sister, even if he hadn't seen her since his return, she was still his sister.

"Such as?" Gabriel asked with a raise of his eyebrow. How could he buy Poppy flowers in a different way? The last time he checked there really was only one.

"Well it's gonna take more than one meeting right? So why not go in every day and buy her a different flower, something meaningful to her or the best bloom in the store or something?" Dean suggested with a shrug. If he liked a guy who worked in a flower shore it was what he would do.

"You think I would know which the best flower in her store was? They all look the friggin' same to me." Gabriel argued, but he could see almost see way he could make this work. It was in fact the best idea they had come up with yet, and he was kinda getting feed up with this planning meeting. He wanted sleep, right now.

"Something meaningful then." Castiel stated getting keen, this was the first suggestion his brother had not said an outright no to.

"Like what?" Gabriel asked raising his eyebrow now at his brother. He wondered what suggestion Castiel would come up, see how much he actually knew the woman they were trying to pair him with.

"How about a flower that matches a flower fairy?" Dean suggested when he saw Cas open his mouth and close it with a frown. Dean had no better idea than his boyfriend did, but he remembered the name of the store. Maybe that would help.

"You what now?" Gabriel asked in complete disbelief. What the hell was Dean talking about now? What the hell was a flower fairy?

"This." Dean replied pulling out his phone and doing a google search to find the images of the flower fairies from the book written in 1927 by Cicely Mary Barker in England. Once he had them he handed it to Gabriel so he could see what he meant, and let's be honest, there was no accident in the fact that the picture he showed the man was of the Poppy Fairy.

Gabriel took the phone and looked at the picture on it and whistled through his teeth before turning to Dean with a smirk.

"Wow, I had no idea my little bro had turned heterosexual, or you had become a girl Dean-o. How did I miss this?" He asked in his usual jokey tone.

"I have a niece." Dean defended, though even he could see the major hole in that argument.

"Who is barely a few weeks old. No. I have another idea, if I do this." Gabriel replied handing the phone back to Dean and letting him off. Though he would really like to know how the guy knew about that. But first things first, he did have a kind of idea.

"So we have a plan." Castiel stated as if there was no question Gabriel would not go through with this, even if his brother did seem kind of reluctant.

"Seems like." Gabriel mumbled. It was the best they were going to come up with after all. And at least this way he could control what was happening.

"Awesome. Right, I think it's time for bed." Dean stated with a cheery tone. And hearing it, Gabriel was sure that it was more that he wanted him to leave him and Cas alone. Well that sounded good to him.

"Yeah. Night lovebirds." He replied standing and making his way out the door and to his room.

* * *

Dean watched and waited until he heard Gabriel's door open and close before he spoke.

"why you never tell me you had a sister?" He asked, cos while yeah, he was okay with waiting for Cas to explain why he didn't talk to her, he would have liked to know she existed.

"Because I didn't want you telling me I should go and see her." Castiel replied with a sigh. He had known this conversation was coming ever since Gabriel had mentioned Anna. He just wished that Dean wasn't going to go all 'she's family' on him. He did not need that. He had no idea how she would take him turning up on her doorstep once more. I mean he had refused to attend her wedding, or even send a card on the birth of her children. He doubted she would want anything to do with him.

"Don't you want to?" Dean asked, not in accusation, but a genuine wish to know what Cas wanted.

"I will eventually, but in my own time." Castiel replied with an attempt at assertion. Dean had not sounded like he was going to force him to go and see her, so many he would respect his position in this. He hoped he would.

"Okay. Just know I'm here for you if you ever need it." Dean responded reaching over and taking Cas' hand. He heard the slight waver in Cas' attempt at stating his position and he didn't want him to think he would ever force him to do something he didn't want to. That wasn't his way, not with this or anything else.

"I know you are Dean. Come lets got to bed." Castiel replied with a smile as he turned his hand under Dean's and smiled at him with sincere gratitude for his response. It seemed Dean would surprise him at every turn. And the surprises were always good, or at least they were so far in there relationship. But how long could that last? Castiel pushed that question from his mind as he led Dean to his room. There was no point speculating on the future. He needed to concentrate on the here and now.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello again, hmm I think I might have this story on my mind. Anyway, here have another chapter for Christmas. But first I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely review.**

 **So here you are, I know it's a short one but it's important. I hope you still enjoy. And I also hope you all have a great Christmas and new year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Much Later that night, after Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch due mainly to fact that she and Poppy may have consumed more wine than was sensible, Poppy found herself standing at her window looking down at the empty street below. In her hand she held her cell, and maybe it was because she was slightly drunk, or maybe it was the guilt she was feeling at what she could have done to hurt Castiel, or maybe she just wanted to hear his voice once more. But whatever the reason she found herself typing out a number on the keypad without really looking. She still knew that number by heart. Putting the phone to her ear before she could even think to question her actions she heard it ringing on the other end, and so she waited for the other person to pick it up. She knew he would. He never didn't answer his phone in the dead of night after all.

* * *

Gabriel was pulled from sleep abruptly and grabbed his phone without thought.

"Hello." He mumbled still half a sleep, but as soon as he heard the voice on the other end he was wide awake and sitting up in his bed.

"Hello Gabriel." Poppy spoke in a quiet tone. She did not want to wake her friend after all.

"Poppy." Gabriel breathed before he pulled himself together. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Poppy responded an involuntary smile on her lips as she heard the concern in his voice, even now after all this time he still sounded like he cared for her.

"Then why you calling? Not that I'm saying it's not appreciated, it really is, just I didn't think you would." Gabriel rambled then closed his eyes at his words. Damn he sounded like some sort of love struck idiot, and even if that was what he was, he would prefer for her not to know that. He had his pride after all.

"I heard that Castiel found out about what happened between us and I just wanted to make sure he was okay." Poppy replied her smile widening as Gabriel tried to dig himself out of the hole his original words had got him into. She had never heard him even remotely flustered, he was always so control, so it was kind of nice to see he could be. That he wasn't always the perfect charming man she had fallen in love with all those months ago.

"Yeah, he's fine now. We talked it over, you know?" Gabriel responded pulling his mind from the dreams it had concocted which said she was calling because she realised she loved him and wanted them to get back together. No she was calling to check Castiel was okay. He should have known that really. She didn't want to be with him, she had made that very clear last time they spoke.

"Good, that's good." Poppy replied. Though she said no more, but neither did she hang up the phone, giving Gabriel hope that there was something more she wanted to say. Maybe she just didn't know how, or was waiting for him to make the first move. It was his stupidity that had ended them after all.

"So what are you doing up at 3.20 in the morning?" He asked trying to make conversation so she wouldn't think she had to hang up due to the lack of words being spoken.

"Charlie came over tonight and we might have spent lots of time talking, and drinking." Poppy replied with a humorous tone. I mean why else would she be calling him at this time?

"Are you drunk calling me Poppy Rusoe?" Gabriel asked humour at her sentence lacing his own words. He loved that she had chosen to call him when she was drunk. It showed that she still might care, maybe. God he hoped so.

"Probably. I should go now." Poppy replied suddenly realising what she was doing and who she was talking to. She couldn't have this sort of conversation with him. It was over, and that was that. She was not some sappy hanger on.

"If that's what you really want." Gabriel said with a sigh as he heard her come back to herself. For a second there it had been like old times, but it wasn't then. Not anymore.

"I'm not sure I know what I really want anymore." Poppy whispered before quickly pulling the phone from her ear and hanging up before either of them could try to understand sentence, before he said something to persuade her back to him. Oh god, what had she just done? With that thought she lowered her forehead against the cold glass and sighed deeply. She was a drunken idiot, she should never have made that call. It would just show him she still had feelings for him. Damn it.

* * *

And Gabriel, alone in his bed slowly replaced his phone on the bedside table as he ran her final words to him over and over in his head. And for the first time since he had seen her again he felt the flutter of hope in his heart. Maybe he did stand a chance after all. With a smile on his face he lay back down. Come Monday morning he was definitely putting their plan into action, though this time he would really put his heart in it. If there was the slightest chance that he would win, then he would play this game with all he had. For the first time in a long time he saw clearly what he wanted for himself, and it was Poppy by his side, just as Dean was at Castiel's. Yes he wanted that for himself, and by god he was going to get it.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello my blossoms. I would like to thank rainystv, Iwovepizza, linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I would like to say to my new readers that while this story may have originally started as Destiel alone, it was agreed some chapter's ago that I would include Gabriel's love story as well. As such this second part of the tale will be more focused on Gabriel than on Destiel, though Dean and Cas will still be there in the background. Hope this clears up any confusion.**

 **Also for those of you who haven't heard of the flower fairies, I'm sorry. I guess they are a very British institution, but they are something I grew up reading. In fact I still have my copies of the books which I was given in like 1990, and they have the most amazing drawings connected with the flowers. And I may have based the look of Poppy on the Poppy fairy with a few tweaks of my own.**

 **Anyway enough of my ramblings, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Monday morning at 10.05 Gabriel snuck into the flower store and hid behind a display so he could observe Poppy with her being none the wiser. He needed to see what flowers she was wearing in her hair today and see how he could work that to his advantage in his attempt to get her back. When he saw which blooms she had chosen a massive smile spread across his face. It was almost as if she knew he was going to be there, doing exactly what he was about to do. They were perfect, and he knew exactly how to spin it. With that in mind he moved slowly through the store until he got to the lilies and with a quick glance chose the best he could see, before approaching the counter and placing it down in front of her without a word.

* * *

Poppy on the other hand had been busy going over some paperwork, Monday mornings were never exactly busy after all, so she was kinda surprised when a flower appeared in her line of sight. And not just any flower, one of the best of her collection of lilies, but seriously who brought only one lily? Though when she looked up and she got her answer, she wondered if she could by any chance pretend she hadn't seen him. She was so embarrassed about **that** phone call. When she had woken and realised what she had done, she had just wanted a hole to open up and swallow her. But no, instead the universe sent Gabriel into her store to buy a flower, and not just any flower, the same flower as she had in her hair. What was he playing at now?

"Gabriel? How can I help you?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face, even if she was speaking through gritted teeth in the hopes that a blush was not appearing on her cheeks.

"Well Poppy, I wish to buy this flower." Gabriel replied smirking as he saw the slight colour appear on her face at the sight of him. Seemed she remembered drunk dialling him then. That was good.

"Of course. But are you sure you want this one?" Poppy asked with a raise of her eyebrow. I mean why would Gabriel be buying a singular lily?

"Oh yes, definitely." Gabriel responded with a secretively smile which made certain feelings she refused to name (commonly known as jealousy) rise up inside of her. Who was he buying just one perfect flower for?

"Is it for someone special?" She asked in an off-handed manner which she had to say, she pulled off well.

"It's to lay at the tombstone of our relationship. I mean aren't lilies the flowers used at funerals?" Gabriel replied leaning on the counter so his face was close to hers and he could stare into her gorgeous green eyes beneath her glasses which were, as always, starting to slip down her nose.

"It depends on what the family wish for." Poppy replied slightly breathless at having him this close. But it didn't mean anything, none of this meant anything. Of course those words sounded rather hollow to her right then.

"Well as you seem to be wearing them in your hair, I'm going to take this as a good choice." Gabriel responded with a soft smile as his eyes flicked to the flowers wound through the sides of her hair and tucked behind her ears. His words alone made her hands automatically rise to said flowers and then blush like a stupid school girl. It was time to get back her professionalism.

"Very well, would you like it wrapped? I'm afraid we don't do deliveries for orders of this amount." She said straightening her spine and plastering on her friendly, customer-service smile. Seeing it Gabriel too stood back up. Though this one conversation had given him more hope than he knew he had a right to here.

"That's fine. I think I would prefer to place it in its rightful home myself." He said still smiling that charming, loving smile at her.

"Of course."

With that Poppy rang up the sale and wrapped the flower. She had expected him to then give it back to her, but instead he gave her one more charming smile and walked out the door, the flower still firmly in hand. She watched him walk away with a frown. She knew she shouldn't but she was starting to be intrigued about what he was up to. I mean he had said he was going to lay it at the tombstone of their relationship, but where the hell would that be? What game was Gabriel Novak playing now?

Gabriel walked out the store at a steady, measured pace. It took all he had not to skip out the door and run to his car where, in the glove compartment, he had sort of taken Dean's advice, having spent yesterday printing off every image he could of a flower fairy and getting them made into cards. Finding the right one he pulled it out and grabbed his pen before scribbling his message inside. Once done he attached it to the still wrapped flower and climbed out of the car and looked around, finding a teenager lounging around outside the coffee house next door. With a smirk and a wad of cash in hand he approached him.

* * *

Poppy was still wondering what Gabriel was up to, though she knew she shouldn't be, she should be going over the books, but she wasn't even pretending to do so, when a teenager came into the store carrying something which looked suspiciously like the flower she had just wrapped for Gabriel, though now it had a card attached.

"Poppy Rusoe?" The teenager asked in a bored tone when he approached and at her nod he handed her the flower and walked back out.

Looking at it she saw it was indeed the same one that Gabriel had just purchased. With a shake of her head she looked at it for half a second before her curiosity got the better of her. She knew she shouldn't, but there was no way she couldn't. As such she carefully pulled off the card and opened it to find an image of the lilies-of-the-valley fairy on the front, which made her smile. She had no idea where he had got this card, or how he had even thought of using it, but it was seriously sweet, and dare she say it, rather adorable. Taking a deep breath to push down her mushy feelings at such a sentimental behaviour from Gabriel of all people and she opened it to read what he had written. It was only fair that she did after all the trouble he had gone to after all.

 _Poppy,_

 _While I said I would deliver this in person, I felt as the time came near I could not. I do not yet accept that our relationship is truly dead you see. So rather than this lily being a sign to celebrate what has gone, I want you to see it as a celebration of what I hope, with all my heart, is to come in the future._

 _Gabriel_

Reading it she huffed in disbelief even while a part of her glowed at the words. She knew she should just throw both the card and flower away. It was done, it was over. But she couldn't do it. She reasoned with herself that it wasn't fair to not give this wonder bloom it's time to shine just because Gabriel gave it to her. As such she found herself going over to the vases she sold and finding one which was designed to hold just one flower. Taking it into the back room she filled it with water and placed the lily inside, cutting it until it was just the right height that it sat upright and proud in its water. Then taking the flower she placed it just out of sight of any customers but where if she sat just right behind the counter she could admire it in all its glory. She did not want Gabriel to think she had kept it if he returned after all. And she would not put it past him to return to see what she had done with his gift, but she would not be won over so easily. No way sir-ie, he would have to work much harder than that if he wanted a chance to get her back, not that she would, maybe. Coming back to her counter she saw the card and picked it up to read once more. Her hand hoovered for half a second over the trash can before she moved it and placed the card in a draw which she rarely used. She liked the image and that was the reason she was keeping it. Not for the promise it contained inside.

But even as she settled down to go back to her work at the back of her mind she was wondering just what Gabriel would do next to try and win her back, and part of her, the part which she knew still loved him, couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

And later that night once she closed up the shop she found herself picking up the flower and taking it with her to the apartment above, placing it carefully on her nightstand. But it was purely because it was a beautiful flower you understand and for no other reason. And if the card found its way into her underwear draw, then she had no idea how it got there, honestly, not a clue.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello my sweet peas. I would like to thank Yes (Guest), linusfan13, masterjediratgrl31 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next morning at 10.05, and Poppy was once again sitting at the counter of her store engrossed in her work. She had forgotten about yesterday's encounter, well not exactly forgotten, the lily was still sitting proudly on her bedside table, but she had put the situation to the back of her mind. Of course it all came running back when a single pink carnation was placed in front of her, one that exactly matched those in her hair, again.

"Hello Gabriel." She said with a small smile, though she refused to raise her eyes from the delicate work she was doing on the display she was working on.

"Morning Poppy." Gabriel replied with a wide smile, not at all concerned that she hadn't put down her work to talk to him. He knew that strange as it may seem, her working away showed that she thought of him as more than just a customer. He knew from there previous relationship that if she hadn't known or liked the person in front of her she would have put down her work and smiled her fake customer smile at them until they went away and she could get back to what she had been doing.

He also knew he could talk away and she would respond, but he didn't want to disturb the peace they had in this silence and plus, he loved the way her tongue stuck out slightly between her teeth when she concentrated. He didn't want to ruin the first chance he had in a long time to just watch her be herself, without any guard up. He remembered the hours he used to spend sitting with her while she worked. It was some of the best times of their relationship when they would just sit and talk, or sit in silence if she had something extra tricky on. It was times like that he missed the most, and it was times like that he could find with no other woman.

Finally Poppy finished positioning the sprig in just the right place and set aside her work with a slight sigh. She should have done it straight away, served Gabriel with utmost professionalism and then let him leave. But she just couldn't, as he had stood there, and she could feel his eyes on her once more, she too had been transported to those times where they had done this in the past, and she couldn't break the spell those memories had cast over her. And hey, she knew he would wait for her to finish, or at least the Gabriel she used to know would do. She wondered if this version of the man would have waited all day if she had made him. If she was a betting woman she would have put her money on yes, yes he would.

"Just the one flower again?" She asked with an innocent raise of her eyebrows as she pulled herself back to the here and now. This wasn't that Gabriel, the one she could feel herself falling for, this was the one who had broken her heart. She had to remember that.

"It's a spur of the moment purchase." Gabriel responded smirking down at her with his twinkling eyes.

"You know, if you are trying to build up a bouquet I would be happy to assemble your chosen flowers for you right now, save you the time of returning again." Poppy replied smiling her sweet smile well aware of the undertone that sentence carried. The one that said she would prefer it if Gabriel left her alone. Though she was no longer so sure that that was the truth, in anyway what's so ever. But she should.

"Ah but how would I know which to give you when I don't know what perfect examples you have in your hair? Unless you have a list of the order in which you wear them?" Gabriel responded with an equally sweet smile which clearly said 'you've have to do a lot better than that to get rid of me kiddo'.

"You know, choosing the same flowers I have in my hair is a bit of a copout." Poppy replied with a shrug, seemingly unconcerned with his response, though inside she felt her heart melting just a little bit at his obvious wish to be persistent. Damn the man and his twinkling eyes.

"Fine. You stop wearing flowers in your hair and see what I do." Gabriel challenged her back making Poppy's eyes widen. She would not put anything past this man when got that look in his eyes, god knows what he would do.

"I think I'd rather not. You have that dangerous look in your eyes. Shall I wrap this for you?" She asked pulling herself together, for a second she had been tempted to take him up on that, but only for a second. Plus it wasn't like she knew when he would be returning, just because he had been in two days in a row. It did not mean he would be in the next day as well. Though that melting part of her heart wished that he would.

"If you wouldn't mind, the lady I'm giving it to is very particular about the treatment of flowers, I would like it to look its best." Gabriel replied with a solemn look upon his face which Poppy did her best to match.

"If she so particular, why do you think she'll choose you?" She asked in a serious tone making Gabriel blink before he threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, touché. I can but dream that one day her heart will be mine." Gabriel replied with twinkling eyes and cheeky smile. And yet underneath his usual bravo, there was a vulnerability that Poppy wasn't sure she had even seen there before. It was almost like he meant those words.

With that Gabriel left, flower in hand, and Poppy sighed once more not even bothering to go back to her work as she thought over his last words.

"But will your heart ever be hers? That's a question isn't it?" She muttered to herself as she stared at the door.

* * *

It was not more than a minute later when another teenager came in carrying the flower and gave it to her. She waited until they had left before pulling the card from the paper without any pretence that she wasn't going to read it this time. She had to give Gabriel his due, he was making an effort with this. Looking at the front of the card she saw this time it was the Zinnia Flower Fairy which caused her to frown before she opened it.

 _Dear Poppy,_

 _Firstly sorry I couldn't find a carnation flower fairy (is there such a thing?), but I promise to try harder next time. I know it's going to take more than two flowers to win you back to me, but I will not give up, not this time._

 _Gabriel._

With a smile and a shake of her head at the man she had no idea how to feel about, her head and heart seemed to be contemplating starting a war on the subject, she once again got a vase for the flower and placed the card where no one would accidentally stumble across it before getting back to work.

* * *

That evening when she returned to her apartment she brought with her her new flower and a slightly larger vase so that she could have both the lily and carnation together on her nightstand. The card somehow joining the other in her underwear draw.

And as she lay in bed that night she wondered if he would be back tomorrow, and if he was, which flowers she would wear in her hair this time. And with a smile at the game she and Gabriel seemed to have fallen so easily into playing on her lips, she fell asleep to dreams of Gabriel laughing and smiling at her as he had done before it had all gone wrong.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway, rainystv and masterjediratgrl31 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So firstly happy new year to you all. Secondly here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

On Wednesday Poppy woke with the smile still on her face. And as she went about her morning business she found herself wondering if Gabriel would show again today. As such, when it came time for her to choose the flowers to wear in her hair that day she found herself slightly stumped. See rather than picking the first ones she felt drawn to as she normally did, she instead hesitated and compared the merits of each of her choices, trying to decide what each type would tell the man who might or might not come back to see her that day. With a shake of her head at her own idiocies she's closed her eyes and grabbed for the one she had originally been drawn to.

And that was how she ended up with two perfect daisies in her hair, they had an innocence and childlike happiness that she really wanted when she was around Gabriel. There had been too much hurt and pain and mistrust between the two of them. She just wanted to enjoy the time they had together without any ulterior motives from either side. Though she knew that was like wanting sunshine when it rained. Never going to happen, but a wonderful wish all the same.

* * *

Gabriel pulled up down the road from The Flower Fairy and climbed out with a smile of anticipation on his face, he was going to see Poppy again. And today was going to be a good day. He could feel it in his bones. Or maybe he was just hopeful that his first two visits had done something to make her start to think about him, in a good way at least.

As he walked down the street, making sure he didn't start whistling, he stopped at the particular point he had found the previous day where he could stand and watch her without Poppy even knowing he was there. What he saw made him smile even more. You see, she wasn't working away on anything, no instead she was sat staring at the entrance to her store, as if she was waiting for someone to arrive. He hoped it was him she was waiting for. With that thought an idea came to his mind and taking a quick note of the daisies in her hair he turned back round to his car and found the right card and scribbled in it. It was time he delivered his flower himself. Sealing it in the envelope he tucked it into his jacket pocket before making his way, as casually as was possible for him, to the entrance to the store, and without looking at Poppy, he set about choosing his daisy with far more care and consideration than it truly warranted. He liked the feel of her eyes on him, watching his every move. Though he did have to rein in his dramatic impulses to stop himself acting up for his audience.

* * *

And so that was how, at exactly 10.05 in the morning once more, Poppy sat and watched Gabriel's every move as he picked her flower, a smile on her face at how he decidedly didn't look at her, or even acknowledge her attention as he made his way to the counter.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?" Gabriel said in a grave voice as he placed the daisy he had in his hand gently down in front of her.

"You should know. I know you stare at me when I'm not looking." Poppy replied cheekily smiling up at the man in front of her. It made her happy he was back once more, though she had no idea for how long he would carry this on without getting anywhere. Poppy was after all still not sure if she could trust him yet with her heart. Even if she knew it was starting to fall in love with him once more.

"You can't blame me for that. Your beauty is far too captivating to tear my eyes from." Gabriel replied with a sensual purr that just made Poppy roll her eyes, cos, I mean really?

"That is the one of the cheesiest things you have ever said to me." Poppy finally replied as she ran through the words he had spoken to her over their time together, though this was Gabriel, and it seemed that cheesy and outrageous lines were his forte.

"Really? Wow, I'm gonna have to try harder at that in the future then." Gabriel responded with twinkling eyes as he pretend shock at her response. Damn he loved her like this. Happy and cheeky. She was his match in every way. If only he could get her to see that too.

"Here's your flower." Poppy said in lieu of a reply to his comment and holding out the carefully wrapped flower for him to take.

"You keep it. I have the card all written out already." Gabriel responded pulling the card from his pocket with the air of a magician doing some amazing trick before placing it on the counter, his eyes screaming the 'ta-da', before turning with a wave and sauntering out of the store with a smirk at Poppy's confused face.

Once outside he made his way to the place he could observe her without any interference. He wanted to see how she reacted to the words he had written to her. Because he meant every word of them. But then he always did, with all his cards. He may not feel able to say them out loud yet, but he could write them down.

* * *

Poppy was left looking at the envelope he had placed on the counter and frowned down at it. How could he have written the card without seeing what flower he was buying? Cos she knew that there was a daisy flower fairy after all, not that she had researched them at all in the dark of the night you understand. Or maybe it had just all got to be too much hassle for him, and when she opened this one she would find a generic card with clichéd platitudes inside. At that thought Poppy felt the part of her heart that had started to warm to the man fall down in pain. Oh god, how had she let him in so soon? Had he known that he was already winning and as such given up already? But why?

Shaking her head Poppy turned her mind from the sorrow she refused to feel. She knew what he was like, she should not be surprised if he was easing backwards after a few days. And if it hurt, well it was her own fault for starting to fall for him again. With a firm resolve she opened the card, expecting… well she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't the daisy flower fairy staring up at her from the front. What the hell? Opening it to read the words she found an answer to that question.

 _Poppy,_

 _Firstly, yes, I am physic and that was now I knew which flower you are wearing in your hair. Or I may have seen you through the window before I came in. You looked so beautiful, sat there staring at the door waiting, I can only hope, for me to arrive. And though I can't promise that I will never let you down again, I can promise to never leave you waiting longer than I have to. Not again._

 _On that you have my word._

 _Gabriel._

Reading through the note a second time Poppy sighed, though she wasn't sure if that was because while she wanted to, she knew she couldn't take his word on that, or if it was because she was melting at the words, her heart souring insisting that he would never lie to her, that if she gave him another chance everything would be just fine.

It seemed the war between her head and her heart was well underway. The only problem she had was she had no idea which would win out in the end, nor which she wanted to.

* * *

Gabriel watched Poppy until she slipped into the back. At that point, with a smile on his lips, he made his way back to his car. He had seen the expressions cross her face, ones of hope and mistrust. And while, sure it wasn't all going in his favour, it was definitely a good start. Hmm, seemed if this worked out he might just owe Dean-o one, though thinking about it… na, he was the one who had got him with Cassie after all. This would just make them equal on that source.

* * *

That night Poppy called a truce in her mind and conceded to add the daisy to the growing flower collection on her bedside table and slip the card into her draw to join the other two. Tomorrow would be another day, and she would deal with whatever was to come then.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11, linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway and lolimanassbutt (Guest) for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When Poppy woke on Thursday morning it was to find that she bounded out of bed, she was excited for what they day might hold, and though she told herself to stop being so stupid, she just couldn't get the idea of seeing Gabriel out of her head, nor could she stop herself from reacting to such a thought. This did not bode well. It seemed her heart was winning at present, hmm, she would have to see what she could do about that. But first she had work to do.

As such she put Gabriel firmly out of her mind and refused to let even the idea of him enter. Not when she was waiting for her order to be organised, nor when she was sorting through her daily flowers to see which she would be putting out front. She did not even let the idea of him slip into her mind as she pulled two sunflowers from the bunch and threaded them into her bun like chopsticks.

And she was definitely not thinking about Gabriel when 10. 05 came, and went. Not that she cared if Gabriel turned up or not, she had just thought… but it didn't matter. He didn't matter. And just when she felt she had persuaded herself that this was true the door to her shop bounced open revealing a rather dishevelled Gabriel.

"Sorry. I know, I late-" He gasped out as he rushed up to the counter, his eyes only seeing Poppy sat behind it, looking like a glorious summers day with those flowers in her hair.

"You are? For what?" Poppy interrupted with an amiable tone and a professional smile on her lips. She would not let him see that cared.

"Coming to see you." Gabriel responded his eyes soften with a smile as he saw her, rather bad, attempt at nonchalance. She did care that was late then. At least that showed she cared, course it would probably also be a black mark against him, another one.

"I don't believe we had an arrangement as such." Poppy replied raising her eyebrows at him and flatly refusing to react to the sweet smile he had upon his lips. Even if it did manage to make her go all gooey on the inside.

"True. But I want to prove to you that I will be there this time. I will be dependable, someone you can trust." Gabriel responded as he turned from the counter and looked around the store until he spotted the sunflowers and moved towards them.

"There is no 'this time' Gabriel, so whether you are here at 10.05, 5.10 or at all, has no relevance to me." Poppy replied as she watched him walk away from her. She knew exactly where he was going after all. She knew he wouldn't be leaving, not just yet.

"So you know what time I usually arrive then do you?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his lips as he placed his selected sunflower down in front of her.

"Get that smug smile off your face." She grumbled glaring at him. As soon as the words had left her mouth she knew she had said it wrong. She did not need him thinking that she waited for his arrival with… well anything. She would much prefer he believed she didn't think of him at all. Not that there was any real hope of that. But she liked to dream.

"Why?" Gabriel asked leaning towards her, his smile going even smugger as a twinkle appeared in his eyes at how she refused to lean back from his closeness. Good. He wanted to be a lot closer to her after all.

"Because it just makes me want to hit you." Poppy replied with a sickly sweet smile of her own as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Okay. Good reason. Wouldn't want you hurting those delicate hands of yours on my handsome, rugged face." Gabriel responded changing his smile from smug to flirtatious. He loved theses conversation with this woman.

"Who said anything about me hitting you in the face? I was thinking a slightly more delicate part, you know, where you store your brain?" Poppy replied innocently her smile not changing at all at her words or his.

"Ouch. You're being very mean today." Gabriel grumbled back pulling away from her. He wouldn't put it past her to do it if he said the wrong thing.

"Then maybe you should leave me alone." Poppy suggested, though there was no hope in her words. She doubted that it would happen, and a small part of her fervently hoped that it would not.

"I could… but I'm not gonna."

With that and a wink Gabriel left the shop only to go to his car and pull out the first card he could find with a yellow flower fairy on it. Scribbling his message inside Gabriel got back out of the car and returned to the shop, entering with less of a dramatic flare this time. Instead he walked proudly up to the counter that Poppy was still sitting behind and without a word he lay the wrapped sunflower down in front of her, and while yes, he didn't say a word, he was still Gabriel. As such he did do a rather exaggerated bow before turning and walking back out of the door.

And Poppy, well, with a sigh on her lips she gently pulled the card from the wrapping and opened it. Time to see what Gabriel had to say today.

 _Poppy,_

 _I am truly sorry that I was late. I got stuck at work, but that's no reason and you deserve more than petty excuses._

 _As for there being nothing between us, I know you're wrong. There is more here than words could ever say, and I know I'm not alone in thinking that. Of course I also know I am going to have to work much harder to win back your trust and your heart. But I am up for the challenge. The question is, are you?_

 _Yours always_

 _Gabriel._

And Poppy reading the message placed it gently back on the counter as she frowned over the question Gabriel had posed. So far she had been working on the assumption that he would soon get bored and leave her be, but what if he didn't? What if by saying no constantly she was actually challenging him to succeed? What was she to do? Because as much as she knew in her head that Gabriel had only been at the campaign for four days, she also knew that Gabriel had started to melt the walls around her heart in that time. Damn it, what was she to do now? Because she would not go peacefully along with his plans, not yet. No if her heart was going to win, then she needed to make sure she exacted a high price for her surrender.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello again. Here have another chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

By Friday morning Poppy had come up with a plan, well a start of one at least. Therefore it was with great pleasure that at the flower market she found, and purchased three of the most exquisite, and expensive, orchids her dealer had. If Gabriel was going to buy her a flower to match the ones in her hair, then today he was going to have to pay.

So when he arrived, at 10.05 on the dot, she was sitting there with a smug smile of her own on her face. Seeing it Gabriel frowned, what was she up to? But never mind, he needed to find the flowers that matched those in her hair. He searched the shop twice before she spoke.

"You're not going to find them." She said simply leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Oh yeah whys that?" Gabriel asked turning to her with a cheeky grin on his face. He had known she was up to something when he had walked through the door. He loved that she was up to something.

"They are part of a very specialised order." Poppy responded a gleeful grin appearing on her own face at the idea of having got one over on Gabriel.

"I don't suppose you have another one lying around do you?" Gabriel asked walking up to the counter and resting his elbows opposite Poppy's so he could stare into her eyes and silently beg her to say yes.

"Well actually, strangest thing, this special order was for three flowers." Poppy responded with false surprise as she picked up the wrapped flower she had by her side.

"Strange indeed. I'll take it." Gabriel responded with a chuckle.

"You know, it would be cheaper if you just brought a bouquet." Poppy explained with a shrug of fake innocence.

"I'll take the flower, name your price." Gabriel replied pulling out his wallet. He didn't care what it cost, he was going to be buying it for her.

And so Poppy did and Gabriel paid without batting his eyelids at the value she quoted. And when he came back with the orchid and the card attached Poppy found herself excited to see what he had written in response to her latest scheme.

 _I'll pay whatever price you set my Poppy. You are worth more than anything to me._

 _Gabriel._

And reading the words Poppy couldn't hide the smile on her lips, nor ignore the feeling in her heart as she felt it start to open for him, like the bud of a flower as it started to bloom. Yep, her heart was definitely winning.

* * *

On Saturday they had less chance to talk, what with it being Poppy's busiest day of the week. But that didn't worry Gabriel so much, he got the chance to stand and watch her as she served the other customers. Watch her smile and laugh, talking to them to find out what they wanted, and giving them advice as to what to buy. This was Poppy in her element, and Gabriel could never get enough of seeing it. He was seriously wondering how the hell he had managed to do without her for a year, and how he would carry on if this didn't go where he wanted it to. I mean sure, she smiled at him and they talked, bantered back and forth, but that was all it was. I mean, it wasn't like he could pull her into his arms and kiss her in the middle of her own store while it was open and she was working. Hmm, he would have to work out how to get round that. It was then that he eyes fell to the flowers in her hair. He thought they were irises, they were pretty and blue at any rate. He loved how she always had flowers in her hair, suddenly he straightened as a realisation came to him. There was one day when Poppy never had flowers in her hair. That was the day she was closed, Sunday, tomorrow. Now that, he could work with.

* * *

Poppy had seen Gabriel come in out of the corner of her eye and she had watched him as he just stood there, and she watched as he made his way to the irises and picked one from the bunch. She had known she wouldn't have time for Gabriel today and as such hadn't thought of anything special to do to make him pay. In fact she hadn't been sure if he would even come in today, I mean last night was Friday night, and if he wasn't working she was sure he had been out, hooking up with beautiful women. She had managed to convince herself that he wouldn't bother coming to see her today. It seemed she was wrong, cos he certainly didn't look like a guy who had been out most of the night, in fact he looked refreshed and as if he had got a decent amount of sleep, unlike her. She probably looked terrible right now, not that that mattered… he seemed to like her as she looked every day as well as how she looked when she dressed up. But no, it shouldn't matter because she didn't care, damn it.

* * *

Gabriel was standing in the queue when he saw Poppy fiddling with her hair and pushing her glasses up her nose, sure signs that she was feeling self-conscious, though why she would be he had no clue, she looked gorgeous to him. Hmm, well now he knew what he would be writing in her note today.

* * *

Poppy barely had a chance to say more than a couple of words to Gabriel as they went through the transaction and he left. She signed at his departing back, because she knew, even when he returned with the flower and card she wouldn't have time to talk to him properly, or to read it until all these people had gone. Oh well, back to work. With that she turned resolutely to her next customer and made her eyes stay well away from the door and concentrate on her work.

* * *

Gabriel returned a few minutes later. It had taken him longer than usual to write the note, but he was pleased with the outcome. He just hoped Poppy liked it. With that thought he turned to the counter to see her dealing with a middle aged woman. Now he could have waited until she was done, or queue once more to give her the flower, but he was Gabriel. And this was the first chance he had had since he had seen her again to get close to her without her giving him hell. As such he took a deep breath and sneaked his way to the back of the shop so he could slip behind the counter without Poppy seeing him. Once there he moved up behind her, putting his finger to his lips when the customer saw him, and wrapping his arm around her so he could place the flower in front of her, he moved his head and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful."

Before pulling back and moving away.

* * *

At first Poppy was extremely surprised to feel someone behind her, she was tempted to elbow them, and when the flower appeared in front of her and she worked out who it was, she was even more tempted, but then he whispered in her ear making colour rise on her cheeks. She turned to… well in all honesty she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but by the time she turned Gabriel was already walking away, though he did give her a smirk and wink over his shoulder before he disappeared from sight.

"Oh how romantic your man is." The middle aged woman she had been talking to said with a sweet smile on her face at what she thought was an act of devotion.

"He isn't mine." Poppy replied automatically, even if she was starting to suspect that that was exactly what she wanted.

"Well my dear, I have a feeling he would like to be." The middle aged woman responded with a knowing smile.

Damn you Gabriel, Poppy thought as she resolutely turned the conversation back to the bouquet the woman was ordering. She had work to do. But even as she moved the catalogue back to the woman she made sure that the flower Gabriel had given her would not get damaged, nor would it get lost or forgotten about, though in truth, how could she ever forget about it she had no idea, even the thought of reading that card was burning into her brain.

By the time her customers had gone and she could read the card Poppy had started to get desperate to find out what he had written, he had been gone longer than he normally was after all. So with her heart beating faster, she opened the card and read what was inside. The words making her mouth drop open in surprise, cos what was written in front of her, was definitely not what she had expected.

 _My Poppy,_

 _In a room full of beauty,_

 _My eyes are drawn to you,_

 _That is where they will always stay._

 _For you see,_

 _When you are there,_

 _Nothing else can ever compare,_

 _To the beauty of your smile, your eyes and your hair._

 _Until next time._

 _Your Gabriel._

And Closing the card back up to hide the poem enclosed Poppy found herself wondering when the next time would be. Because tomorrow was Sunday, the day she didn't work, in fact she didn't do much. She guessed she wouldn't be seeing him until Monday at the earliest, and that, well that thought made her slightly sad, it seemed her heart and Gabriel were well and truly on the road to victory, but for the first time she found that she didn't really mind. The idea of her evitable surrender wasn't such a bad one any more.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11, masterjediratgrl31 and Tie-Dyed Broadway** **For the wonderful reviews.**

 **So this is the start or the bit I've been dying to write for ages, so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel woke at 4 in the morning, no, this sort of time did not dignify the moniker morning in his mind, it was still the dead of night. Despite this internal rant he still pulled himself out of bed without question and threw on the clothes he had sensibly left out the night before, he had some shopping to do, and he needed to get going.

By the time he returned to the apartment with the things he had gone to buy in hand it was a more normal time. He briefly debated, and finally decided, that it would probably be best if he could catch an hour or two of sleep before he actually got up, showered and got himself ready for what he had planned that day. But before he fell back into bed he made sure that he set his alarm to go off so that he would have plenty of time to get ready. After all he didn't want to be late, not again.

* * *

Poppy woke with a happy sigh and a blissful smile on her face. This was the one morning a week she didn't have to get up, and she always loved it. She could have her lie in, which admittedly for her was usually until about 9 o'clock, and then spend her day in her pj's just mooching around her apartment. Yep she really did love Sundays. Of course after a few minute of lying snuggled up in her comfy bed her stomach started to growl, which was so unfair, she didn't want to get up just to feed it. Rolling over to check the time on her bedside clock her eyes fell on the six flowers that sat proudly in the vase on nightstand, and even though they were a mismatched section, she couldn't help the involuntary smile appearing on her face at the thought of Gabriel they brought to mind, nor could she help her mind running over the notes he had left her that she might have committed to memory. In particular the poem he had written her the previous day ran round in her head. Okay sure, it wasn't the best bit of poetry she had ever read, it was kinda dorky, but he had written about her. It was Gabriel's words about **her,** not a quote or a copy of someone else's, and that was something that just made her heart warm. Forgetting all about her need for food Poppy found herself burrowing further into her duvet and grabbing the spare pillow before burying her face in it trying to forget that fact that her mind was busy pretending it was Gabriel and that he was there beside her in her bed. Because she now knew no matter what she may say, here next to her was exactly where she wanted him. Damn the gorgeous, funny, sexy man.

When she finally pulled her mind away from images of Gabriel, and dreams of what they could be together if only she would give him the chance, Poppy once again turned to look at the clock. She really should think about getting up and having some food. It was then she registered that it was 10 o'clock and her heart leapt. But it didn't matter what the time was, she wasn't going to see Gabriel today after all. So with a sigh she pulled herself from her warm cosy bed and grabbed her dressing gown and fluffy socks before staggering to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. She needed coffee, and she needed it now. Food could just wait.

* * *

Gabriel pulled up outside Poppy's apartment at 10.03, giving him enough time to check that his hair hadn't suddenly gone wild or anything and that his collar was down in his rear-view mirror. Having decided that he would do, he climbed out of the car, taking care not to damage the flowers he had in his hand and made his way to her door, checking his watch he saw that it was once again 10.05 and as such he rang the buzzer, he just hoped that she still thought a lie in was until 9 and would be awake.

* * *

Poppy was standing there, waiting for the water to boil when the doorbell rang making her frown. There weren't that many people it would be after all, and Charlie would never be here this early on a Sunday. With that thought her eyes automatically went to the cook on her oven and they widened when she saw it was 10.05. It couldn't be, he wouldn't be here, now, today, would he? For a second she just stood there as she tried to answer those questions, until that was she realised that if she wanted to find out if it was Gabriel or not, she had best go and answer the door. As such she quickly walked out of her kitchen and made her way to the stairs. It was time to greet her visitor, whoever it may be.

* * *

Gabriel stood at the door trying not to shift from foot to foot. It had been a long time since he had first buzzed, well it felt like a long time to him, but he didn't want to do it again in case Poppy was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her. That would not go well. But he also really wanted to see her. He was just contemplating whether or not he should leave the flowers with a note when the door opened and there she stood looking the most perfect he had ever seen her.

"Morning Poppy, these are for you." Gabriel said with his most charming smile on his face and holding out the flowers.

And Poppy, well she just stood there blinking at him. Because she was trying to work out if this was a dream or reality. It was certainly surreal. Suddenly she realised he was holding something out to her and looking down she saw three of the most perfect yellow roses she had ever seen wrapped with great and care and precision. Her hand seemed to move without thought as she reached to take them from Gabriel.

"There beautiful, but why three?" She asked, it was too early for her to try and work out the answer to that herself.

"Well, I was pretty sure you wouldn't have chosen any flowers for your hair yet, so I thought I would make a suggestion." Gabriel replied smiling at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which to him she really was. Even if her hair was all over the place and resembled the bad backcombing styles of the 80's and her pj's were a faded pink with little sheep on them.

"Oh god, my hair. I probably look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards." Poppy said suddenly realising just what a mad woman she no doubt looked like.

"You look adorable, but you always do first thing in the morning, plus I think that hair style goes with the pj's." Gabriel responded smiling even more endearingly at her as he leant against the door frame.

"Oh crap." Was all Poppy could think to say to that. I mean what sort of woman answered the door to the guy she liked in her oldest pj's and with crazy hair? Damn it. Oh well, not much she could do about it now.

"Well these need to go in some water." She said pulling herself together and turning to walk up the stairs though she stopped when she realised that she was walking up them alone.

"You coming?" She asked over her shoulder, a wide smile appearing on her face when she saw Gabriel's eyes widen at her words. It seemed he hadn't thought she would let him in. That was good, at least she knew he wasn't taking her consent for granted. Hmm, she would have to see if she could keep him on the back foot for as long as possible, or at least until she knew for sure that this wasn't just a bit of fun in his mind. Because it was definitely a lot more in hers.

* * *

Gabriel had been admiring her back as Poppy walked away up the stairs. He had hoped to talk to her for longer and as such he hadn't written a note for these flowers. Maybe he should have. It seemed she wasn't interested in talking, but then she turned and asked him if he was coming and he couldn't believe it. Poppy was inviting him up to her apartment? Oh hell yeah was he coming.

"Sure." He responded as casually as he could pushing himself away from the doorframe and through the entrance, turning and shutting it behind him before following Poppy to her apartment up the stairs.

* * *

And unbeknown to both of them the car, which Gabriel had somehow missed following him all the way to Poppy's place and parking just down the road from him, pulled away with a roar of its engine as the door closed. Its occupants had got the information they had wanted, or at least the information one of them had wanted. The other, the driver of the black 1967 Chevy impala, was only there because there was no way he could ever say no to his boyfriend. But now he could take said boyfriend back to bed, and as he looked across at the smile on his passengers face he decided that it had definitely been worth his time.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway, and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So time to see what Cas and Dean are up to don't you think?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

While Gabriel spent the week trying to win back the heart of the woman he loved, his brother was going slowly crazy. Mainly because however much Castiel asked Gabriel for updates all he would say was that he was giving it a go and only time would tell, and Castiel was getting to the point where he was going to start climbing the walls if he didn't find out what has happening between his brother and Poppy soon. Of course he was pretty sure Gabriel told him nothing on purpose, knowing how much he wanted that information. It would be just like Gabriel to use this to wind him up, to get him back for making him do this plan in the first place. It also crossed his mind that maybe Gabriel wasn't even really trying to win Poppy back at all, instead was just pretending to to get him off his back. He would put nothing past his brother. But when he brought this up with Dean, his boyfriend had just chuckled and told him to give it time. After all it was only few days since Gabriel claimed to have started and Poppy was unlikely to just fall into Gabriel's arms straight away.

Of course none of this was helped by the fact he had to spend all his time at work avoiding Charlie. She had had a look of determination on her face ever since she found out it was Gabriel that was her best friends douchebag ex. Castiel didn't know for sure what it was about, but he had an idea, helped along by the start of all her questions which usually would be about the reason Gabriel had never called Poppy. Which of course made Castiel flee. And while he was glad that it seemed Poppy was keeping his secret, for which he could only be grateful, he had a sinking feeling that if there current plan to get Poppy and Gabriel back together failed, then he was probably going to have to enlist Charlie's help. Which he knew would mean answering all her questions, and telling her both his own story and that which Gabriel had shared with him when he had wanted to know the truth. And those were things he wasn't ready to do, not just yet. Even if when he had told Dean he had offered to come with him for moral support or whatever. His boyfriend really was rather great on occasion, or pretty much most of the time. But that didn't matter, because there plan was going to work, and he was going to find out how it was going, and that was that.

It was these thoughts that came to him when he woke early Sunday morning, and as such he didn't just roll over and go back to sleep snuggled up close to Dean. Because you see, he had been woken by the door of his and Gabriel's apartment closing and he was intrigued. There was after all only one person it could be. As such he slid quietly out of Dean's embrace and softly made his way to his brother's room.

Looking in he found Gabriel asleep in bed, and Castiel would have thought that he had imagined the sound of the door if it wasn't for the three yellow roses sitting on Gabriel's bedside table. Roses that had definitely not been there the last evening. What was his brother up to now?

Castiel made his way back to his room and got back into bed, loving the way Dean's arms reached out for him even in sleep. But as he lay there, safe and warm in his boyfriend's arms, staring at his peaceful sleeping face he found he could not close his eyes and return to slumber. Instead his mind wandered to wondering just what Gabriel would do next. And so, when he heard Gabriel get up an hour or so later, he decided there really was only one way to find out. As such he sat up and turned to look at the sleeping man beside him. The one he hoped would help him in this quest for discovery. Of course, he was sure he could persuade him to his way of thinking, somehow.

So after taking a minute to enjoy Dean's sleeping face Castiel reached over and gently shook his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to get him to wake.

"Hmm? Ya what now?" Dean asked blinking his eyes open as his mind was pulled from the fogginess of sleep. Normally he did not like be woken up for anything other than an emergency, but when he saw Cas' blue eyes staring down at him lovingly he decided he didn't mind being woken at all. Hell he would happily wake to that look anytime you like.

"Morning Cas." he murmured, his voice still rough with sleep even his eyes were open and he was smiling at the man he loved.

"Dean. You are a detective, and as such know how to tail someone, correct?" Castiel asked without any preamble as he settled himself to leaning on Dean's chest now he had rolled over to lie on his back.

"Well yeah. Why?" Dean asked with a puzzled frown as one of his hands automatically came up to run through Cas' hair while the other went to his back. He loved talking with Cas like this. It was so relaxed and intimate.

"I think Gabriel is up to something, and I was wondering what it was." Castiel said with sincerity as if it was normal to ask his boyfriend to tail his brother.

"No. no way am I stalking your brother." Dean stated categorically, there was nothing Cas could do to get him to agree to that. I mean, following Gabriel would be just creepy, right?

"Please, for me. I promise to make it worth your while." Castiel asked, making his eyes go wide and a seductive smile appearing on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked knowing there was no way he could say no to that combination of looks on Cas' face. But if he was going to have to follow Gabriel, he was definitely going to make sure he and Cas had some… quality time together afterwards.

"Oh yes Dean. Very worthwhile." Castiel replied pulling himself up Dean's body so he could plant sweet kisses along his neck and jaw, making his way to the other mans lips.

At the feel of Cas' kisses against his skin Dean closed his eyes and knew he had lost. Damn that felt so good. And when his boyfriend finally arrived at his lips he kissed him back with fervour before pulling Cas' naked body flush against his own and flipping them so he was the one on top.

"You Cas, are a sexy minx, you know that?" He murmured into his ear as he started to kiss at Cas' pulse points, a place he knew drove Cas wild.

"Is that a yes?" Castiel asked as he arched beneath Dean. Oh how he loved this.

"Fine. But do we have to get up right now?" Dean asked pulling back and resting on his elbows, hoping Cas would say no. Though even he could hear Gabriel moving around outside as if he was preparing to go somewhere.

"Yes. But I promise when we're done we can come straight back." Castiel responded his voice even deeper than normal with the desire that laced it.

"I'm holding you to that you know." Dean replied with a sigh before he rolled off of Cas and out of bed, grabbing his clothes as he went.

Castiel followed at a slower pace. He found himself quite distracted by the naked Dean in front of him, it was almost enough to make him forget all about trying to find out what Gabriel was up to. Almost but not quite. Castiel was determined to find Gabriel his happy ending, just like he had with Dean… wait what?! Since when had he started to think of himself and Dean as a happy ending? He had accepted they were in a relationship, sure, but one which was so permanent that it made him think it could last a lifetime? What did that mean?

Castiel was still trying to work out what was going on inside his head as they got into Dean's car and pulled out after Gabriel. In fact he didn't stop trying to work out what he wanted from Dean now, what his feelings for the other man were, and how that made him feel, until he saw Gabriel get out of the car and go and ring the doorbell of an apartment he hoped belonged to Poppy. It did. He smiled as he watched Gabriel give her the flowers and they talked so freely, though he was slightly disappointed when Poppy disappeared inside, leaving Gabriel alone, or at least he was until Gabriel followed her. That was all he needed to see. It seemed that Gabriel's campaign to win Poppy back was going well. Good, that would give Castiel one less thing to think about. At that Castiel could feel his mind turning back to the questions from before, but he wouldn't let it. He and Dean were heading home to go back to bed. That was all he needed to think about. The rest could wait until later.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11 and rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **Anyway, here have another chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel followed Poppy up the stairs to the apartment he knew so well, even if he hadn't stepped foot in it for the last year, he was now. Walking through the door he took of his shoes and jacket, placing them where he always had and followed Poppy into the kitchen to find she had just finished preparing the roses for water, not that he could see a vase around, maybe she had kept his other flowers and she was going to put these with them, it was probably wishful thinking, but he hoped so. So when she left the kitchen he followed once more, expecting her to go to the living room or something. What he had not expected was for her to walk to her bedroom. What was going on? Course as soon as he got to the door that question was answered, because there, on her bedside table, was a vase filled with all the flowers he had given her. It made his eyes light up with a pride and slight smugness to know she had kept them here, watching over her as she slept. And so it was with a proud smile that he watched as she added the three new roses to the bouquet.

"So you like your flowers then do you?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Well I couldn't just let them die now could I? Plus they make a colourful selection, even if it's not quite a regular arrangement." Poppy replied tweaking the flowers so they sat well together.

"And whose fault is that?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms and legs as he lounged against her doorframe. He did not think it would be a good idea if he entered her bedroom. If he did he might just grab her and pin her down on the bed until she agreed to give him another chance. And that probably wasn't the best plan.

"Yours for not having the imagination to buy different flowers." Poppy replied turning to him with a sweet, if slightly smug, smile.

"Hmm. You know, two of those roses were for your hair." Gabriel responded, changing the topic as he knew that he couldn't really reply to that.

"Yes well, right now they would get lost in the mess. Speaking of which, I should probably do something about that. Don't suppose you want to go make some coffee?" Poppy asked batting her eyelids at him. She really needed her coffee right now.

"I think I can manage that." Gabriel replied with a cheeky grin before he turned to make his way back to the kitchen and make coffee for the both of them. Once there he didn't really need think about where anything was kept, it was so familiar. It like so many other Sunday mornings they had spent together, the only difference between then and now, was that he had usually just got out of her bed as well, and not just arrived on her doorstep. Oh well, one step at a time. With that thought he added the correct amount of milk and sugar to both the mugs before going into the livingroom and settling on the couch to await Poppy's return.

Poppy on the other hand was trying to force a brush through her hair so that she was a least slightly presentable. She considered putting on some proper clothes, but didn't see the point. He had seen her in her pj's before, and she was confrontable. Plus if she made any sort of special effort now he would know he had won, and she still wasn't sure if she was ready for that, not just yet. She still wasn't completely sure she could trust him.

So following the smell of coffee she found Gabriel lounging on her couch with his shirt sleeves rolled up and mug in hand. It was such a poignant image, one she had seen many times before, and one she hadn't even realised she missed until now, when she was seeing it again. With that thought she made her way into the room, and instead of sitting on the chair as she had planned, she settled herself next to Gabriel on the couch, folding her legs up beside her so she was sitting closer to him, and picked up her coffee to take her first sip of caffeine for that day. Once she did she smiled.

"You remember how I take my coffee." She said softly her smile not just on her face, but shining in her eyes as well as she turned to look at the golden haired man who had such power over her heart.

"I remember everything I ever knew about you." Gabriel replied with sincerity as he stared into those green eyes which had the ability to mesmerise him.

He couldn't look away and neither could she. They sat there like that, staring into each other's eyes, reading what they could not say in words, the tension between them mounting. Finally Gabriel moved. He took the mug from her hands and placed it with his own on the coffee table before turning back to her, bringing his hand up to gently thread through the hair at the side of her face so his thumb could stroke her cheek.

"So beautiful." He whispered before pulling her gently closer. He hesitated when they were barely an inch apart, giving her one last chance to say no, to pull away. But Poppy did neither, instead she closed the distance, sealing her lips on his once more and it felt like she was finally coming home.

Gabriel couldn't believe it. She was kissing him. It was all he had been able to think about since he had seen her walk into that bar just over a week ago, and now it was happening. Oh thank you god. With that thought he let his mind go and let his emotions take over. As such he moved his head, to take the kiss from it chaste sweet beginning to something more. Something that contained passion, though it was held back behind the need to show his devotion for this woman. His need to show her how this time he would be putting her first, that she was the most important thing to him, and he aimed to keep it that way for the rest of his life if she would let him.

And Poppy, well she found herself overwhelmed by the feelings inside her. She had no idea that they would rush to the forefront of her mind as their lips met. How the love she had thought she was over, suddenly overwhelmed all her over senses. To her there was nothing more than her and Gabriel, nothing more than his lips on hers, and she never wanted to be anywhere else. Screw her worries, what would be would be. There was no way she could ever give this up now. If he left her then so be it, she would make the most of the time they had, it was all she could do, it was all her emotions would let her do.

But before they could take the kiss any further, to where they both emotionally wanted it to go, the buzzer for Poppy's apartment rang once more, pulling them both from the spell the kiss had cast over them. Forcing them to separate their lips, though they only got so far as resting their foreheads against the others. Gabriel's hands were still wrapped in her hair, and Poppy's were still holding his shoulders.

"Do you have to answer that?" He asked with a chuckle at whoever it was's bad timing.

"Only if they ring again." Poppy replied making a decisive decision. She wanted to spend time with Gabriel, exploring whatever was still between them, what could be between them once more.

At that Gabriel smiled and moved so he could kiss her again. Though before either of them could re-find the magic they had just had, the buzzer rang once more making Poppy pull back with a sigh.

"Go on. It could be important." Gabriel smiled at her, understanding that this was obviously not happening right that second. Not when whoever was on the doorstep was demanding Poppy's attention, though it had better not be some guy. He might not be so sanguine if that was the case. She was his now.

"It had better be." Poppy muttered glaring at the door as she made her way to it. Whoever was on the other side better have a damn good reason for interrupting.

* * *

Once she got down the stairs she flung the door open, the glare still firmly in place, though it was soon replaced by wide eyes when she saw who it was. Oh this was not good.

"Hey flower girl. I thought we could have a lazy afternoon watching the lord of the rings." Charlie said when she saw her best friend. She wasn't surprised to find her in her pj's, though as her hair was brushed it was obvious Charlie hadn't woken her up, but if that was the case, why did she take so long to answer the door?

"Char, hey, umm, you know, now's-" but before Poppy could finish the words Charlie had somehow made her way inside and was walking to the stairs. "Not a good time." Poppy finished to herself. She had no idea how this was going to go, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't be well.

"So I was thinking we could have some popcorn and watch the whole trilogy. What took you so long answering the door anyway? I mean it's not like I woke you was it? Because if I did – oh." Charlie stopped talking, and walking, as she entered the livingroom to find one Gabriel Novak sitting on the couch, two cups of coffee in front of him. Well she guessed that explain why Poppy had taken so long to answer the door, it did not explain what he was doing there though. The douche did not deserve to even be in her friend's presence let alone in her apartment, with just the two of them. Oh crap, had he spent the night? What the hell was Poppy thinking?

"Hi Charlie." Gabriel said as he watched all these thought flitter across the redheads face. It was strange, the last time he had seen her she had been really nice to him. But he guessed finding out that he was Poppy's ex hadn't gone down so well with her. Well that was great, another woman he was going to have to convince he was serious, another heart to win over.

"What's he doing here?" Charlie asked turning to Poppy and not responding to Gabriel's greeting. She needed to know if he had spent the night.

"Gabriel brought me flowers." Poppy replied not being able to hide the smile that appeared on her face as she remembered her bouquet, suddenly her eyes locked with Gabriel's and they once again found themselves staring at each other as if there was no one else in the room.

"How original, bringing flowers to a florist." Charlie murmured as she watched a dreamy, loved-up, look appear on her best friends face as she and Gabriel just stood there staring at each other.

"It is actually." Poppy responded pulling her eyes from Gabriel's. Charlie was here, now. She needed to stop thinking about him, about what they had just been doing, about what they could have been doing, and figure out this situation.

At that Charlie stood there and frowned. She didn't like this. Poppy getting back together with Gabriel, and from what she had just observed that was exactly what was happening, but Poppy was also her best friend and she couldn't turn her back on her or tell her she was being an idiot. Damn, what was she going to do now? With that thought she turned and glared at Gabriel once more.

And Gabriel, seeing the glare just raised his eyebrow at her before deciding it would probably be for the best if he gave in, this time. Especially if he wanted Charlie to ever actually like him again. And he needed that. Because he could never let himself get in the way of Poppy and Charlie's friendship, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave." Gabriel said standing and walking towards the door, nodding at Charlie as he past her.

"I'll walk you out." Poppy replied following him as he went and collected his stuff.

* * *

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Gabriel turned round to Poppy and kissed her with all the passion he had. He wanted to make sure that she remembered what they had had, and what they could have. He just hoped Charlie's words weren't enough to sway her away from him. Oh god he hoped she didn't change her mind and end this before anything had even truly begun. He couldn't cope with that.

"I'm on nights this week, but can I see you sometime tomorrow?" He finally said as they both came up for air.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Poppy replied somewhat breathlessly.

"So would I. have a fun afternoon." Gabriel responded as he finally opened the door and stepped out.

"You too." Came Poppy reply as she leaned against the side of the door, not wanting to close it just yet. Not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"Oh I will, I'm gonna go to bed and dream of you." Gabriel responded with a smirk.

"Then I hope you have sweet dreams." Poppy replied, taking a step forewords so she could place a sweet kiss on his lips once more before he left. And Gabriel couldn't help himself, he wrapped her in his arms as he returned it. It was the most perfect, innocent moment he could ever remember, but he had to leave. As such he pulled his lips away, though he didn't let Poppy go as he spoke.

"They will be, they may even be X-rated." He said with a wink.

"Get out of here, you." Poppy replied with a shake of her head as she pushed him away from her and onto the sidewalk. With a smile Gabriel waved and made his way back to his car, and that smile didn't leave his face once, not even when he had driven away from her home, because how could he not smile? He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. It had been amazing, and the future suddenly looked a whole lot brighter, with Poppy shining in the centre.


	59. Chapter 59

**Good afternoon my loves. It has just started chucking it down with rain here, again. So I decided to carry on writing. Now I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I really wanted it as a stand-alone as it holds a very important point of the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When Castiel and Dean got back to the apartment Castiel kept them both too busy with kisses and touches that neither of their minds had a chance to function. And by the time they were done, they were both so worn out from the 'exercise' that they fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep, Dean's arms wrapped tightly around Castiel as they always were.

* * *

Castiel slowly came awake for the second time that day to feel himself surrounded by warmth and the distance sound of his brother whistling. It made him smile and cuddle closer to the source of the warmth at his back. In fact he turned round so he could nuzzle up closer to the body. It was then that the thought that something was missing filtered through his still waking brain, causing him to frown. What could be missing? Suddenly he realised what it was and his eyes shot open as his body stiffened at the realisation he had just had. He was no longer panicked or scared, or anything but happy when he woke in Dean's arms. He no longer associated him with Michael, in fact Michael was just a distance memory to him now. Dean was his reality, Dean who loved him for who he was, who encouraged him to try new things, who helped him when he needed it even if he didn't ask for it. His Dean. With that realisation he raised his head slowly to find himself greeted with Dean's green eyes watching him with love and understanding. Staring into their depths, into the feeling he could see in them, that he felt surrounding him Castiel opened his mouth, but shut it again before any words came out. He had been about to say the words he had not even put a voice to in his mind, but he couldn't. Not yet, finding out that it was the truth of his feelings was very different to saying them out loud, and while he might know, he was not yet ready for anyone else too. Because yes, he knew Dean was not Michael, knew it deep inside his soul, but those words still gave a lot of power to another over your life. So he would keep the words to himself, but he knew, and he would always know.

You see what he had just realised as he lay happily in his boyfriend's arms was that he was in love with Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean had woken at the feel of Cas snuggling against him, doing his cat impression, and had smiled, waiting for him to finish before he tighten his arms. But just as he was about to he felt Cas go ridged at his side and he silently cursed Michael once more. Because he knew now that before Cas had obviously not been really awake and now he was, and he was panicking as he always did, every morning they woke like this. Though in truth Dean had thought it was getting better, that Cas now would just have to catch his breath for a second before he was fine. But this, it hadn't been this bad for a long time, and Dean had no idea what had caused it, but he wanted his angel to know that he would be there for him, whatever he needed. As such he opened his eyes and turned his head so he could stare down at the black unruly curls until Cas turned up and met his eyes with his deep blue ones. The look in them took Dean's breath away, it was something he had never seen in them before, oh he had seen hints of the emotion reflected up at him, but he had never before seen it completely undiluted and directed solely at him. It was the most awesome sight of his life. Because with that one look Dean knew, he knew that Cas had finally come to see what others already had, that he loved him, just as Dean loved Cas. When Cas opened his mouth he held his breath, waiting for the words to be spoken, but when Cas closed it again without uttering a thing Dean let it out again. He wasn't upset that Cas couldn't say the words. They had been hard enough for him to say, and he did not have Cas' past. He would be patient and wait for when Cas was ready to tell him himself that he loved him, and if he never said the words, it would not matter to Dean. Because he knew the truth. He knew his boyfriend loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Castiel broke the eye contact with Dean by moving so that his face was level, taking in every freckle and crease on Dean's face with his new insight. Then his eyes found themselves settling on Dean's lips, and he watched as the other man's tongue darted out to moisten them. With that he smiled a radiant smile as he moved his eyes to Dean's before closing the distance and kissing Dean. Kissing him with all the feelings he could not say in words. But that he felt brimming over inside of himself.

And that kiss was glorious, in both their minds. It was the first kiss of the rest of their lives, the first kiss where they both knew that this could be their forever, and it was perfect.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway, linusfan13, rainystv and masterjediratgrl31 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **Right okay I just want to say that as I have it planned at present there are about five or six more chapters left. So I hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Poppy returned to her apartment after saying goodbye to Gabriel to find that Charlie had made herself comfortable in the armchair. So without saying a word, Poppy returned to sitting on the couch and picked up her coffee. She really needed by now.

Charlie on the other hand was trying to work out the best way to bring up the thing she really felt they needed to talk about, namely the douchebag being here in Poppy's apartment. But she knew she had to be careful here. She didn't want to upset her best friend, after all that was not her style.

And so they both sat in silence while Poppy drank and Charlie thought.

"Say it then." Poppy finally said finishing her coffee and placing the mug carefully down on the coffee table and turning to look at her friend.

Charlie sat there for a second tempted to pretend ignorance, but she knew Poppy wouldn't but that.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" She eventually settled on, trying to make sure her voice wasn't judgemental in anyway.

"What?" Poppy asked with surprise. That was not what she had expected to come out of Charlie's mouth. No she had expected something more along the lines of a rant about what a douchebag Gabriel was.

"Getting back together with him." Charlie expanded, making sure that she and Poppy were talking about the same thing here.

"I'm not sure back together is the best description." Poppy replied with a chuckle. I mean yeah sure they had kissed, and yes okay she had decided that she was going to be with him, but it was still kinda new and all that.

"Oh please, he was here on your couch with you still in your pj's. Don't tell me didn't stay the night." Charlie responded with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't blind, she could see the looks that **man** and her best friend were throwing at each other.

"He really didn't. He just… came round early." Poppy replied earnestly. She didn't want Charlie thinking she had just jumped back into bed with him, even if that was exactly what would have happened if her friend hadn't arrived when she had. Charlie did not need to know that.

"How did this even happen? I mean, I thought that it was over." Charlie asked. She was confused, though she wouldn't put it past **him** to use every method of persuasion he knew. Douche that **he** was.

"Yeah well, seems Gabriel's not one for taking no for an answer." Was all Poppy felt like responding. She didn't want to share the notes and the flowers with anyone, not yet, they were too personal, between her and Gabriel and no one else. Maybe one day she would tell the story, but not yet.

"And you didn't want him to." Charlie replied with a sigh as she saw the shine return to her friend's face that had been there the last time Poppy and Gabriel got together. There was no way there was anything she could say to get her friend to change her mind. All she could do now was be there to catch her when it all went horribly wrong. That was what a best friend did after all. Be there to help pick you up when you fell.

"I love him Char." Was all Poppy responded with. There was nothing else she wanted to say. That was the bottom line in her mind.

"Okay, I get that. But can you trust him? I mean think of what he did last time. I just don't want you to be hurt like that again." Charlie replied. She couldn't not say that, her final attempt to get Poppy to see what a colossal mistake she was making in getting back with **him**.

At that Poppy's eyes drifted to the cooling mug still on the table which was Gabriel's, and her mind went back to all those times they had sat there together before... The mornings when they both had a day off, the mornings when he was working nights and had popped round in his break to see her before she started her working day. The nights they had curled up together, her with her head in his lap as she fell asleep. He never minded that, even if he had just arrived, he never cared that she fell asleep with him. He always claimed that he just wanted to be there with her. In whatever way possible. That memory brought so many more to the front of her mind. Him sitting silently in the store while she worked, waiting for her to finish. Him never complaining if she had to cancel their plans to finish something, just bringing her some dinner and sitting with her. Thinking back to the man she had forgotten in all her hurt and anger she realised there was a reason she had waited so long for his call. He wouldn't hurt her, not intentionally. And for the first time since she had heard him speak the words she started to think that maybe there was a chance, that maybe they were true.

 _"It took longer than I ever imagined, and when he was ready, I really didn't think you would still be waiting."_

And with that she found an inner peace settle over her. She knew now she could trust Gabriel again, she could trust the man she gave her heart to a year ago without question, and she could and would trust him with her heart once more. As such she smiled at her best friend for helping her see what she should have all along, even if she was sure it was the opposite of what Charlie intended her to see.

"Thank you." She said genuinely.

"Okay, well enough about **him**. Let's watch the movie." Charlie replied taking note of the serene look that appeared on Poppy's face and having a horrible feeling that the conversation had not gone the way she wanted it too.

With that Poppy agreed and they settled in to an afternoon of watching a strange selection of DVD's ranging from chick-flicks to sci-fi and back again, falling into their normal friendship.

And Poppy realised that for the first time in a long time she was truly happy. There was only one dark spot she could see on the horizon, and that was that she had no idea of how to get Charlie to accept Gabriel. Oh she knew her friend would pretend to like him for her, because that was who Charlie was, she would be by her side no matter what. But Poppy would know it was forced and that she was just waiting for him to screw up again. If only there was a way to get her fiend to trust him too, but Poppy could not think of one, no matter how hard she tried.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello again my lovelies. I felt the need to write another chapter for ya'll. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel finally pulled himself out of Dean's arms after showing him all he couldn't say. But now they needed to get up. With that thought in mind he went to start their coffee while Dean jumped in the shower. It would also give Castiel the chance to talk to his extremely cheerful brother, who in all honesty, Castiel was rather surprised to see in their apartment right now. He had thought he would be spending the day with Poppy.

"Hey Cassie. Glorious day, isn't it?" Gabriel called happily, and loudly, when his brother entered the kitchen.

"It is. So things went well with Poppy then?" Castiel asked a smile of his own breaking out in reply to his brothers. He couldn't hide it. He was in love after all.

"And how do you know I went to see Poppy this morning?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, his toast forgotten behind him as he mock glared at his brother. He really didn't care if Cassie knew, after all it would save him the job of telling him. A much better way in his mind. He hadn't looked forward to telling his brother the whole story, it was a bit chick-flick even for him.

"Dean and I followed you." Castiel replied simply. He wasn't going to lie and pretend they had happened upon the scene of Gabriel on Poppy's doorstep after all. His brother would know if he lied, he always did.

"You what?! How in the hell did I miss that?" Gabriel replied with mock affront at that sentence, thought hew second question was more mumbled to himself as if he would truly like the answer it that. In truth he was mainly surprised cos as far as he knew he had left the two of them in bed together. Did his little bro really make his boyfriend get up to follow him? That was kinda adorable, really.

"He's detective, it's in his job description." Castiel explained not batting an eyelid at Gabriel's 'affront'. He was always being overly dramatic, Castiel had long since learnt to take it with a pinch of salt.

"What following his boyfriend's big bro? I hope not, cos that would be a little weird Cassie." Gabriel replied leaning forwards and whispering in a conspiratorial way, making Castiel just roll his eyes at him before returning the conversation to what he actually wanted to know.

"You and Poppy. Why aren't you still there?"

"Charlie came round." Gabriel replied turning back to his toast with gusto. And at that Castiel understood, the woman had been hunting him through the corridors of the hospital after all. He could only image what she would say to Gabriel himself if she found him in Poppy's apartment.

"Ah. Did she read you the riot act?" He asked gently wondering if Gabriel was hiding some hurt from her words.

"No, she gave me a death glare as if she was trying to kill me with the power of her mind. You don't think she's a secret Jedi do you?" Gabriel asked through a bite of his toast as he turned to his brother with his cheeky twinkle back in his eyes. Though Castiel could see that there was true worry under Gabriel's facade, he was truly worried what Charlie thought of him. And that thought cut through Castiel. Because the reason Charlie disliked Gabriel was because he did not call Poppy. And the reason he didn't do that was himself, as well as other reasons, but he knew his situation had been a contributing factor. But he could understand Gabriel's wish to keep this conversation light. He knew his brother did not blame him for any of it and he also knew Gabriel would not want him to do the same.

"As long as she wasn't muttering Avada Kedavra under her breath you should be fine." He finally said, pushing all his thoughts to the back of his mind as he smirked at his brother. He could do the cheeky persona just well as Gabriel, he had learnt from the best after all.

"What?" Gabriel asked confusion written across his face. What the hell was Cassie talking about now?

"It's the killing curse from Harry Potter. It's Charlie's favourite book. She has told me much about it." Castiel explained with some pride. It wasn't often he knew something like this that his brother did not after all.

"Well, well look at you. Getting all pop culture savvy and everything. It's enough to make a brother proud." Gabriel replied putting one hand to his chest and using the other to wipe away an imaginary tear.

"You had nothing to do with it." Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes. I mean really, could Gabriel get any more idiotic? Stupid question, of course he could. He was Gabriel.

"Really? Who got you and Dean-o together Cassie?" Gabriel whispered in his brother's ear. With that he slid past Castiel and out of the room with a smug smile on his face at getting the last word in. it was time for him to hit the hay if he was going to be of any use to anyone later that night.

* * *

Castiel was moving around the kitchen, preparing coffee and toast, it was all he could hope not to burn, for him and Dean when the man in question came into the room and wrapped his arms around him from behind before placing a sweet kiss on Castiel's cheek.

"What's up with your brother?" Dean asked as he let Cas go and leaned against the counter so he could watch the man he loved in domestic bliss.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked turning to him with puzzlement. Gabriel had left the kitchen seemingly happy, what had Dean seen that he had missed? Was Gabriel hiding something from him? Had he lied to him?

"He was looking even more smug than usual." Dean replied with a reassuring smile reading Castiel's worries with ease in his eyes and wanting to ease them.

"He is just being Gabriel." Castiel replied with a shake of his head as he went back to watching the toast, hoping that Dean would think his whole concertation was on it rather than the thoughts he had had when he had been talking to Gabriel.

"Oh well then. What's up with you?" Dean asked gently reaching out and touching Cas' arm so that he turned to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing." Castiel tried to reply, though he knew he failed. Dean would see right through him and make him talk, and maybe that would be a good thing.

"Don't lie Cas. You have that cute little crease between your eyebrows which is a sure give away that somethings on your mind." Dean responded softly raising his finger so he could stroke the spot he was talking about, making a soft smile appear on Castiel's face at the touch. Though there was still worry in his eyes.

"Charlie is not happy about Gabriel and Poppy getting back together." Castiel replied leaning next to Dean.

"Okay, why?" Dean asked, though he could probably guess, but he felt Cas needed to talk about this, so he would listen and help in any way he could.

"Because she doesn't know the truth and thinks he just deserted her friend." Castiel responded with a sigh. Why was it all so complicated?

"Well that's definitely a reason for her to be none too happy." Dean agreed with a nod, not taking his eyes from his boyfriends face.

"Do you think if she found out she would be more accepting of them together?" Castiel asked turning to Dean, a genuine wish for an honest answer in his eyes.

"Maybe. But how would she?" Dean replied staring at Cas with all the love he had. He had an idea where he was going with this and he wanted Cas to know that he would be with him, no matter what he decided.

"I'll tell her. He has done so much for me Dean. The least I can do is this, for him." Castiel responded, though his voice was barely above a whisper and Dean could hear the shake it contained at the idea of retelling his story to another.

"You sure Cas? Cos you don't have to." Dean replied wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders and pulling him against him. If Cas wanted Charlie to know, he could tell her for him, save him the pain of reliving it again.

"Yes Dean. I do." Castiel responded with absolute certainty. Having Dean there next to him gave him strength. Made him feel he could do things he never thought he could. And he could do this, for Gabriel, for Dean, he could do this.

"Okay then. Want me to be there when you do?" Dean asked turning to place a kiss in Cas' hair as he spoke the words.

"No. this is something I need to do on my own. Do you understand?" Castiel asked turning his head up so their eyes could meet. He hoped Dean did. He needed to prove to himself he was strong enough to do this alone.

"Sure. But once you're done, give me a call or something yeah?" Dean asked, though there was a slight beg in his tone. He understood that Cas needed to do the telling alone, but he didn't want him to have to go through the aftermath of his mind that way. Dean wanted to be there for him, as he always would be.

"Of course Dean. I would very much like that." Castiel replied wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and snuggling his head into the crook of his neck as Dean automatically responded and pulled him closer.

"So would I, angel." Dean murmured into his hair.

And they stayed like that, standing in the kitchen, wrapped in each other's arms, until the smell of smoke from the toaster distracted them. It seemed toast was not as simple as Castiel had presumed it was to make. But Dean just laughed at the Charred remains and threw them out before starting again, this time grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge as well. If he was cooking breakfast, it might as well be a good one.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv, linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway and masterjediratgrl31 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Early Monday morning, and Gabriel had just finished his shift at the hospital. He was tired and weary and he knew what he really should do was make his way straight to his apartment and to his bed. But instead of driving home he found himself pulling his car to a stop outside a certain flower shop. Looking through the window he could see the shadow of Poppy moving round inside as she got everything ready for the day to come. Feeling the idea of seeing her lift the tiredness from him, Gabriel got out of the car and made his way to the door where he leaned and waited until he could see her in the front room before knocking in the hopes of getting her attention.

* * *

Poppy was in a world of her own as she mechanically went through her work that morning. She was wondering when she would next see Gabriel. She guessed it would be later that day when he had slept of the tiredness of working nights. She just wished it could be as soon as possible. She wanted to unite her memories of the man with the real deal. Make sure that her decision to give him her heart without any reservation was a good one or not. Oh god she hoped it was, because she wasn't sure she could change her mind now even if she wanted to. She had a feeling that emotionally she was in too deep.

Poppy was pulled from these thoughts by a knock making her jump and spin in fright wondering who on earth would be knocking on the door of a florist at this time of the morning, though when she saw who it was she couldn't keep the smile from splitting her face. Moving she unlocked the door but stood her ground in the doorway.

"I'm afraid we're not open yet." She said sweetly to Gabriel, though there was a slightly cheeky grin on her face.

"What? not even for me to buy you a single flower?" Gabriel asked making his eyes go wide and trying to copy Castiel's puppy dog eyes, not that he had ever been very good at them. He was much better with other forms of persuasion.

"Sorry. You'll have to come back later." Poppy replied unmoved by Gabriel's attempt.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be asleep later." Gabriel responded deciding to go back to his way and reaching his arms out so he could wrap them round Poppy's waist.

"Hmm, looking at you I think you should be asleep now." Poppy replied dryly as she let go of the door and placed her hands on Gabriel chest as he stepped into the shop, where the lights showed the shadows under his eyes.

"So charming." Gabriel muttered before bending down and placing a sweet gentle kiss on her lips as he closed the door behind them. Pulling apart he smiled down at Poppy with love shining in his eyes.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning, now go home and go to bed." Poppy replied, though the smile on her face and the look in her eyes said something very different. It looked to Gabriel as if she really didn't want him to leave, which was all good. He didn't want to go either.

"What an amazing idea, you want to come with me?" He murmured as he lowered his head to start kissing her neck in an attempt, that he knew wouldn't work, to get her to come with him.

"I would but some of us have to work." Poppy replied pushing him away far enough that she could turn around in his arms and try to wriggle away, which surprisingly she managed, but only because Gabriel let her go.

"Na your never that busy on a Monday morning. And I doubt a handsome doctor will be coming in to buy you a flower this week, or at least, there had better be none." He said putting his hands in his pockets to stop him reaching out for Poppy once more. She was right, she did have work to do and he needed to let her do it, or at least some of it.

"Whys that?" Poppy asked from behind the counter where she was flicking through order forms.

"Cos I'm the only handsome doctor allowed to buy you flowers." Gabriel replied leaning on the counter and looking into her eyes. He had meant it as a joke, but when he heard the words the idea of Poppy having flowers brought for her by someone else, being with someone else, it pieced his heart. He couldn't let that happen, she was his.

"What if it's a handsome nurse, that okay?" Poppy asked playfully unaware of the darker turn Gabriel's mind had gone too as her eyes were busy concentrating on the papers in her hand.

"No." He stated firmly with a slight growl in his voice.

"So your brother can't buy me flowers?" Poppy asked smiling up at him. She heard growl and as much as she shouldn't, she felt warm at the idea that he was being so possessive over her. He really did care.

"Fine no handsome man who isn't related to me can buy you flowers. No change that, no man, no matter how good-looking, who isn't related to me can buy you flowers." Gabriel responded with a pout. He knew exactly how he sounded and he really did not want to be one of those jealous boyfriend types, but it seemed Poppy had the ability to bring out that side of his personality.

"You know jealously makes you really rather adorable." Poppy said, bopping him on the nose as she moved to go to the flowers and work through her delivery.

"That so, hu?" Gabriel asked turning so he could watch her every step.

"Yep." Poppy replied looking over her shoulder at him with eyes that just shone. And it wasn't just with her cheeky personality, but a caring and understanding, and if he was being fanciful Gabriel thought he could believe it was love.

Without a thought he reached out once more and pulled her into his arms. But once she was there he just stood there, staring down at her face in silence, taking note of every single aspect of it, all the beauty that made up who she was.

* * *

Poppy looked up a Gabriel, she was going to say... something, she wasn't sure what but the look he had in his eyes made the words dry on her lips. He looked so... serious. So honest and... vulnerable. She had never seen him look that way before, not once in all the time she had known him.

"I'm not gonna let go of you this time. Not ever again." Gabriel finally said once his eyes met Poppy's once more. And while she heard the absolute certainty in his words, she could see the fear, the worry in his eyes, and she knew that if she asked he would let her go. It might break him, but he would do it. And standing there with his arms around her she realised he was waiting for her to say just that.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't want you to then isn't it?" Poppy replied instead, a genuine smile on her lips as she watched as his eyes cleared of fear and worry. Once they shone back into hers she reached up to cup his face and kiss him with all the feelings she held for the man who had just handed her all the power of their relationship without thought.

"I love you Poppy." Gabriel said once they finally pulled apart. He couldn't keep it in any more, he was just so god damn happy. He knew he didn't need to say the words, but he wanted too.

And Poppy looking at him felt her feeling of love rise inside her. She could have said it back, without thought, but she didn't want him to think she was saying it just because he had. There would be a time when she would say the words, but the time wasn't right yet. So instead of saying the return affection a smirk appeared on Poppy's face as different words spilled from her lips.

"I know."

At that Gabriel closed his eye and put his head back with a chuckle. How like the amazing woman in his arms to do that right at this moment. Opening his eyes with a shake of his head he spoke.

"Did you just Han Solo me?" He asked in wonder.

"And if I did?" Poppy replied with a cheeky grin glad he understood exactly what she had just done.

"Does this mean I'll be the one wearing the gold bikini?" Gabriel mused as if it was a serious question. And Poppy couldn't help herself, the idea of Gabriel wearing a gold bikini was too much, she found herself laughing so hard that she ended up crouched down on the floor finding it hard to breathe. Of course this wasn't helped by the fact that Gabriel kept on talking.

"What? Don't you think I have the figure for it? I'll have you know I would be able to pull it off with panache." He said with a dramatic flair and a smile in his eyes as he looked down at the woman he loved who now had tears streaming down her face.

"No doubt you could, though I'm not sure we could do you hair in the right style." Poppy finally managed to get out as she got her breathing under control and pushed the images from her mind.

"Shame, there goes my dreams of being Princess Leia." Gabriel replied reaching out to pull Poppy back into his arms exactly where he wanted her to be, always.

"I prefer you as doctor Gabriel Novak anyway." Poppy responded wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. How she had missed these times together. They were perfect.

"That so hu? Want me to put on my white coat and scrubs for you?" Gabriel asked in a teasing tone waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"no, well yes, but I think you would be better off going home and going to sleep." Poppy replied as the image of Gabriel dressed in his work clothes flittered through her mind. Hmm, she did like a man in a white coat, but right now Gabriel needed sleep.

"I'd be better off if you came with me." Gabriel whispered as he pulled her closer and started to kiss her jaw line.

"No." Poppy murmured back, though if Gabriel didn't stop soon she might well be revisiting that word.

"Fine." Gabriel replied stopping his seduction of her. Though he knew if he continued she wouldn't be saying no for much longer, but she would also probably give him hell later, and he would prefer not to have that. As such he moved to kiss her once more, making sure it stayed in the realm of descent.

Finally pulling back he let her go. He really did need to go home and get some sleep.

"I'll swing by later. I'll even wear my doctors coat." He said giving her a wink as he turned to leave her shop, glad to have the smiling happy image of the woman he loved in his mind to dream about.

"Oh Gabriel?" Poppy said making him stop and turn to her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to say whatever it was she wished. And smiling Poppy knew, now was the time.

"I love you too."


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway, linusfan13, IsabellaFaye11** **And masterjediratgrl31 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel sat in the passenger seat of Dean's car and stared out of the window at the doors to the hospital with a frown marring his brow.

"Hey angel, you good?" Dean asked reaching out for Castiel's chin and turning him to face him so he could see the stormy emotions in his eyes, and the fear.

"I don't think I can do this Dean." Castiel replied voicing his inner doubts. Why did he think he could tell Charlie all that had happened in his past? He had finally been able to put it behind him, could he really reopen those feelings now?

"Well I know you can." Dean replied in a firm tone though his smile softened.

"How can you be so sure?" Castiel asked in amazement at Dean's seemingly absolute belief in him.

"Because you are strong and capable and willing to put yourself out there for those you love. And I know that you'll do this for Gabriel." Dean replied simply. It was those traits he saw more and more in the man he loved, everyday Castiel became more the man he truly was, and Dean was in awe of him. Of how he had come back from all that had happened in his past.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Castiel murmured as a smile slipped onto his lips at Dean's words. He really did not understand how or why this amazing man would have chosen him out of all the people out there.

"The same thing I did to deserve you I'd imagine." Dean murmured back leaning closer as if to kiss Castiel but not yet letting their lips touch.

"Oh and what's that?" Castiel asked tilting his head so they were a fraction closer but still not touching.

"Being awesome." Dean responded before closing the distance and kissing Castiel in such a gentle, loving way that all of Castiel's thoughts and problems seemed to melt away at the care he was being given.

"You'll be fine, and if you need me, you only have to call." Dean continued when he pulled back from the kiss, glad to see the frown had gone from Cas' forehead, for now at least.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel whispered to the man he loved. It was all he could say, and he meant it for so much more than just the pep talk he had given him. He meant thank you for everything Dean had done for him since the day they met in that dark and dingy bar. He was so glad he had chosen to go out that night and hook up with the man next to him, even if then it was only supposed to be a one night stand.

"No need to thank me." Dean replied smiling. Cas had nothing to thank him for, cos everything he might have done for the other man, Cas had done for him so much more. Given him someone to love and care for, something he hadn't even realised he had been missing until he found it in his arms.

"I know but I want to all the same." Castiel responded, a sultry look coming over his face as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck causing Dean to chuckle at his favourite minx.

"Oh yeah? Well that does sound interesting, but perhaps we should wait until later, hmm? Now go on, go to work before I'm late and Jo gives me hell for it." Dean replied, though in truth he would like nothing more than to call in sick for the both of them and spend the day together, in bed of course.

With that sentence Castiel pulled Dean towards him once more to kiss him again. This one less sweet and caring, more of a promise for that evening. Something for them both to look forward to.

"Very well. I'll see you later." He said pulling away from Dean and letting his arms drop away from the other man, releasing him.

"You bet." Dean replied with a smile and a wink.

With that Castiel got out of the car and made his way to the doors. It was time to bite the bullet. After his shift today he would tell Charlie everything, or at least he hoped he would be able to. For Gabriel, he could do this for his brother, and he wanted to show Dean that his faith in him was not misplaced. Yes, for those two he could do this.

* * *

An hour later Castiel was standing by the nurses station absently tapping a pen against the clipboard he had in his hand as he stared out at nothing. He was waiting for Charlie to arrive, and every minute that she wasn't here a bit more of his assurance eroded itself away. And the desire to run to the neonatal unit grew stronger and stronger. But just when he found himself starting give into that wish he saw a flash of red hair as Charlie streamed through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare, I'll be out in just a second and- Castiel." Charlie rambled as she flew through the door only to stop short when she saw who was standing at the station. She wondered if this was an accident, but if so it was rather clumsy of him. I mean he had managed to avoid her for like a whole week, surely he knew she would be here this morning. So maybe Gabriel had put him up to it or something after the way she had treated him on Sunday? Damn it, maybe she should have pretended to be a bit nicer, she didn't want to cause a rift at work anymore than she did with her best friend.

"Charlie, can we talk?" Castiel said when she said nothing else. He had expected her to start her questions again but instead she just stood there watching him, it was quite unnerving really.

"What about?" Charlie asked cautiously. She wanted to know what she was getting in to before she agreed.

"Gabriel." Castiel replied simply. Though in truth that wasn't all they would be discussing, but hopefully that would be enough to get her to agree to meet with him.

"Really?" Charlie asked her eyebrows raising. Was he just going to sprout some good PR for his brother? Cos if so, she wasn't listening. And she really didn't think he would be answering any of the questions she had been trying to ask him for the last week. I mean no one went from running as fast as they could in the opposite direction to agreeing to talk, right?

"Yes. Though not here, would it be possible for you to join me for a drink after work?" Castiel asked hoping she would agree. He would not discuss it here. He understood that Charlie needed to know it all, but he still would prefer that it didn't become common knowledge between their work colleagues. He didn't want any of them treating him differently because of what had happened in the past.

"Are you just going to sit there and tell me all his virtues? Because if so, I think I'll have to pass." Charlie replied making a move to push past him, but she was stopped by Castiel reaching out and grabbing her arm. Not hard, she could have pulled away easily, but it was enough to make her pause.

"I want to tell you why he never called, and why he and Poppy getting back together is a good thing, for them both, I hope." Castiel said sincerely. He needed to tell her this. She needed to know.

"Why?" Charlie asked confused now. Why was Castiel the one telling her about something that went on between Poppy and Gabriel?

"Because you are her best friend and you deserve to know." Castiel stated as if it really was that simple, and in truth it was what she had been saying all along.

"But why are you the one telling me and not him?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes at Castiel. Was he going to spin her some sort of story in the hopes it would pacify her? Because if so she was not listening to a load of bull.

"Because it is my secret they are keeping." Castiel said in a monotone voice. He did not want to say any more.

"Yours?!" Charlie asked her eyes going wide. What the hell did Castiel have to do with Poppy and Gabriel from before? What was going on?

"Yes. Will you come for a drink?" Castiel asked once more.

"Okay." Charlie agreed still in shock at his previous revelation.

"Good."

With that Castiel walked off to do his work leaving a stunned Charlie behind him trying to work out what his secret could be and how it would relate to Poppy and Gabriel's previous relationship. Though thinking about it, he did start at the hospital about the time that Poppy and Gabriel broke up. But seriously, what did he have to do with any of this? Shaking her head Charlie realised she had two choices, she could spend her day speculating and getting nowhere, or she could put it from her mind and do her job. Castiel had said he would tell her later, she was just going to have to wait and find out then. With that thought in her mind she made her way to the locker room so she could get ready for her day, determined to not think about any of the Novak family until her shift was over. It was the only way she would survive the suspense.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13, masterjediratgrl31 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The minute her shift ended Charlie was in the locker room and changed into her normal clothes at lightning speed. She had spent the day trying really hard not to think about what Castiel could possibly have to say, but she had failed miserably. As such there was no way she was letting him get out of there arranged drink. So once changed she positioned herself outside the male changing room waiting for him to get there and change, she didn't care how long she had to wait for him. She knew Castiel after all, he was never one for leaving on time, no matter what.

Castiel on the other hand had been slowly dreading the coming meeting more and more as the day wore on, so when a new baby girl came into the unit half an hour before his shift finished he was very happy to agree to get her settled in along with her parents, offering comfort and telling them what all the machines were doing for their premature daughter. It took a while. As such he hoped, not that believed it would be true, but he still hoped that Charlie would have given up and gone home by the time he left the unit 45 minutes after his shift should have finished, and 45 minutes after he knew Charlie's had. At least that way he could call Dean and tell him he couldn't do it because he got caught up with work and not because he was a coward. Of course if he used that line he would no doubt have to go through all this again. Oh god, why was it all so hard?

But none of that mattered, because as he approached the locker room he found Charlie leaning against the wall next to the door with her earphones in and her body swaying to whatever music it was she was listening too. He wondered if he could sneak past her, but no. He would not be a coward. Dean would never accept a coward as his partner, he needed to prove he was more than that, more than… he had been told. He could do this. Dean said so, and Dean was right.

Pushing his shoulders back and trying to channel his boyfriend as much as he could Castiel reached out and touched Charlie's arm making her jump and blink open her eyes before sheepishly smiling at him and pulling out her ear buds.

"Hey Castiel. Sorry, but gotta love Katina and the waves right?" Charlie said with a smile on her face, softening it when she saw a wariness in his eyes that she had never really seen there before. He looked kinda like a horse about to bolt, and she really didn't want him to do that after the day of suspense she had had.

"I don't know who that is." Castiel replied with a frown of confusion. He knew very little about modern music after all, unless it was rock, Dean had been educating him on that.

"Really? You're kidding right?" Charlie asked completely flummoxed that he had no idea. But hey, each to their own she guessed.

"No. I need to change, but then we'll go?" Castiel asked, almost hoping she would say that she couldn't anymore because she had other plans or something.

"Fine with me, take as long as you like." Charlie replied with a simple smile putting her earbuds back in, though this time she did not close her eyes. Instead she watched him walk through the door and made sure her eyes did not leave it again until he came back out.

* * *

Castiel and Charlie left the hospital and by silent agreement went to a local bar that wasn't the one that was frequented by the hospital staff. It would be more private that way and less likely that they would meet anyone they knew. Which was a good thing, neither of them wanted to be interrupted during this conversation. Castiel because he did not want anyone else to know, and Charlie because she didn't want to give Castiel any kind of out.

* * *

Getting them both a beer Castiel lead them to a table which was slightly set back from the rest and there was no one sitting near. Sitting he took a swig of the beer before he even tried to say any words. He still wasn't sure how to word his tale. But he would, no he could, do this, for Dean and for Gabriel. For the two people he loved more than anyone else in the world he would do this. Show them he was worthy of their care and their love. He had to. This was a major huddle on his road to becoming the man who deserved having them both in his life, and he would not fail.

"Before I start I would like you promise on something." He said not looking Charlie in the eye instead glaring at the label on his bottle as if it was the most intricate painting ever made.

"What?" Charlie asked with a frown. She wasn't sure she liked something that started with her making a promise.

"That what I am about to tell you, you do not share with anyone else. Poppy knows of course, as does Gabriel and Dean, but no one else here does. I would like to keep it that way if I can." Castiel replied turning to look at her with eyes that begged her to give him what he asked for.

And looking at him Charlie felt a lump appear in her throat and she had a horrible feeling that what she was about to hear was not good, in any way. And as he said this was his secret, it was something that had caused him pain. There was no way she could say anything other than the words that came out of her mouth at that look.

"You have my promise."

"Thank you." Castiel replied with a nod before taking another long swallow of beer. Once done he turned so he wasn't looking at her, instead he was staring out at nothing. He was no longer seeing the bar after all. The memories he had buried so deep, the memories he hadn't even allowed to rise when he had spoken to Dean about this, were swimming in the back of his mind. His mistakes, his foolish belief, it was all so clear now. All the lies, the feelings which he claimed where love but he now knew to be false. It was as if he was suddenly seeing the story of someone else life, yet he had lived it. He had been there, he had felt that pain, but that wasn't who he was any more. It was no longer what controlled his thoughts and his actions. Sitting there, staring into space, preparing to tell Charlie his past he realised it no longer held the sway over him it once had. Michael no longer held any sway over him. He was free. It was a feeling he had never expected to feel. But he knew what it was that had broken him out. It was Dean, his love for Dean, and the way Dean treated him as something worth protecting, caring for, loving. It was just one more thing he would owe to the man he loved. He had given him his freedom, and that was more than he had ever expected to get.

Shaking these realisations from his mind, now was not the time, he started to speak. Still not turning to Charlie, too wrapped up in all that was going through his head to do that. But he did talk, and each word that fell from his lips made him feel a little bit lighter, a little bit more the man he used to be so long ago.

"Before I moved here I was in a long term relationship, it was not a good one. We were together for 10 years, and after the first of those Michael convinced me to cut all ties with my family, he made me believe that they didn't care about me. It was a lie, but I accepted it as truth, I loved him. I would have done anything for him, I did do anything for him. We moved away from here, away from Gabriel and Anna my sister, and to a town where no one knew who I was. He of course was known everywhere. There he set about correcting me, I will not go into details but suffice to say by the time we had been together for 10 years I had no mind of my own. Everything I did, I did for him. Every decision or choice I had, he made. Even what clothes I would wear each day. He made me believe I was worthless, expendable, useless, if I didn't follow his orders. The only thing I ever refused to do was give up my job. It was the one thing I knew I could do in a world where I believed I could do nothing else. I would still be with him now if it hadn't happened. Still believing all his lies." At that Castiel drifted off as he realised just how truthful that statement was. If Michael had never gone too far he would never have left, he would never had met Dean, he would never felt he happiness he now did.

"What happened Castiel?" Charlie asked gently, not sure why it was her friend had stopped talking but all she could think was that her heart was being torn at his words. How could anyone do that to Castiel? He was the sweetest man she knew. How could anyone do that to him? Treat him that way? It was so… wrong.

At her words Castiel brought himself back to the story he was telling and out of his mind about what could have been.

"He hit me. It was over a stupid thing, but he didn't even think about it. He swatted me the way you would a fly. I may have believed I was nothing, but I knew that that was wrong. And when I looked at him, expecting him to apologise, I was willing to forgive him if he did, I saw that to him it was if nothing had happened. Just that he expected me to have learnt my lesson. I suddenly saw clearly that which I didn't before, or maybe I did, I don't really know. It's all a blur to me, even now. What I do know is that once he slept I left, taking nothing with me. I ran, though I had no idea where I was going. But as I ran only one thing was in my mind. I needed the help of the one person who had always been there for me, no matter what. So without thought I found a call box and phoned Gabriel. Poppy was with him that night. She agreed to give him the space he would need to help me readjust." With that Castiel took another drink of beer and turned to face the woman he was telling all to, he saw the look of horror on her face at what he had just said, but he made sure that his expression was one of peace not pain. He did not need her sympathy, it was over, and it was done. He had his new life now. One worth so much more than the last.

And Charlie looking into his eyes saw it all. Saw his acceptance at what had happened, and his strength at overcoming it. And she was in awe of the man across from her. She knew there was no point trying to talk of that which he had told her. The past was the past, it was time to get to the reason she was here, and that wasn't to just hear his story.

"So that's why he never called? Because he was helping you?" She asked trying to process all he had said. It was so much, too much, for her to truly comprehend, and she knew that he had just given her the bare bones. How someone could come back from such long term abuse, she had no idea. But he had.

"Yes, and no." Castiel replied simply with a smile of understanding on his face at her confused facial expressions.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked puzzled now. How can it be yes and no?

"He claims he was a coward and that was why he never called her." Castiel answered with a shrug, repeating the words Gabriel had told him when he had asked the same question. Though he still wasn't one hundred percent sure he believed him.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked still puzzled. What did Gabriel mean he was a coward? In what sense?

"He loved her Charlie, he still loves her. But then, he says he wasn't ready for all of that. They hadn't been together long and he was scared of the feelings he had. I doubt it helped seeing what love had apparently done to me." Castiel replied with smile as he remembered the glow Gabriel had had in his eyes when he had seen him the day before, after he had returned from Poppy's.

"That wasn't love." Charlie replied vehemently at the idea of Castiel thinking that what he and his ex had was love. No. And if she ever met that guy, she would cut off his privates and feed them to him, and even that wouldn't be punishment enough in her mind.

"I know that now." Castiel agreed. No, what he and Michael had was definitely not love. That was what he had with Dean, what he would always have with Dean.

"You love Dean don't you?" Charlie asked seeing the way his eyes softened at that sentence. I mean it was kinda obvious, the only way someone realised that that sort of relationship wasn't love was seeing what love truly was.

"Yes." Castiel replied with a soft smile. He could admit it now, he could say it now. There was nothing holding him back from confessing his love to Dean any more. That freedom once more rang in his head making him feel as if he could soar like the angel Dean claimed he was.

"Good. He's a good guy." Charlie nodded glad that Castiel had at least found a happy ending after all he had been through. He was so strong to be able to survive all of that and come out the other end as he had.

"I agree, so does Gabriel it seems." Castiel replied turning the conversation back to the man he was here for. He needed to get her to accept his brother after all. That was the purpose of all of this.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked curious now just what Gabriel had to do with Castiel and Dean.

"When Dean and I first met I was adamant I would not be having another relationship, ever. Gabriel persuaded Dean to change my mind." Castiel explained. It was time she saw the true extent of his brother's good heart.

"I'm guessing they both did a good job." Charlie replied with a chuckle that whatever Gabriel said obviously worked.

"They did. Do you see now Charlie? Do you see why it was not Gabriel's fault?" Castiel asked, hoping his plan had worked. Because if it hadn't he really didn't know what else to try.

"I see that it wasn't entirely his fault, but he could have still picked up the damn phone." Charlie grumbled. Yeah okay she could see how Gabriel looking after Castiel could have put a damper on his relationship with Poppy, but it did not mean that he couldn't have kept in contact did it?

"That's what he said. Will you give him a chance?" Castiel asked with a chuckle of his own. It seemed that maybe if she gave him a chance, Charlie and Gabriel would get along rather well.

"It's not my place to give him a chance Castiel. He's with Poppy, and as long as he makes her happy then I happy for her." Charlie replied with a shrug, though the look in her eyes contradicted her words.

"You need to accept him Charlie, you are her best friend." Castiel stated staring at her with a look reminiscent of that a teacher would give her when she had been naughty at school.

"What do you want from me?" She asked when he said nothing more just kept on staring. Damn him.

"Come for a drink with us. Me, Dean, Poppy and Gabriel on Friday. Get to know him, see him with her. See the love he has for your friend." Castiel asked, it wasn't as much as he wanted, but he had a feeling that it was all he was going to get out of her. There was no way Charlie would accept Gabriel until she had seen him and Poppy together, seen how good his brother would be for her best friend.

"Fine. But if he hurts her in any way I will kill him agreed?" Charlie stated clearly. She was not a push over and she would not just roll over and start singing Gabriel's praises.

"Agreed." Castiel replied with a nod. He had no issues with that because he knew Gabriel would never hurt Poppy again.

"Really?" Charlie asked eyebrows raising in surprise. He had just agreed that she could kill his brother if he hurt her friend?

"Of course, because I know he never will." Castiel replied simply.

"You have a lot of faith in him don't you?" Charlie asked after a second of just staring at him in shock at that sentence. I mean that was a lot of faith to put in someone. Especially the Gabriel Novak she had heard all about.

"He had faith in me when I had none, he brought me back from the abyss of the past. He is my brother and I love him. Of course I do." Castiel explained with a smile at her shock. She would see, she would understand when she saw Gabriel and Poppy together, of that he was sure.

"Okay. Arrange that drink, I'll be there." Charlie conceded. If Gabriel really did love Poppy the way her friend loved him then there was no doubt in her mind that he was here to stay, and she really didn't want to have to hate him in secret anymore. Time to give him a chance to win her over, but only a chance mind you. He would have to work for it.

"Thank you." Castiel replied understanding in his tone that she wasn't agreeing to jump on the Gabriel bandwagon, but she was giving his brother a chance to prove himself, and Castiel was sure that was all Gabriel would need. He loved Poppy more than anything, Charlie would see that soon enough.

"Hmm." Was all Charlie said in reply.

With that they both turned to their thoughts as they finished their beers and with a mutual agreement separated to go their own ways, Charlie back to her apartment and Castiel to call Dean. They had one more stop to make before they went home. Home, he liked that idea. A home with Dean. Yes, that felt so very right.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello my angels and demons. I would like to thank rainystv and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Only two or three more to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean arrived at the bar minutes after receiving Castiel's call. He had been loitering in the hospital parking lot, knowing that Charlie and Cas wouldn't have gone too far. He wanted to make sure he could be there as soon as the man he loved needed him. He had expected to roll up to find Cas upset and distraught, as he was when they had had this conversation, when Cas had run from him. Therefore he was rather surprised to see his boyfriend with a peaceful smile on his lips waiting outside the bar for him to arrive.

"So how did it go?" Dean asked cautiously as he approached Cas' wondering if he would collapse when he was there. Maybe he had put up a front for Charlie or something?

"It went well." Castiel replied sincerely, smiling even more at Dean when he noticed the worry in the other man's eyes. He was so concerned for him, so protective of him, it really was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

"Really?" Dean asked in disbelief. How could Cas telling his story have gone well? What was he missing?

"Yes Dean. Really. Now before we go home I would like to stop at Poppy's apartment. I have arranged for us and Poppy and Gabriel to go out for a drink with Charlie on Friday so she can see how much they love each other and to learn to accept Gabriel." Castiel stated as he moved towards Deans car, leaving his boyfriend gaping at him and then jumping to catch up.

"Right. So you're really okay?" Dean asked just to be sure. He had no idea what had happened, but something momentous obviously had. He just hoped it was for the good.

"Yes Dean. I am fine. I have realised that Michael is my past. He has no hold on me anymore." Castiel replied turning to Dean as he got to the door of the car and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer to him so there bodies were pressed together.

"I'm glad to hear that Cas." Dean responded, the tension he had been holding all day leaving his body at the look in Castiel's eyes. They were so at peace. He had never seen them so… free. It was the most amazing sight he could ever behold and he swore to himself that for the rest of his life he would make it his mission to keep them looking that way.

"Yes, so am I. tonight was good for me as well as my brother." Castiel replied leaning his head on Dean's shoulder and breathing in the smell of him. The combination of leather and gun power that was quintessentially Dean in his mind. The most perfect cologne he had ever smelt.

"Good." Dean agreed wrapping his arms around Castiel as well and burying his face in his hair, breathing in his sweet, slightly clinical smell. And standing there together they both found a peace that they had never thought they would find, hell they had never even realised it had existed. That peace that comes from being in the arms of the one you knew would never hurt you. The one who would be there for you no matter what. The one you could lean on, and also the one you knew you would have the strength to carry if it was needed. It was perfect. Castiel considered saying the words then. Telling Dean the truth of his feelings, but somehow it didn't feel right to break the moment with words of love. The feelings they were sharing were so much more that the three little words he had yet to put voice to. But at least now he knew, when the time was right, he could say the words, without hesitation or worry behind them. For he was free. Free to choose to be with Dean, feel to choose him above all others, because he was the only one for him.

After a time the moment slipped from them as naturally as it had come. As such they disentangled their bodies and Dean smiled at the man he knew would be at his side for ever more.

"Come on then, let's go see Poppy." He said moving to the driver's side as Castiel got into the passenger seat. Both had the relaxed peace smiles on their faces of those who knew they had found something special, and were willing to keep hold of it for the rest of their lives, and yet no longer had the need to fight to do so.

* * *

Poppy was sitting in her apartment a jumble of nerves. She had tried to pretend that the idea of Gabriel coming round that night was nothing, but she knew that she couldn't really fool herself with that. As such she had run upstairs once she had closed the shop and jumped into the shower. Once clean she had put on her slightly more attractive clothing and even condescended to apply some makeup. She knew he would know that she had done it all for him, but after their morning conversation, where they confessed their love for each other, she really didn't care. This was no time to play hard to get after all. She loved Gabriel, and she wanted to look her best for him, what was so wrong with that?

When she heard the ring of her door bell she was up and out of the door like a shot, running down the stairs at such a speed it was a surprise she didn't brain herself. She would prefer not to see Gabriel in his doctors outfit while at work because she had fallen down the stairs in her desperation to see him again.

But when she pulled open the door, a glorious smile on her face, the person at her door was not the one she expected. In fact, she wouldn't have ever thought he would visit. As such she just stood there with her mouth open.

Castiel on the other hand watched his brother's girlfriend, not that he knew whether they had made that official it was what they were in his mind, as she tried to process him on her doorstep. He also took note of her clothing and make-up and came to a conclusion which was actually the right one.

"I presume I'm not the Novak you're waiting for." He said with humour lacing his words making Poppy blush slightly at what he was implying, mainly because it was the truth.

"Umm, no, but please come in." Poppy replied recovering herself and steeping aside to let Castiel through the door. She was happy to see him of course, he was Gabriel's brother and she wanted to get to know him better, but secretly she really wished he had better timing.

"No need. I don't want to be here when my brother arrives, too many questions." Castiel responded understanding her reluctance easily. He would be less than happy to entertain Sam if he was waiting for Dean to arrive after all.

"So why are you here?" Poppy asked frowning now she thought about it. What reason did Castiel have to be on her doorstep, nothing had happened to Gabriel had it? But no, he was far to calm for that to be the case.

"I want you to get Gabriel to go for a drink with myself and Dean on Friday evening." Castiel stated. Best to get this over with quickly, he really didn't want to run into Gabriel after all. He would prefer if his brother did not know of his hand in this.

"Okay, why?" Poppy asked confused now. What was Castiel up to? Was this some sort of brother double date or something?

"Because Charlie will be joining us. She has agreed to give him a chance. I would like them to get to know each other, as I'm sure you would too." Castiel replied amiably.

"How did you do that? Cos I know Charlie, and she is not a Gabriel fan." Poppy asked without thought, though her eyes widened when she said that. It was probably not a good plan to tell the man you loved's brother that your best friend didn't like him, not to mention the fact that Castiel and Charlie worked together.

"I told her the truth, or as much of it as I know." Castiel replied with an understanding smile, hoping to put her at ease.

"You did?" Poppy asked in surprise. She couldn't understand why Castiel would do that, nor how he could talk about it. I mean what he had been through… she didn't really have much of a clue, she just knew it was bad.

"Yes." Castiel replied simply.

"Why?" Poppy asked still in shock with his revelation.

"My brother deserves to be happy, I believe with you he can be. I will not let anything stand in the way of that. Even my own secrets." Castiel replied with an honesty that surprised her. Castiel thought Gabriel would be happy with her? He thought they had something. So much so he would tell her best friend who was nothing to do with him his secrets.

"You are a remarkable brother Castiel." she finally said as all he had done for her and Gabriel sank in.

"Well I have a good example to follow in Gabriel. Be good to him." Castiel replied with a smile at the awe in her eyes. He had done nothing more than he knew Gabriel would do for him if the situation was reversed after all.

"Always." Poppy promised. She loved Gabriel and he loved her. She would never hurt him. She couldn't.

"I'll see you Friday then." Castiel replied with a nod.

"We'll be there." Poppy agreed.

With that Castiel turned away and walked back to the impala where he had asked Dean to wait for him. He didn't need his boyfriend next to him as he talked to the woman Gabriel loved. Hmm, maybe one day she would be his sister. With a smirk at the idea of Gabriel getting married Castiel climbed into the passenger seat and turned to Dean to give him a long lingering kiss before he spoke.

"Let's go home." He murmured seductively.

"You want to go to your place?" Dean asked with a frown. He had thought they would be going to his, avoid Gabriel and all that. But if Cas wanted to go his apartment then that was where they would go.

"No, I want to go to yours." Castiel stated simply making Dean turn to him with a frown which slowly turned into a look of astonishment as understanding dawned.

"Okay, okay." He said as he put his baby into drive. Cas had said he wanted to go home, and he wanted to go to Dean's, which meant, Cas thought of his apartment as his home now. That was more than he could have ever hoped for, and was certainly something he was most definitely in agreement with. Oh hell yeah, could it get any better than this?


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed an favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, we are getting there, promise. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel pulled up outside poppy's apartment door on Friday evening with a smile on his face. Even if he had been there every night for the last four days Monday evening was still the most special to him. Seeing her when he had arrived. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so beautiful as she did that night, it was also the night where they had finally consummated there relationship, confirmed it to both of them that they were in this together, for the long-haul, even if he had had to then get up out of her bed and go to work. He wished that tonight he could again follow her up the stairs to her apartment and slip into her bed, tonight he could stay all night. But no, tonight somehow she had arranged for them to go for a drink with Charlie. She claimed that her best friend had decided to give him a chance, wanted to get to know the real him, not just the rumour. Gabriel wasn't sure how much of that he believed. I mean if he was Charlie he wouldn't let himself anywhere near Poppy, so what had the woman he loved said to convince her friend to give him the time of day, or night as it was. But whatever she said he didn't care. Tonight he had only one mission, and that was to convince Charlie that he would never hurt Poppy. With that in mind he climbed out of his car and went to ring Poppy's buzzer. It was time for them to get to the bar, though when he saw her, dressed smarter than she normally was and with a look of love in her eyes he did wonder if it would be seen as bad form for them to be a bit late. Cos he really wanted to take her back upstairs.

"No." Poppy said when she saw the look in Gabriel's eyes. She had been anxious for this evening, and as such had said as little as she could about it. She hadn't mentioned how it was actually Castiel who had arranged this. She had decided it was best for everyone that that point Gabriel was one leant as late as possible. She didn't want him quizzing his brother after all.

"No what?" Gabriel asked trying for innocence and failing miserably. Damn he loved how she knew him so well she could read him like a book.

"No, we don't have time. We're already late. Come on." Poppy replied with a chuckle as she closed and locked her door before grabbing Gabriel's hand and dragging him towards his car. She couldn't wait to see how tonight was going to turn out. She was hopeful for a good outcome.

* * *

Dean had arrived at the hospital just before Castiel and Charlie's shifts ended with the aim of them all going to the bar together. It was within walking distance from the nurse's place of work after all. When he got to the nurses station of the maternity unit he found Charlie there ready and waiting, yet no sign of Castiel. Not that this worried him. He had gotten used to his boyfriend never leaving work on time and he found it an amiable trait. He would never make Cas do anything different. He was saving lives after all, and there was no better way Cas could spend his time in Dean's mind.

"Hey Dean." Charlie said when she saw him. She was kinda glad he was gonna be there that evening. She like him and she knew that if Gabriel pissed her off too much he would talk to her about something else without issue. He was that kind of guy, always reading the situation and doing what was needed. She wondered idly if that came from his choice of profession, or if it was a natural trait and just made him an even better detective.

"Charlie. Good to see you again." Dean replied smiling at the woman. He had liked her when he had first met her, he could see her becoming part of his family, part of those he cared for and protected.

"Yeah, would say the same, but you know…" Charlie responded with a shrug as she remembered why she was here. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Giving Gabriel another chance. Okay sure after what Castiel had said she had agreed. But that had been a few days ago, and since then she had gone back and forth in her mind, and now she was decidedly undecided.

"He's a good guy." Dean said understanding what she meant easily enough. I mean if he was her, he would be having second and third thoughts about giving Gabriel the time of day as well.

"Would you trust him to date your sister though? That's the question." Charlie asked, she said it in a jokey tone but though both knew that it was a real question and she was hoping for a real answer to it.

"Well considering I don't have a sister…" Dean replied trying to not be put in this situation even if he knew that he already was, being Cas' boyfriend.

"You know what I mean." Charlie replied with a roll of her eyes. She had hoped that Dean would be able to give her an impartial point of view. Or as impartial as he could. He was after all the only one she knew that wasn't directly concerned with what had happened and yet knew the truth.

"Yeah, I would. He loves Poppy and she loves him. Shit happened, but the past's the past. Give him the chance." Dean finally replied with a straight face. She needed his advice and he had given it. He had got to know Gabriel through his relationship with Cas, and he was a good guy, of that he was sure.

"Fine." Charlie sighed as she realised that Dean was unlikely to give another response. He was Castiel's boyfriend after all, it was kind of in the job description to like the family.

At that point Castiel came round the corner and upon seeing Dean at the station waiting for him, a massive smile spilt his face and regardless of who was looking he went up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before giving him a sweet kiss in greeting.

"Hello Dean." He said once they finally parted, smiling even more when he saw the shocked look on his boyfriends face. For all what he had done would seem innocuous to most, Dean knew that he liked to keep his private life, well private. But Castiel wanted to show everyone who it was he loved. Even if he had yet said the words to him, he wanted all to know it. To know that this was the special person in his life. It was something he realised belatedly he had never done with Michael. He had never let his colleagues know of his relationship with that man. Wanting to let them know about Dean was just one more piece of evidence that this relationship was so much different from his past one, not that he needed any more evidence of that fact.

"Hello yourself." Dean finally replied, pleasantly surprised by Cas' kiss. It told him more than anything else, it told him that Cas was ready to move out of the shadows Michael had cast on him. And Dean was freakin' happy about that. They could finally have their love in the light. Maybe soon Cas would even be able to say the words, not that Dean cared if he did or not for himself, but he knew, that when Cas said the words, said out loud that he loved him, it would crush all that Michael had done into dust. It would show Cas he was the strong, beautiful, perfect man Dean knew him to be.

"I had best change, but I won't be long." Castiel said, though he didn't move from Dean's arms, too wrapped up with the loving look in the other man's eyes to remove himself from it. Having Dean look at him like that was synopsise to being beside a roaring fire on a winters evening. It was wonderful and warming and total bliss.

"Do you have to?" Dean murmured leaning forwards and kissing Cas jaw in a suggestive manner, oh he knew that they had things to do that evening, but that didn't stop him from wishing he could just whisk this man home as he was, scrubs and all.

"Behave." Castiel chastised, though his tone was playful. A part of him wished he could skip the evening, leave it to Charlie, Gabriel and Poppy to work out, but he knew he needed to be there. He needed to make sure Charlie did indeed try to get to know the brother he knew. The one who loved without thought for himself, who cared. The driving force that made Gabriel become a doctor, that made Gabriel come and collect him without a word of recrimination. The Gabriel he loved.

"Do I have to?" Dean whined though he too had a jokey tone. He knew how important this night was for Cas, he just wanted to make sure that it wasn't too serious, for all concerned.

"For now. Be back in a minute."

With that Castiel pulled himself from Dean's arms and quickly made his way to the locker room to change. He wanted to be in the bar before Gabriel and Poppy arrived, though considering his brother had made no mention of this upcoming meeting Castiel could only guess Poppy had not mentioned his involvement, how was Gabriel going to take that? He hoped he would not be angry that he had intervened.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely review, got to love a Sherlock reference, is it wrong that I read that in Benedict Cumberbatch's voice?** **So here is the second to last chapter, excluding the epilogue. As such I would like to take this chance to thank all of you who have followed and favoured this story, as well as those of you who have reviewed. You are all awesome and I love you all.**

 **So here is this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel and Poppy walked into the bar and he was surprised to see that along with Charlie there was also Castiel and Dean waiting for them.

"What is my brother doing here?" He asked in a low voice to the woman on his arm. He had a horrible feeling he had been set up somehow. But why had Cassie not mentioned anything to him? Unless he didn't know? Though that thought was crushed with Poppy's reply to his words.

"It was actually Castiel who arranged this meeting." She replied hoping Gabriel wouldn't get too mad at her words. It had been done for him after all.

"How did he mange that?" Gabriel asked confused about how his brother had got Charlie to meet with him, as well as why he would bother.

"He told Charlie the truth." Poppy replied simply making Gabriel stop walking for a second and just look at her before he continued trying to effect an air of causality that he didn't feel.

"Wait, what? Really?" He hissed at the woman at his. Castiel had done that? Why?

"Yes. He's your brother, he loves you." Poppy confirmed and explaining Castiel reasons in the hopes that by the time they got to the table, which was decidedly close, he would have got over his anger.

"Damn you Cassie." Was all Gabriel said in return. It was all he had time to say because now they were in front of the three people waiting for them. He needed to stop thinking about what Castiel had done for him and instead think about how he could bring Charlie to his side. As such once he and Poppy were settled into the booth he set himself to be charming to the woman he loved best's friend. Not that it was hard, talking to her he found they had much in common, a love for Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Doctor Who and Star Wars, as well as he being able to keep up with a conversation centred around rom-coms. He watched a lot of TV was his excuse for that one. Not that he secretly enjoyed them at all. But hey, who doesn't like a happy ending once in a while?

And as the night wore on and the conversation turned from movies to other aspects of people's lives Charlie found herself thawing to the man her best friend loved, until the point where she was laughing at the words he spoke. In that moment she could see it, not because she was laughing, but because when she looked up she saw that Gabriel was looking at Poppy with something that resemble hope of a reward at doing something good, a bit like a dog would look at its master, and looking at Poppy she saw love shining from her friends eyes. And she knew, that no matter what she said Gabriel was here to stay, and you know what? He really wasn't all that bad. She would happily get to know him, but her promise to kill him still stood. It was time for her and Poppy to talk. Time to finish her anger at the man who had broken her friends heart, at least he was making every effort to restore it.

"Hey flower girl. Bathroom?" Charlie said interrupting whatever conversation was going on around them. It wasn't really important after all.

"Sure." Poppy agreed when she saw the look in Charlie's eyes. That was a 'we need to talk' look. And what better place than the bathroom, right?

"So okay, maybe I was wrong. He ain't all bad." Charlie announce as soon as the door closed behind her and Poppy.

"Glad to hear that." Poppy replied with a chuckle at Charlie's words.

"He seems to love you." Charlie said begrudgingly looking at the radiant smile on her friends face. A smile she knew had been put there by Gabriel.

"He does, just as I love him." Poppy replied simply. Nothing Charlie could say would change that fact for her. She just hoped that her best friend would get on with her boyfriend. It would make life so much easier.

"Fine. I don't mind talking to him. He has good taste, not just in women, but in movies and TV shows. I'm sure I can come round to liking the guy." Charlie answered with a put upon sigh, but Poppy could see the twinkle in Charlie's eyes which said she was already well on her way to actually liking Gabriel. And that was all she wanted, peace within those she loved.

"Very gracious. I'm sure he will be most appreciative of it." Poppy replied with a smile at Charlie's regal bearing, though she knew for a fact Gabriel would indeed be very happy that Charlie had decided to give him the chance, that she didn't hate him. That maybe there was a possibility that her best friend would care for him to, one day. It was all she had wanted and she was so glad that it had come about. As such she pulled Charlie into a surprise hug to show her thanks for being opened minded enough to give the one she loved the same chance she had done.

And Charlie, well once she had got over the surprised hugged Poppy right back. She would always be there for her friend, no matter what. And if she was happy with Gabriel then she would be his friend as well. They both deserved that. As long as he was good to Poppy of course, but Charlie had the feeling that that wouldn't actually be a problem this time round.

* * *

Back at the table where the three remaining men sat Dean decided it was time for him to make a quick exit too.

"I'll get the drinks in." Dean said standing. It was time for the Novak brothers to talk. And he felt it best they did that alone.

With that the brothers were left alone and it was the time Gabriel had been waiting for.

"I had always thought you were the straightforward brother." He said turning to Castiel with a look that just said he would take no nonsense from him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, trying for innocence, but a smirk at being able to out fox his brother appeared on his face.

"Poppy told me this was you're doing Cassie, and what you told Charlie to get her here." Gabriel replied with an earnest expression. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that Castiel would do that for him. I mean that was some serious crap.

"It seemed the logical solution." Castiel responded with a shrug as if telling his story to Charlie was no big deal even if both brothers knew it was.

"True, but it must have been hard." Gabriel said, worried about how telling all had effected his brother, though he guessed Dean had been there for him, but still, nothing would stop him worrying about Cassie. That was his job after all.

"Surprising not." Castiel replied with a serene smile on his face as he remembered the feeling he had gotten from telling Charlie the truth. The release he had felt about finding himself set free from it all.

"Really?" Gabriel asked in disbelief. How could talking about that painful past not be painful to Castiel? What had happened?

"Yes. It seems loving Dean has made telling certain parts of my history is no longer as hard as it once was." Castiel replied smiling at Gabriel as understanding dawned in his eyes. Cassie had just said that he loved Dean. He had confessed to loving Dean, yeah that could well have a profound effect on him, and Gabriel was so very happy at hearing those words.

"I'm glad Castiel. And I'm glad you've realised you love hm." He said a smile matching his brothers appearing on his face at Castiel's happiness.

"I have yet to tell him so please don't mention it." Castiel cautioned. He didn't want Dean to hear the words from anyone but him. It was a special moment after all, telling someone you loved them.

"I won't, but why haven't you?" Gabriel asked quizzically. I mean he had waited the last time round with Poppy and look where that had got him. Nowhere, whereas now he had told her as soon as he could and they couldn't be happier, plus he knew that Cassie knew Dean loved him, so why the wait?

"I am waiting for the right time." Castiel replied simply. He was waiting for that special time. That time where it would be the most special to say the words.

"No such thing. You say the words and it is the right time, you can't wait for it to arrive, cos it will never come." Gabriel advised. He had learnt that the hard way. Castiel needed to tell Dean as soon as possible in Gabriel's mind. The guy deserved to know he wasn't alone in his feelings after all.

That sentence was followed by a moment of silence as Castiel took in his brothers words. Maybe he was right, maybe he should tell Dean, and now that it seemed that Gabriel's relationship was sorted, maybe now was the time to look to his own.

"Thank you Gabriel. For everything." Castiel finally replied trying, in those few simple words, to convey all the gratitude he had for all his brother had done for him over the last year.

"Na, Cassie, thank you." Gabriel replied bumping his shoulder with his brother. He had only done what anyone in his situation would have done, Cassie was the one who had laid it all bare just for his happiness. And that, to Gabriel, was a far more potent thing.

With that they slipped once more into a comfortable silence until everyone returned and the evening continued. Turning into a night to remember, but not because of the exploits of those involved, but more because from that night bonds and friendships were formed that would last a lifetime, for all those involved. A family was created that night, a family which would in time be expanded, but a family none the less.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello again. I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it. This is the end of the story, well there will be an epilogue. But I hope you like this as a finishing off of how the story started.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The evening came to eventual close and all went their separate ways. Gabriel and Poppy back to her apartment, Charlie to hers, and Dean and Castiel went back to the place that it seemed they had both decided they would call home. The apartment that belonged legally to Dean, but he would be more than happy to share with the man he loved.

It was later, when they were lying together after yet another pleasurable meeting of their bodies, a time when they were relaxing with no thoughts other than those they had for each other, that Gabriel words returned once more to Castiel's mind.

 _There was no such thing a special time._

Maybe his brother was right. Maybe now was time.

As such he turned from his usual sleeping position wrapped in Dean's arms with his back to him. He would say these words to Dean's face or not at all.

Dean on the other hand had been on the cusp of sleep when he had felt Cas move. As such he had to force his eyes to blink open and look at the blue eyed man who was looking at him so intently. He looked like he was going to say something of profound importance. And Dean, well, he hoped that what Cas was about to say was what he wanted to hear, but he prepared himself for the worst. That way he wouldn't be disappointed if Castiel decided that all this was too fast, too soon. He had once, it seems so long ago and yet it wasn't, said that whatever Cas wanted he would do. And that was a vow he would not break, no matter what it cost him to do. He would do whatever Cas asked of him. He loved him and that was the way they were.

Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes and he could see the turmoil in them. He had no idea what it was about, but he did not like it. It should not be there. When he and Dean were together there should be no upset, their love should conquer all. Was Dean deciding that maybe he didn't love Castiel as he had thought he did? Was he worried that Castiel was about to confess his love when he was coming to the conclusion he did not actually feel that way? No. Castiel had to stop second guessing things, he had to stop thinking that people did not care for him just because he did not feel worthy. He needed to say the words to Dean. And in doing so he would either remove that worry from those green eyes or they would deal with the situation then. As such he took a deep breath, causing Dean's eyes to widen in alarm, wondering what caused such preparation, and opened his mouth.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Castiel said in a steady voice, a voice which was filled with surety at his words. A voice that told Dean that the words spoken were the truth.

Dean lay there staring at the man he loved not being able to find the words to repay the honour Castiel had just given him. Cos while sure, he knew they were true, actually hearing them, having Castiel purposely telling them to him, not letting the slip in a moment of passion, it was more than he had ever come to hope would happen. That Cas would give him his heart so freely, after all that had happened to him, been done to him, that he would still be able give that gift Dean. Well he had no words for it. As such he bent his head to join their lips. Trying to convey in that kiss the awe and wonder he felt for the man next to. That Castiel had gone through so much, and yet still come out the other side to be next to him, to love him. It was … there was no words for it.

Once the kiss ended, both pulling away with love in their eyes Dean had finally found the words he wanted to say. They really were the only ones of importance right then.

"I love you to Castiel Novak."

With that they kissed once more. Both revelling in the feel of loving and being loved in return. And they both knew, at that point, that there was nothing they could not stand against together. And together they would have more than they had both ever known they wanted. Because they had at their side the one who loved them, and nothing was stronger than the loved that now bound them together forever. Confessed and accepted on both sides. They were an equal partnership that none would ever be able to put asunder. As long as they both shall live.


	69. Epilogue

**Right then. This is it. I would once again like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story. And I would really like to thank those of you who have reviewed. Your support has definitely motivated me to keep going with this story and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You are all awesome, and thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fluffy epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was busy in the room which was formally his, packing the remainder of his boxes. He was moving out of Gabriel's apartment and into the one he was going to share this Dean. And this time he did so with his family fulling behind him.

He had taken Dean to meet Anna and her husband, which they had found out was also the boy Poppy had grown up with. It really was a small world. Either way, Anna was pleased to have Castiel back in her life, and she liked Dean. As such she had started insisting they they spent their free Sundays with her and her family, including her children, and when Dean mentioned that he liked to see Sam, Jess and Mary on those days they were included. As such there had become a strange meet up of Winchesters and Novak's at least once a month, add in Gabriel and Poppy, who sometimes had Charlie along with them and the family was complete. Dean had even started bringing Jo when Charlie was going to be there, not because he thought they would get together, but more because he like to think of his partner as the sister he had never had. She was family to him. She watched his back and he watched hers, simple as. Luckily no one seemed to have a problem with this, in fact Sam and Castiel were decidedly friendly to the woman who made sure the man they both loved in there different ways came back to them after each shift.

And so now Cas was finishing up in the move to Dean's, and Gabriel was standing at the door way to his room, thinking it was strange how he was going to miss his brother considering he had only been there for little over a year. It was strange because they had gone nine years without talking, and now he was worrying about going a few days. Damn it, he was being sappy, and he was Gabriel he didn't do sappy. But it seemed Castiel knew him better than he thought he did.

"You are welcome to come a visit me and Dean anytime you wish Gabriel." Castiel said from his position by the wardrobe as he finished packing the last of his stuff.

"Not sure your fiancé will be happy to here to say that Cassie. He can cook remember? Me, I'm not so good." Gabriel replied flippantly, he liked to use the fiancé word as much as he could though. He still couldn't quite believe that Cassie and Dean were in engaged, no he could believe it, what he couldn't believe was that it was Cassie who had proposed. That he hadn't expected, but then it seemed neither had Dean or Castiel it seemed, apparently he had suggested them getting married in bed one night, of course the next day they went ring shopping for the both of them and they liked to come up with some romantic proposal for others, but Gabriel knew the truth. But that was Cassie and Dean for you, they didn't need all the showboating, they just needed each other.

"Well it's a good thing that you've got yourself a girlfriend then isn't it?" Castiel responded with a smile at his brother. He had sampled Poppy's cooking and it was good, not as good as Dean's, but he could well be biased on that.

"Oh yeah." Gabriel replied, not mentioning the fact he had brought himself a cook book so he could get better for her. Poppy worked so long hours after all.

But there was still a twinkle in his eyes which made Castiel straighten and stare at him with crossed arms. There was something Gabriel was not telling him and he would not leave this apartment until he share it with him.

And Gabriel seeing Castiel's look knew he couldn't keep the secret any longer, the other secret, not his attempt at getting better cooking skills, this was a secret he wanted to share with Castiel. As such he pulled out of his pocket a jewellers box.

"At least I'm prepared to pop the question." He said when he saw Castiel eyes widen at the sight of the velvet covered box.

"Can I see it?" Castiel asked with joy in his eyes. That was the only problem with marrying a man in his mind. He doubted Dean would have been happy to receive a beautiful diamond ring, though he had managed slip an engraving on the inside bands they both now wore, an engraving which declared their love for each other above all others.

Gabriel seeing his brother excitement opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond set in the centre of a flower, the petals depicted with a yellow gemstone.

"Yellow roses are her favourite flowers." Gabriel said, sounding, remarking for him, unsure.

"It's beautiful. Poppy will love it." Castiel stated completely sure of that sentence. It seemed that everything was going right for the both of them. He had his Dean and Gabriel had his Poppy. They were happy and there really was nothing more they could wish for.

There was suddenly a sound of a horn outside the building which Castiel recognised as being from Dean's impala. As such he grabbed one of his last boxes and Gabriel grabbed the other. With that they left Castiel rooms, though it was that no more, and made their way to Dean and to the rest of Castiel's life, though at least this time it wasn't a permanent goodbye they were saying.

Dean was smiling when he saw the man the loved come out of the building, it would not be long now until Cas would be able to say his apartment, no their apartment, was home in truth and Dean couldn't wait. They had so much life in front of them, together. They had their wedding, and maybe the idea of having a kid, he would like that. Having a little Novak-Winchester running round to play with his niece and any future children from both Sam and Gabriel. Yes, life had never been so perfect. He was so damn glad he had allowed Gabriel to persuade him to make Castiel take a chance him. Because that chance was leading to more happiness than either of them had ever had imagined. It really was a happy ever after for all.

THE END

* * *

 **I would again like to thank those of you who have stuck with me through this. You are all awesome. I hope you like the ending.**

 **Peace, out.**


End file.
